Yandere: Give the heart what it wants
by the guy in your attic
Summary: She's crazy and she knows that, he knows it too. he's just as crazy as her, he's even crazier for her. he's tired of waiting, the time is now. he will earn his place inside her heart, even if he has to murder his way in. she will be his... anyone who says otherwise must be eliminated.
1. A friendship forged in blood

**A/N: _This story has been rewritten. check out Lovesick: Give The Heart What It Wants._**

* * *

 _It was a bright, sunny day as Ayana (←Yandere-chan) waited outside the school gate for her Senpai. Her mind was made up, today she would tell him how she felt, whether he felt the same or not, it didn't matter. Senpai belonged to her, and her alone. She could hear his footsteps, he was getting closer._

 _She threw herself in his way and now his attention was on her fully._

" _good morning, Senpai" she said in a light voice._

" _good morning, Ayana-chan" he knew her name, he actually knew her name!. "is something wrong?" he asked._

" _well, senpai. I-i'm in love with you! Ever since I first saw you!" she said._

" _oh, Ayana-chan, why didn't you say something sooner?, i've wanted to tell you that I love you too, I was just ashamed to tell you because you're an underclassmen and I…"_

" _oh, senpai… you're perfect… I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." she swooned._

" _oh, Ayana-chan" he held her close and then began to bring his lips to hers._

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

* * *

Ayana groaned in annoyance as she slammed the snooze button on her digital alarm clock.

"stupid clock, ruining my perfect dream"

She stood up from her bed. It was 6:30 already?, she had to hurry. Senpai would be awake in another half-hour! If she wasted another minute then she might not be able to watch him walk to school!.

She quickly got dressed in her school uniform. and ran down the stairs to the living room and out the door, she skipped breakfast and brushing her teeth, senpai was more important than hunger and dental hygiene.

* * *

He was hiding behind a large wooden fence, waiting for her to show up, she must have been late, else she'd be here by now. He knew that she would be coming through this path, because this was the path she always took whenever she went to her senpai's home.

This person was much like her, a stalker. Well stalker wasn't the exact term he would use, he preferred calling himself an admirer from afar.

He saw her running down the street, now was his chance. He jumped into her path and his plan went accordingly.

Ayana fell to the ground once she came into contact with some moron who was standing in her path. She couldn't believe some idiot just jumped in her way!, if she wasn't in such a hurry, she would have just stabbed the brainless fool.

"oh, im so sorry" he said, extending his hand to her. "i should have seen where I was going, are you okay?"

it was here she saw the person who would have the biggest impact on her life, but she didn't know that yet.

The person who bumped into her had the look of an average seventeen year old boy, he had dark colored eyes and short black hair ( _if you need a visual aid, search Yuuya Kizami from corpse party)_

he looked longingly into her cold, black eyes. those eyes were so cruel, so unfeeling, so lifeless. It was one of the many reasons he obsessed over her.

"my name is Jayson and im..."

"out of my way!" she pushed him off to the side and continued her sprint, she had no time for this, senpai was probably already half-way to school!.

"I'll see you in class then, beautiful!" he shouted as she ran, he knew she didn't hear him. his plan didn't work as intended but it was a start, at least she noticed him for once. Well, time to go with plan B. He sighed and began walking towards the direction of aka-demi high, the school that both he, Ayana and her senpai attended.

Things were going to change, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

Ayana stood at the front gate of aka-demi high school, waiting for her senpai. That idiot who bumped into her had prevented her from watching senpai as he walked to school, now she had to stand at the gates and wait until senpai arrived. Once school was over she would find that fool and put her knife through his throat.

She saw her senpai walking down the road and approaching the gate, she stood there, just gazing at his amazing features, his short, messy dark hair, charcoal gray eyes, slightly tanned skin. _"oh crap!, he's coming this way! Act natural!"_ her mind shouted.

"uhh, good morning senpai!" she said.

"oh, uh, good morning… whoever you are" he said as he walked past her. she sighed, she knew she'd never gain his full attention, he was an upperclassmen, and she was below him, reputation wise. At least he noticed her today.

"oh senpai!, wait for me!" shouted a girl with purple hair as she came sprinting onto the school grounds. She had her hair done in some kind of drill pigtail style, her eyes also matched her hair color, she also had a large bust size.

"oh, hey Kokona-chan" senpai turned to her. "do you want me to walk you to class?" he said.

"no thanks, senpai. but maybe you and me could go do something together later?" she said.

"sure, i'd love to spent time with you, Kokona-chan"

Ayana couldn't believe this! who was this big-breasted slut? And how did she know senpai? Did… did she have feelings for him? Did he feel the same?! No… how dare she! How dare she love senpai! How dare she get her _filthy_ hands on him! He belonged with ayana, not some cheep bimbo!.

"you. Must. Die..." Ayana whispered from afar to… what was her name? Kokona?.

She followed the whore as she and senpai went their separate ways. Ayana wondered how she would commit the murder, should she just stab her in the neck?, no, too risky. Maybe poison her lunch? Drown her in the girl's bathroom?. She'd think of something.

* * *

He was late, but he didn't really care, unlike the rest of his classmates, he didn't feel like he needed to waste such needed energy on getting to class on time, that doesn't mean he didn't care about his education, he just hated running, and what was the point? If you show up late your going to get scolded so why do you have to be exhausted too?.

He soon came to the entrance of the school, it was there he saw the girl known as Kokona Haruka. She was infamous among the school boys, upperclassmen and underclassmen, every male student knew her name, why you ask? Because she had the biggest breast size then any other girl in the school, rumor has it that her uniforms are custom made because they didn't have a size for a school girl that busty.

He heard her on her phone.

"hello?… ugh, I told you never to call me when I'm at school!… like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again, h…how much did you say?… well… if it's just one more time then… I guess it's okay… how about tonight? Where we met last time?, in sisuta town?, okay then… see you tonight." she hung up "ugh… i can't believe I'm doing this!" she said while putting her hands to her face.

Whatever that was about must have been something shameful, she probably spreads her legs for money. He didn't feel bad for her, he doesn't feel bad for anyone. to him, it was just information that he could use against her if he wanted. But he had no desire to, he didn't enjoy using people or manipulating them, but it was helpful when somebody had to… vanish. In case _she_ wanted her gone, in that case, he guessed he could work with that.

He walked up to the second floor, and there stood the headmaster, holding all of his school supplies in hand.

"ah, you got my sister's message" he said. He knew he could always count on his onee-chan, he had to do a lot of hard work in order to earn this favor, but it will pay off.

"yes, but I'm intrigued as to why she wanted you to change classes in the middle of the year." said the headmaster.

"i just felt like it was time for a change" he said, As they both walked to class 2-1.

* * *

Ayana was studying psychology in her text book when all of a sudden, the door to the class opened and the headmaster and another student entered.

"headmaster? To what do I owe this interruption?" the teacher said.

"this is Jayson Stone, he will be in your class for the rest of the year" said the headmaster, who then handed Jayson his things and left the classroom.

Ayana had recognized the student as the boy who had jumped in her way earlier, and now he was here in her class. He shot her a grin that practically said _"surprised to see me, beautiful?"_

"well, Mr. Stone" said the teacher. "since your arrival has so rudely interrupted my class, perhaps you would like to tell the students about yourself"

"first day in class and we're already talking about my favorite subject" he said as he walked to the teachers desk. "hello, my name is Jayson, i'm from America, raised in new york city. Im looking forward to getting to know all of you… especially you, beautiful." he said, his last sentence pointed toward Ayana.

"young man, I will not allow flirtatious acts while class is in session, you will have plenty of time to sexually harass my students after class. Now please, take your seat." the teacher said.

"my apologies, sensei." he said, taking the window seat that was across from ayana's desk, this fool was deliberately putting himself with her, he'd regret that. He shot her another grin, which she just ignored.

A few hours had passed and it was now lunchtime, most of the students went down stairs to the cafeteria, while some others went to the rooftop to have lunch, ayana went there because senpai always eats on the roof. Her newest rival, Kokana, was also going to be there. if Ayana was going to put an end to that slut, she'd have to do it quickly and quietly, but she'd need to gain information on her first.

* * *

Jayson was following ayana from a respectable distance, so he wouldn't be seen. It looked like she was on the hunt, gaining information on her next victim, perhaps now was the perfect time to assist her with that?, or better yet, why help her when he could just steal her kill?, then she'd have to pay attention to him, he'd probably be painting a target on his head for doing that but… screw it!

Ayana had stalked the slut through the entire lunch hour, before the purple haired whore returned to class, she had a private conversation with a girl named Saki Miyu

"you haven't been acting like your usual self lately, is something wrong? What was that phone call about?" she asked.

"oh, it's nothing…" Kokona said.

"if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. Just remember, I'm your friend and I'll never judge you for anything you do."

"thanks saki-chan, but really… it's nothing, everything is alright."

"okay then, c'mon let's get back to class" saki said as they both walked back to class. Seems the slut has some kind of secret, if only she had talked about it, that would have been information ayana could have used against her. Ayana then returned to her classroom.

Jayson watched Ayana as she returned to class. " _Lucky day for me, she wants poor_ _Kokona dead and I know just how to do that"_ he thought as he returned to class.

* * *

Kokona walked down to her locker to retrieve her things and go home, she was still bothered about that phone call, she told that asshole that it was a one-time thing! But… she needed the money, badly.

"huh?, whats this?" she said to herself as she found a note in her locker. The note said this.

 _I want to talk about your dilemma._

 _Please meet me at the rooftop at 4:00 PM._

 _I hope you'll be there._

"maybe I should meet them" she said, looking closely at the note. Maybe this person could help.

* * *

Ayana went to her locker to retrieve the books she needed for her homework, when she opened the locker, a small note fell out of it, she expected it to be another pamphlet, she told Pippi Osu that she didn't want to join the gamers club!. She still read it.

 _I need to talk to you about your senpai's safety._

 _Meet me at the rooftop at 4:00 PM._

 _Come alone._

What was this? A prank?, why would her senpai be in any danger? And why should she trust a note that randomly fell out of her locker?. She was still intrigued though, it was a possibility that senpai could be in danger. She took out her phone and took a picture of the note, which she then sent to info-chan.

 _What am I looking at, exactly?_

 **Who's hand writing is this?**

 _What makes you think I know who's hand writing this is?_

 **Because you know everything, do you recognize it or not?**

 _I'll tell you who wrote this note… for 50 panty shots._

 **50!?**

 _look, you have two options, pay me or go meet this person yourself._

 **Can you give me any free info?**

 _This person can be trusted._

* * *

Ayana then waited on the rooftop until 4:00 PM just as the note said.

Kokona soon walked up to the rooftop, ayana was perplexed to see her here, was she the one that sent the note?. Kokona then went to lean on one of the railings, ayana could also see a piece of paper in her hands. She slowly and silently walked over to kokona, she didn't say anything though. She would have been able to push her over the edge, but suddenly, the same boy _(known as Jayson)_ that had been a burden to her, had ran up, put his hands on kokona's hips, threw her over the railing and removed her shoes as she began falling, he then set the shoes down gently on the floor, making it look like kokona had committed suicide. Jayson then turned to ayana and spoke in a smooth voice.

"poor Kokona-chan, she had a tough life, living with an abusive father, having to sell herself on the street for money, but you know whats the worst part? She never got to tell her senpai how much she cared about him. And now she's committed suicide, I guess she just couldn't take it anymore" he said smiling.

he then proceeded to chuckle lightly, ayana responded to this with a light giggle and the two's quite little giggle soon turned into an insane fit of laughter. A friendship was forged on the rooftop that day.

Once they had both calmed down, they walked down to the school's entrance together.

"so, why did you kill that girl?" ayana asked.

"to get your attention" he said.

"how do you know what I am?" she asked.

"i know all about you, beautiful"

"prove it"

"you take any good panty shots lately?" that question made her blush, how did he know…

"info-chan?" she asked, she had never seen info-chan before, so she could have been him.

"i could see how you would think that, but no. i'm not info-chan, but I am rather close with her."

"how close?"

"we're practically brother and sister" he said, Ayana picked up on that.

"so you're dangerous"

"that I am, Yan-chan" he said

"yan-chan?" she asked.

"that's my nickname for you, you like it?."

She just rolled her eyes.

"look, I know what you're thinking, but I am not your enemy, I know what you want, and I can help you get it." he said.

"is that so? What would I do for you in return?" Yan-chan said.

"why do people always assume that? Can't I just help a murderous, psychopathic school girl on her quest for true love, because I feel like it?"

"prove to me that you can help me" she said.

"alright" he said. He then turned his head in the direction of her senpai, who was walking towards the gate. "hey, senpai! Over here!" he shouted. Yan-chan blushed horribly.

" _Oh no!, he's coming this way! Act normal!"_

"hey Jayson, what's up?" senpai said. He knew this american jerk?

"i want to introduce you to someone, this is ayana-chan, she's a student in my class." he said to senpai, were they friends or something?.

"oh, hey there, Ayana-chan, it's nice to meet you" senpai said to her. He was actually talking to her! He said her name!

"Umm, are you okay?" He asked. She just looked down at the ground, not saying or doing anything other then blushing.

"she's a little shy" Jayson said.

"oh, I understand" senpai said. He understood of she felt! He was just amazing!

"so, I was wondering if yan-chan could come with us to that ramen place I was talking about earlier" jayson said.

"sure, i'd love to have you along. If that's okay with you?" he said to her.

"well… I… umm" jayson hit her in the rib with his elbow, returning her to her senses "I mean… sure!, i'd love to be with you, senpai..." she said.

"great, lets go!" he said, taking her hand. She couldn't believe it! Not only was senpai talking to her, but he was actually holding her hand! Her skin was touching his!.

"you're welcome" Jayson whispered in her ear. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, a friendship forged in blood.


	2. The stalker has a stalker

Jayson, senpai and yan-chan had just walked out of the ramen restaurant, they must have spent a lot of time in there, it was almost sunset. but that was mainly due to the overwhelming amount of business the restaurant had. The place was packed with other students and adults who were trying to grab a quick meal before heading home. none the less, the three of them still had fun, jayson and senpai seemed to be able to wait out the line while having a conversation over which anime was better, Attack on titan or sword art online. Yan-chan mostly stared at senpai like she was in some kind of trance.

And now they were all heading home.

Yan-chan was somewhat grateful, she got to satisfy her hunger, and be with her senpai, he and her actually talked. He learned her name, he knew she existed. It was all thanks to this boy, Jayson stone. She thought about this for awhile, he and senpai were friends, so she could use jayson as a gateway to her senpai, he also helped her with getting rid of Kokona, proving that he wasn't above killing others to get what he wanted, he could be useful, very useful… for now.

Senpai's phone had just received a text message and he checked it.

"sorry guys, I gotta get home, see you tomorrow" he said, running toward the direction of his home.

Now it was just jayson and her.

"well, since he's gone, i'll have to walk you home" he said.

"you know where I live?" yan-chan asked.

"of course I know where you live, I know everything about you"

"really… prove it, tell me something about myself right now that nobody else could know" she challenged.

"okay…" he said. "don't you think you're a little old to be wearing panties with cute bears on them?"

she gasped, how did he know that?

"i told you I know everything about you. Personally, I like your stripped panties better… because they show off the curves of the girl's butt!" ( _that's the actual in game description)_

yan-chan blushed with embarrassment "American pig" she insulted. As much as she wanted to kill him, he would be much more useful to her alive.

They didn't really say anything else on the way to her home, he led her down the same path that she took many times and they soon came to her front door. he then left her and began walking towards his home. he stopped dead in his tracks soon, he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"go home, yan-chan. I'm flattered that you would take time out of your busy schedule just for me, but please don't stalk me" he said while walking again.

Yan-chan stood up from her hiding place in the bushes and returned to her home.

* * *

When she entered her home, she found her mother sitting in the living room, sipping from a cup of tea and reading a book. Yan-chan looked a lot like her mother, the only differences were that her mother was much taller that her, that was also due to the fact that she wears high heels every day. her long raven black hair went all the way down to her thighs in length, her face held the look of an average Twenty-three year old woman, when in reality, she was actually thirty-six, yan-chan was so similar to her mother that they often got confused for sisters, or that was what her mother thought.

"You're home late" her mother said. "what kept you?, your senpai decided to take the long way home again? or were you 'dealing' with your rivals?"

Her mother knew what she was, how she killed innocent students for her senpai. It was in the blood though, her mother was a yandere, just like her. she had taught her darling daughter everything she knew. The proper ways of disposing a body, how to remain unseen when stalking someone… how to tie up loose ends and deal with witnesses. she learned it all from her mother. That was actually one of the reasons ayana never lost hope that senpai would be hers, because her mother was in that same roll years ago, and if she never got her senpai, then ayana would never have existed.

"i was actually… spending time with him" she said. Her mother chuckled at that. "i mean… I was with him, and he knew I was there. We talked to each other, and for the first time, I wasn't shy"

"congratulations" her mother said. "things will be much easier for you now, as you spend time with him, he will eventually see that he belongs to you"

"there is one problem though" yan-chan said.

"i taught you how to deal with problems" her mother said, her attention returned to her book.

"i… had help"

"help?" her mother questioned.

"i met a boy, he appears to be friends with senpai, it was thanks to him that senpai noticed me"

"how is this a problem?"

"he helped me kill another student, without being asked."

"is that so? This boy isn't attracted to you in any way, is he?" her mother asked.

"i honestly don't know. but the strange thing is, he knows everything about me, what I do, where I live, what I want, he even knew which pair of underwear I was wearing"

"aww, how adorable. My little murderous stalker has a murderous stalker"

"this isn't funny, mother"

"look, sweetie. He helped your progress with your senpai, which also means he can hurt it too. My advice?, let him play his little game, then get rid of him when he is no longer useful. but remember, you have someone who has proved that they are willing to kill for you, keep that in mind before you decide to end him."

"yes, mother" she said as she walked to her room.

Her mother sighed the moment she heard her daughter's door close. Oh, her poor little angel, how she wished she could help her daughter on her quest for true love, but after what happened years ago… she was able to get out of that situation, but if she dared to do that again… Well, she didn't think the cute, innocent school girl act would work for a thirty-six year old woman.

* * *

Yan-chan sat at her computer while resting her head on her left hand while checking her senpai's social profiles. Nothing new was really posted, except a photo that he took of him, her and jayson all in the ramen restaurant, senpai had the most adorable face, yan-chan's face was relatively blank, since she never knew he even took the photo. but jayson's face was… disturbing, even for her standards, jayson was glaring straight at senpai, he looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of him, brutalize him, break every bone in his body, yan-chan recognized this because she too had held this glare before. She was like this whenever she came into contact with her rivals. Did jayson see senpai as a rival? And if he did, why? She thought they were friends, or maybe that wasn't the case, maybe there was something else to it.

Her father soon came into her room, before he opened the door, she alt-tabed, hiding the web page.

"hello, ayana." he said with a smile.

Her dad didn't really resemble her much, she took more after her mother. But she still did look similar enough for you to know that she was his child. He was a rather hansom man, thick black hair, blue eyes. Rather tall, not very muscular but that didn't really matter to him, seeing as how he's a pacifist.

"hi, daddy" she said.

"so, how was school today?" he asked. He never really knew her as much as her mother did, it was probably better that way though. What kind of father could love a psychopathic yandere anyway?

"school was good, I learned a lot today." she said.

"well, okay. I gotta go sweetie. I love you"

"i love you too, daddy"

he then left her room and she brought up the web page again, she had noticed that she had gotten a new friend request. It was from jayson.

Her phone also began vibrating, she looked at it and saw that she had received a text message from… who else? Jayson.

 **Check your window for a surprise.** It said.

Checking her window, she found him standing outside, waving hello. She sighed and opened the window.

"what?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"i was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend, camping maybe?" he asked

"what makes you think I want to spend the whole weekend in the woods, alone with you?"

"Osana najimi" he said simply.

"who?" she asked. jayson then texted a photo of her to yan-chan. This young girl seemed to be extremely short. She had ginger hair that was in two pigtails, that were held in place by scrunchies. Yan-chan felt like she was slowly going insane while looking at the photo

"she is senpai's childhood friend, she moved to Tokyo three years ago, but her family are going to be here for the weekend, senpai wanted to do something they haven't done ever since they were little… camping. When he told me this, I asked I could come along and bring you with me, he said yes." jayson said.

"what are you trying to say?" she asked.

"the woods holds many different dangers. It's very easy to get lost, it's miles away from civilization. it also holds vicious animals, serial killers, if someone was murdered in the woods, it would take a long time for the body to be discovered." he said while smiling.

"why should I care?" yan-chan asked.

"what kind of yandere are you?. this is a childhood friend we're talking about, and she's kinda hot, not as hot as you though. you should be angry, Osana-chan is a tsundere who has a terribly bad crush on _your_ senpai, she's going to confess her love to him this weekend. And you know senpai can't say no to a girls feelings"

"she. Must. Die." yan-chan said through her gritted teeth.

"so what do you say, beautiful? You wanna go murder that whore or what?" he asked.

"let me talk it over with my family tomorrow" she said.

"alright, i'll see you then, beautiful" he said as he began walking off.

"wait!" she shouted.

"what?" he asked, turning around.

"senpai took a photo of us, you glared at him" she said in a venomous voice.

"i did?" he asked.

"you looked like you wanted to kill him"

"i do want to kill him, I want to torture him, I want to cut him into tiny little pieces and burn him, I want him dead." he said in a bitter tone.

"if you hurt him..."

"relax, beautiful. If I was going to kill him, he'd be dead by now. I won't lay a finger on his head, because you want him alive, and your needs and wants are top priority to me. you say jump, I say how high. That's how this friendship of ours works" he said.

she continued to glare at him. "we are not friends"

"I swear, I won't hurt him."

"you do, and i'll make your life miserable" she threatened.

He shot her a grin and just walked away. Yan-chan slammed her window shut.

* * *

Jayson soon returned to his home, which was only two blocks away from yan-chan's. He walked into his home and found a girl in his living room. This girl had short, crimson red hair and red eyes to match, she also had red glasses. she was his older sister, info-chan. That was just her nickname though, jayson knew her real name, but she preferred to be called by her nickname.

These two had been separated through most of their life. when jayson was born, his mother had divorced his father, took jayson and left for America while info-chan stayed with dad. He had only known his sister for two years since he came here when he was fifteen, but they were still incredibly close.

"welcome home, brother" info-chan said, relaxing on the couch while eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"good to be home" he said as he joined her.

"so.. how was your day?" she asked.

"perfect, I got to spend the whole day with the girl of my dreams." he said.

"but she didn't see it that way, did she?"

"no, because of that idiot… senpai"

"sounds like you don't like him"

"i want him dead, I need him dead, but if I kill him, it'll break yan-chan's heart"

"and we don't want that" she said. "oh, I almost forgot. Did you get me what I asked for?"

"that I did". He said, handing over a photo of the now dead Kokona haruka.

"perfect!, this is front page material!." she said. She was the president of the school newspaper club, nobody bothered to read the paper because nothing interesting ever happened at that school, until jayson and Yan-chan started 'working' as she called it. Now her paper was the biggest success she ever had, all thanks to her two psychopathic murderers.

"i gotta go now, little brother" she said, standing up from the couch.

"gonna start tomorrow's paper already?"

"a journalist never rests, dear brother. The people must know the truth!. Or at least think that they know the truth"

"have fun" jayson said as she went to her room.


	3. in the woods with murderers

**_A/N: so this chapter is inspired by another yandere fanfic called gateway to senpai. you can find it on quotev. its pretty good, even if it's a little lighthearted. i liked the concept with the whole camping thing and i decided to use it._**

* * *

It was 7:43, Saturday morning.

Yan-chan was stuffing a backpack full of supplies she would need for the camping trip. Everyone who was going had to pack certain things the entire group would need, Jayson was in charge of bringing the cooking equipment, senpai and osana were supposed to bring a tent big enough for all four of them, and yan-chan was supposed to bring the canned food that they'd be eating. She also brought some things for herself, a sleeping bag, spare clothes, first aid kit, sharp knife. The usual.

Once her pack was stuffed and her phone fully charged, she walked downstairs to her living room.

She sighed in annoyance when she saw jayson was already in her living room, with her mother.

He was wearing a black tee-shirt, black denim jeans, and an unzipped, dark red, long sleeved hoodie.

His apparel made sense, it was the middle of fall.

He and yan-chan's mother were laughing and making polite conversation with each other. He had been doing this for the past few days, treating her house as his own little home away from home, socializing with her mother and father, getting to know them, he even tried sneaking into yan-chan's room once.

"you, young man, are an absolute joy to have around." her mother said.

"why thank you, miss Satsujin-koibito." _(literally Japanese for "murderous lover")_ jayson said back.

"oh, please. No need to be so formal in this house, dear boy. Call me Seiko"

yan-chan made throat clearing noises to announce her presence. Her mother and jayson both looked at her.

"oh. Good morning sweetie, I thought you were still sleeping." her mother said.

"morning, beautiful" jayson said.

"mother, may I speak with you in the kitchen… privately" yan-chan asked.

"oh, I have to tend to my daughter, children can be so demanding"

"don't I know it, sister" jayson said.

Her mother and her both walked in the kitchen.

"how many times have I told you not to let him in the house, mother?" yan-chan whined.

"oh come now, what's the harm. He's willing to help you with your relationship, he at least deserves to be welcomed into our home. Besides… he is rather hansom, isn't he? Not as hansom as your father though. Maybe you could stop chasing after your senpai and go after this one instead?." her mother said. She couldn't believe her own mother actually said that, she out of all people knew how much yan-chan wanted her senpai, why would she even suggest going after… _him_.

They soon walked out of the kitchen, yan-chan and jayson said their goodbyes, picked up their backpacks and began leaving.

"keep my daughter safe, young man." her mother said to jayson.

"you don't have to worry, ma'am, i'll protect her like she's the most valuable jewel in the world." he replied.

They began walking down the path that lead to the campground.

"would you please stop" yan-chan said in an annoyed tone.

"stop what?" he asked.

"stop getting so involved with my parents"

"why?, I like your parents, your mother is just the most elegant, sweetest lady I have ever had the pleasure of speaking with, and I think me and your father really connect, did you know he's into 80's American rock'n roll?"

"no…" She never knew that about her father. She was perplexed as to how jayson had been so accepted by both her mother and father in as little as three days. Especially since her mother was not an easy person to get along with. well… maybe it was because her father liked him, and whatever dad liked, mom liked.

"here, let me carry that for you" jayson interrupted her train of thought, took her backpack and began carrying it for her, she was silently thankful for that. That thing was heavy!.

They soon came to the campground, it was deep in a small forest that wasn't too far from civilization, since they walked all the way there. The spot which they would be using was actually rather deep in the forest however.

They soon found it, a large even patch of land that was surrounded by trees. It was almost like nature itself wanted this to be a spot where people set up camps.

Senpai and osana hadn't shown up yet. Jayson put their backpacks against a tree and they began looking around.

She could hear birds chirping from above, she could also see a small glimmer of water towards the north, a stream perhaps?. Senpai had said that he and osana used to come to this spot all the time, she could see why, this place was rather tranquil.

Her concentration was interrupted when she heard the sound of two small pieces of metal being clanked together. She turned around and found jayson to be the source of the intrusive noise… go figure.

She looked at his hands and found that he was playing with something metallic.

"what are you doing?" she asked with a deadpan expression.

"just playing with my balisong" he said.

"and what is that?" she asked.

"a balisong, a folding pocket knife with two handles counter-rotating around the tang. when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. Some people call them butterfly knives, but I think balisong sounds cooler." he said, he then began flipping the knife in many different directions and preformed many different tricks.

"is it made to be played with?" she asked, she was genuinely interested in it.

"not really, depending on what kind of balisong it is. some are made purposely blunt, so people can practice tricks with them. others, like this one, are just as sharp and effective as an army knife. its made to be easily concealable, but many people, myself included, like to do little tricks with them. Wanna try?" he said, folding the blade back into its handle and handing it to her.

She looked at it for awhile, was he seriously going to give her a knife? She did really like it though. She took it from him and began messing around with it, she started out slow, simple little flips, didn't want to cut herself on accident. After she got familiar with it, jayson showed her a few more advanced maneuvers. She had to admit, she never thought a knife could be so entertaining and deadly at the same time.

"wow, you're a natural!." jayson said as she continued playing with it.

"it is kinda fun…". She said. Fun… that was a word she hasn't used in a long time, nothing was ever really enjoyable to her, let alone fun. But this, this was actually fun, she actually was enjoying something.

"you like it so much? Keep it. I've got a better one anyway" he said, showing her his other one. That one had black handles, where as hers matched the metal of the blade.

"thank you" Yan-chan said. He could hear the gratitude in her voice, she thanked him for giving her something she genuinely enjoyed. Something that brought a smile to her face. That tiny little knife made her happy. And he loved seeing her happy.

(A/N: _I always thought Yandere-chan would be the kind of girl who would get a lot of enjoyment out of a balisong, I also picture her having a knife collection")_

He looked at the small smile on her face as she continued to play with her new knife, _"she's smiling, she's happy. If you don't say it now, you'll regret it"_ his mind said to him. He took a deep breath.

"yan-chan… there's something I need to tell you"

"yes, jayson?" she asked, she actually said his name.

"i wanted to tell you that I…"

"hey guys!" they turned around to see senpai and osana approaching the campground. yan-chan quickly folded the balisong and put it in the pocket of her jeans. Senpai would never love her if he saw her playing with something so dangerous.

Jayson glared hard at that ignorant minded fool, he had the perfect chance to tell her how he felt, and it was all ruined by _him,_ her senpai… He always got in jayson's way, he was the only reason this was so hard. The worst part was that he had make this moron think that jayson actually liked being around him.

She glared hard at the tsundere girl that foolishly put herself with senpai… osana najimi. Yan-chan would make this pathetic whore bleed. She was a disease. How dare she poison senpai into thinking he actually cared about her!. But yan-chan knew this would be over soon… very soon. She had a new knife after all, now she just needed to test how easy it was to cut through skin with it.

"hi, I'm osana-chan, senpai told me a lot about you" she said, holding out her hand.

yan-chan took her hand and gave it a gentle shake. Osana felt yan-chan's grip tighten on her hand.

"wow, you are really strong!" osana said as she tried to escape her grip. "okay, you can let go now… you're starting to hurt me" yan-chan soon let go of osana's hand and she proceeded to slowly back away from yan-chan.

A few hours passed and everybody was soon given a task. Jayson went to go get firewood, senpai was pitching the tent while osana and yan-chan were making sure they had everything.

"ta da!" senpai said as he finished pitching the tent.

"oh you gotta be kidding me!" jayson shouted, returning with fresh wood for the fire. "do you honestly expect us all to fit in there?!" he referred to the incredibly small tent that was supposed to be big enough for all four of them, when In reality, it was only big enough for one person… barely.

"senpai, you mindless moron! You were supposed to get a tent big enough for all of us!" osana yelled at him.

"the picture of it on the box was huge, how was i supposed to know it would be that small?!" he whined.

"the pictures are always bigger!, that's a marketing technique! You dunce!" osana yelled again. "leave it to you to mess up, big time!. Its a good thing I brought my own tent"

"yeah, me too" jayson said, pulling out another tent from his pack.

"im sorry..." said senpai.

"i…umm, I'm sure it wasn't his fault" yan-chan defended weakly.

"don't waste your time defending him, Ayana-chan. He always messes up" osana said as she began pitching her tent, which was just as small, jayson's was also only big enough to hold only one person. But they both actually knew that, unlike senpai.

"where are you going to sleep, Ayana-chan?" osana questioned.

"maybe she and I could scrunch together in my tent?" senpai said.

"i would…"

"you can take my tent, yan-chan" jayson suddenly said.

"then where are you going to sleep?" senpai questioned.

Jayson then went to inspect a large and thick tree, after seeing that there were no wasp or bee nests, he climbed the massive tree and sat on a large branch while leaning against the trunk. He seemed rather comfortable up there.

"ohh, well I guess that makes sense." senpai said, turning around to organize his backpack.

"now that's a man with a plan, unlike you" osana said to senpai.

"i said I was sorry!"

Yan-chan shot a glare at jayson, he returned it with a grin that practically said _"what? You mad because I ruined potential cuddle time, beautiful?"_

they soon got the camp fire started and began cooking some of the canned food with a pot that was suspended above the fire with three large poles. Once the food got done, everyone had a bowl of… whatever they were cooking. Jayson said it tasted like chilli.

"so now what do we do?" Osana said.

"how about we tell campfire stories?" senpai asked.

"campfire stories?, what are we? 11?" said jayson and osana at the same time.

"come on guys, it'll be fun!" senpai said.

"fine, but it better be entertaining" jayson said, relaxing on his tree branch.

"oh, how about you go first, Ayana-chan!" senpai said.

"wha… me?" she said while blushing.

"yeah, I bet you've got tons of stories" he said.

"what makes you think that?" osana said.

"well, she's interesting, and you always say interesting people have interesting stories" senpai said.

"you… you think im interesting, senpai?"

"i got a story for ya" jayson said, Hoping down from his tree.

"okay, fine. Tell your story" senpai said.

"actually, never mind. You guys already know the legend anyway"

"what legend?" senpai questioned.

"you mean you never heard? She was all over the news!"

"oh, you mean that old legend?" osana played along.

"what legend!?" senpai yelled.

"the legend of… the aka-demi phantom" jayson said.

"the aka-demi phantom?"

"if you really don't know, I could tell that old story" jayson said.

"tell me the story, jayson!" senpai said.

"it all started twenty years ago… in the very same high school we go to now. There were these two school girls who were like inseparable sisters, until one day, when they both met an upperclassman, their senpai… they were both driven mad by their desire for him and they went from the best of friends to the bitterest of rivals… one day, one of the girls decided to do the unthinkable… she stabbed her former friend in the back! And then proceeded to hide her corpse in the girls bathroom! When school was over, the murderer returned to the body and buried the girl under the cherry tree behind the School! The worst part? The murderer confessed her love for her senpai under that exact tree next morning." jayson told.

Yan-chan could see senpai getting nervous.

"and now her spirit haunts the school, constantly searching for the murderer's child, so she may exact her revenge. Rumor has it, if you take a photo in the girls bathroom on the third floor, you can see the phantom girl staring back at you. One day, she will walk the halls once again and exact her revenge."

"how will we know when she will get her revenge?" senpai said, practically shaking.

"there will be three signs to tell the revenge of the phantom girl. First, the lights in all of the school will flicker violently. Next, all doors will lock and no key will be able to open them, because her will demands all students stay in the building until judgment has been passed. And the final sign of the phantom girls return will be when all the water in the toilets, sinks, urinals, and even the school pool is replaced with blood… HER BLOOD!. Then she will exit the bathroom where she was murdered and begin her search for the descendant of her once dear friend"

"no..." senpai said. He looked like he was going to soil himself. Yan-chan held close to him.

"she opens the door to the class room" jayson said as he made the sound of an old door slowly opening. "she slowly hovers toward the teachers desk, and you know what she does next?"

"what?"

"do you really want to know?"

"what?!"

"are you sure you want to know?"

"WHAT JAYSON? WHAT DOES SHE DO?!"

"SHE GETS YA!" osana yelled behind him while poking him in the back. Senpai screamed like a girl as osana and jayson began laughing their faces off. Yan-chan didn't think that was funny, how could they laugh at making senpai scream in anything other than happiness?

"we got you good!" jayson said as senpai began running into his tent. Osana then retreated to her tent after that.

Yan-chan glared at jayson.

"what?" he asked. "oh come on, that was funny and you know it"

she continued to glare at him.

"you need to lighten up, beautiful. Good night" he said as he climbed back into his tree.

"i hope you fall off that tree and break something" she said.

"sweet dreams to you too, beautiful"

jayson was glad he made that little sissy scream, it was what he deserved for intruding on his moment with his yan-chan.


	4. My Guardian Angel

The time was 5:37 AM.

Yan-chan was laying down inside her small tent. She never really went to sleep, she occasionally rested her eyes once and awhile. if she fell asleep, she'd miss her chance. She was able to wait it out by playing and perfecting her skills with her new butterfly knife. Some time had passed, she was sure everyone was asleep by now. She exited the tent and looked around. To a normal person, it would be incredibly hard to see in this kind of darkness, but Yan-chan had grown an adaption to it long ago.

There, sleeping in his tree was jayson. How could he be so comfortable up there?

"Jayson, are you awake? Jayson?" she whispered.

"five more minutes, onee-chan!" he said in his sleep.

She sighed. She had to admit, he wasn't that bad of a guy. He was actually more tolerable then most boys she had met. And if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here, preparing to stab her rival. So what if he liked to give senpai a little scare? As long as he didn't hurt him.

She looked at the sleeping boy for awhile. She never understood why he was helping her, or even what he wanted. She had always relied on herself, so accepting help from another was not something she ever felt comfortable with.

she also never expected him to see her as anything other than a monster, that's what people normally thought a yandere was, while others though things like therapy could actually help them be 'normal'. She wasn't normal, but she knew that. Normal school girls don't build small shrines dedicated to others, normal school girls don't have fantasies about murdering they're lover's female family members, or any other woman he comes into contact with. Normal people feel emotions, she doesn't. she knew she was broken, but she didn't really care, she never cared about anything…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone grabbing her and pressing a piece of cloth to her mouth. She began struggling. She knew chloroform was on that cloth. Her struggling became weaker.

"shh… just relax… go to sleep" she heard a female's voice. Her body soon gave out and she fell unconscious.

She soon awakened to the feeling of rain hitting her face, when she tried to move, she had discovered that she had been tied to a tree, she tried calling for help but her mouth had been gagged.

"oh, finally awake, are we?." she looked up to see Osana najimi standing in front of her. There was mud all over her legs and her hair was drenched by the rain. she was holding a knife, it wasn't incredibly sharp, it was an ordinary steak knife. It would take quite a bit of effort to actually cut deep into a human. Yan-chan glared hard at osana.

She soon removed the piece of tape that was attached to Yan-chan's mouth.

"what are you doing?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

"isn't it obvious, I'm going to kill you." osana said.

"why?"

"I've seen the way senpai looks at you, I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I've waited too long, I wont let you ruin all my hard work. To be honest, I don't want to kill you, if only the circumstances were different, you and I could have been good friends"

"no, we wouldn't be"

"hmm, I guess not" osana said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to bury your body, but hey, I hear a watery grave is better than a shallow one." she said, pointing towards the large stream they were next to.

"are you really going to go through with this?" Yan-chan questioned. "are you sure you can live with the constant guilt of knowing that you've committed the ultimate crime? Knowing that you've ended an innocent girl's life for the benefit of your own?" innocent wasn't a word she would use to describe herself.

"no, I won't be comfortable knowing that, but for senpai… it's worth it" Osana said while twitching slightly. "now, just relax… close your eyes and think of all the happy times you've had in your life… your suffering is almost over"

Happy? She was never happy. Never for as long as she can remember. Happiness was something fate did not want her to have. She had always tried to feel the way everyone else did, but it just never worked.

She read manga, she played video games, she did everything and anything that would normally bring joy, but she felt nothing, she couldn't even feel pity for herself. She had always pretended. she did that just to fool others into thinking she was 'normal', sometimes she even fooled herself. It must have been sad, to never feel happiness, or sadness for that matter. She could never recall a time when she had shed a tear or cried her eyes out.

She didn't believe this was where her life (or lack of a life) was going to end, but even if it was going to end here. she still though it was pretty pathetic, never feeling anything, not having emotions. Even as she stared her killer in the face, she felt no fear or anger. she Just felt… empty.

* * *

Jayson had awakened from his peaceful sleep when he felt the rain hitting his face. He sighed, jumped off from his tree and groaned in annoyance when he stepped into a mud puddle.

Damn, it was dark. How was he supposed to see anything in this blackness?. He eventually found his pack and began fiddling through it for his flashlight. Found it!

He turned it on and headed for one of the tents. " _Sure, you go and try your luck, maybe she'll feel sorry for you and let you in"_ his mind said to him. Yeah, he knew this was a dumb idea but you gotta take chances sometimes.

He unzipped the tent and looked into it slowly. "hey, yan-chan. It's raining outside, you mind if I bunk with you? Come on, I don't bite" he said. He checked her sleeping bag only to find it empty, Odd.

" _ **AAAHHHH!"**_

He quickly turned his head towards the direction of a girl's scream, out of caution he began running towards it. He noticed foot prints and drag marks in the wet dirt, he stopped to examine them. The foot prints were not yan-chan's foot size, they were shorter. This caused him to feel a pinch of dread. He began following the foot prints through the woods.

* * *

"you bit me, you little bitch!" Osana screamed as she slapped Yan-chan in the face, leaving a large red mark on her cheek. "to think I actually felt sorry for wanting to kill you! Now I'm going to enjoy making you bleed."

"yan-chan?!. Ayana?!" they heard a voice screaming. Osana could also see a light in the distance.

"looks like someone went to check on you" Osana said while putting tape over Yan-chan's mouth. "let's give them a little surprise" she then went to hide in the bushes.

The light got closer and Jayson soon came into view. He saw her tied and gagged and immediately dropped his flashlight and ran to her.

"who did this to you?" he asked, removing the tape from her mouth.

"behind you!" she shouted.

He turned around only to see Osana quickly jump from her hiding place and plunge her knife deep into his left shoulder. She then pulled it out and tried to slash jayson's throat, he dodged by mere inches, leaving the knife to pass his throat and leave a small slash under his left eye. Another two inches and he could have become half-blind. He grabbed osana's wrists as she prepared to strike again, he pushed her away from him and she collided with a tree, he then pulled the knife out of her hand, held her arm against the tree and stabbed it, the knife now held her in place.

"don't move" he said. He ran towards the tree that Yan-chan was tied to, and quickly pulled out his knife and cut the ropes that held her. Once she was free, she grabbed a large rock that must have been two sizes bigger that her hands, she then proceeded to beat osana with it, while jayson removed the knife that held her against the tree.

The force from Yan-chan's rock sent her face into mud, Yan-chan and jayson both stood over her and began brutalizing her. Osana's upper body was forced into constant contact with yan-chan's rock while her lower body was being cut multiple times by Jayson's knife.

She was being bludgeoned and stabbed to death at the same time. Just to make it worse, Yan-chan dragged her over to the stream and submerged her head under the water, osana tried to struggle but jayson had helped hold her down. The oxygen soon left her system and her body went limb.

Jayson and Yan-chan both knelt on the ground, breathing heavy from the amount of exhaustion they felt as soon as osana had died. They pushed her body deeper into the stream and let it carry her corpse away.

"now that… was fun" Jayson said. "you okay?" he asked.

"i'm fine. What about you?" Yan-chan asked.

"i'll be alright" he then gasped in pain and held his hand over his shoulder as soon as the adrenalin had worn off.

"you're hurt" Yan-chan said.

"no shit, it'll heal" he said in a pained breath.

She looked at him and saw that he was bleeding profusely, most of the left side of his shirt was now crimson red.

"it won't heal if it gets infected" she said as she walked him back to the camp.

It was almost dawn, the sun would be out soon. The rain had cleared.

They returned to the camp and jayson went to sit on one of the tree stumps that were around the now extinguished camp fire.

He felt the pain on both his shoulder and under his eye. That little whore got him pretty good, but he'd recover, he's survived worse than this.

Yan-chan soon returned with the first aid kit she had packed and removed jayson's shirt so she could get a clear look at the wound. It was a deep cut. She began cleaning the wound.

"this might sting a little" she said as she placed a cloth that was whetted with rubbing alcohol to the wound.

"aahh, that feels better." jayson said.

"so… tell me about yourself" she said suddenly.

"why? Why do you want to know about me?" he asked.

"you helped me. Also, a better understanding between the two of us could be beneficial, and you know everything about me, yet I know nothing about you."

"fine. but to understand, i'll have to start from the beginning" he said. He then began his story.

"new york isn't the perfect city everyone says it is, most of the place is ruled by corrupt cops, drug lords and organized crime families, at least that's how it went where I was growing up. it all started back there. My mother was a hardcore gambler, spent most of her nights in a casino, eventually she generated a large debt to one of the major organized crime mafias, they were the kind of people that you didn't want to see at your door. When my mom couldn't pay back the boss, they decided to kill her, that's where I intervened, I begged and pleaded for them to spare her, I was willing to take on her debt, the boss said there was only one way for me to pay him back… I had to assassinate someone."

"your first kill" yan-chan stated as she began bandaging him.

"my target was an old man, in his 70's or 80's, I didn't question why he needed to die, I just knew he had to be put down. I followed him into an alleyway and then I drove a knife into the back of his neck… he didn't even scream. Oddly, I didn't feel any different, I didn't feel like I committed an unforgivable crime. the way I saw it, I was ending one life to save two. For as long as I can remember, i've never been able to feel bad for anything or anyone, I can't feel pity or sympathy… not even for myself."

"i know how you feel, I can't feel emotions, or anything for that matter." yan-chan said. "what happened after the debt had been repaid?."

"i was welcomed into the family, I got my own suit, a gun, they even had me and mom move into the more nicer part of the city. I started out doing small jobs for the family after that, delivering messages mostly. Eventually I climbed up the ranks and became an enforcer, I had to beat up store clerks because they forgot to pay the protection toll, the rest of the family thought it was funny to watch men in their 30's get beaten to the ground by a 14 year-old. Life was good in the family, I was never hungry, I wore the best clothes and money was never an issue. I even befriended the boss's son, had a girlfriend who was my age too. For the first time in my life, I was… happy."

"but something changed?"

"that old man I killed, he had friends… powerful friends, and they were not happy with me. I walked into my home, only to find out that my mother had been killed in her sleep, and I was next. Fortunately, the boss owed me a favor, he found out where my father and sister lived and sent me there in a plane, on a first class seat to japan. I was fifteen back then, I'm seventeen now. My father and sister don't even know about that part of my life. You're the first person I've ever told that story too."

"must have been hard to make a dramatic change like that" Yan-chan said.

"not really, to be honest. I like it here better. Here I can be like a normal kid, go to high school, befriend a psychotic school girl"

she gave a small giggle to that. "okay, i've got your shoulder patched up, there's not much i can do about the cut under your eye though, it'll heal on it's own, but you'll have a scar"

"thanks"

"we should work on our alibi" she said. "when senpai wakes up, he'll know osana-chan is gone"

"we don't need an alibi, she attacked us and we defended ourselves" jayson said.

"we killed her and hid her body. even if he understands, he'll still see me as a murderer"

"okay, give me a minute to think of something." he said "okay, I got one"

"let me hear it" yan-chan said.

"i woke up to the sound of screaming, when I followed the screams, I saw you and osana-chan being dragged away by a rapist or something. I fought him, he knocked me out and you ran too get help, giving him time to take osana-chan away."

"you really think that story is believable?" she asked.

"everyone believes the rapist story, news reporters eat that stuff up" he said.

"good morning guys!" senpai said, exiting his tent. He soon ran to osana's.

"hey, osana-chan, time to wake up…. Osana-chan?" he said. "guy's, where's osana-chan? and why you guys all bloody.?" he asked.

"i'm sorry, senpai. I tried my best" jayson acted.

"what? What happened to Osana-chan?!" he shouted. He looked heartbroken.

* * *

 **Breaking news!. Tragedy strikes when Four high school students decide to go camping for the weekend. Two girls were about to be kidnapped by a rapist living in the woods until one of the male students heard the scream and dashed to the rescue, he got into a struggle with the rapist until he was overpowered and knocked unconscious, one of the girls escaped and managed to get help. Unfortunately, the other girl was taken away. That girl was sixteen year old, Osana najimi. The search for osana najimi is being held by the police as we speak, if you have seen this young girl recently, then we urge you to call the heartbroken parents at-**

Jayson turned off the television as he relaxed into his couch, it had been one whole day since they're little camping trip, and now everyone was home, safe and sound. The police had questioned jayson, yan-chan and senpai, but they were not able to gain any evidence or connect them toward the murder.

He soon heard a knock on his door. He got up to open it and saw that it was yan-chan who had knocked.

"hey, beautiful" jayson said.

"hello, jayson" she said. "i never got the chance to thank you for what you did back there"

"hey, you were in danger, I couldn't leave you like that" he said.

"i know, and I wanted to give you something" she then pulled him into a tight hug. He was blushing hard, he had never been this close to her. He could feel her body against him, he could also smell the shampoo she had used in her hair… lavender.

"if you need anything, and I mean anything, you let me know… friend" she whispered in his ear.

"thanks, Ayana-chan. It means a lot to me" she soon let go of him and began walking away. "hey, yan-chan?" he asked.

"yes?" she said, turning around.

"do you wanna… go get some ice cream?"

"ice cream? I dunno, I'm kinda busy."

"Whats wrong? Can't go two hours without knowing where your senpai is or what he's doing?" he teased.

"i could so go for more than two hours!" she said.

"prove it" he challenged.

"fine, i'll go get ice cream with you, but you're paying"

"sure thing, beautiful" he said, putting one his shoes and exiting his house with her.

They soon came to a small parlor and Jayson ordered they're ice cream. He handed her cone to her. She didn't even tell him which flavor she wanted.

"strawberry?" she asked.

"yeah, I know it's your favorite." he said.

"thank you, jayson"

they then sat down on a bench and enjoyed they're frozen treats.

She was starting to like him. He could see it in her eyes. Now the real fun would begin.


	5. A meal that's worth dying for

The time was 7:35 PM. Sunday

Yan-chan was in the kitchen with her mother, who was helping her learn how to prepare torikatsu, senpai's favorite meal.

Cooking class was tomorrow, she needed all the help and practice she could get. This was actually her first time cooking anything, she had never once used the stove or made anything other than toast.

"ouch! Stupid stove!" she shouted as a small drop of oil from the pan jumped on her hand.

"calm down, anger is not going to make the food taste better." her mother said.

"that's the fifth time that damn stove burned my hand!" she replied. "and I don't really see you helping much"

"because you wanted a taste tester, not a sue chef. Besides, this was how your grandmother taught me, but instead, she just gave me a bunch of random ingredients and said 'make something'."

"i don't think I'm cut out for this, mother." yan-chan said. "what if my food is so bad that he'll never want to even look at me?. What if I give him food poisoning?! What if-"

"look sweetie, he won't care about the food, he'll care because you made him a meal without being asked to, he'll care because you put time and effort into something for him. He'll-"

The fire alarm then sounded. "oh, shit!" yan-chan yelled as she ran to her now burning meal.

Her mother sighed, this was going to take all night.

* * *

The time was 11:26 AM. Monday.

"push it and pull it and-"

"watch it, you narrow-minded fool! You almost sawed my finger off!" Jayson yelled to his partner in woodshop class.

"yeah, the girls must be right in the middle of cooking class! I bet they're making something good and I can't wait to sink my teeth into it!" his partner said while daydreaming.

Jayson sighed. The entire male student population were nothing more then a bunch of zombies today. All for what? Just because some girls decide to take cooking class? Big deal!. Okay, maybe he was thinking the same thing too, but at least he had enough control to not drift off into some hormone induced daydream, Well… he had almost enough control.

" _oh, jayson. I made all of this just for you, I hope you like it."_

" _wow, all this is for me, Yan-chan?"_

" _yeah, I worked really hard. So you'll eat it?"_

" _yes, I'll eat it right now! Here it goes!"_

"oh yan-chan… It's Delicious…" he daydreamed.

"push it!"

"Ugh! You narrow-minded fool!" Jayson yelled at his partner while snapping back to reality.

Senpai was in woodshop also, only because this class was a requirement for most of the male students. There were some females but most of them were just sighing at how mindless and perverted everyone was acting today.

"whats the matter? afraid you'll get a splinter?" jayson said as he walked to senpai. Who hasn't even started his project.

"no… it's not that" senpai said. For the past few days, he was a depressed wreck, nothing like his usual self. He only did his classes and just walked straight home, ignoring his after school club. he refused the company of both Jayson and Yan-chan, and even though jayson enjoyed seeing him miserable, yan-chan did not.

"whats wrong?" jayson asked.

"it's been ten days…" senpai said. "ten days since osana-chan was taken"

"don't tell me you're still upset about this. It's time for you to move on, man."

"you don't understand!" senpai shouted. "I… I'm sorry for shouting. It's just… I know you did your best to try and save her, and I'm glad that Ayana-chan is alright, but… don't you think you could have tried harder?"

"harder? Tried harder?!. I got stabbed in the shoulder, you insignificant worm! And you wanted me to try harder!?" jayson yelled. All the students broke from their daydreamed trances and looked at both him and senpai. "i know you heard the scream, you could have ran out and helped me, but instead, you decided to cower in your tent and pretend nothing happened. It's your fault osana-chan is gone, not mine. Besides, she was a bitch anyway."

"oooohh!" the students yelled in unison. "you gonna take that from an underclassman, senpai?" "knock him down!" "show him who's boss!" "kick his ass back to America!" "fight! fight! fight! fight!"

"break it up!" the teacher yelled. "Stone, get back to your station, now!"

jayson sighed, he knew that little sissy wasn't going to throw a punch. even if he did, it probably wouldn't hurt much.

* * *

"welcome to cooking class, ladies!" the teacher said. "today I'm going to let you all cook whatever your hearts desire, so don't be shy! You shall all be graded based on how well your dish is prepared, and remember COOKING IS ART! AND ART IS LIKE AN EXPLOSION!"

yan-chan had begun her torikatsu, along with some boiled rice and miso soup. She hoped she could get it right this time, or senpai would never love her!

Senpai… that poor thing was an absolute wreck for the past ten days. All because of that whore, osana. Even in death, she still caused senpai to feel pain! But not for long. Once he saw his beloved one, serving him one of his favorite meals, he wouldn't feel pain again, Yan-chan's affection and love would heal her poor, broken senpai.

"Ayana-chan. You need to lower the flame or the oil is going to jump all over you" said a girl with long brown pigtails and blue eyes, Her name was Ryori Masuta.

She was one of the best and nicest students in in the entire class, she was the one who petitioned cooking club to become an official class, which she was president of, now she was teacher's assistant.

 _More like teacher's pet._ Yan-chan though. The only reason she was here was to brag and flaunt her 'amazing' cooking skills on other less skilled students.

"i didn't ask you for help! I'll keep the temperature as high as I want it!" yan-chan said as she set the temperature back to it's original place.

"okay then, but you'll have to keep a close eye on it or it might burn. and remember, if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask. by the way, your rice is done" she said as she walked off to go bother some other girl.

"ouch!" yan-chan yelped as the oil jumped on her again. "if you had the ability to bleed, I'd stab you right now" she whispered to the stove.

* * *

Classes had soon ended and all the students had entered the cafeteria for lunch hour.

"wow, this is the best food I've ever tasted!" "yeah, it's cooked to perfection!" "give me another plate, please!" said a group of second year boys who were eating the culinary creations of some first year year girls.

Yan-chan had walked into the cafeteria with the torikatsu she had made for senpai, she blushed when she saw him there, sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner of the room, he looked so sad. well don't worry senpai, yan-chan's amazing food is here to heal your heart!.

"oh, senpai!" screamed Ryori Masuta, the annoying girl who thought she was a better cook then yan-chan.

"hey… what do you want?" he asked in a depressed tone. _That''s right, senpai!. Make it clear to her that you don't deserve to waste your time on her!_ Yan-chan thought

"i know things have been pretty hard for you these past few days, so I've made you some food to cheer you up!" said Ryori.

"torikatsu? That's my favorite! How did you know?" senpai said with joy.

"oh, I have my ways. Here, let me feed you"

Yan-chan couldn't believe this. It was her idea to make senpai's favorite… That bitch stole it! She had bothered yan-chan just to see what she was cooking, so she could copy it! HOW DARE SHE!.

"You. Must. Die" she whispered in frantic breaths.

"i knew I smelled something heavenly" she turned to see Jayson behind her. "and i was talking about you, beautiful. Not the food"

"i don't have time for this" she said.

"what's the problem?" he asked.

She then pointed to senpai, who was still being feed by that… _whore._

"ooh, she copied your food, then stole your plan?. That's just wrong" he said. He could see how nervous yan-chan was getting, she was twitching like she was hooked up to an electric chair, and the dilate of her pupils had decreased in size.

In layman's terms, Yandere mode activated.

"you want her dead? say the word, beautiful, and I'll make her suffer" jayson said.

"no… I have to do this, you are not allowed to help me" she said to him.

"fine, I've go things I need to do, anyways. this should be easy for you, she's always spending her free time in cooking class. slip some non lethal stuff from the chem lab into her food, a couple of students vomit their guts out and she gets expelled."

"no. she has to die, she must die" she said as she began walking off, until she noticed that she was still carrying senpai's food. she turned around and gave it to jayson.

"here, I made this for senpai, but he obviously doesn't want it now. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste so… you eat it."

"sure. Thanks, beautiful" he said, taking the plate. He then began eating.

"well, how is it?" yan-chan asked.

He dropped his fork the second the food entered his mouth.

"you like it?"

He had a pained expression on his face and after a few seconds it looked like he was having trouble breathing, he then began coughing violently.

"look, if it doesn't taste good, just tell me instead of making actions" she said while rolling her eyes.

His coughing began to grow louder in volume as he began clutching his throat. Most of the students started to take notice of this, even senpai.

Jayson fell to the floor while coughing, rolling around as if he was struggling… his body then went limp.

The entire cafeteria went silent as multiple students looked over Jayson's corpse, one girl went to check if he was actually dead, the moment she was close. He bolted up and shouted, causing many students to run out of the cafeteria. The only ones left inside were Yan-chan, senpai, and jayson (who had pretended to be poisoned.)

He then stood up from the floor while laughing.

"did you see her face when I jumped up?, Classic" he said.

"THAT'S REALLY FUNNY!" Yan-chan shouted in anger as she slapped him on the side of the cheek.

"what was that for!?" he asked.

"you idiot! Don't scare me like that again!" yan-chan said. She actually thought she poisoned him.

"oh, lighten up, It was funny. Besides, look who's laughing" he said while pointing to the table senpai was sitting in. she then saw him chuckling. She smiled at that, it had been so long since she had seen his beautiful smile.

"still, don't scare me like that again" she then began running off to prepare for the elimination of her newest rival.

"the food is great, by the way!" he shouted at her and then proceeded to eat again.

* * *

The time was 4:46 PM

Ryori was in cooking class, siring a pot of soup that she would take home to her father. Being a teacher's assistant meant that it was mainly her duty to clean up most of the time. she didn't mind, she was happy to give poor sensei a helping hand. She had overseen many of today's culinary creations, and most of the students seemed to like taking cooking as a regular class, they were also very grateful for the knowledge.

Yan-chan glared hard at her through the window in the door. what could senpai see in her?, she's like a walking stereotype, not to mention she's ugly. She doesn't deserve senpai!, she doesn't deserve the ability to look at or see him! She… Doesn't… Deserve… _Life!_

Yan-chan breathed for a moment, just to calm herself. She soon opened the door to the class and entered.

"hello, Ryori-chan." she said. Trying to contain herself.

"hello, Ayana-chan, is there something I can do for you?" asked Ryori.

"actually, we have a problem, it involves my senpai…"

"ooh, that poor boy, did my food not help?, I thought if a I made him his favorite, then he'd cheer up and maybe… he'd notice me" ryori said. "i know its silly to think that a simple plate of food will win his heart but… at least I tried. You see, Ayana-chan, i've never really had a boyfriend. in fact, most boys don't really notice me, I just fade into the background…"

"my senpai noticed you, and he really likes you…" yan-chan said while twitching slightly "there's just one problem… _HE'S MINE!_ " She yelled as she pinned Ryori Masuta against the classroom's blackboard.

"wha-what are you doing, ayana-chan!?"

"senpai is mine… how dare you talk to him without my _FUCKING CONCENT!…_ YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU TAINT MY BEAUTIFUL SENPAI WITH YOUR _FILTH_!"

"ayana-chan, calm down!" ryori screamed.

"NO… YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAT ME! NOBODY IS BETTER THAN ME WHEN IT COMES TO SENPAI! HE LOVES ME! NOT YOU!"

"wh-what are you going to do to me?" Ryori asked, completely terrified.

" _you…_ _must… die_ " she said as she began forcing Ryori's head into the pot that was holding boiling hot soup. Ryori struggled and tried to break free of yan-chan's grip.

"y-you don't have to kill me! I'll stay away! I promise! I'll do whatever you want!… please don't kill me! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" she screamed. Her arms lost strength and yan-chan was soon able to overpower her.

Ryori Masuta screamed in agony as her face was submerged in the boiling soup.

* * *

"did someone really just throw water on me?! Why would someone do this!?" a boy with green hair said. All he wanted was to use the bathroom, but the minute he sits on the toilet, some asshole decided to turn off the lights and throw water on him. Come on!, they were in high school for god's sake!, would it kill people to just have a little bit of empathy?

"ugh! I have to turn the stupid lights back on" he sighed as he went to find the switch "where is it!?"

He had soon felt that the face plate for the light switch was gone, he was too late to pull his hand away as the electric current from the light switch ran through his body, shocking and destroying him. He stood there, motionless until he fell to the ground… dead.

Jayson Stone smiled as he stood over the corpse of his recently electrocuted victim.

"yeah, I know how you feel. Being in the presence of a woman as amazing as Ayana-chan has the ability to make your heart feel like it's running on _electricity_. Hehe, its simply _shocking_ to realize how much of an impact a woman like her can have on your life… see, I can tell you understand, because you have a _shocked_ expression!… GET IT!? CAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!" he laughed manically. Once his little laugh was over, he dragged his victim into the bathroom stall and proceeded to sit him upright on the toilet, He then placed a bottle of poison into the corpse's hand. to make it look like a suicide.

"say cheese!" jayson said as he took out a hi-def camera and took a picture, his sister would love to put this as the headline of tomorrow's issue of the school paper.

Once the picture was taken, he pulled out a small scrap of paper that he had written down in his spare time… it was his kill list, which he proceeded to edit.

 _Victim #1. brutally stabbed to death with knife stolen from school kitchen. (Reason: shoved Yan-chan on her walk to school. Didn't apologize.)_

 _Victim #2 framed for the murder of victim #1, bloody knife and personal belonging of victim #1 stashed in victim #2's desk. Arrested and expelled. (Reason: looked up Yan-chan's skirt as she walked upstairs to class)_

 _Victim #3 Electrocuted. Death made to look like suicide. (Reason: Tried to sell panty shots in order to gain information to blackmail Yan-chan into having sex with him)_

once he had checked all the victims off his list, he cut it into tiny pieces and flushed it down the toilet.

He then exited the bathroom and walked to his locker to retrieve a few things he would need.

It was here he saw senpai, rummaging around in his locker, Jayson knew the combination to senpai's locker, he had opened it many times. Senpai keeps some weird stuff in there, once jayson saw a book titled how to hentai without hentaing… weird.

Jayson couldn't see what yan-chan saw in senpai, _why is she so devoted to him? What does he have that I don't? I would and already have killed for her, he doesn't even look at her. I look at her and see a vision of perfection, a goddess that deserves to be showered in praise and attention, he sees her as an average school girl. what makes her love him? What makes him better than me?_

"aww look guys, it's the flower boy!" said a male student with red hair, this was Haruto Yuto, a third year bully who would terrorize anyone who looked at him the wrong way, even girls. he was mainly like this due to pent up anger. Jayson scoffed at this. It was one thing to terrorize somebody for no reason, but trying to justify it with something so stupid as the inability to control your emotions was just pathetic.

Call Jayson a hypocrite if you must, but the only reason he harmed students was for her… yan-chan. It was his way of knowing he was protecting her, or making her life easier in some way.

But Haruto and his little gang of thugs were just that… thugs. They would bully, torment and humiliate students because they wanted too.

"leave me alone, Haruto-kun. I don't want any trouble" senpai said as he closed his locker.

"ooh, you don't want trouble? Well I do!" he said as he grabbed senpai by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the lockers. He had two members of his little entourage with him, a boy with green hair and a boy with blond hair.

"so, how's it going flower boy? You have fun at your gardening club? You plant any pretty flowers?" Haruto said in a cruel manner.

It wasn't like Jayson wanted to help senpai… he hated that little worm. After all, it was yan-chan's job to keep him safe, and she wasn't here… jayson was beginning to think that she wasn't such a good yandere after all, No, to insult her was blasphemy. He threw that thought out of his head.

"just leave me alone!" senpai yelled.

"scream all you want, flower boy. No ones coming to the rescue" one of haruto's entourage said.

 _Just walk away, it's not you're job to protect him._ One half of his mind said to him.

 _ **You want to make Yan-chan happy don't you? help senpai, she'll be grateful.**_ the other part of his mind said. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"so, tell me flower boy. How much of those pretty plants did you grow today?"

"piss off, Haruto" jayson said. "so what if the little sissy likes to plant flowers? I know guys who wear woman's clothing, and they are ten times tougher than you will ever be"

"is that so?" Haruto said as he threw senpai onto the floor. "you have no right to get involved in my business, underclassman" he said as he poked jayson in the chest.

"don't touch me" jayson said while glaring.

"I'll touch you as much as I want to, you American piece of shit!" he said while grabbing jayson by the collar of his shirt.

Jayson quickly reached into his pocket and unfolded his butterfly knife, which he then proceeded to point at haruto's neck, a single thrust could kill him.

"wow! Take it easy, man!" haruto shouted as soon as he felt the knife. He released jayson immediately.

"i said don't touch me!" he said in a hateful tone.

"look, man. We were just playin' around" haruto said. "right guys?"

"yeah, we were just… joking!" one of his lackeys said.

"oh, a joke… funny" jayson said as he put his knife away. "since we're all telling jokes, do you mind if I tell one?"

"sure…"

"did you hear the one about the student who had his head smashed in the lockers?"

"no…"

"good, BECAUSE IT GO'S SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" jayson shouted as he grabbed haruto by the back of his head and brutally slammed him into the locker. It now had a dent and a small blood splatter.

"AHH! ASSHOLE BROKE MY _**FUCKING**_ NOSE!" haruto shouted as he held his now bleeding nose.

"you put your hands on the flower boy again, and I'll make sure you're confined to a wheelchair for the rest of your life!" jayson shouted "now get lost!"

they soon ran out of the school and jayson helped senpai onto his feet.

"thanks Jayson." senpai said.

"don't mention it"

the two then walked out of the school.

Yan-chan had heard the whole thing from inside the girls bathroom, she smiled knowing that jayson cared for her senpai as much as she did. She followed senpai's bully as he ran home, she'd show him what happens to anyone who hurts senpai!.

* * *

Jayson and senpai had sat down on a bench in a large park that they always passed on their way home. The park had a huge and beautiful fountain with many cherry trees surrounding it.

"hey jayson?" senpai asked.

"yeah?"

"i… im sorry about what happened in wood shop."

"don't worry about it"

"you were right though, I did hear the scream, and I did pretend it was nothing. If only I did something instead of hiding like a scared kid… it's my fault osana-chan is gone."

"fear is a natural part of life, senpai. Don't beat yourself up over it" jayson then got up and stood in front of the fountain, he pulled out a coin, which he then threw in the fountain.

"what did you wish for?" senpai asked.

"the heart of my true love" he said as they began leaving the park.

"i hope you get your wish" senpai said.


	6. The kiss

The time was 3:45 PM. Tuesday.

"once again! And this time, with feeling!" shouted Ryko Tekina. She was the president of the school's drama club. She was a young fifteen year-old girl with long, flowing blond hair and amber colored eyes.

Even thought she was still a first year student. She was quite popular, mainly due to her impressive acting skills that were used both in and out of her club, she was the literal definition of drama queen. Selfish, annoying, egotistic and overconfident in herself and anything she created.

Yan-chan and Jayson were both in the auditorium of the school. The drama queen you just heard was holding auditions for roles in her self-written play, which was created to help rebuild the moral of the student population, since things at the school were getting a bit gloomy.

y'know… because of all the dead bodies lying around and everything.

"seriously, what's my motivation?" Jayson asked while on stage, trying to understand the poorly written script… it felt like he was reading a shitty fan-fiction.

"motivation?, you're an old man in a cave, you don't need a motivation!" Ryko shouted.

"wait, I'm auditioning for the lead role, not some retarded side character!"

"just… say… the line" she said.

"fine" jayson said "oh, brave and noble hero, please take this sword and promise to save the beloved, adored and beautiful princess" he acted, emotionless.

"with feeling!" Ryko shouted.

" _OH, BRAVE AND NOBLE HERO! PLEASE TAKE THIS SWORD AND PROMISE TO SAVE THE BELOVED, ADORED AND BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!"_ he overacted. Just to agitate Ryko.

"next!" she shouted as Jayson began to walk off stage.

Yan-chan gave a small giggle to Jayson's performance.

"well, I thought you were great, you really made me feel like you didn't want to be here" she said as jayson sat with her in one of the many seats of the auditorium.

"i don't wanna be here, you dragged me into this" he said while smiling at her.

Ever since yesterday, she had been putting herself with him a lot, even when senpai was nowhere to be seen. She was also smiling at him a lot more, and when she smiled at him, it felt genuine, it felt like that was the smile of someone who really cared about you, it was a much better sight then her 'I don't give a shit but I'll pretend to care anyway' smile. She had also seemed to be more expressive, more emotional. It was an odd yet pleasant change for her.

Yan-chan had really felt like she and jayson were growing a steady bond, and soon enough, she wanted to be around him, she almost began desiring his company. She even reworked her entire schedule just to accommodate for interaction with jayson. Sure she was stalking senpai a lot less, but on the plus side, she was spending quality time with someone she could actually be herself around. She never felt awkward about anything she talked about with jayson. Whether it was explaining the many ways she had broken into senpai's home and watched him sleep, stole his toothbrush and a few pairs of his underwear… explaining her fantasies about wanting to stab senpai's mother and younger sister. Or just talking about herself in general. Jayson seemed to hang onto and understand every word. It felt… nice, knowing that she had someone who would always be willing to listen to her.

"hi, I'll be auditioning for the male lead" said senpai as he walked onto the stage with script in hand.

This was the reason she was here, she had read the script and had concluded that it was indeed one of the worst fan fiction-turned original stories she had ever read. But there was one good thing about this horrible play… it had a kissing scene between the hero and princess.

If yan-chan could get the part of the princess and senpai could get the part of the hero, then they'd be able to kiss! And he'd have no choice but to kiss her!.

"okay then… begin!" said Ryko. Senpai began his lines.

"oh, sweet princess…"

"congratulations, you have just earned the role of our male lead!" Ryko shouted with joy.

"oh, come on!" jayson yelled in anger. "he didn't even finish his sentence!" jayson had wanted to be the male lead, and he also wanted yan-chan to be the female lead for the exact same reason, The kissing scene. Call him desperate, but how else was he going to lock lips with the love of his life, who was obsessed with a boy who didn't even know she existed?.

Yan-chan soon stepped onto the stage, when she stepped up, jayson gave a thumbs up, encouraging her. he actually hoped she wouldn't get the part now, but he still supported her.

"my name is Ayana Satsujin-koibito, i'm going to be auditioning for the role of the princess..."

"sorry, we already have a princess" Ryko said harshly.

Jayson made a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"who… who is the princess then?" Yan-chan said while twitching slightly.

"you're lookin' at her!" Ryko shouted. "now off my stage… NEXT!"

Yan-chan pouted and walked off, her and jayson walked out of the auditorium together.

"you thinking what I'm thinking, beautiful?" jayson asked.

"she… must… die" Yan-chan said through her gritted teeth.

"no one likes drama whores anyway" he said as they began walking towards yan-chan's home.

Once they had arrived, she invited jayson into her home and quickly ran upstairs to change out of her uniform.

Jayson sat on the couch, looking around her living room. Her parents were still at their work, so the house was empty most of the time. That was a shame, jayson usually enjoyed having conversations with her family. Her father seemed to know a lot about American culture and her mother was rather friendly, he could see that yan-chan had gained her beauty… and craziness from her mother, that was obvious at first glance.

Jayson sighed. What was taking her so long? How hard is it to take off a simple uniform and switch it out for normal clothing?, it's not like he cared what she was wearing… she could be in her underwear if she wanted, He wouldn't object.

He decided to get up and look around her living room. There wasn't much in the way of entertainment, a flat screen television that was barely used, A few bookshelves stacked with days worth of literature. That was mainly it. For a family that had spent most of their life in this small town, their house was rather bare.

"score!" he said as he rummaged through the draw of a small table next to the couch. He knew what this was, a scrapbook. And what is the one thing you always find in scrapbooks? Baby pictures.

He wasn't disappointed. The book seemed to be rather old, dating back to when Yan-chan's mother was still in elementary school. He flipped through the pages of the scrapbook and he thought he saw a recent picture of yan-chan standing in front of aka-demi high school.

until he saw the date on the photo… 7/15/1995. it was her mother.

He eventually found what he was looking for. The date on the photo was 4/1/2005.

Behind a large birthday cake, stood a seven year-old girl who had her raven black hair in two pig tails, Holding a small present in her tiny hands. Wearing an adorable purple dress. She didn't look very happy though.

In fact, jayson couldn't find one picture of her smiling, or being happy. Even when she was an infant! Every picture from age seven to age seventeen just showed a deadpanned expression. A child who was neither happy nor sad… A young girl forced to look upon the world with blank, unfeeling eyes… a teenager who truly had no life…

He shut the scrapbook and put it back where he found it, it was to painful to see the same face growing up yet still looking exactly the same… empty.

He knew she wasn't like that now, or maybe she was and he was just being fooled.

But he still wondered why. Why was this girl so… lifeless? What was her reason for not expressing emotions? Was it some kinda birth condition? Was she broken? And even if she was… could she be fixed?.

Maybe that was why she wanted senpai so much, maybe he sparked something inside her that made her feel… something. Maybe senpai was her way of knowing that she was actually alive, that she actually had the ability to feel. Jayson wished he could be able to make her feel that way.

She soon returned and jayson tried his best to act like nothing had happened.

She was wearing a black top with a knee length purple skirt, knee socks, a pair of well-worn sneakers, and to complete the look, an unzipped purple hoodie.

She smiled at him, it was nice to see that face make anything other than an emotionless frown.

"sorry it took me awhile, yesterday was laundry day and I haven't sorted out my clothes yet." she said.

"its alright." jayson said.

She soon lead him upstairs into her room.

The room's walls were cream colored, her room had a hardwood floor, a large queen sized mattress with cream colored sheets. In front of her bed was a small flat screen television that was hooked up to an old video game console and a blu-ray DVD player. To the right of the television was her wardrobe where she put her clothes, to the left of the bed was a wooden desk that held a fairly new computer, and hung on the wall was an empty corkboard. To the right of the bed was… _the senpai shrine._ It held a small picture of him, a toothbrush that must have been his, a bandage that might have still had blood on it, and an old, rotting apple that had a bite taken out of it.

Jayson wanted to smash that shrine… he wanted to destroy it, burn it. But he wouldn't because yan-chan held it sacred. And anything she held sacred, he held sacred.

Jayson took a deep breath as he entered her room, the air smelled like perfume. He couldn't really believe he was in here, under her permission. This was her private sanctuary. The place where she sleeps every night.

She sat down on her desk chair and looked at him curiously, almost as if he was acting odd. She motioned her hand, which basically told him that it was okay to lay on her bed.

He then did so. He sighed comfortably as he sunk into the mattress.

 _This pillow is where she puts her head every night, and here I am laying on it. I'm in her room, and she doesn't mind at all. I never thought I'd actually be in here… with her._

"so, what did you want?" he asked. Snapping out of his little trance.

"how are we going to get rid of Ryko-chan?" she asked.

"i don't know. I thought you didn't need my help" he said.

"i don't need your help, but I want it. You helped me start this… you killed Kokona-chan and you saved me from Osana-chan. I trust you, Jayson"

"i dunno. why don't we just stab her?" jayson asked.

she shook her head at that.

"throw her off the roof?" he asked.

"i want to make it look like an accident" she said.

"fine, we'll drop a stage light on her" he said simply.

"how?" she asked.

Jayson pulled out the script for the play, he kept it in his backpack for no reason, maybe he would post it on the internet so people can make fun of it later.

"see, right here" he said. Pointing to a certain part in the script. "it's a big musical scene with just her singing, we wait until then, sneak up the catwalk, unfasten a stage light and drop it on her, simple."

"i like that idea" she said, admiring his plan. That could work, and nobody would be able to tie it to the past murders, they'd just dismiss the whole thing as a tragic accident. Now that was an idea she could work with.

Jayson began laughing hysterically, killing her train of thought.

"whats so funny?" she asked.

"this script! Its so bad!" jayson laughed. "oh my god… I think its a mario/legend of zelda crossover fic!"

"for real?"

"see for yourself" he said as he handed her the script. The two of them spent the rest of the day laughing at the horribly written script.

* * *

The time was 8:01 PM. Friday.

Seiko Satsujin-koibito was attending the play being put on by the school that night. She knew her daughter wasn't going to be in it, but she was going to play an important part, the one who kills the actress.

She had longed to see her daughter in action, to see if she had remembered everything her mother had taught her.

* * *

Yan-chan and jayson had successfully snuck backstage and proceeded to walk up the cat walk, and wait for the perfect moment. The auditorium was packed with people who were all expecting a good show, when in reality, they were getting the worst play ever. Yan-chan couldn't believe people actually paid money for this.

They stood atop the catwalk, waiting through hours upon hours of horribly sung musical numbers when finally Ryko Tekina's solo music scene had began. The two began unfastening the stage light that hung from the ceiling, being careful not to drop it.

She had the singing voice of a tone-deaf whale. And many of the play watchers, and even the other actors covered their ears.

"now?" yan-chan asked.

"no. too far" jayson said as they held the now detached stage light.

"now?" she asked again.

"just another two inches and… NOW!" they both released the stage light and it began falling toward its target. Who was singing loud enough to wake up the dead.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as the stage light fell on her… what a poor and tragic accident.

Yan-chan and jayson laughed as they exited school grounds unseen and began walking down the street

"did you her face when the light came down?" jayson laughed.

"yeah, she was all AAHH!" yan-chan mimicked.

The two then proceeded to laugh at the girl's misfortune… those two really were ice cold, weren't they?

"well that was fun… but its time for me to head home" yan-chan said.

"what's the hurry, beautiful? The night is young and we just traumatized an entire theater. If you ask me, we should celebrate" jayson said with a smile.

"hmm, okay." she guessed she and him could do something.

"so, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

The two walked into the arcade that was in the more main part of town. Yan-chan had been in here many times, it was one of senpai's favorite after school spots.

The arcade was packed with people, lines were forming for arcade cabinets, the prize counter. Friends were getting together and having fun. this place was very popular on the weekends

"pick any game you want, beautiful" jayson said.

She looked around, she had played most of these cabinets before, and while she did find them time killing, there wasn't anything she would find fun. It wasn't jayson's fault for taking her here, she wanted to go. it was her own fault because she didn't have fun the way everyone else did.

She did see something she had always wanted to try, though.

An arcade machine that had two gigantic platforms under it that had glass pads with arrows pointing up, down, left and right. The world famous dance dance revolution.

She had never played it before since most people said that the enjoyment comes from the people you play with and not the actual game itself.

Jayson looked at the game and smiled.

"good choice" he said as they went to play.

They slid these weird cards that the arcade used to as currency through the machine and it came to life.

Most of the songs available to choose from were ones that jayson had never even heard of before but none the less, they selected a random song and began. They followed the on screen instructions and began moving their feet to the corresponding directions.

A few people who were stuck waiting for their favorite games to become available, had began to notice jayson and yan-chan playing dance dance revolution, and began to watch.

They must have been good if they had the ability to attract a crowd.

As soon as they had played at least five different songs, one woman came up to them.

"you two are really good" she complemented. "you know, they're trowing some kinda dance competition for this new game over there, you should try it" she pointed.

Jayson and yan-chan looked at each other and thought, why not?

The woman's information was correct. The arcade was throwing some kind of competition to announce a new game that had been given to the arcade, their was a large crowd of people and an announcer.

"come on, does anyone else want to try for they're chance to win?" the announcer asked.

"sign us up!" jayson yelled as he and yan-chan walked towards him.

"well, well. Look what we have here" the announcer said. "well aren't these two a cute couple folks?"

"couple?" yan-chan asked.

"well, yes little lady. In this little tournament, couples dance for a chance to win two golden play cards which allow you to play any game in the arcade, free for two whole years!" the crowd cheered.

"two whole years? For free?" jayson asked, excited.

"yep… but you have to be a couple to compete" the announcer said.

Jayson grew a devilish grin. "we're a couple all right" he said while putting his hand around yan-chan's shoulder. "aren't we, beautiful?" he asked while grinning at her.

She couldn't believe she was going to do this… "yeah, we're a couple" she played along.

"well let me be the first to tell you that you are the cutest couple I've ever seen. How long have you two been together?" the announcer asked.

"one year" "ten months" they both said at the same time. The entire audience looked at them in confusion, until jayson grabbed the announcer's microphone "and thirteen days" he said while smiling at her.

"aaawww" went the crowd.

"well isn't that adorable, I bet you two are practically counting every second your with each other." the announcer said. "well, anyways. Here's how our little tournament works, folks." he said as he pointed toward the machine.

It looked a lot like the one they had just played only this one had sensors in the floor to detect foot movement and a camera mounted above to detect body movement. The game worked by showing computerized versions of actual dancers with real professional choreography. There were also stick figures at the lower right corner of the screen, to give you a basic idea of the positions you would need to replicate.

It was much different then dance dance revolution, gameplay wise. In that game, all you had to do was move your feet in certain directions, but in this game you were doing real dances that were created and preformed by professionals.

The announcer said that each couple would dance through five songs that were randomly selected for each of them. At the end, highest score wins.

Jayson and yan-chan weren't the first to try but that was alright, watching the other couples do it gave them a basic idea of how it worked. Once it was their turn they followed the digital dancers almost as if they themselves were professionals.

Jayson had to admit that he was loving this, and she was loving it too. As they danced through the five songs, he swore he could see yan-chan smiling and giggling. _see, beautiful? You don't need your senpai to be happy. You've got me._

They were rather good, no… they were damn good! Jayson never knew he could dance like this.

after dancing for an incredibly long time, the other teams had been eliminated, meaning jayson and yan-chan had won.

"well, congrats to you two. Now, I could give you these golden cards right now… or you could try for the platinum cards, which give you free access to every game in the arcade FOREVER!" the announcer said as the crowd roared.

Jayson looked at yan-chan and was surprised to see that she was just as excited as he was, she didn't seem tired, and he felt amazing. "we will try for the platinum cards" they said together.

"are you sure? If you try for the platinum, you'll never get the gold"

"come on, lets do it!" yan-chan screamed. She seemed to be having more fun then jayson was.

"alright, in order to win the platinum cards, you two must get a perfect five star rating on a randomly selected song!" he shouted as the machine loaded their final challenge.

Once the song had began, jayson's face lit with excitement. He knew this song. He even started to sing the lyrics like he wrote them himself

" _all I need is a little love in my life. All I need is a little love in the dark. A little, but I'm hoping it might kick star, **me and my broken hear** **t.** I need a little loving tonight, hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little, but I'm hoping it might kick start, **me and my broken heart."**_

she had to admit he was an amazing singer when compared to the tone-deaf whale they just killed.

He was also an incredible dancer. She was having an amazing time and she could tell he was too.

Once the song had ended, the status screen appeared and rated their score. Perfect five stars.

"we won? We won!" they said as they hugged each other while laughing.

"congratulations you two, you have won!" the announcer cheered. "and as promised, your platinum cards" he handed to them.

They weren't actual platinum, but they looked like it. The cards even had they're names on them.

"now, little lady" the announcer got yan-chan's attention. "you and your boyfriend worked really hard to get those, don't you think he deserves a little something?"

he didn't mean… no. NO! He didn't imply that yan-chan and jayson should… kiss. Did he?

When she turned to jayson, he shot her a suggestive grin.

The crowd didn't make things easier on her. "kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they cried.

She wasn't going to walk away from this, was she? She had to do this.

She puckered her lips and gave jayson a quick peck on the cheek. Which made the crowd roar in joy.

Jayson stood there with his jaw hanging open and a shocked expression on his face. She kissed him! She actually did it! He… he felt amazing! His heart was racing over it!. Oh, how he wished senpai was here so jayson could rub it in his face! _Take that senpai!_

The crowd soon died down, and jayson and her were ready to return home, before they could walk out of the door though, a man with a camera stopped them and handed jayson a folded piece of thick paper. When he unfolded it, he saw a picture of him and yan-chan, taken at the exact moment her lips touched his cheek, that beautiful moment was forever preserved. She looked so embarrassed and he looked so shocked. At the bottom of the picture was something that was written in black marker.

 **Together for one year, ten months and thirteen days.**

Jayson refolded the picture and put it in his pocket, Yan-chan didn't know it was even taken.

He was somewhat shocked when he checked the time on his phone, 12:34 AM. He soon escorted her back home.

"well… thank you for the night, jayson… I had fun" she said while blushing.

"yeah… me too" he said to her. She then walked inside her home and shut the door. "i love you…" he said once he was sure she wouldn't hear it. if she did hear it, he wouldn't know what she'd do, but it probably wouldn't be friendly.

He walked home alone. As he walked through those cold and windy streets, he kept going back to that moment… the kiss. It was just a tiny peck on the cheek, it didn't count as her first, which was probably why she took it so well. If it was on the lips… she might have snapped. Jayson shivered at that idea. Even thought he practically worshiped the ground she walked on, he was still somewhat scared of her, and he had every right to be afraid.

He sighed. He could still feel her lips on his cheek, on the entire walk back, it made him feel happy and positive.

Now however, it just made him angry. It had reminded him why she was never his in the first place, because of senpai… if he wasn't around, maybe jayson could have been able to give yan-chan her first kiss.

Hell, he could have taken her virginity five weeks ago if senpai wasn't around anymore. But that was the thing, She was keeping herself clean for senpai, he'd get the first everything. First kiss, her virginity, Everything. And jayson would be left to pickup the sloppy seconds… if he was lucky.

He returned home, entered his room and shut his door, reveling a dart board with senpai's picture on it.

He had to search for it, but he eventually found a frame for the photo, after it was framed, he set it on his bedside drawer.

* * *

Yan-chan was in her bathroom, preparing for bed. she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she stole from senpai's house.

She then proceeded to change into her mint green nightgown and undo her pony tail, allowing her hair to flow over her shoulders.

She couldn't stop thinking about that… thing she was forced to do. She wouldn't call it a kiss. It was a peck on the cheek! It didn't count! She was still clean for senpai!

Besides, she was forced to do it! It's not like she could have said no after they pretended to be a couple to get stupid cards! And she did have a lot of fun, and she did like giving him that little peck…

 _What are you even thinking!? You love senpai! No one else! You didn't enjoy that peck! You hated it! The next time you see that jerk, you are going to punch him so hard that you'll break his jaw! No matter how much fun you had!_

People kiss on the cheek all the time, it doesn't count, right?

…right?

* * *

 **A\N: the song jayson was singing is called _me and my broken heart_ by Rixton.**

 _ **special thanks to kingOfThunder989 and ELOSHAZZY for their reviews of this story, you guys are awesome!.**_


	7. Protecting what belongs to me

The time was 9:34 AM. Monday.

Info-chan had walked into her brother jayson's room.

They had two whole weeks all to themselves since the school was closed for remodeling, and how was her little brother going to spend his free time? By sitting in his room.

His room was rather large, larger then her room, for sure.

He had a hardwood floor and dark blue walls, a queen sized mattress that was caddy cornered against the left-back end of the room, which also had a large windowsill. He also had a flat screen television siting on his dresser that was in front of his bed. To the right of the room was a desk with a rather expensive laptop and a few books, some were manga while others were schoolbooks, On the wall above the desk were three framed and signed posters of rather popular American rock bands.

Behind his door stood a dart board that had a picture of jayson's most hated rival… senpai.

"jayson! Wake up!" info-chan yelled as she entered.

"no" he said in an annoyed groan. "go away, onee-chan. I'm sleeping!"

"we need to talk, little brother, You haven't been yourself lately. What's bothering you?" info-chan asked.

"it's nothing" he said, siting up from his bed. He was lying, she knew her brother was in pain, and what kind of sister would she be if she left him to suffer.

"talking about it will make you feel better" she said. "does it have something to do with ayana-chan?"

"we… went on a date, or at least I called it a date" he then proceeded to tell her about everything. The killing of the school's drama queen, the arcade, even the kiss. He even told her about how that kiss used to fill him with joy, but now it only filled him with hatred and anger for senpai.

"aww, how adorable" she said as she had seen the framed picture of yan-chan kissing jayson's cheek. "you two really do make a cute couple"

"i think she wants to kill me" jayson said. Ever since there little date, she was nowhere to be seen, she wasn't even in her own house!. It was almost like she was avoiding jayson, which was something he didn't want.

"well, you know what will cheer you up? Going shopping!" she said with joy.

"oh great. sitting in the ladies clothing department, watching you try on different lingerie. Woo hoo, so fun…" he said sarcastically. He loved his sister to death, but she had a shopping problem. It wasn't the constant shopping that was the problem, it was how she always had to drag others with her.

"look, either you come with me and get some fresh air, or sit in here and be alone"

He sighed. "fine, give me a moment to go get my shoes"

* * *

Senpai and his little sister imouto, were waiting at the train station for one of their family members to arrive from Tokyo.

That person was a young eighteen year old boy that was their cousin. It had been a long time since senpai had seen his dear cousin, who used to be like a brother to him, until senpai's mother had enrolled him in aka-demi high, meaning he had to move all the way to this small town, leaving most of his family and friends.

But now was different, he and his cousin would rekindle their bond, the brothers would reunite again!.

"onii-sama!" shouted senpai's little sister, imouto.

She was only thirteen years old. She had short black hair that was tied into two pigtails and dark colored eyes, much like her big brother. She wore a small black long sleeved top with white strips. She was also wearing a short mini skirt.

She was incredibly cute, which often generated a lot of attention from many. Even senpai.

"what is it imouto-chan?" senpai asked.

"why do we have to wait here, can't we just wait home? It's cold here!" she whined. Senpai rolled his eyes at this. This was another trait she had, the ability to constantly whine, and boy did senpai hate seeing her whine.

"because, it would be rude, and mom told you to grab a sweater before we left" senpai said.

 **The train will be arriving shortly.** The intercom rang.

They soon saw the bullet train stopping at the station. The doors opened and many people began exiting.

It was there senpai had seen his cousin, jaku chikan, exiting the train while carrying a suitcase.

He looked a lot like senpai, almost as if they were identical twins. This was why they had seen each other as real brothers. that and they also spent most, if not all of their childhood together.

"jaku!" senpai said as he walked to him. "it's so great to see you again!"

"its great to see you too, bro" jaku said. He then saw imouto, senpai's sister. "hey, cutie. How ya been?"

"i've been good, jaku-kun" she said.

"hey, lets get you home. Mom's got bowls of ramen with our names on them!" senpai said as he took jaku's suitcase.

The three began exiting the station and proceeded to walk home.

It was a rather long walk though, it was times like this where senpai wished he had a form of transportation other than his feet. Even though he was eighteen, his parents had refused to teach him how to drive a car, saying he was still to young. He didn't even have a learner's permit, Where as the other students in his class already had their licenses and some even had their own cars.

On their way home they passed the park that was filled with cheery trees. It was there they saw a young seventeen year old girl sitting on a bench, lost in her thoughts.

"woo!, who is that sexy piece of ass?" jaku said. Did senpai forget to mention that his cousin was completely sexist and a total pervert?

"that's Ayana-chan. She's one of my friends from school." senpai said. He saw that she looked rather worried about something, she was just staring into the large fountain, completely detached from the world.

Senpai was somewhat concerned about her, she looked like she was in some kind of dilemma, desperately searching her thoughts for assistance. Maybe he should talk to her, see if he can help.

"I'm gonna go say hello" senpai said.

"no!" jaku shouted, grabbing senpai's wrist. "i mean… what's the hurry man?, I just got in town, and your gonna blow me off for some chick?"

"i… well… I guess she'll be alright." senpai said as they continued walking. He hated leaving her alone like that, but jaku was right, leaving your cousin and little sister to walk home while you go chat up a girl wasn't the proper thing to do.

"yeah… she'll be fine" jaku said as he gazed at her from a distance.

Damn she was hot! he's never seen a girl that sexy. Look at those hips! And those breasts! Woo!. he bet he could have some fun with her. If she's worried about something, then that means shes vulnerable, and vulnerable women are easy to get with, he just needs a plan.

* * *

"oh my god! That scarf is so cute!"

"you said that about every other scarf we passed." jayson said while his older sister gawked from the other side of the window.

They were standing outside one of the many clothing stores. He must have been carrying four shopping bags filled to the brim with items his sister had bought for herself. He could have been playing video games, reading a manga, or even doing homework, But instead his sister dragged him here so he could carry all the heavy stuff while she wastes time window shopping.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad. it was a beautiful day today, sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze going, people were walking down the street, friends were talking and laughing in joy, couples were holding hands while sitting together on benches.

It was moments like this that really showed you how good life was. Seeing people interacting with each other, everyone being happy. It all just said 'gee, it sure is great to be alive, isn't it?'.

"ohh, I wanna buy this scarf so bad but it's so damn expensive!" info-chan whined.

"maybe you shouldn't have bought those knee-length leather high heeled boots!" jayson said. When was she ever going to wear those?

"ugh! But I'm only thirty yen short!" she then turned to him and grinned.

"no way! That's my money!"

"please jayson!" she begged, Pulling out the anime eyes.

"fine… knock yourself out" he said, handing her his wallet.

"Yay! You're the best little brother ever!" she then dashed into the store.

Jayson stayed outside, continuing to gaze out at the area around him. He sighed when he gazed at the park across the street.

He saw yan-chan sitting on a bench in the nearby park. she looked so confused, so lost. Like she was trying to make sense of some impossible question. Something was troubling her, jayson wasn't sure what it was… but he had a vague idea.

"doesn't this scarf look adorable on me!" info-chan said, Walking out of the store with pride.

"uhh, yeah. Whatever" jayson said. "hey, can you go on without me? I'll catch up with you later" he handed her bags to her.

"sure, I guess" she then walked off to whatever store was next.

Jayson had serious doubts about going over there. Yan-chan was probably not in the best of moods, but jayson hadn't seen her in days, this might have been his only chance. He began walking toward the park. God protect him if she was pissed.

* * *

Yan-chan sighed as she sat on the bench, lost in her own thoughts.

For the past few days, she had been thinking about the situation she was in, that… kiss with jayson. It didn't count… she knew that and she didn't care.

What she was concerned about was jayson in general. _What was that reaction he made when_ _i_ _pecked his cheek? What, He never got kissed by a girl before?_

What was also confusing for her was why she took it so well, she would normally be angry, she'd be out for blood!

But she wasn't. For some reason she felt odd new feelings that she couldn't define. was she starting to grow an attachment with Jayson? Like… stronger than friendship? Was she falling for someone other then senpai? Was senpai not enough for her anymore?

These questions buzzed in her head like angry wasps. They kept her up at night, gave her insomnia. She couldn't sleep for two whole days!

"hey, beautiful" she heard a voice in a somewhat concerned tone, she recognized it as jayson.

She had been avoiding him for some time, trying to clear her head would work better if she wasn't near him. She didn't want to turn him away or make him feel unwanted, she just needed some space.

"hey, jayson" she replied as he sat next to her on the bench.

"you okay?" he asked.

"i'm just… thinking"

"you don't want to kill me. Do you?"

"no… of course not, you're my friend." she said. She had thought about that, she threw that thought out of her head almost immediately though.

"look, what we did… the kiss. It doesn't count"

"i know that" she said. "I've been thinking… about us"

"us?" he asked. He didn't like were this was going.

"i think you and I need some time away from each other, at least until I can get an answer to all these questions I have in my head… I just need some time to sort through this labyrinth in my brain" she said while lightly clutching her skull.

"if that's what you think is best… I understand" he said as he stood up.

"wait" she said. "can I see something?" She then got close to him and put her hand on his face. Her fingers gently began tracing the scar that was under his left eye. That scar was given to him by Osana Najimi.

It became a pretty apparent feature on his face, it served as a reminder of what had happened, how he saved her life, and how she accepted him for it. It showed her that he wasn't afraid of putting himself in danger for her safety, he wasn't afraid of ending the life of another if it meant protecting her. he was always there if she needed assistance, whether she wanted it or not.

It reminded her that on the inside, she had someone who was just like her, even if he was slightly different.

She traced it with her fingers multiple times, almost as if she was looking for something.

Jayson had to admit, it felt amazing to feel her smooth, delicate fingers glide over his face. He didn't make it apparent that he was enjoying this however.

She soon moved her hand away from him, she didn't seem very reassured. in fact, she seemed more distressed.

"i just… need to be alone" she said, retaking her place on the bench.

"yeah… I understand. I'll see you later then… friend" he said as he began walking away, leaving Yan-chan to her thoughts once more.

What was happening to her?, she used to not feel anything, and now all she felt was worry, doubt, confusion, and even a little depression.

Even thought these feelings were making her miserable, she was still grateful for them. She had always wished to feet anything other then anger and hatred.

Well… she got her wish, enjoy your new emotions, sweetheart!.

She had stood on that bench for hours, lost in complex thought, until she eventually noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

Before she left the park, she pulled out a coin and threw it in the fountain.

"i wish I could just get an answer to all these questions"

she then began to return home.

* * *

The time was 10:45 PM.

Senpai and his cousin jaku were lying on the couch, watching television.

"hey, you okay dude?" jaku asked his cousin.

"yeah, I'm just a little worried about Ayana-chan" he said. He knew he should have went to talk to her.

"aww, man. Don't worry about her, women get upset all the time, that sexy little thing will be-"

"will you stop acting like such a pervert! My sister is in the next room!" senpai shouted.

"fine…" jaku said, slouching on the couch. "I'm just giving you advice, man. I know how women work, you don't. Do you know why you don't have a girl yet?"

"why?" senpai asked while rolling his eyes.

"because you don't know how women work."

senpai sighed. He knew his cousin was a sexist jerk at times, but he was still family. And when it came to family, you had to take the bad with a pinch of salt.

"onii-sama!. Mom wants you to take out the trash!" senpai's sister imouto shouted.

He sighed in annoyance, got up and proceeded to do as told.

"hey, bro?" jaku asked.

"yeah, what is it?" senpai asked back.

"do you mind if I knock out early? The ride here was so exhausting"

"fine, you know where the guest room is" senpai said as he walked out of his home, trash bag in hand.

Jaku walked upstairs, and instead of heading to the guest room, he walked into senpai's room. He had a plan, and it was time to put it into action.

He grabbed senpai's phone that was sitting on his desk, and proceeded to access it. He soon groaned in annoyance… stupid password protection!. It didn't take much to crack the code however. Senpai's finger prints were still fresh on the screen.

His phone password was 1-3-5-7.

Now that jaku was in, he proceeded to go through senpai's social profiles and scrolled through his friend list. He stopped when he found the profile of that sexy girl he saw in the park.

He used the information on her profile to find out where she lived. jaku also saw that her number was on senpai's phone too.

He texted her and began the next phase of his plan. He opened senpai's wardrobe and proceeded to take one of his shirts, he then ran into the bathroom.

It didn't take much to disguise himself as his cousin, they did almost look exactly the same. All he had to do was mess up his hair a little and bam! Perfect senpai look-a-like.

He then snuck out the window. Time to have some fun!

* * *

Yan-chan was in her room, laying on her bed, she wasn't going to sleep or anything, she was still lost in her thoughts.

Why was this so hard for her? It was supposed to be just her and senpai but then jayson has to come and ruin everything!

Well… to be fair. He didn't really ruin anything, he actually made things a little easier. Thanks to him, senpai knew who Yan-chan was, she had now became an active part of his life, he knew she existed. It never stopped there, she was able to actually talk with her senpai, and form a somewhat proper bond.

She also really thought jayson was a good friend, he was probably her only friend. The only person she could be herself around, when she was with him, she wasn't hiding her true nature behind a mask, she was expressive and he made her feel comfortable.

His involvement in her life was generally seen as an improvement. Which made her think about him even more.

Her phone had began ringing from its place in her pocket. She picked it up and saw that she had received a text. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who had sent it to her… senpai!

She couldn't believe it! Senpai had actually taken time out of his life, just to send her a message! Maybe it was a heartfelt declaration of love! Or a marriage proposal!

She eagerly opened the message, but was somewhat shocked when she saw it.

 **Hey, gorgeous. Comin to pick your hotness up for a date, wear somthin' sexy for that sweet ass of yours.**

She looked at this with confusion. Senpai didn't text like that. But this couldn't be a prank, senpai didn't enjoy pulling pranks on girls. He was also incredibly protective over his phone, so this couldn't have been someone else. Maybe he was just trying to be funny? She didn't really think it was funny. She actually thought it was kinda perverted, senpai would never even think of saying something so vulgar.

Still, maybe it was senpai, maybe it was some side of him that she had never seen before, even though she stalked him everyday. Maybe this was how he truly treated girls, she wouldn't know because senpai never asked anyone on dates… because they've already been dealt with.

She still wondered why he wanted to go on a date at such a late time. It was almost eleven o'clock, way passed her curfew. She'd have to sneak out.

Still, she couldn't pass up the opportunity, and maybe spending some time with senpai would be a good way to clear her head.

She began going through her wardrobe. She picked out a long sleeved white shirt that showed off her shoulders, a small skirt with black leggings and her knee high leather boots… because why not? This was senpai we were talking about after all.

She had also decided to do her makeup to. She began applying a thick layer of eyeshadow and a deep shade of purple lipstick.

She took a look at herself in the mirror, she looked good enough.

She then began to put a few things she'd need in her purse, one of those things was the butterfly knife given to her by jayson. she couldn't explain why, but she had a bad feeling about this.

She soon sneaked her way down the stairs and out the back door, careful not to disturb her parents.

She proceeded to wait on her porch. It was rather cold tonight, maybe she should run back inside and grab her jacket.

"well hello, gorgeous" a voice broke her train of thought. He was here… senpai!.

"hello, senpai. It's such an honor to be going on a date with you" she bowed.

"yeah, it is an honor to be going out with me" he said with a cocky grin. "you look banging by the way"

"thank you, senpai" she said, she didn't know what that meant but she assumed it was good.

"well come on, lets go!" he said as he took her hand and pulled her, he didn't even wait for her to stand up from her chair.

* * *

"where are you two going so late?" he thought out loud.

Jayson Stone stood on the top of Yan-chan's roof as he watched senpai drag her off to somewhere.

He proceeded to follow from a distance.

He couldn't believe that after everything he had done in these few short weeks, all the progress he's made, all wasted. Now he was back to square one, stalking her throughout her daily life.

He sighed as he proceeded to follow them from afar, Remaining cautious. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut, and he always went with his gut when it came to his beloved yan-chan, it's what got him this far, it can get him farther.

* * *

Yan-chan and senpai entered a diner and proceeded to take there seats.

"order whatever you want, beautiful, it's all on me." she heard senpai say.

"sure thing, jayson" she said as she looked at the menu.

"jayson?" he asked while looking up from his menu.

"oh, sorry about that senpai. you must forgive me, my head isn't in all the right places tonight". She can't believe she said that. Now he's going to think she and jayson have something going on.

 _Smooth… like sand paper_. Her mind criticized.

* * *

jayson stood in the back booth of the dinner senpai had dragged yan-chan into.

Was this supposed to be senpai's idea of a perfect date? Sitting in some mid-class restaurant that had barely any people in it? The restaurant was literally about to close until they walked through the door.

"what can I get you, young man?" the waitress said to him.

"just a glass of water, please"

"order whatever you want, beautiful, it's all on me" jayson heard senpai say from afar. Jayson glared in anger. That was his name for her! Only he was allowed to call her that! How dare senpai steal it from him!

The two had finished eating their food and exited the diner, or tried to exit until one of the waitress' stopped them for only paying for half of the bill, Yan-chan had to pay for the rest.

This made jayson shake his head, what a pathetic moron.

If jayson had taken her out, he'd not only make sure they were eating at something better then a cheap corner-side dinner, but he'd also have more then enough money to actually pay for the whole bill. Honestly, would it kill that fool to use common sense?.

 _What does she see in this loser?_

* * *

Yan-chan's date with senpai wasn't exactly going how she pictured it would be, once they got booted out of the restaurant, senpai took her to the park. Which would have been fine, if it wasn't midnight!

She couldn't explain it, but she felt a great sense of discomfort from senpai's presence, something she never felt before. The entire time, he kept throwing pathetic pickup lines and perverted comments at her, she was actually wishing she stayed home.

* * *

"yeah, that's right, enjoy her while you can, you suckling pig" jayson said as he looked at them through his binoculars from atop one of the larger trees in the park.

One day… jayson would just lose it, he'd snap and attack senpai in a blind fit of rage and anger, and yan-chan wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop him! At least that's what he wished would happen.

He knew the consequences for killing senpai would heavily out way the benefits. If jayson would do so much as hurt senpai, then yan-chan would go into a rage. She'd have her heart broken into tiny pieces, and jayson would never want her to feel that kind of pain.

He felt that pain before, he'd never wish it on anybody, not even senpai.

That pain he used to feel long ago… it was _her_ fault, _she_ broke his heart, forced him into a constant state of depression, he even tried to commit suicide once.

He threw those thoughts out of his head, it really was time he let that go, his old life in America was over, but the memories still haunted him.

He hoped Marco was having fun with that _slut_. Maybe he'd plan on going back to new york for the summer so he could say hi to them… he'd have to remember to pack an ax for the trip.

Getting his thoughts back in order. He remembered his first year in aka-demi high. he was a depressed wreck then, still carrying the wounds from his past lover… _that whore_.

That all changed when he first saw yan-chan, when his eyes found her, something changed inside him, he felt his heart heal. Yan-chan's presence just made the pain go away, every bad experience was all but forgotten when he thought about her.

She might not ever know it, but she saved his life long ago and he'd never be able to thank her enough for it. She gave his life purpose once more. And he'd always be grateful for that.

Always…

* * *

Yan-chan was sitting on a bench in the park, listening to terrible pickup lines from senpai. Until god had finally showed mercy on her by making her cell phone ring. She didn't know who would call at such a late hour, but at least she'd be able to hear something other than… you get the idea.

"will you excuss me for a second" she said, immediately standing up and checking her phone.

Confusion was struck upon her face when she saw the number. It was senpai, but… how was that possible? He was right here with her.

She answered it anyway.

"hello?"

"hey, ayana-chan. Sorry for calling you so late, but I just wanted to know if you were-"

she hung up the phone immediately after she heard his voice, now all the pieces were falling together.

The person she was with was not senpai… she had been tricked!.

This moron, whoever he was, had wasted her entire night! Now he must suffer!

She quietly reached into her purse and unfolded her butterfly knife, prepared to destroy the imposter.

He began to take notice.

"something wrong, cutie?" he asked while glaring.

"oh, nothing. Come here, I want to give you something" she said in a seductive tone.

Once he came closer, she pulled out her knife and began to thrust it in the direction of his neck. Her plan failed though.

"just what do you think you're doing?" he said in a venomous tone when he caught her by the wrist. "so you like to play with knives, do ya?"

he then wrestled it out of her hands and pointed it to her back, she could feel the sharpness of her own blade against her back.

"now, here's whats going to happen" the imposter said. "you're going to be a good girl and spread those sweet legs for me, or I'll cut you." he said as he began removing her shirt.

* * *

Jayson stood in that tree, watching yan-chan sitting in on that bench, looking miserable.

She had soon stepped away from senpai to check her phone, only she seemed to be shocked by something. Once she hung up, jayson's phone started ringing.

"what?" he answered in an annoyed tone.

"hey man, I thought you said you'd be playing tonight?" senpai asked from the other line. He was calling jayson?

"i don't have time for team fortress 2 right now… wait, how are you calling me? I'm looking right at you" jayson said.

"oh, you must have met my cousin, jaku. Yeah, everyone says we look exactly alike. Hey, if you're with him, keep an eye on him for me, he tends to get a little… frisky"

"what the hell is that supposed to-" he dropped his phone in horror after what he returned his attention to yan-chan.

"no...NO... **NO!** " he screamed as he jumped down from the tree and began sprinting towards them.

He won't let this happen! He refuses to let some _filthy_ degenerate ruin his love!.

* * *

"get off of me!" yan-chan screamed as he slammed her to the ground. He then forcefully removed her shirt, revealing her black bra, which he cut off with her knife.

"woo! You got some impressive ones, cutie!" he said.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she was actually about to be raped and she had no way of fighting back without getting stabbed with her own knife.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " she heard a scream coming from the distance. The fake senpai turned around and screamed in pain when jayson jumped out of nowhere and plunged his knife into the fake senpai's shoulder.

Jaku fell to the ground next to yan-chan as jayson stood over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, all while ranting off of the top of his lunges.

"UNWORTHY! UNWORTHY! UNWORTHY! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS! YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE! I WON'T LET YOU TAINT HER!"

"Whoa man, calm down!" he yelled in fear. "who the hell is this guy?!"

"I WON'T LET YOU DEFILE HER! SHE'S MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO DARES TO TOUCH HER! I WON'T BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY HEART TO BE BROKEN!"

he then pulled out his knife and pointed it at jaku's neck.

"you're crazy! You're a psychopath! Somebody help me!" he shouted in fear.

"oh, no. I'm not crazy… I'm worse, there's a name for people like me… Y _ **andere**_." he said in a terrifyingly quiet voice, causing jaku to shiver.

"OH SHIT!" jaku shouted in fear.

"you know what that means… good, so you know how afraid you should be" jayson said.

"p-p-please don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want!"

"whatever I want… a tempting offer." he pondered. "i want… an apology."

"a what?"

He then picked jaku up and threw him onto the ground at yan-chan's feet. Jayson's shoe came into contact with the left side of jaku's face, pinning him to the ground.

"apologize… DO IT NOW!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!. There, now please, call off your psychotic guard dog!" jaku said to yan-chan. She just stood there, mesmerized by jayson's cruelty towards him.

"i don't think she forgives you, jaku. Maybe you need a little more motivation!" jayson said as he stabbed jaku in the back and began slowly turning the knife around while it was inside jaku's flesh, causing him to scream in pain and agony.

" _ **PLEASE! I'M SORRY! MAKE HIM STOP!"**_

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" jayson said as he picked jaku up and began beating him to a pulp, Pulverizing and crippling jaku's limbs with his hands and feet. He then grabbed jaku by the back of his head and sent it directly into jayson's knee, causing multiple teeth to fall out of his mouth.

He then threw jaku to the ground, completely crippled and unable to move, his face was covered in bruises and his eyes were swollen to the point where he was unable to see.

"oh man, that felt good" jayson said, Enjoying the beat down he gave to jaku.

Yan-chan looked at jayson. His face was covered in jaku's blood, and his eyes were empty, she couldn't see his pupils.

" _please… stop…_ _no more…_ " jaku begged in a meek tone as tears of pain began falling from his swollen eyes.

"i dunno, what do you think, beautiful? Does the suffering of this weakling please you?" she didn't say anything. "your silence says all, _he_ … _must_ … _die_ …"

"finish it…" she spoke in frantic breathes.

"yes… _my goddess_ " he said with a demented smile as he ruthlessly began stomping jaku's throat until he stopped breathing. Jayson also stabbed him in the heart, just for good measures.

He stood over jaku's corpse, breathing heavily. He eventually turned his attention away from the body and back onto yan-chan, it was then she saw his pupils return. He had snapped out of his rage.

He went over to her and hugged her tightly. "are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"i'm fine, jayson." she said, he noticed her shirt and bra was missing and nowhere to be found. He unzipped his red hoodie and put it on her, covering her exposed chest.

After they threw the body in a nearby dumpster, yan-chan sat on a bench while jayson used the water from the fountain to wash the blood off his face.

He then sat on the same bench with yan-chan. She had remembered what he called her. His goddess, what did that mean?

"are you okay?" she asked.

"i don't wanna talk about it"

"but-"

"i said I don't wanna talk about it, Katherine!" a look of shock then crossed his face. He didn't mean to say… _her_ name.

she looked at him in confusion. her name wasn't Katherine. But she had a feeling he didn't know that he said that name.

he then sighed.

"I'm sorry for saying that, and for shouting at you" he apologized.

"who's Katherine?" yan-chan asked.

"a whore, just a whore" he said. Yan-chan could tell that this woman, whoever she was, must have hurt jayson in some way.

They stood there for awhile, not talking or even looking at each other, until yan-chan felt a small yawn escape her lips, she then lied down against jayson, unknowingly wrapping herself around his arm and closing her eyes.

Jayson watched her as she soon fell into sleep, and held her closer as he began to hear her gently snoring.

The wind began blowing against the cherry trees, causing many of the pink leaves to fall from them.

Jayson smiled at this, it was such a beautiful and rather romantic scene, the leaves falling against the night skies, the stars glowing in the distance, the moon watching over the two of them.

It was a shame she couldn't see it.

"it's okay... I've got you" he whispered to her. "and i'm not going to let you go, i will kill anyone who tries to stop me from keeping you safe, and i will do anything to make you happy... even if that means letting him have you"

He sighed. He was such a fool, in his desire to be closer to her, he had forgotten about what had mattered most.

From now on, jayson wouldn't care about whether she became senpai's or not. He didn't care about her first kiss or her virginity any more.

All he cared about now was her happiness.

If senpai does get her, then jayson wouldn't care. He could live with just being friends… and if he played his cards right, maybe that friendship could have _benefits_.

He soon stood up and held her in his arms, he then began carrying her back home, she slept through the entire walk.

Once he had arrived at her home, he was let in by her mother, who seemed to be shocked to see her, jayson then carried her to her room and set her down on her bed.

He knelt beside her bed for awhile, watching her sleep. He eventually left the room.

"sweet dreams, beautiful" he said as he shut her door.

* * *

 ** _A/N: this chapter was inspired by_ _ELOSHAZZY._ _and man did it take me forever to get it done. thanks for the suggestion by the way._**


	8. The occult freak

The time was 10:25 AM. Tuesday.

The chief police had been roaming through the halls of aka-demi high school. The school wasn't really closed for remodeling, An investigation was being held.

Four students had been murdered on school grounds, all of them made to look like suicides or accidents. But the chief knew better, he knew there was a murderer in this sick school.

The school always had a history. ever since 1989. a student from this school had been murdered, one of the detectives brought in a sixteen year-old girl, claiming she was a murderer. That was the worst mistake that detective ever made. When they brought the girl into court, she put on the biggest act anyone had ever seen, she cried non-stop, feigned ignorance at every opportunity, and had an excuse for every accusation against her. The day she was declared innocent, the entire nation celebrated like it was a holiday and the reputation of the entire police division was ruined. Ever since then, the division had been piss scared of this place, Including the chief.

The school was also obsessed with keeping its reputation as one of japan's most prestigious high schools. However this made the investigation hard on the police. The school had over two hundred students and no security or surveillance equipment.

Worse was the fact that the headmaster bribes the press and the officers so they'll look the other way.

The chief sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but justice had to be served.

* * *

Yan-chan awoke on her bed. Her vision was a little blurry and she had a bit of a headache, but other then that she was fine. She actually felt rather refreshed. It had been two whole days since she had gotten any sleep, thanks to her mind bombarding her with questions, worries and doubts.

But today, something was different. She felt calm and clear-headed, like every little thing that was troubling her had just died. Amazing what a good nights sleep can do for you, huh?

She proceeded to… wait a minute. How did she even get in her room?

The last thing she remembered was going on that 'date' with that fake senpai, then she remembered being forced to the ground, and then… jayson.

All the events of last night had immediately returned to her after that. She remembered everything, especially jayson's psychotic rage.

When she looked down at herself, she could see that she was still wearing his hoodie, she also remembered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She grabbed a random outfit from her wardrobe and went into her bathroom to change.

She saw herself in the mirror, her makeup from last night was still on, next to the small patches of dirt.

" _Look at yourself, you've become weak"_ her reflection said to her. " _You used to be a cold, unfeeling psychopath. but now you're no better than an average teenage girl. It's all these emotions, they've weakened you, made you soft."_

"what am I supposed to do then?" she asked her reflection.

" _stop following your emotions. follow your heart"_

"senpai..."

She then undressed and stepped in the shower. Her reflection was right, she was getting weak. In the old days, she'd kill anyone who'd dare touch her, let alone try to rape her. But last night she just let it happen. She wouldn't have known what would have happened if jayson wasn't there.

Well no more, she wasn't going to be a damsel in distress any more. No more getting captured and tied to a tree, no more being pushed to the ground by perverted freaks. She had to get back into her game immediately.

* * *

Two weeks later… The time was 7:30 AM. Monday.

Jayson stone stood on yan-chan's porch, waiting for her to exit her home so they could walk to school together. Two whole weeks had passed since jayson had put an end to senpai's perverted cousin.

That kill had to be the most satisfying thing jayson had ever done, mainly because the bastard looked almost exactly like his rival, jayson had just pretended that he had beaten up on the actual senpai.

It did only fill him with rage when he saw the real senpai though. Oddly, senpai didn't seem to distraught over the loss of one of his family members. Even after the body was found, senpai was just like _'yeah my cousin is dead now, but whatever, it's not that big of a deal'_.

Yan-chan soon exited her house and saw him on her porch, he had been doing this for days. Whenever she walked out of her door alone, he was there. Occasionally he'd hold his hand out to her, but she'd mostly ignore it.

"morning, beautiful" he said smiling.

"morning" she said.

He offered his hand to her again, she accepted it this time.

The two then walked to school together.

They didn't really say anything to each other ever since jayson's little episode. He knew she understood. Maybe now was the right time to tell her. Yeah, now had to be the perfect time.

"hey, yan-chan?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"yes, jayson?"

"about what I said, y'know… when I kinda snapped. The reason I said all those things is because I-"

"hey guys!" senpai shouted while running towards them.

Jayson glared hard at the fool as he came running. _Why does he always have to ruin my moments._

"and you thought I would let my two best kohai walk to school alone?, no way!" he said in joy as he stood in the middle of jayson and yan-chan, putting his hands over their shoulders.

Jayson could see the way she looks at him, those eyes are always filled with love, affection and adoration whenever he's there. He always takes center stage, he becomes the only thing in her world. And jayson is left to follow behind… like the loyal dog he knew he was.

Jayson sighed as all three of them walked together.

The sky soon got cloudy and rain began to fall. Senpai undid his black school jacket and used it as a makeshift umbrella for yan-chan.

"show off" jayson insulted in a silent whisper.

 _He doesn't love her the way I do, he doesn't accept her the way I do. He doesn't know what she really is. He can't and never will appreciate the effort she goes through for him. But for some reason… he's still better then me._

The walk to school was rather short, probably because they ran all the way there.

Standing outside the school entrance was a girl sitting at a booth. She had long purple hair that mostly covered one side of her face, and matching purple eyes.

"join the occult club, advance beyond the range of normal understanding, speak to the spirits and allow them to guide you" she said in a bland, emotionless tone.

This girl was Seishin Tamashi. The self elected and only member of the occult club. She was pretty much an outcast to the whole school. Everyone saw her as creepy, and by all accounts, they were right.

"senpai!" she shouted as she stood up from the table and stood in his way. "I know you have noticed me, the spirits demand we be together senpai!"

"umm"

"oh, senpai… I know that you think I am odd, but I am serious when I say that the spirits want us to be together. they whisper to me"

you see?… weird.

"yeah… you have fun with that" senpai said as he separated himself from jayson and yan-chan.

She glared at the spirit freak, Seishin. Seriously? This outcast thought she could get in yan-chan's way?

Ohh, she'd regret ever looking at senpai. This pathetic loser would regret their entire life when yan-chan got done with her.

"You… Must… Die" she said as jayson and her walked to their lockers and soon went to class together.

Class was rather dull today. yan-chan couldn't really find the effort she needed to concentrate. Her mind had constantly wandered over many subjects. her newest rival, the occult freak. And then senpai.

She wondered what it would be like when they got married, the wedding would be beautiful. She'd be wearing the most gorgeous dress and everyone else would have to wear rags.

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Do you take this woman to be your bride, to have and to hold in sickness and in health?"_

" _i do"_

" _and do you, miss Satsujin-koibito?… miss Satsujin-koibito!?"_

"miss Satsujin-koibito!" the teacher yelled, snapping her back to reality. "i will not approve of daydreaming while class is in session. if I catch you blanking out again, disciplinary measures will be taken. Understood?"

"yes, sensei" she said.

"good girl. now as I was saying…"

yan-chan sighed. of course she wouldn't be allowed to fantasize in peace, stupid school!.

She turned her head to look at jayson, who was bored out of his mind, yet completely focused at the same time.

After about half an hour of some junk she couldn't be bothered to remember, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

* * *

Seishin Tamashi sat in the occult club's meeting room to eat lunch. Eating in here was way better then eating in the cafeteria or on the roof, nobody ever wanted to sit with her so she was mainly alone. At least here nobody would reinforce that feeling of loneliness.

"you can come in, ayana-chan" she said as she finished all the food in her bento box.

Yan-chan opened the door with a look of surprise on her face.

"how did you know I was..."

"coming to murder me? The spirits told me. Yes, I know all about what you do. How you and that American boy killed all those other students, all for your senpai."

"so you know whats going to happen in the next five seconds?" yan-chan said as she unfolded her butterfly knife.

"yes… but before you kill me, would allow me to show you something?" seishin said as she stood up and began rummaging through one of the closets. "here we are" she then returned with a small wooden board that had the entire alphabet carved into it along with the words yes and no.

"what the hell is this?" yan-chan asked in a hateful tone.

"this is an ouija board, it allows us to communicate with spiritual forces, it's how the spirits talk to me. It can also predict the future"

"about anything?" yan-chan asked.

"about anything"

"how do I use it?"

"i have to help you with that, since you're not as attuned to it as I am. Place your hands on the planchette, the small wooden piece"

she did as asked and seishin did the same.

"now close your eyes and clear your mind, allow your question to be the only thought that floats in your head as I channel the spiritual energy" she instructed.

"will senpai ever love me?" she asked the board. She then felt the planchette begin to move. When she opened her eyes, she saw that seishin's hands were not on it and she knew her own hands weren't moving it.

"ask again" seishin instructed.

"will senpai ever love me?"

the planchette began moving, it spelled **N-E-V-E-R.**

Ayana-chan looked at the board in sadness.

"you see now? Your struggle is in vain." seishin said.

"i understand" she said in a heartbroken tone "senpai will never love me… BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" she yelled in anger as she plunged her knife into seishin's hand, pining it to the table.

She then proceeded to brutally stab the poor girl until she bled out, yan-chan was laughing insanely the entire time.

* * *

The time was 3:45 PM.

Jayson stone stood over the corpse of Seishin Tamashi. He had then proceeded to take pictures of the body with his high-def camera. He did this because he had recently became the head and only photographer for the school's newspaper club.

He was impressed at how fast yan-chan finished this one off. It was cruel to admit this but he knew seishin would not be missed, that's what happens to the outcasts, no one really cares. It almost made jayson feel sorry for the poor girl… almost.

He soon noticed the ouija board on the table. The power to talk to the dead was contained in that tiny piece of wood? Jayson was intrigued, he was sure asking one question wouldn't hurt. Its not like it would be selling his soul to Satan.

He put his fingers on the planchette and asked his question.

"will she ever be mine?"

 **N-E-V-E-R.**

"well what do you know?! you're just a piece of wood! you're a toy made for superstitious children! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

He yelled as he stabbed the board. Yeah, way to act like a mature adult, jayson. Have fun taking your anger out on a board game.

"you there, young man!" a police officer yelled as he quickly hid his knife. "why are you in here" the officer asked.

"i work for the school paper and no, before you ask me, I don't know this girl" he said in a deadpanned tone. He always had a deep hatred for the police, you could understand why.

"your paper has been getting rather popular ever since these murders?" the officer asked.

"I don't know, I just started. Can I go now?" jayson asked.

"fine, get out of here"

jayson then walked out of the room and proceeded to exit the school. As he walked home, he could see yan-chan and senpai across the street, eating ice cream together.

Jayson sighed as he walked home alone.

"one day… He… Will… Die."

* * *

 **A/N: _so this one isn't really that good of a chapter, sorry. i've been struggling with my writing lately._** **_the next chapter will be better._**


	9. The Jock

The time was 2:12 PM. Friday.

Jayson stone, Yan-chan, Senpai and about twenty other students were in gym class, running laps outside.

"hey! It's not a race!" one of the students shouted as jayson ran past him.

He was outrunning the whole group, not because he was competitive, he just ran faster then most of the other students.

The running actually calmed him down quite a lot. He had been angry and annoyed for the past week, due to many different things.

First, yan-chan and senpai went on a date, He took her to go see some corny vampire movie that was based off some incredibly retarded book, a disgrace to the art of both cinema and literature.

Yan-chan was a blushing ditz through the entire date. every time senpai looked at her, she got incredibly flustered and embarrassed, often blushing so much that it looked like someone put red paint on her cheeks. Just to make matters worst, she was incredibly territorial and hateful toward anyone who bothered to look at senpai, even if they were guys!. One girl asked senpai if she could cut in line at the snack bar, yan-chan responded by spilling her drink on the poor girl, claiming it was an 'accident'. She also stared at senpai non-stop, directly into his eyes, Constantly whispering "oh senpai..." in a disturbingly love struck tone.

"Stone!" the couch shouted jayson's last name, breaking his train of thought. "gym is over, hit the showers!" he said.

When jayson looked in the direction of the locker rooms, he saw yan-chan walking toward the girls locker room which was on the left side. To the right was the boys locker room. Many of the students began walking toward their gender specific rooms in groups. But oddly, senpai was nowhere to be found in those groups.

Instead, senpai was still on the gym field, doing pushups. That was odd, senpai was always the first to hit the showers, seeing as how he hated gym class. It was the only class he really failed in.

"twenty-three… twenty-four… twenty-five" senpai counted while doing his pushups, jayson had never seen senpai do more then ten.

"twenty-six..."

"dude, give yourself a break before your arms quit on you" jayson said as he walked toward senpai. He knew senpai would never make it to thirty. his arms looked like they were about to give up on him.

"i can't quit. gotta feel the burn. no pain, no gain" he said as he desperately tried to keep his arms from giving out.

"okay, what's with all the cardio?, you would normally be running to the showers by now" jayson asked as senpai moved to do situps.

"I've had a revelation. you know all those deaths that have been happening at the school?" senpai asked. "I've noticed something. Every girl that's gotten killed has had some kinda connection to me. I think someone is out to get me. Somebody wants me dead, jayson!" he said, and he wasn't wrong.

"and this is why you're working out?" jayson asked.

"the murderer might hurt you or ayana-chan in order to get to me, and what if I'm there to save one of you guys, but instead I just run and hide like a coward?"

"like you did with osana-chan?" jayson asked.

"exactly. Well no more, I'm tired of being a scared little kid!" he shouted.

Jayson tried to change the subject.

"so… how was your date with yan-chan?" he asked.

"kinda weird actually, she clung to me like I was a magnet. she glared at anyone who looked at us too. She also wouldn't stop staring at me, it was like she was hypnotized or something." senpai said.

"yeah, she's a weirdo isn't she?" jayson hated insulting her but he had to find some way of changing senpai's view of her. "maybe she's not your type, maybe she doesn't want to have you for a boyfriend. maybe you should stay the hell away from her and never talk to her again!"

"jayson, you're killing my ankles!" senpai shouted as he felt jayson's grip tighten in anger.

"oh, sorry" jayson said, snapping out of his small rage and removing his hands from senpai.

"what was that all about?" senpai asked, Referring to jayson's little rage.

"i have no idea what your talking about" he lied.

"jayson… do you like ayana-chan?" senpai asked.

"of course, we're best friends" jayson said while standing up and turning his back to senpai.

"no. I mean… do you want to be more then friends?"

"this conversation is over" jayson said as he began walking away.

"but I-"

"this conversation is over! You will tell her nothing!"

Jayson then walked into the boys locker room and went to shower off all the sweat he gained from gym. After his shower was done, he walked to his locker and proceeded to change back into his uniform. He hated having to wear this thing. It felt so… boring. What was it with schools and having uniforms? Why does everyone have to wear the exact same clothing?

"so, who's gonna replace your old girlfriend?" said one of the students on the other side of the lockers.

"i dunno, maybe that second year girl we saw earlier? y'know the one with the black pony tail?" said another student.

Jayson looked over his locker and on the other side was a boy with short spiked, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. This was Suima Mizu, third year student and captain of the swim team. This guy lived and breathed sports, he played every type of game that had a ball, he ran as fast as jayson, and he must have been two inches taller then your average high school student. The typical jock… jayson hated jocks.

"i dunno man, I think she's taken, I saw that American guy walking her to class today, he even carried her books!" Suima's friend said.

"which American? The third year guy?" Suima asked.

"no, he graduated last year. I'm talking about the one that beat up Haruto Yuto"

"someone beat up Haruto-kun?" suima asked, surprised.

"yeah, I heard he got his face thrown into the lockers so hard that his nose broke! He can only breath through his mouth now!"

"good, Haruto-kun was a bully, and bullies deserve a taste of the pain they inflict on others" suima said.

For a jock, Suima wasn't really that bad of a guy. He was one of the nicest people in school.

"hey, there" Suima said as he greeted jayson from the other side of the locker.

"hello" jayson replied. "you were talking about me?"

"yeah. Umm. Jackson Rock, right?" he got his name wrong.

"Jayson Stone" he corrected, obviously offended. "what do you want?" he asked.

"i was wondering if you knew about that second year girl? The one the 'yan' in her name?" suima asked.

"ayana-chan?"

"yeah, that's her name! Is she seeing anyone?" suima asked.

"no, she's single" jayson stated.

"cool, so… here's the thing. My girlfriend dumped me and I was looking for someone else. I was hoping you could help me get Ayana-chan"

"sure… I'll tell her to meet you by the pool after school" jayson said.

"awesome! Hey, if you need anything, You let me know, i take care of those who help me out!" suima said as he gave jayson a fist bump and left the locker room.

"oh I'll help you out, you miserable waste of life. I'll help you get on the express train to the 9th circle of hell" jayson whispered with anger in his voice. "You… Will… Die". Jayson soon exited the locker room.

* * *

The time was 2:49 PM.

Yan-chan and jayson were in their homeroom class, waiting for school to finish. The teacher had been rambling on about the evolution of music as an art form while constantly writing on the black board.

Jayson saw that yan-chan wasn't really acting like her usual self, she seemed rather distraught today.

"hey, beautiful. You okay?" jayson whispered to her.

"yeah, I'm fine. Just a little upset" she whispered back.

"how was your date with senpai?" jayson asked in a deadpanned tone. God, he hated that little worm. He hoped one day yan-chan would just snap and say "if I can't have you, no one can" then at least jayson wouldn't have to see that wimp's annoying little face.

"horrible" she said simply. She had been worrying about that date all day. Senpai must have received a negative impression when yan-chan dumped her drink on that bitch that thought she could cut in front of senpai. a line shouldn't even be at that snack bar, everyone should have moved when senpai approached.

"eh, I'm sure it doesn't matter that much" jayson said in reaction to her silence.

"of course it matters!" yan-chan shouted.

"Miss Satsujin-koibito! Is there something you'd like to share with the entire class?" the teacher said, referring to yan-chan's interruption.

"no, sensei" she hung her head down in shame.

The school bell soon rang, signaling that school had ended. Many of the students began packing up their things, preparing to return to their homes.

"I've graded your reports, please come and pick them up on the way out." the teacher said as she held the students reports. "Miss satsujin-koibito, your report plus the additional one thousand word essay was well researched and easily definable. Best grade in the class, congratulations."

"an A+" yan-chan stated as she saw her grade, she was impressed with herself, she never got a grade like that before.

"you know, you may be a handful but it does warm my heart to know that you do take your education seriously. Keep at it, and you'll have a very successful future one day, young lady" the teacher said.

"so, how'd I do, sensei?" jayson asked as he approached the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Stone, your report was adequate but could have been better, you passed… barely."

"C-" yan-chan stated as as she looked over jayson's shoulder.

"it's a solid C-" he defended.

"it's noting to feel ashamed for, but I would recommend tutoring or joining a study group. These tests do make up thirty percent of your final grade, you know." the teacher said.

"i could tutor you" yan-chan said as they walked out of class together.

"you'd do that for me?" jayson asked.

"of, course. That's what friends are for" she said as she opened her locker.

* * *

The time 3:50 PM.

Suima Mizu sat in the pool room, waiting for… what was her name again? Ayano? No that wasn't it… Ayana! That was her name.

To be honest, he didn't really think she was all that great. But he saw how she didn't really have that many friends, how she fit to well into this school, she was pretty much a blank slate. so he thought he'd take her and introduce her to some of his friends. In fact, once word got around that she was dating suima, her reputation and popularity would surely increase. That was all he wanted, he just wanted to give a lonely girl some friends, There's noting wrong with that. Yeah, she had one friend… jayson, but that guy creeped suima out. that guy looked unstable, violent and dangerous. Suima saw the way jayson glared at him, those eyes said it all _'I'm a dangerous person who wants to murder the world'._

"you actually came…" suima heard a voice, it belonged to a male however.

Jayson stone walked into the pool room of aka-demi high school. In front of him was his new rival. Suima Mizu. He had to pass on walking yan-chan home to be here, but it was worth it. He wanted this jock dead, he was a danger to yan-chan… dangers must be eliminated.

"Jackson Rock?"

"JAYSON STONE!" he shouted.

"whatever man, where's Ayana-chan?" Suima asked. Jayson glared deep into the eyes of the jock. Who did this muscle brained moron think he was dealing with? To ask for Yan-chan's love was like going up to someone and saying "here, take this fully loaded shotgun and shot me in the stomach. Don't worry, I want to die!"

"why are you staring at me like that?"

"you are going to die… slowly" jayson said in a chilling whisper. He then punched the jock in the eye, knocking him to the ground. He was still conscious though.

"what the hell was that for!" suima shouted in reaction to the pain.

"that was for making me come here. I could have been spending time with her, but instead I have to make sure you're out of the way" jayson said in a cruel tone.

"what are you talking about?"

"Ayana-chan belongs to me, it's bad enough I have to let that little worm do whatever he wants to her, but I am not losing my beloved to some meat-headed brute" jayson then put his shoe on suima's neck. One good kick could suffocate him. "I've come to far, I've sacrificed to much to stop now. I'm close… so close. I've almost obtained the key to unlock that cold and cruel heart of hers. So if you think I'm going to let you ruin all my hard work, you're dead wrong."

"you could have just said she was yours, I would have stayed away" Suima said.

" _ **FUCKING LIAR!**_ " jayson shouted as he kicked Suima in the throat, causing him to cough up blood. "if I told you she was mine, you would have saw it as a challenge. You would put yourself with her. You would try to take her away from me, you would taint and corrupt her, YOU'D RUIN HER!" he shouted as he kicked again.

"what are you going to do to me?" Suima asked in fear.

"hmm, I honestly thought you'd call me an insane psychopath by now. Tell me, captain of the swim team, how long can you hold your breath under water? More importantly, are you able to swim with _**ALL OF YOUR LIMBS MANGLED AND BROKEN!?**_ " Jayson then grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall mount and proceeded to mangle, crush and bludgeon him until even the slightest movement caused the jock intense pain. He started with the arms first, then the legs. It was satisfying to hear the sounds of his bones breaking, to hear this big strong jock scream and cry like a little girl, listening to him begging for mercy.

Jayson then threw him into the pool and watched in joy as the captain of the swim team drowned in a matter of minutes. Once Suima died, his corpse floated in the water like trash in a river.

Jayson sighed in annoyance when he realized he'd have to dispose of the body. It was a good thing the school had an incinerator in the basement. He'd still need to find some way to transport the body without looking suspicious though. Maybe he'd borrow one of the spare cello cases from music class.


	10. Are you accusing me of something?

**A/N: _so this one took me forever for some reason, i think the universe doesn't want me to write anymore. LIKE HELL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!_**

 ** _anyway, the new yandere simulator update has come out recently and added a few changes, one being that yandere-chan has an actual name... ayano aishi._**

 ** _her name in the story will not be changed however, since the game is still in beta and yanderedev might change the name of everyone's favorite psycho later._**

 ** _however... when the game does get released,_ Yandere: give the heart what it wants _will go through a complete rewrite._**

* * *

The time was 10:34 AM. Wednesday.

Senpai was struggling in math class.

"Right!" said the teacher, Ririko Kagome. She was the third-year math teacher, one of the best actually. However, being one of the best teachers meant you had high standards for your students and when one of your students fail to meet those expectations… this happens.

"now, lets take our formula for the area of a circle and use it to derive the surface area for this cone on the board, kay?" she said.

" _What? What does that even mean?"_ Senpai asked in his mind. _"i don't understand this kind of math!"_

"well?" Mrs. Ririko said, grabbing senpai's attention. "tell us how to do it. Solve this problem" she said in a seductive tone.

"i… umm. I don't know how" senpai said in shame. The rest of the class laughed at him while spouting insults at his intelligence.

"bad boy, you're supposed to listen to your teacher. Blank out in my class again, and I'll have to give you a spanking" Mrs. Ririko scolded him in a sultry tone while pressing herself against his desk. "we're getting close to finals, and you need to focus on those. The school year is almost over."

"crap!" senpai panicked while clutching his skull. "I forgot all about finals! And at the rate I'm going in this class, I'm gonna flunk!"

Yan-chan and Jayson stone watched senpai panic from behind the window on the classroom door.

Jayson was chuckling. He enjoyed watching the little maggot squirm. Did he honestly not know the answer to such a simple math question? The answer to that question was… it was… umm, Whatever! The point was that senpai was stupid!

"poor senpai" yan-chan said. It was all that teaching whore's fault for giving senpai a hard time in math.

She hated that teacher. She was infamous for her… assets. Showing them off like they were trophies. Most of the male students and even some of the females would drop everything they were doing just so they could space out on her. It was even rumored that she had affairs with some of her students.

This was noticed by the other faculty members and Mrs. Ririko was suspended, But was reinstated after two months. Being one of the best teachers in all of japan must have perks.

"whats wrong, beautiful?" jayson asked. Snapping Yan-chan out of her thoughts.

"look at her, getting her filthy whore hands all over my senpai" yan-chan said as she watched that whore teacher shove her breasts in senpai's face. "disgusting"

"i know" jayson agreed. "I'm okay with thugs, brutes, murderers, junkies, porn stars and more. But the two things that disgust me the most, rapists and pedophiles. I mean yeah, senpai is eighteen but look at her, she gotta be in her thirties or something like that"

"She. Must. Die" yan-chan said through gritted teeth.

"agreed. Now come on, lets try to sneak back into class"

* * *

The time was 12:01 PM.

Senpai was in the cafeteria, trying to eat his lunch and study at the same time.

Finals were in less then four weeks and this drove senpai up a wall. Not only did he have to worry about his studies, There was still a psychopathic killer on the loose, and this killer wants him dead.

Senpai looked calm and laid back on the outside but on the inside, he was terrified. who did he piss off so badly? Why would someone want him dead? he didn't do anything to hurt anybody.

He did notice one thing though. This murderer was targeting girls that had shown romantic feelings toward him, Ryori Masuta, Ryko Tekina, Osana Najimi, And others he may have forgotten. They were all dead because of him. Jaku was probably made a target because of his resemblance to senpai.

He knew Osana was dead. She had to be dead by now, and it was all senpai's fault.

This was one of the reasons he didn't want to start a serious relationship with Ayana. She could be next.

He had really liked her though. She was just so sweet and innocent, an angel walking amongst humans. she looked like she was capable of doing no wrong. Senpai actually did think that she was the perfect girl for him.

There was also one other reason senpai didn't want to be Ayana's boyfriend, that reason was jayson stone. He knew jayson liked her, and it would be both cruel and rude to take ayana for himself without at least letting jayson try. If he did try and they did get together, senpai wouldn't mind. He'd be happy that his friend had found someone as sweet as ayana.

He sighed. Okay, time to stop stalling, you've got hours of math studying to do… hours and hours of complicated, advanced mathematical formula…

He gulped out of nervousness, he was going to need some help.

* * *

The time was 3:30 PM.

Yan-chan was tutoring Jayson in their classroom, which was completely empty. They were allowed to be inside the classroom as long as they were focusing on only the tutoring.

"okay, so lets picture that a seagull (who is a total jerk) is latching on to an apple" Yan-chan said as she drew crude representations on the white board.

"yes. a nice, juicy apple. Now lets say that this archer over here, is pretty pissed off about it, because that's his apple! So he's got this bow and arrow and he's about to pull it back and shoot that bird in an act of blind revenge"

jayson gave a small chuckle as he saw how well she can play the serious teacher act. "ouch!" he said as Yan-chan hit him on the head with a ruler.

"pay attention" she said while giggling. "so now, lets say this archer is about eight-hundred feet away from the bird. The bird is going forty miles per hour. The archer can shoot an arrow at two-hundred and forty-five feet per second. So, how long would it take for that arrow to take down that thieving seagull?"

"question: when the hell am I ever going to need to know that?" jayson asked.

"finals are in the next four weeks, jayson. You have to take this seriously" she said in a concerned tone.

Say what you want about our little psychopathic, senpai obsessed school girl. but she was still a good friend, Going so far as to take time out of her schedule just to help a failing student was not an act she would normally do.

Jayson just kept staring as she began rambling on about advanced mathematical equations. He was memorizing every word she said though, even the words that didn't have anything to do with the topic at hand.

God, she was amazing, wasn't she? She was everything jayson could ever want, beautiful, intelligent, funny, polite. The best part was how she herself was much like him. He actually felt like she was his other half, the gender-inverted version of him, minus the whole obsession with senpai.

That pathetic worm. What was up with that guy? Why is half of the entire school so infatuated with him? He's not so special. But for some reason, the entire school female population loves him, even yan-chan.

Jayson said he didn't care if senpai got her or not, but he was only trying to fool himself. While her happiness and safety were the only things he cared about, Her love and compassion were the only things he wanted.

He just wanted to hold her close. He wanted her to accept his feelings. But that would probably never happen, not until senpai is out of the way.

Jayson would give that little worm a slow and painful death. He'd probably starve him. leave him to bleed out. Bury him alive. Burn his family right in front of him. Yeah, that last one sounds fun.

"are you listening?" she asked.

"of course, beautiful. I'm hanging on to every word" Jayson replied.

After a few moments of calculating and dividing, the classroom door opened and senpai walked in. Yan-chan's cheeks soon blushed bright red when he entered. jayson glared hard.

"hey guys. Miss Rino said you were studying in here, can I join you?" senpai asked.

"aren't you in the third year?" jayson asked in a condescending tone. "last time I checked, third year math is a lot more complex then second year math. You must be incredibly stupid if you have to be tutored by underclassmen." he insulted, Much to Yan-chan's dismay.

"i know, right?" senpai said. "but I desperately need help. half the stuff Miss. Ririko says is just confusing to me. Come on, ayana-chan. I'm begging you, please tutor me!" he said as he got on his knees.

Jayson scoffed. "desperate worm" he whispered.

"well, I guess I could teach you a few things. anything for you senpai" yan-chan said while blushing. Senpai himself wants to learn from her!

"great! Thanks ayana-chan. You're a lifesaver" he then sat on yan-chan's desk, which was right next to Jayson's.

The tutoring went on for awhile. Eventually, senpai started sharing whatever knowledge that was worth sharing.

Jayson hated learning from the worm, but he was still grateful for the knowledge.

"well? Do you understand now?" Yan-chan asked.

"yeah, thanks ayana-chan. You're a first class tutor" Jayson said. She really was a big help towards him. To be honest, he was surprised at how much she knew. Most of her math skills were equal to that of a collage student.

"well, it's great that you get it but i'm still at a loss" senpai said as he held his head in shame, until he noticed something on yan-chan's desk, her notes.

"incredible" senpai said as he looked through the notebook. "wow, your notes are so easy to follow yan-chan. Your hand writing is great and everything is organized by topic, too. I could sure use these"

"ass kisser" jayson insulted in a silent whisper.

"really?" yan-chan asked. "well, could make a copy by hand for you if you want"

"you'd do that for me?, that's so kind of you. thanks friend" senpai said. "well, I gotta go. Thanks for the tutoring!" he shouted as he ran out of the class.

"y'know, it's been a long time since I studied this hard for anything. I forget how exhausting it can be" jayson said as they walked toward their lockers. The final bell began ringing, signaling that the school building was closing.

"it was worth it if you learned something though" yan-chan stated.

"ohh, Mr. stone, Miss Satsujin-koibito." the third-year math teacher, Miss. Ririko greeted. "what are you two doing at school so late, club stuff?" she asked.

"no, we were just having a study session" jayson answered.

"a study session? Well that's not good, I'm sorry to hear that" she said as a devilish grin crept onto her face.

"and why is that?" yan-chan asked.

"you honestly think I wouldn't notice? Two students of the opposite gender stay after school and they're only excuse is that they are having a study session. It doesn't take much thought to understand"

"what are you saying?" jayson glared.

"what were you studying? Mathematical equations… or sex positions?" she asked.

"are you accusing me of something?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"do you have something to be accused of, Mr. stone? I know your type. You are violent, aggressive and unstable. You shouldn't feel ashamed though. You are a male, and males do not have the willpower or fortitude to resist such… primal urges" she explained. "something like that could deal devastating damage to your reputation"

"is that a threat?" he asked as he glared into her eyes.

"do you want to make it a threat, Mr. stone? Do you?" she glared back. "so, how did you get miss satsujin-koibito to sate your desires? Did you pay her? Are you blackmailing her? Or is it the other way around?"

"we did no such thing!" yan-chan protested. "We did study, I have the notes to prove it"

"I'm impressed, miss Satsujin-koibito. these notes are far more advanced then anything they teach in your grade… which leads me to believe that these are not your notes"

"what!" Yan-chan shouted.

"where did you get these? Did you steal from my students? Copy them off the internet? cheating and participating in sexual conduct on school grounds, those are going on both your permanent records"

"that's completely unfair!" jayson shouted.

"you want to bring fairness into this? Was it fair when you assaulted Haruto Yuto, my nephew? Was it fair for you to take away his sense of smell?. You are a brute, Mr. stone, Anyone with half a brain can see that. I'm am notifying both of your parents about this" miss Ririko added. "now, either you leave school grounds, or I escort both of you home"

"there… won't be a need for that" Yan-chan said as she gritted her teeth. "come on, jayson. Lets go home"

the two then walked out of the school together.

"she is going to die… slowly" jayson said as they walked away.

He dropped her of at her house and she walked inside while jayson went home.

"uh huh. I see." Yan-chan's mother sighed while talking on the phone. "well, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll see if I can't sort her out" she then hung up and looked at her daughter.

"you have to believe me, mother. I did no such thing! You raised me better then that!" yan-chan said.

"i did raise you better then that. We will talk about this when your father gets home. Until then, you are grounded. Go to your room"

"but mother!"

"i said… go to your room"

"yes mother" yan-chan then did as commanded.

* * *

The time was 7:32 PM.

Senpai was in his room, doing his homework.

"onii-sama!" shouted his little sister, imouto. "you promised you'd help me with my project!"

"i know, and I will help you, once I'm done with my homework" senpai responded.

"but you promised!" she whined.

"mom!"

"imouto! Leave your brother alone!" their mother shouted from across the hall.

Imouto glared and stomped out of her older brothers room. Finally, peace and quiet.

Don't get senpai wrong. He loved his little sister, but she was a pain. Always whining and complaining. But she still thought highly of senpai, he was the big brother after all. and for the most part, he was a good role model. She always looked up to him, cared about him, supported him.

Senpai sighed in relief. Social studies, done. Now all that was left was math.

That part was a breeze thanks to ayana-chan's amazing tutoring skills. He was actually surprised at how fast he got one of the most difficult parts of his homework done in such little time, he didn't even need to use a calculator.

* * *

The time was 8:34 PM.

Yan-chan was in her room, making a copy of all her notes by hand for senpai.

"come on" jayson said while leaning against her window. "you wanna do it, I wanna do it, so lets just do it!"

"no" she said simply.

"but you want to do it, right?" he asked.

"yes" she responded.

"great! Lets go!"

"no" she said again.

"why not? that bitch lied right to our faces, accused and threatened us. And you just want to let her go?"

she didn't say anything.

"yan-chan?" jayson asked. "are you ignoring me?"

"I'm trying to focus" she said over her shoulder.

"you are such a drag sometimes. Are you really going to sit there all night and copy notes by hand?" he asked. "you know, I thought you would want senpai to flunk. If he doesn't take make-up classes, he'll have to do third-year all over again, there's a good chance that you and him will be in the same class"

yan-chan thought about that for awhile. She really would like to do her third-year with senpai… no, senpai is counting on her.

"senpai gave me a task, I must complete it" she stated.

"you really love him that much?" jayson asked. "can I ask you a question?"

"what?" she responded.

"why do you love him so much?"

"well… when I first met him, I felt something" she explained.

"you just felt something?" he asked. He hated to insult her, even in silence. But he had to make this clear, that was the worst way to describe your attachment to someone, especially for someone like yan-chan.

' _Oh, I've never been able to feel emotions so when I met this one guy, I feel something for the first time. I_ _d_ _unno what I feel but it sure feels amazing. Yup! Defiantly true love! I mean, it's not like there exists negative feelings that make you feel amazing! and so what if he doesn't try to get to know me! So what if he doesn't really care about my after school life!_ _It's still true love because I really want it to be!'_

he sighed. "ask yourself a question" jayson said. "do you know the difference between love and lust? Because it's a big difference. Ask yourself: do you really love your senpai as a person or do you just love the way he makes you feel?"

yan-chan stood up from her desk and looked him in the eyes… glaring. It was a warning, her way of saying that his next sentence could mean life… or death.

Jayson felt his whole body tense under her gaze. Fear began creeping into his mind, yet he still said what he needed to say.

"love and lust are different, but they both make you feel the same way. Love can heal you, lust only makes your heart vulnerable to the people who want to hurt you. When you find the answer to the question I asked, let me know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill people. Good night" he said as he jumped out of her window.

Yan-chan stood there and pondered his question. The difference between love and lust? What the hell was that supposed to mean? If they both make you feel the same way, then why is lust bad?

She shook her head. That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about. He can't understand how she feels! He doesn't and never will understand her love for senpai!

* * *

The time was 11:01 PM.

Ririko Kagome was inside her living room, sipping a cup of tea while relaxing in her recliner, petting her cat.

She had reflected on her actions today. Sure, she felt bad for wrongfully accusing those two second-year students when in reality, they had done nothing wrong. However, it was completely justified. That brute, Mr. stone, had destroyed her beloved nephew, so she had to take some kind of action.

Miss satsujin-koibito deserved a little mistreatment too. She knew the second-year girl had a gigantic crush on her senpai, everybody knew. Ririko could not allow that to pass. She had called dibs on the young man. True, he was underage but Ririko knew he would be perfect for her. So what if he's ten years younger then her? Damn hypocrites can be as pissy about it as they want. What are they going to do? Fire her? They already did, but two weeks later they come to her door, begging her to return!

Being one of the best teachers in all of japan has perks… big perks.

She soon heard her house phone ringing. Who would call at this hour?

"hello?" she answered. At first she heard nothing, but after listening intently, she could make out faint breathing from the other line, the breathing grew heavier as time passed. Ririko rolled her eyes, another pissed off student who thinks they can get back at her by playing a little prank. How pathetic.

"who is this?" she said. The breathing just got heavier, it was soon identified as male breathing.

"okay… very funny, now hang up" she demanded. The breathing soon turned into violent growling, similar to that of a provoked dog.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police" she said. Finally getting a response.

" _lights out"_ the male said as all her lights and other electrical items shut off. She tried to flip the lights back on, it didn't work. She was now left in the pitch black. She felt a small jolt of fear pass through her.

Her cell phone began ringing from its place on her coffee table, causing the room to illuminate slightly.

"who is this?" she answered while slightly shivering.

" _how does it feel?"_ said the same voice from her home phone. _"how does it feel to be left in the dark, alone. Do you feel scared, do you fear what you cannot see?"_ he spoke in such a soft and mellow tone.

"what do you want?" she asked. He did not respond. "I'm calling the police!"

" _yes… hide behind others, like the coward you are. You play the whole tough and strict act. But on the inside, you're a coward. You look like a strong and dominate woman, but you feel like a lost and frightened little girl"_ he insulted. _"how pathetic"_

"why are you doing this?!" she demanded to know.

" _i feel sorry for your cat, It's going to have to live the rest of it's life knowing it's owner died in her own home while crying and trembling in fear… don't go in the kitchen"_ he warned.

She looked toward the pathway to the kitchen after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

She did feel fear but also a small bit of anger. She hated being called anything that others looked down upon. She didn't understand what she would find in her own kitchen… but she was not going to let someone toy with her like this. She grabbed her umbrella from the entryway of her house, it would serve as a good makeshift weapon for self defense.

Once she entered the kitchen, she got out her phone and used the flashlight feature as her means of seeing. She heard the male's voice behind her.

"greetings, miss Ririko" he said as she turned around.

"Mr. stone?" she said in a shocked tone when she noticed the knife in his hands.

"scared?" he asked. "you should be… you have insulted and wrongfully sinned against my goddess, now you must suffer the consequences."

He began chuckling lightly as he slowly approached her. His little chuckle soon turned into a fit of insane laughter as he plunged his knife into her shoulder.

The cat watched as Jayson Stone mercilessly stabbed into Ririko. His knife never stopped cutting its way through her flesh. In and out, in and out, in and out for five hours strait. Ririko screamed in pain and agony the entire time as he laughed manically.

* * *

The time was 4:35 AM.

Two officers (one incredibly thin and the other rather overweight) walked into the house of Ririko Kagome. They had received reports of loud screams and thought it was a simple case of domestic abuse.

"god, I can't believe we had to drive all the way over here in the dead of night just to come to an empty house!" the thin officer shouted in anger.

"i know, right?" the overweight one replied "you should have seen the look on my wife's face when we had to stop so I could be here. Dispatch always calls when I get her in bed"

the two soon entered the kitchen, where they both stood in horror at the sight before them.

Laying lifeless on the floor, stood Ririko Kagome, drenched in a pool of her own blood. Her cat was siting on her chest while looking at her body with confusion in it's eyes, it apparently didn't know the difference between being dead and falling asleep.

"oh my god" the overweight officer said.

"you know what I said about being angry at coming all the way here? I take it back" the thin one added.

"this isn't a time for jokes" the overweight one said as he examined the body while the thin one went to dust for finger prints. "this is officer Takemoto. We have a 2319, confirmed murder. Victim looks to have been stabbed in multiple non-vital areas. Cause of death may be due to lack of blood" he said over the radio.

"i just checked the area, no prints. Bastard must have been wearing gloves" the thin one said.

"what kinda sick son of a bitch would do this?" the overweight one said.

The time was 4:59 AM.

Jayson stone stood across the street of Ririko Kagome's home as the multiple police officers began to secure the area. They soon identified her as the school's math teacher, connecting her to the Aka-demi killer case.

Jayson sighed in nervousness. The school year was almost over and jayson needed to get rid of all evidence that would ever connect yan-chan to the murders. Which meant one thing… the Aka-demi killer was going to have to turn himself in and publicly admit that he was the ones who committed all the murders.

This wasn't going to be easy. But hey, love makes you do stupid things. Maybe after this is all over… yan-chan would finally see how much he loved her.

…maybe.


	11. You will be missed

The time was 7:29 AM. Thursday.

Yan-chan walked along the path to school by herself.

She would normally be okay with the lonely walk, but now it just felt… unnerving.

The reason for this was because of jayson. Ever since he and yan-chan met, they would always walk to school together. He'd always be sitting on her porch in the early hours of the morning, waiting for her to exit. Sometimes he'd even go into her room to wake her up when she would accidentally oversleep. That was annoying to her, but she still saw it as an act of friendship.

It made her wonder. Why did he do that stuff anyway? Why was he so caring toward her? Was she that good of a friend to him? Or was he just a nice guy with a dark side? Did he see her as something more then a friend? Maybe they were like companions or something. Two people who go above and beyond the limits and expectations of friendship. A bond that was as close as brother and sister.

But… why wasn't he with her now? Was he mad at her? Maybe he was. She did act kind of rude toward him. She glared at him, And it wasn't just a glare that anyone else would have given, it was a glare of pure, unadulterated hatred. The same glare a yandere would give to a rival.

Jayson didn't deserve that though. Yan-chan did overact to him last night, and she did feel guilty when he left. He was just asking a question. Sure, it was a question aimed at her love towards senpai, but it was still just a question.

Do you know the difference between love and lust?

That question had raised a few red flags for her. She did begin questioning and analyzing all of her moments with her senpai. She hoped they would bring the answer to jayson's question.

She even remembered the first day she and senpai had met. That was the happiest day of her life!

* * *

 _The time was 7:39 AM. Monday. Two years ago._

" _Sweetie! Hurry up or you'll be late!"_

" _I'm going as fast as I can, Mother!" she shouted as she desperately searched her closet, trying to find her uniform._

 _Today was the start of Ayana's first year of high school. She knew she should have felt excitement and even a little bit of nervousness, but she didn't. She doesn't feel anything, so she lacked an actual reason to care. The only reason she was hurrying was because her mother wouldn't shut up!_

 _Ayana eventually found her school uniform. It resembled that of a sailor's suit, only it had small sleeves, a red little knot around the neck and a navy blue skirt that was honestly… too damn small for a school girl. She was allowed to wear something underneath to fix that problem however. She decided to wear black leggings._

 _When she walked down to the living room, her mother was there with Ayana's bento box in hand._

 _Her mother looked at her with a warm smile as ayana let her mother brush her hair. She finished it by putting her daughter's hair in a ponytail._

 _Ayana looked at her new hairstyle in a the mirror. She kinda liked having her hair like this._

" _you look beautiful, Sweetie" her mother smiled warmly. "you know, when I was in that school, we had black blazers and red ties for our uniforms. But this is a good look for you"_

 _Ayana didn't respond to her mother, she just looked to her feet._

" _what's wrong?" her mother asked._

" _do I have to go to high school? Can't I just continue my home schooling?" Ayana asked. She had been home schooled ever since she was a toddler, so why did she have to go to a regular school now?_

" _why do you think I fired your home school teacher? You are sixteen now, it's time for you to be with other people who are your age. you need friends, You need a social life. Trust me, you'll be okay. Now go have fun. Make some friends. And please, keep your temper under control" Ayana always did have anger issues. It wasn't her fault… it was her mother's fault and she knew it._

 _It was her mother's 'wise' decision to have her daughter home schooled and even isolated from most of the outside. Her daughter rarely left the house at all. And when she did, contact with others was kept to a minimum. Was she a bad mother for this? Probably. But now was her time to fix all of this. Her daughter would make friends, maybe even meet a nice boy. Even though she didn't want her little angel to be corrupted, it would be better then spending your whole life in a house with no interaction to anything._

 _Her mother then gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and sent her out the door. She knew where the school was, She'd be okay._

 _Ayana didn't believe a word that her mother said. Friends? Who needs friends? All they do is interrupt and slow you down. A social life? What good would that do? She hardly had a life to begin with! Going to a public school and being around others was nothing more then meaningless. Besides, who'd want to hang out with her? Ayana wouldn't make friends, she'd probably be ridiculed and made fun of for her lack of… well, anything. The emotionless freak, that would be her name._

" _watch out!" she heard a male voice behind her. It was too late to move though._

 _When she turned around to see who owned this voice, a bike had ran her over._

" _oh my god! Are you okay?" the owner of the bike quickly jumped off and rushed to help her._

" _ouch" great. First day on her own, and some jerk had decided to use her as a speed bump. **'**_ Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen'. _Thanks mom!_

" _I'm so sorry! That damn bike is always hard on me. I hope you're not hurt!" the boy said as he held his hand to help her._

" _watch where you're going you… you… beautiful angel." she said as she looked into the eyes of the biker. He looked like an average seventeen year old, but Ayana saw so much more. When she looked into his eyes, she felt… strange. Her heart began beating loudly, her palms began sweating, her knees grew weak._

" _I'm sorry about the whole bike thing. you see, I'm in the second year of high school and if I didn't hurry, I was gonna miss the entrance ceremony and… umm… you okay?" the boy asked as he looked at the girl he had just ran over. He hoped his stupid bike didn't cause any head trauma._

" _i'm… wonderful" she said in a dreamy expression. She didn't know what this boy was doing to her, but it felt amazing!_

" _yeah… well, I'm gonna go. Really sorry for running you over. Bye!" he said as he picked up his bike and began riding again._

" _wait!" she shouted, Snapping out of her trance. "I don't even know your name!"_

" _my name is..." she couldn't hear his name, thanks to a large and noisy truck driving through the streets. She didn't have time to ask for his name again. He was already gone._

" _come back… don't leave me…" she said as she fell to her knees. She didn't know why, but seeing that boy had made her… feel something. She actually felt something! For the first time in her life, she felt an actual feeling._

 _What do you call this feeling? Desire? Lust? No… she knew what this feeling was called, Love._

 _Wait… he said he was in a second year of high school. She and him went to the same school! Not only that, but he was an upperclassman… a senpai. Her senpai…_

 _Now she understood, it was obvious that destiny had brought her senpai to her. Fate wanted them to be together._

 _She stood up, retrieved her fallen book bag and then began her walk to school again. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all._

* * *

Yan-chan sighed contently as she recalled that distant memory. Maybe jayson was somewhat right. Maybe she did only focus on how senpai made her feel. But if someone who you've never seen before has the ability to make you feel so… good! That must mean something, right?

No… Yan-chan knew exactly what it means. It's obviously love at first sight. Yan-chan loves senpai and senpai loves her. He just doesn't want to show it because he thinks it will be too awkward.

Do you now understand how well yan-chan knows the way senpai feels?

He obviously feels that amazing rush of pleasure whenever he sees her too, he's just better at hiding his feelings, that's all.

Maybe jayson is just jealous. Maybe he questioned yan-chan's love for senpai because jayson doesn't have anyone who makes him feel the way yan-chan feels.

"I'm such a horrible friend" yan-chan said as she came to a realization. Poor jayson is all alone, suffering the wounds of a past lover who scorned him, having no one to comfort him and help him move past his dramatic experience.

Maybe yan-chan could help jayson find someone who makes him feel amazing. Yeah! Then she could help him get his true love! Just like he's helping her! She could help jayson find a senpai of his very own!

She smiled at that idea as she walked through the school gates.

Finding jayson his own senpai would be easy. Yan-chan is a very good judge of character. She recently made the discovery that half of the female student population are nothing more then a bunch of pathetic, perverted, man-stealing whores who want to corrupt and poison the mind of her senpai.

She soon saw jayson leaning against the vending machine on the side of the school building while some girl with incredibly long, green hair was chatting his ear off.

"and then when I sent the e-mail… guess what happened!" the green haired girl giggled in a high pitched and annoying voice.

Jayson sighed in annoyance. "you sent him another e-mail…"

"i sent him another e-mail!" she giggled.

"okay, how is YandereDev going to be able to make the game if you keep sending him stupid and useless e-mails that he probably doesn't even read. Y'know, because he's got better and more important things to do?" jayson asked. _**(I got your back,**_ _ **YandereDev!)**_

"well… I… umm…" the green haired girl grew quiet.

"that's what I thought" jayson said as his drink was dispensed out of the vending machine.

"you're mean! I'm going to e-mail YandereDev about how stupid this story is! He's going to get you reported and copywritten!" the girl shouted as she pulled out her phone and walked away while typing an e-mail to the poor game developer.

Jayson sighed as he reached into the vending machine and pulled out the refreshingly cold beverage he bought, which he then proceeded to drink from. He needed the small boost in energy that the sugar inside the drink would provide, thanks to his lack of sleep.

"what are you doing, Jayson?" yan-chan asked as she approached from behind, causing jayson to jolt a bit at the surprise.

"ohh. Hey, beautiful. What are you…"

"who were you talking too?" she asked as she glared directly into the eyes of her tired and exhausted friend.

"oh, I was just waiting for…"

"who is she?" she cut him off. "do I know her? What's her name? How long have you been seeing her? Am I not enough for you? Do you think she's prettier than me?" she asked all these questions before jayson could answer any of them. Her glare of jealousy never left his eyes. "You know what, never mind. You're my friend, not hers. I don't wanna see you talking to her again, now come on. We have to get to class" she said with spite in her tone. That was her friend after all. She didn't need some other slut stealing him away from her.

"but class doesn't start for the next thirty minutes" jayson said as he checked the time on his phone.

"I don't care! We're going to class… now!" yan-chan shouted as she forcefully gripped jayson's wrist and pulled him to class, causing his drink to fall out of his hands and spill onto the floor.

He could feel her grip tighten on his wrist as she dragged him into the school while shoving and pushing any student that got in her way. her force was so tight that her recently manicured nails had been digging into his flesh. It hurt… but the pain came from her, so he silently relished in it.

When she dragged jayson into the classroom, she sat him down on his desk and pulled out his books that he had in his bag. She then sat at her own desk. Her eyes constantly stared at him, never once did she turn her gaze away. She just kept starring while rarely blinking.

 _Aww. She's getting all clingy and possessive over me… how sweet._ Jayson thought.

"Mr. Stone? Miss. Satsujin-koibito? What a pleasant surprise" their teacher said as she walked into the classroom. "class doesn't start for the next twenty-seven minutes. Are you two here for extra credit?"

"yes, please" yan-chan said immediately after the teacher had finished her sentence.

"perfect" the teacher said. "why don't we go over some of the subjects that will be in the finals. Both of you open your textbooks to page 173"

* * *

The time was 12:24 PM.

Senpai was standing on the school's rooftop, gazing at the entrance way that was surrounded by the many sakura trees. He always enjoyed doing this. It gave him a sense of peace, a feeling of tranquility.

He needed to feel this way. He had recently heard that his math teacher had been murdered in her own home! The person who wants senpai dead isn't just attacking girls who show romantic attractions to him, this killer is now attacking people who just know him! Nowhere is safe anymore. No one is safe anymore. As long as senpai is around, other people would be caught in grave danger!

Senpai had thought about… suicide. If he jumps off of the ledge of the rooftop right now, maybe the killer will stop. They'd get their wish. Senpai would sacrifice himself for the safety of his fellow classmates and family members.

He really wished he could actually do it though, every time he attempts to end himself, he gets flashbacks of his family and friends who would surely mourn for him.

Ayana, for example. She'd probably be crushed if senpai killed himself. He imagined ayana crying over senpai's casket at his funeral. He'd hate to be the reason for causing so much pain to such a sweet and innocent angel like her.

Its at this point, fear would creep into his mind, then doubt would make him hesitate, then he'd feel pity for himself. He said he was going to toughen himself up so he'd have a chance to face his attacker.

If he did throw himself off the roof, he'd die the same way he was born…

as a coward…

No! senpai was not a coward! He could take on this killer and he could beat them too!

Bring it on, aka-demi killer! Senpai isn't afraid of you!

Well… maybe he's a little afraid…

* * *

The time was 2:23 PM.

Jayson was in art class, getting ready to paint… something.

He wasn't exactly good at this kinda thing. He doesn't really know how to create, he only destroys.

This used to be art club, until the students petitioned for it to become an official class. Most student clubs only allowed thirty members per-year, and the school housed over two hundred students! So most of those students were not getting their daily dose of artistic inspiration.

Jayson yawned in exhaustion as he approached the blank white canvas that was just begging to be painted on.

He had been exhausted all day, since he stood up till four in the morning when he dealt with miss. Ririko. He may have gone a bit overboard when he decided to stab her for five hours straight. It wasn't his fault, he was carrying a lot of pent up aggression that needed to be vented out.

Never the less, he rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes and picked up a paint brush.

He didn't really focus on what he was painting, he could just paint random colors in a mindless order, and they'd still call it art! Yeah… the teacher they hired for this class wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

As he painted mindlessly, his thoughts constantly returned to his plan to put down the aka-demi killer without exposing yan-chan or himself as the murderers.

He had ran the plan through yan-chan while they ate lunch. She said she'd handle it.

he didn't know what her definition of 'handle' meant. To be honest, he thought she'd make the situation worse, but he was still going to let her handle it. Yan-chabn was a smart psychopath, she'd figure something out.

"that's pretty impressive, man!" one of the students behind him said as he looked at jayson's painting.

The canvas showed an image of yan-chan sitting against a sakura tree while looking up to the blue skies in contemplation, The sakura petals floating over her. The small beams of light gently bursting through the many leaves held by the massive tree.

Jayson was impressed with himself, he was terrible at art. but in a few moments of thought, he created this masterpiece without even knowing!

"well done, Mr. Stone!" the art teacher praised. "this has to be the most impressive piece I've ever seen! You've really captured the look of confusion in the girl's face. Will you let us display this in the culture festival?" the teacher asked.

Jayson agreed to allow them to show his unintentionally created masterpiece, he thought others should see it. Ooh, wait! It needs a name!.

He took a small brush and drew the name of the painting in kanji on the left-bottom corner of the painting. kanji is the literary writing used in japan.

The painting was called 'Seeker of love'

* * *

The time was 3:01 PM.

Yan-chan was roaming through her locker, putting the books from homeroom away, while exchanging them for the books she'd need for her homework.

She had thought about jayson's plan and she couldn't agree more. He was right, if they were going to move on to the third year, they'd have to get rid of any and all evidence that would ever tie them to the murders.

There was just one problem. How the hell were they supposed to do that?

It might not have looked like it, but the school was being watched, police officers would often walk down the same paths that students took on their ways home, journalists and private investigators would stop students at the front gate and interview them, and some officers went under cover as janitors.

Don't ask yan-chan how she knew about that last one. She just has her ways.

The police were not her concern though. She still needed to figure out how to get the aka-demi killer caught without anyone knowing that it was her or jayson who were murdering students.

Maybe she could frame somebody… no, if they get hooked up to a lie detector, the truth will come out and the search will be on again.

What if yan-chan seduces a school boy to kill somebody for her… no, then that would just be a lose end that she'd have to take care of later.

If only there was a way to make someone kill someone without exposing herself or having to deal with lose ends.

It was at this point, Yan-chan wished she had the ability to control minds, then she could just enslave somebody and make them kill both the target and themselves and… wait, that's it!

She knew exactly what she'd do now. It would take a while but it would work perfectly. She just needs to find a 'volunteer' for her little plan.

She saw a girl with neon blue pigtails walk down the hall while humming out of tune to some song. This girl who resembled the apprentice of a certain vocaliod was named Saki Miyu, the best friend of the late Kokona Haruka.

Yan-chan grinned sadistically as she walked to the place jayson would meet her at to discuss their plan.

Ooh, he was going to love this.

* * *

The time was 6:25 PM. Friday.

"yeah, daddy! I'll be home in the next hour. Don't worry, I'm just going to see a movie with the girls"

Saki Miyu said as she hung up her phone and proceeded to wait for the bus to take her to sisuta town, which was where the movie theater was.

She needed to get out of the house for a while, her family consisted of four annoying younger siblings and an overprotective, single father. Which meant that saki had to play mommy for the entire house while her father kept accusing her of prostituting herself on the street, just like her mother did.

Saki couldn't really blame her father for thinking that way, he had been married to her mother for nineteen years, it must have been pretty scaring for him to find out that his wife had been selling herself to strange men while he was trying to support his family of five children while battling his alcohol addiction. He also questioned whether or not saki and her four younger siblings were actually his offspring.

Saki sighed as she sat on the bench next to the bus stop. She didn't empathize with her father, she just felt pity for him. He was a wreck ever since the divorce.

Now wasn't really the time to think about that, tonight was all about her. She was going to have fun tonight. It was going to be just her and all of her closest friends

well… almost all of her closest friends. Kokona wouldn't be there, she had killed herself a while ago.

It had been a whole month since then, most people were over it. But saki wasn't.

When her best friend had ended herself, saki felt like crucial part of her life had been taken away from her. Like a child who had a cookie ripped right out of their hands.

It got so bad that saki went into a depression for a few weeks.

The bus soon arrived and opened its door to her.

As she climbed into the bus, she paid appropriate amount of yen and sat down in one of the seats.

The bus was empty, the only people in it were saki and the driver.

The isolation calmed her nerves a little. Her house was always so noisy, thanks to the demons she's forced to call siblings. When they weren't fighting or yelling at each other. They were pulling pranks on their poor older sister.

No, they weren't pulling pranks… they were torturing her.

They'd rip up whatever magazines she was reading, steal her food when she wasn't looking. Rub mud into her nice, clean clothes. The worst part was when they dumped her laptop in the bathtub.

That happened yesterday.

You're probably thinking ' _big deal! Just go bu_ _y_ _a new one!_ ' But the reason saki was so torn up about that laptop was because of it's contents.

On that laptop were hundreds, if not thousands of pictures of her and Kokona. So many precious memories, like when they went to the beach together, or when they first met in high school, and who could forget about the time they had that awesome slumber party?

All of those memories were captured and saved onto her now destroyed computer. Lost forever.

Except for one.

She pulled out a silver heart shaped locket that she had hid under her neon blue turtleneck.

She opened the locket to reveal a picture of both her and kokona smiling while standing behind a large vanilla cake with neon blue frosting. The picture was taken on saki's eighteenth birthday… three days before kokona committed suicide.

" _we'll be best friends forever, right?"_ saki heard her own voice inside her mind.

" _yeah, we'll always be together!"_ saki heard kokona's voice.

A single tear fell down saki's left eye as she recalled that memory.

"next stop, sisuta town" the bus driver said as they approached saki's destination.

The bus soon stopped and saki exited.

The movie theater was across the street, she could see a few of her friends waiting for her at the entrance… but she didn't go to them.

She instead began walking toward the west side of sisuta town… where the cemetery was located.

She entered those grounds. Passing the graves of others who had passed on from this world.

She stopped when she found a black marble grave at the near end of the cemetery.

Kokona Haruka.

1997-2015

We will never have a daughter as amazing as you were. We loved you

-Your loving mother and father, Asano and Satoshi Haruka.

You were the only person who I ever really cared about

-Your best friend forever, Saki Miyu.

She stood over the grave of her best friend for what seemed like hours.

"hey, Kokona-chan… it's me, Saki… I miss you" she said to the headstone as she tried to hold back a few tears. "It's not the same without you here, I just… can't see the world the same way I used too. Ever since you left, I've been… sad"

The tears eventually became too much to hold in. she let herself cry while collapsing onto her knees in front of her best friend's grave.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!" she yelled as the tears flowed freely.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, KOKONA!? I NEEDED YOU! YOU SAID WE'D ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! BUT I'M HERE ALONE! CRYING MY EYES OUT, WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND TO COMFORT ME! COME BACK, KOKONA! I NEED YOU! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE AGAIN!"

She wept over that grave for who knows how long. Kokona was the only person saki actually liked. Those whores in that movie theater were not her friends! They didn't know her the way Kokona knew her! They'd never replace kokona! Never!

She heard the sound of feet shuffling in the darkness.

"who… who's there?" saki asked as she stood up from the grave of her best friend. "l-leave me alone! Can't you see i'm mourning here!" she shouted as dread and fear began to replace her sadness.

"kokona bled like a pig" saki heard a female's voice in the darkness.

"i know, right? She was such a weakling if she had to resort to suicide just to find peace" saki heard a male voice to accompany the female voice.

Their hateful and offensive comments turned saki's fear into anger.

"h-how dare you! She was the strongest girl I ever met! How dare you profane her like that!" saki shouted blindly into the darkness.

She soon felt a metal object hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Yan-chan stood over the unconscious Saki Miyu, a large and heavy shovel was gripped in yan-chan's hands.

"good job" jayson commented.

"thanks" yan-chan replied. "now help me get her into the car" she said as they both picked up saki and stuffed her into the trunk of Jayson's cherry red sports car.

Yep, jayson drives. He had gotten his license last month. He never drove that much, only when it was a requirement. Which was why he never drove to school, he preferred walking.

Both he and yan-chan got inside the vehicle, he drove while yan-chan sat in the passenger's seat.

She thought that this was a really nice car, jayson said that it was imported from America. Made by some company called ford. The car was called a mustang in America.

Jayson turned the key, which caused the car to start and they soon drove back to yan-chan's house.

They jammed out to the songs on the radio, all while completely ignoring the unconscious girl in the trunk.

When they arrived at yan-chan's home, they tied saki to a chair in the basement. She was still out cold.

"Well, that's done" yan-chan stated.

"she doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon" jayson said.

"hmm, I guess you're right. Well my parents won't be coming home from their dinner date until anouth two hours, what do you wanna do?"

"wanna order pizza and watch a movie?" jayson suggested.

"sure" yan-chan said as she and jayson walked upstairs to the living room. Leaving poor, unconscious saki alone in the basement.

* * *

 **A/N: _writing saki's part in this chapter made me shed a few tears. i had recently lost my grandmother, so i kinda took that pain of losing someone important in my life and just threw it in the story. i hope you enjoyed the read_**

 ** _friendly warning. the next chapter is going to be a little... graphic. if you played the recent build of yandere simulator, then you already know what's going to happen._**


	12. Doing things by the book

**A/N: _i originally wanted this chapter to focus on Halloween, but after doing some researching, i found out that they don't celebrate Halloween in japan. i had to cut that entire chapter. so you guys aren't going to be reading about a costume party at senpai's house. you're not going to be reading about yan-chan dressing up as Yuno Gasai, or senpai and jayson dressing up as Goku and Vegeta... but you know what you are going to read about? torture! which reminds me._**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF REAL LIFE METHODS OF TORTURE AND SADISM.**

 **IF SUCH CONTENT OFFENDS YOU, THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU STILL DESIRE TO READ THIS CHAPTER, BUT DO NOT WISH TO READ THE PORTIONS OF TORTURE, THEN PLEASE AVOID READING THE TEXT WRITTEN IN BOLD CHARACTERS.**

 _ **thank you very much for reading.**_

* * *

The time was 8:43 PM. Saturday.

"ayana, me and your father are going out for a while. We'll be home soon, sweetheart" yan-chan's mother said as she walked down the stairs while wearing her sparkling red dress and black stiletto heels.

"have fun" yan-chan said in a bored tone.

She was laying on the couch in the living room, watching anime while snacking on a small bowl of popcorn.

She sighed as she watched her mother do a quick check of her makeup. Yan-chan's parents had been leaving the house almost every weekend night. She had no idea where or what her mother and father were doing, but she didn't really mind.

Mother and father were hard working people. Both of them had jobs that must have been tough on them since they would always return home with exhaustion on their faces, so they kinda deserved a little time to themselves every once and awhile.

Most of the time, yan-chan was left home alone. She didn't really mind that, but she wasn't completely okay with it either.

She couldn't recall the last time her and her parents had ever done anything together. Yan-chan knew her mother and father loved her very much, but they still never really made it their mission to spend time and bond with their only child.

Yan-chan had thought about confronting her parents about this but… why bother? They were busy people, the last thing they need is for yan-chan to waste they're time by shouting ' _Mommy!_ _Daddy! Please play with me!_ _'_

"okay, we're leaving now, ayana. Be a good girl and behave yourself" her father said as he walked down the stairs while buttoning his dress shirt.

"bye, daddy" she said as her father gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her parents soon left the house.

Yan-chan sighed as she watched television. "ooh Yuno Gasai, you've got it easy" she clicked the remote and the television went black.

TV had become bland to her. She stood up from her couch and walked toward her basement.

* * *

Saki Miyu had awoken in a strange room. It was pitch black, so she couldn't see very well.

Where was she? What had happened to her?

The last thing she remembered was crying over Kokona's grave, and then there were these two jerks that made fun of her dead friend and.. then nothing else. She couldn't remember anything after that.

"ow… my head" saki said to herself as she suffered a painful headache. It was like somebody had hit her with something hard.

She tried to move, only to discover that she had been tied to a chair! The worst part was that she was completely naked! The rope was so tight around her nude body that it began digging into her flesh.

"so you're finally awake" she heard a familiar female's voice.

"who… who's there!? Where am I!? Why am I tied to a chair!? Where are my clothes!?"

a bright light was then shined on saki's face.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a girl with raven black hair, tied in a pony tail. The girl was wearing saki's clothes. Her black pants, her blue turtleneck, and her black leather jacket.

"why are you…"

"i like your clothing" the girl cut her off. "to be fare, I think this outfit looks ten times better on me. I don't really like blue though, I prefer purple"

"who are you?" saki asked.

"you don't remember me?" the captor asked.

"you're… you're the girl who found my bra yesterday… ayana-chan" saki recalled her name.

"that's right" she purred.

"wha-what do you want with me!? How long do you plan on keeping me here? Forever!?"

"patience, saki-chan. I promise to answer all your questions later" ayana said as she walked to a nearby shelf. She seemed to be looking for something. "you're in my basement, by the way" ayana added.

"wha… why? What did I ever do to you!?" saki asked. Why would this girl want to keep saki as a prisoner?

"you haven't done anything to me, but I'm going to make you do anything for me" ayana said as she found what she had been looking for.

She had set a table in front of saki, the table held a bunch of rusted, sharp objects. some of those objects had blood on them. A bone saw, a wine bottle opener, a pair of hedge clippers, a pair of pliers, and so on.

Saki felt the fear creep it's way into her mind. those disturbing sharp and dangerous objects caused her mind to unwillingly imagine what sick and sadistic things those tools would be capable of when in the hands of their owner.

Saki wouldn't make her distress known though. She wouldn't give this sick little girl the satisfaction of tasting saki's fear.

"what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?" saki asked.

"of course not, but when I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to end your pathetic life" ayana giggled disturbingly. "let's get started"

 **Yan-chan started by picking up a hand rag and a jug of hot water from the table. She flipped the chair that saki was tied to, causing her to wince in pain when the wooden chair hit the cold stone floor.**

 **Yan-chan covered saki's face in the hand rag and proceeded to pour the hot jug of water on saki as the heat of the water burned her.**

 **This technique was known as water-boarding. It simulates the feeling of drowning by using the hand rag to block the mouth and nose from receiving air while water is poured all over the victim's face. It's more effective than it sounds.**

 **Yan-chan then removed the hand rag from saki and pulled the chair back up.**

" **why?!" saki asked. "why did you do that!?"**

" **lets move on" Yan-chan said.**

 **She picked up a pair of long, rusted pliers and thrust them in saki's mouth. The pliers gripped a tooth in the back of her mouth and yan-chan began pulling.**

 **She heard saki scream as her tooth was being painfully removed.  
**

" **well, I guess you won't be eating steak anytime soon!" Yan-chan laughed as she held the pliers that gripped the now detached tooth. "I guess I should warn you that it's only going to get worst from this point on"**

 **Yan-chan then grabbed a rusted bottle opener.**

" **what is that!? Stay back! Stay away from me!"**

 **she drove the bottle opener into saki's left arm. Yan-chan then began twisting it into saki's flesh, tearing through her muscles while causing blood to pour out. As an added bonus, yan-chan covered the wound in salt.**

" **it burns!"**

" **i know! This is so much fun! Isn't it? Well… it's fun for me" yan-chan giggled.**

" **please stop…" saki begged in a meek tone. "i don't want this…"**

" **ooh that's so cute! You actually think you have a choice!" yan-chan said as she squirted lemons into saki's eyes. Causing them to sting. Yan-chan then made tiny cuts with a steak knife all over saki's nude body, she then drenched the fresh cuts in salt.**

" **please… no more!" saki begged with tears in her bloodshot eyes. "if you stop and let me go, I won't tell the police anything, nobody will know what happened. I'll do whatever you want. I'll give you whatever you want… just please… stop"**

" **will you lie for me?" yan-chan asked.**

" **yes…"**

" **will you steal for me?"**

" **yes…"**

" **will you kill for me?"**

" **what!" saki shouted. Why?… why would she want saki to do that!? She wouldn't dream of killing anyone!**

" **will you kill for me?" yan-chan repeated.**

" **NO! No I will not kill for you! You goddamned psychopathic bitch!" saki yelled.**

 **Yan-chan slapped her hard across the face with the back of her hand. Leaving a red print on saki's cheek.**

" **i didn't want to do this… but you've forced my hands" Yan-chan said as she pulled out a car battery and attached two jumper cables to it. She held the clamps for the cables in front of saki. She clanked the two ends of the jumper cables together rapidly, causing sparks to emit from the clamps.**

" **No… not that! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" she screamed in terror. Yan-chan clamped the jumper cables to saki's nipples, causing volts of electricity to run through saki's body.**

 **She screamed throughout the entire night as yan-chan continued her various torture methods on the poor girl.**

* * *

The time was 10:01 PM.

Seiko Satsujin-koibito and her husband were eating at a table in oishi tabemono, a restaurant that was known for being one of the best in all of japan.

"do you think ayana is okay?" seiko's husband asked.

"oh, I'm sure she's fine" seiko reassured her husband. He was such a good father, always putting his child first.

"do you think I should call her? Just to check?"

"taro…" seiko said her husband's name while looking into his grey eyes.

"you're right. She's a big girl… a big girl who doesn't want her daddy constantly looking over her shoulder" taro said as he put his cell phone away. "i can't believe she'll be eighteen soon. She'll probably move out next year. Then it will just be you and me… alone" taro sighed. He remembered the day when his little girl used to be seven. She was so young and innocent back then, nothing like her mother.

But now, ayana was exactly like her mother. Beautiful, intelligent, confident… batshit insane.

Yes, taro knew about his daughter and wife's… condition. He had tried so hard to pull his daughter away from her mothers influences. he tried to teach her the definition of sanity. he tried to mold his daughter into a model citizen. He wanted her to be a sane, innocent seventeen year-old girl. But he gave up on that cause years ago. If three years of therapy and rehab couldn't fix her, then nothing else would.

Did he support and approve the actions of his yandere wife and daughter? Hell no! Was he terrified of his yandere wife and daughter? Hell yes!

But they were still his family… and he loved his family, Even if they were sociopaths.

Even though his wife was a mental case, she was still a good wife. She gave him love and support in almost every situation, she would always be at his side. She'd always be there for him.

He was grateful for that.

Taro would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of his daughter. She was incredibly smart, almost to the point of a collage student. She did seem to know not to go crazy and murder people just because she wanted to, and she was more stable and controllable then her mother. So maybe his teachings weren't really a failure after all.

Anyways, the point was that Seiko was his wife, and he loved his wife. Ayana was his daughter, and he loved his daughter.

No matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: _me again! i honestly wanna know if you found the torture segment disturbing, that was what i was going for. if you did think it was pretty fucked up then that means i did a job well done. if you didn't find it very disturbing, let me know so i can fix it when it's time to write the rewrite._**

 ** _please don't be modest, i want an honest opinion. thanks for reading._**


	13. Cruel Mistress

**A/N: _so i've been reading the reviews for the last chapter and i'm just loving all of your feedback. so from now on, I'd like to know exactly what your favorite parts of the chapters are. if there's something in these chapters that you really love, i wanna hear about it! :) all feedback is appreciated._**

 ** _Kuro-okami13: yeah, i didn't really think the torture was that disturbing either. but i still put the warning there because i know how sensitive other people can be when subjects like that are involved. as for the Chinese water torture, that was my original concept, but it had to be scraped for two reasons. reason one was because i didn't know how to properly implement the feeling of slowly losing your mind. reason two was because it would take too long. yandere-chan and jayson are running on a deadline. yandere-chan has to get in senpai's pants before the final exam._**

 ** _Fumiko Matsubara: i'm glad it brought you joy, thanks for your suggestions, they are freaking terrifying! it made even me cringe a little bit! they will defiantly be used when yandere simulator gets released, which is when i'll have to rewrite the story._** ** _hope your onii-chan comes home real soon!_**

 ** _so did anyone realize that the last chapter was inspired by the torture scene in grand theft auto V?_**

* * *

The time was 6:03 AM. Monday.

Jayson Stone sat on yan-chan's porch, waiting for her to unlock the door to let him in.

She had texted jayson, saying how she had something she wanted to show him. He was obviously called over so yan-chan could show jayson her progress with saki's… conditioning.

Jayson wanted to assist or even just watch yan-chan as she tortured her victim. It would have been entertaining. But whenever jayson tried to stop by and see, she denied him. She wouldn't even text him a picture of her victim.

He wondered why she was holding out on him like this. Maybe she doesn't trust him anymore? Maybe she sees him as nothing more than an obstacle now? Maybe she's planning on killing him? Maybe she already has some death trap waiting for him as soon as he enters her home?

If so, then jayson wouldn't actually mind. To tell the truth, he considered dying by her hand to be an honor. If you're going to die, best to be killed by the love of your life, right?

But if she did plan to kill him, he wouldn't just let it happen. He'd fight back, but he'd still let her end him. He wouldn't hurt her to badly. a tiny slash on the arm would be enough.

He heard the tumblers from the door as it was unlocked. When it opened, he saw yan-chan greeting him with a smile. That smile erased any thought of death from jayson's mind.

"good morning, jayson" she said in a bright and cheery tone. She must be in good spirits today.

"morning, beautiful" jayson replied. "so, what did you want to show me?"

she then led him into his house and into the kitchen, at the end of the kitchen was the door to the basement.

Before jayson could touch the door that led to the basement, yan-chan grabbed him by the sleeve.

"wait!" she said.

"what?" jayson asked.

"jayson, we're friends, right?" she asked.

"of course"

"i trust you, and… you trust me, right?"

"yes…" jayson answered as he gazed into her eyes questionably. Something wasn't right, and he could tell.

"you know, jayson. I'm always here if you need anything" she said as she gazed back at him. "you and me, we're the same in a lot of ways, we need to look out for each other… protect each other"

"yeah… I guess you are a lot alike" he replied. He jumped in surprise when she pulled him into a hug.

"I'll always be there when you need me… and you'll always be there when I need you, right?" she asked in a whisper.

"yes. I'll never leave your side, ayana" he said as he sighed in contentment, her body was so warm against him. So comfortable.

"good" she smiled.

They then walked into the basement.

The basement was like any other average one. Dark, dank, cold. The usual.

Yan-chan pulled a cord that was dangling from the sealing, and a single light bulb illuminated the room.

There, ties to a rather old wooden chair, was Saki Miyu. Her nude body was covered in cuts, bruises and marks from what seemed to be two whole days worth of torture. She stared at the wall in front of her with dull and lifeless eyes, she never blinked or even acknowledged the presence of jayson or yan-chan.

"saki?" yan-chan asked in a seductive tone.

"yes ma'am?" Saki replied in an emotionless tone.

"will you lie for me?" yan-chan asked.

"yes, mistress"

"will you steal for me?"

"yes, mistress"

"will you kill for me?"

"yes… mistress" saki replied mindlessly.

"ooh, that is hardcore!" jayson envied. "also kinda fucked up, but still hardcore!"

"thanks. I do my best" yan-chan said with a giggle.

* * *

The time was 7:02 AM.

Senpai walked his little sister, imouto to her school. Which was on the other side of town.

She was only thirteen so she was in a junior high school, which was oddly a far distance away from the aka-demi high school. Senpai thought that was for the best though. There was still a killer lurking around in his school, the last thing he wanted was for his sister to become the next victim of the aka-demi killer.

"onii-sama!" imouto whined. "why can't I go to your school with you?"

"because you're to young, imouto. Besides, you have to be really smart to get into my school" senpai said as he patted his little sister's head gently.

"but i'm smart! I'll show you! I'll get such good grades that they'll have to let me in your school!" she said proudly as she ran into the building.

Senpai watched his little sister as she ran into her school. Once she got in safely. He turned around and started sprinting towards aka-demi high.

He knew he was going to be late for class, but he'd be okay with that. As long as he knew his sister was safe.

Imouto gazed out the window of her classroom as she watched her onii-sama sprint away.

The whole cute and innocent little girl act was just that… an act.

a way to draw her onii-sama's attention away from any thieving sluts that might try to steal him.

Imouto was actually rather mature for her age, smart too. To the point where she had the education of a third year high school student.

She was incredibly protective of her onii-sama, and for very good reason. This world is a dangerous place filled with predators who would be dying to get their hands on imouto's big brother.

Take senpai's 'friends' for example.

Ayana is a whore who wants to steal onii-sama's heart. Imouto has seen that skank visit her big brother many times. One time, poor onii-sama caught a nasty cold and became bedridden, do you know what that slut, ayana did? She went into his room without being allowed in and made him chicken soup! Soup made with her whore hands!

That other person that onii-sama is 'friends' with is a big bully. He's always so mean to imouto's big brother! He laughs at his misfortune and always wants to hurt onii-sama!

Not to mention the fact that the big bully is a slave to that whore, ayana. Everywhere she goes, he follows, obeying every command like a loyal dog.

What if… what if that ayana slut is some kinda dominatrix thingy! You know, those girls who wear those tight and skimpy leather clothes while they enslave boys for fun! What if she tries to enslave onii-sama!

No! Imouto won't let that slut poison your mind, big brother! Your little sister will protect you from that thieving succubus whore!

* * *

The time was 12:53 PM.

Yan-chan and jayson were in the cafeteria, finishing their lunches.

"god, independent studies are the worst" jayson said as they finished eating.

"oh, quit complaining" yan-chan said while smiling after cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "just three more weeks, then the school year will be over and we can take a break"

"yeah! And then you and i can hit the beach, right?" jayson asked.

"of course" yan-chan said. She wondered what senpai would do if he saw yan-chan in a bikini? He'd probably get a nosebleed.

Yan-chan looked ahead at jayson as he finished his lunch.

He had been asking why yan-chan had never requested his assistance when torturing Saki Miyu. To tell the truth, yan-chan didn't want to be seen like that by her friend.

She knew that was a stupid reason. He's just as messed up in the head as she is. But still, yan-chan didn't really want jayson to see her while she was at her worst. What if he became terrified of her and never wanted to be near her? What if she got too excited and ended up hurting him.

That had happened before. Daddy never really healed from that slash yan-chan made on her fathers arm. She was sorry though, and father did forgive her. Mother did punish her harshly though…

" _not the belt, mommy! Anything but the belt!"_

yan-chan shivered as she recalled the methods of her mother's… disciplinary measures.

"well, I'm done eating. You want me to go grab saki-chan?" jayson asked.

"no, I'll get her. Wait here" yan-chan replied as she stood up and exited the cafeteria.

Jayson looked out to the crowd of students that crowded the cafeteria. One student stood out the most.

Can you guess who?

Senpai. Sitting at a table that was surrounded by third year students, most of those students were in the martial arts club and the student council.

Jayson scoffed as he watched senpai and the others laughing at some joke. Does jayson really need to explain why he hates senpai so much again? It was kinda made obvious at this point.

Seriously, what does yan-chan see in him!? He barely knows, let alone cares about her! If he did care, he'd be sitting at this table with her! But he's not, he's surrounded by total strangers.

Yan-chan soon returned with saki, who was wearing a pink turtleneck and long jeans to hide the bruises. Going directly against the strict school dress code.

Yan-chan sat saki down at the table.

"I'm useless… I'm worthless… Nobody cares about me… Nobody wants me…" saki chanted silently.

Jayson knew for sure. That girl's mind was broken. She was a completely mindless, obedient and subservient slave forever. And man, did it creep jayson out.

"do it" yan-chan whispered into saki's ear as she handed a knife to her slave.

"kill… kill… kill…" saki chanted.

Yan-chan quickly grabbed jayson's hand and they rushed out of the lunch room.

Saki stood there. Still mindlessly chanting as a group of third year girls walked by. One of the girls recognized saki. She had red hair and red eyes.

"saki-chan? Where were you? Why didn't you come to the theater two days ago? Where is your uniform?" her friend asked.

"kill… kill… kill…"

"Saki! Whats wrong with you? It's me, Yui Rio. We sit next to each other in class" yui said as she put her hand on saki's shoulder.

"kill… kill… KILL… **KILL!"** saki screamed as she turned around and violently stabbed yui in the neck. Causing her to drop dead.

"MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!" one of the female students screamed as she and the rest of the students ran out of the cafeteria.

Saki ran after them as she stabbed multiple students in their backs as they ran. Saki never left the cafeteria though

She looked at the murder weapon that her mistress had given her. Now was her chance… freedom.

"I'M COMING, KOKONA!" saki shouted as she plunged her knife into her own neck. Committing suicide.

"well, that sounded like it worked out" yan-chan said casually.

She and jayson were hiding in the utility closet so that they could hear the carnage while still remaining unseen.

"i know. Good job" jayson complimented.

* * *

The time was 1:03 PM.

Senpai watched as a paramedic team arrived and patched up over thirty injured students. The police soon showed up as well and began questioning any and all students available.

Senpai couldn't believe that saki was the aka-demi killer! Why would she ever do anything like that?! Senpai had always known saki as a kind, warmhearted, sweet girl. But he guessed not everyone was who he thought they were. Saki never really was the same after kokona ended herself. Depression can bring out the worst in people.

But still… the killer was dead and senpai was still alive. The nightmare is over. Now senpai doesn't need to look over his shoulder constantly. No more going to sleep thinking that he'll die in his bed.

Senpai was free to live his life normally now. But one thing he wondered about was why saki would have ever wanted senpai dead, he couldn't remember doing anything bad to her.

Maybe it was because of what happened a year ago. Saki had asked senpai to be her boyfriend once, but senpai had rejected her. He just wasn't ready for a girlfriend. He didn't mean for her to take it personally.

Maybe she did take it personally. Maybe she was a… yandere.

Oh, that's just messed up! Senpai hated the yandere trope with a passion! He found the concept of someone being so insanely obsessed to the point where they'll murder anyone for their lovers attention, to be disgusting.

A yandere was nothing more then a rabid animal, and so they deserve to be dealt with like so. They can't be fixed, the only cure for a yandere is death.

Senpai didn't feel anything else but hated for saki now. Senpai never liked swearing, but that bitch can go to hell for all he cared.

He was glad that ayana was nothing like that though.

The time was 1:13 PM.

Two familiar police officers (the thin one and the overweight one) had walked through the halls of aka-demi high. The entire school had been evacuated, the students and faculty had been sent home early, and the halls were now empty, the only people who were in the school were the two officers.

"so this is the aka-demi killer, huh?" the thin officer said as they walked toward the murderer's corpse. "what could drive such a sweet girl to do something so disgusting?"

"i dunno, interrogation said that she was never the same ever since her best friend committed suicide" the overweight officer said. "well, lets get her in a body bag and haul her over to the morgue"

even thought the killer was caught, the chief still wanted an autopsy performed on her. So these two officers were tasked with delivering the corpse to the morgue.

"hey man, somethings not right" the this offiecer said as he checked the body's arms.

"what's up?" the overweight one replied.

"look at all these cut marks and bruises. Did she do this to herself?"

"teenagers cut themselves all the time. I don't think it matters" the overweight one replied.

"then explain why a chunk of her skin is missing!" the thin one shouted. He had never been this serious about this kind of stuff before.

"you don't think…" the overweight one suggested.

"i don't think this little girl was the killer. I think we're dealing with something bigger"

"you're absolutely right" they heard a voice from behind.

"who's there!?" both of the officers shouted as they reached for their firearms. They soon put they're guns away when they saw the owner of the voice.

A young school girl who had her raven black hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were cold and threatening.

"ooh, it's just a little girl" the overweight officer sighed in relief. "sorry sweetheart, but you can't be in here. School's closed"

"yeah. get lost, kid. We're dealing with important business" the thin officer said as the girl got closer. "now run along home, why don't ya?"

She drove a meat cleaver into the thin officer's neck. He dropped to the ground… dead. none of his blood was on her.

"ooh god! Hirose!" the overweight one shouted as he watched his partner drop dead.

The school girl then grinned sadistically at him as he pulled out his gun in terror, finger on the trigger.

"st-stay back! I'll shoot! You think I don't have the guts to kill a kid!" he shouted as he slowly backed away while his gun was aimed at her.

"look behind you" she warned in a relaxed tone.

"yeah, right. I'm not falling for that! I'll…" the officer never finished his sentence as a throwing knife hit the back of his neck.

The officer fell to the ground. Dead.

"should have listened to me" yan-chan said as she stood over the officer's corpse. "good throw, jayson" she complimented.

"i do my best" jayson stone said as he walked into the cafeteria with two spare throwing knives in hand.

Yan-chan sighed. "i was trying to avoid dealing with lose ends, y'know"

"look, beautiful. Murder always has lose ends. It's just unavoidable. This isn't something like money laundering, drug trafficking or prostitution. Be lucky we're able to get away with this so easily" jayson said as he admired the fallen gun of the officer. "woah! A beretta 92fs. This is a damn nice gun"

"jayson… put it back. You're getting your fingerprints on it." yan-chan demanded.

"y'know, maybe we should use guns. it'd make everything a lot easier" he suggested.

"it wouldn't be as much fun though" yan-chan replied.

"i guess you're right" jayson said as he inserted the firearm into the dead officer's holster.

"now, I'm going to get a mop to clean all this blood up, you be a good boy and haul all these corpses to the incinerator for me" yan-chan smiled.

"as you command, my princess" jayson joked.

After the mess was cleaned up and the bodies were burned in the incinerator.

Yan-chan walked home. Jayson stayed behind.

yan-chan soon walked into the park, which was the closest route towards her house. she was being watched by senpai's little sister, imouto.

She had been following that bimbo for a few minutes. This slut was planing on stealing her onii-sama! She had to do something to stop her! Onii-sama doesn't need a girlfriend, that's what his little sister is for! Imouto is the only girl that onii-sama needs in his life!

"well, aren't you a cute one" she heard a male voice behind her. The surprise caused her to jump out from her hiding place in the bushes.

Jayson Stone stood over imouto, his size and build greatly surpassing her. He loomed over her like a vulture about to catch it's prey. This caused imouto to feel intimidated.

"why… why are you here?" imouto asked in a meek tone.

"i should say the same for you. You're in my spot" he said with a grin.

"you're spot?"

"my stalking spot, number 237 to be precise" he answered. "wait a minute. I know you, you're senpai's little sister. Imouto"

"how do you know my name?" she asked.

"lets not get into that… so what are you doing her?" he asked in a smooth tone.

"ohh, you know… just hanging around"

"hanging around, huh? All by yourself? You should be careful, little mouse. The outside is a dangerous place, filled with dangerous predators like me" jayson said in a chillingly disturbing tone.

"well, I can take care of myself! I'm a big girl!" she shouted.

"ohh, yes. You're a very big girl. you'll be a woman soon, won't you?" he said as he stroked the back of her head with his right hand. "me and your brother have somewhat of a dilemma, he's trying to steal my woman from me. He's nothing but a threat to her safety. And it's duty as a yandere to eliminate anything I perceive as a threat to my woman's safety"

"eliminate?" imouto asked while slightly shivering.

"when I say eliminate, I mean kill"

"k-kill!" she shouted in terror.

"yes, that's what a yandere does. It won't be the first time I've killed someone, and it wont be the last. These hands that softly stroke your hair are the very same hands that have bathed in the blood of the innocent" jayson said as he stroked her hair tenderly.

"you're starting to scare me…" imouto said.

"ahh, fear. It's an amazing feeling, isn't it? I enjoy seeing the fear in my victims eyes before I thrust my knife into their necks. The best part is when they beg for me to leave them alone" jayson chuckled. "so if you want to keep breathing, you'll tell me why you're here"

"i was… watching a girl that onii-sama likes" she said while shivering in fear.

"ayana-chan?"

"yes, that's her name"

"my beloved" jayson said as his grin turned into a glare. "she and I are both yanderes, we're kinda like the last of our kind, what with the recent breakthroughs in psychiatric therapy and rehabilitation. There's not that many yanderes left in the world. So me and her gotta look out for each other. I keep her safe, and she keeps me safe, understand?"

"p-p-please… don't hurt me" imouto begged in a meek tone.

"ooh, don't worry. I might be a bad guy, but I'm not a _bad guy_. Catch my drift?" jayson asked. "y'know, I like you, kid. You're pretty damn adorable"

"wha…"

"I'd like to give you something" his disturbing grin returned.

jayson then shouted as he rammed imouto's chest into his knee, causing the little girl to shriek in pain. She then fell down onto the ground and whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. Jayson stood over her while laughing lightheartedly.

"let that be a warning to you, cutie" he smiled. "you do anything to hurt my woman, and I'll make you suffer. Same goes for that worm you call a brother. Now then, I think you're over due for a nap time, you seem a bit cranky, run along home now, little mouse" he chuckled as he walked away casually. Leaving little imouto on the ground, riving in pain.


	14. Katherine

The time was 3:52 PM. Thursday.

Jayson stone and senpai were sitting on the couch in yan-chan's house, waiting for their hostess to return from her little bathroom break.

Jayson never enjoyed making conversation with senpai. He had nothing to say to that worm. Jayson didn't need to waist precious oxygen for a little chit-chat with his most hated rival. But none the less, senpai would always try and fail to start a conversation.

"so… the new Yanvania game is coming out in a few days. What console are you gonna play it on?" senpai asked.

"I play on PC only" jayson answered coldly.

"oh, that's cool. I would play PC too, but I don't have the money to afford…" he changed the subject. "so, how's the whole Ayana-chan situation working out?"

"not good. She isn't coming around" jayson answered. Senpai knew about jayson's feelings for yan-chan. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way too.

But could you blame senpai? He really did feel like she was the perfect girl for him. She's just so sweet, kind, caring and compassionate… and _drop dead_ gorgeous! Not that looks really mattered to senpai.

He wanted her, jayson wanted her too. Even though senpai felt like he had met his true love. Taking yan-chan for himself would only break jayson's heart.

What kind of friend would senpai be if he crushed the heart of his best friend for some girl?

It was one of the reasons senpai ignored yan-chan for the most part. He didn't want to intrude or make jayson feel like a third wheel. He'd let jayson try and then if it didn't work out, senpai would go after yan-chan. That way, nobody can say that he didn't give jayson a chance. He hoped that this wouldn't create any awkward situations between the three of them.

"I'm back!" yan-chan announced as she returned. "so what were we talking about?"

"The culture festival is tomorrow. I was asking what you were going to do for that" senpai reminded.

For those of you who don't know. The culture festival (also known as _bunkasai_ ) is an event that takes place after a school year. It's a way to allow students to show off their artistic achievements while also attracting new students by opening the school to the public. It mainly consists of school clubs putting on little shows like concerts. Some students turn their homeroom classes into restaurants or haunted houses.

Even though it sounds childish, It's actually a lot of fun for both the students and the faculty. Jayson himself was even looking forward to it.

"so me and the rest of the gardening club are going to make a botanical garden under the big sakura tree behind the school for the festival. We're also going to teach others how to care for and tend to plants" senpai said. "oh! That reminds me! I have to meet up with the club to help with the preparations, see you guys tomorrow!" senpai then dashed out of the front door and walked away.

He wasn't really going to a meeting with his club. He was leaving so he could give jayson and ayana some breathing room. He didn't really know if letting jayson have her was a good move or not.

Jayson was a nice guy, sure. But something about him gives senpai the shivers. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that jayson wasn't the safest person to be around. Remember when he saved senpai from Haruto Yuto? Jayson pulled a knife on the guy and pointed it at his neck! Sure, it was for self defense. But still, jayson could have killed haruto if he wanted to. And why did jayson carry a knife around in the first place?

Senpai didn't really want to question it. One thing was for sure though. He knew ayana would always be safe in jayson's hands. He seems rather protective over her.

Senpai wasn't worried about losing ayana. He would be glad that jayson had an angel like her for a girlfriend. And it wasn't like senpai would be alone forever, He has been known to attract the attention of many different girls. He'd find someone else.

Yeah, someone else…

* * *

Jayson and yan-chan were sitting on her couch, talking about stuff that didn't really matter to the both of them.

Something wasn't entirely right with yan-chan though.

She had a look of both worry and concern on her face. It was like she had some burning question that was demanding an answer.

That question was something she wanted to know the answer for, But she had a feeling that it probably wasn't worth it. Agh! But the suspense was killing her! She had to know!

"you okay, beautiful?" jayson asked.

"yeah, I'm fine… actually, no. I'm not fine" she answered "can I ask you something, jayson?"

"anything. Anything at all" he said while smiling warmly at her. Maybe he'd be okay with talking about this? Yeah, it wouldn't bother him at all.

"tell me about Katherine"

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME TO ME!"**_ he shouted as he violently grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.

She looked into jayson's now blank eyes and for the first time in her life, she was taught a new emotion that she never wanted to feel… _fear._

Jayson's eyes were just so… terrifying. She saw what must have been years worth of immense pent up anger, frustration and sadness unleash itself right in front of her. Jayson looked like he was about to break. she could see his hands shaking erratically, his eyes twitching incredibly often. His breathing becoming frantic and his body becoming hunched. The very mention of such a simple and beautiful sounding name had driven jayson over the edge.

He soon saw the fear in yan-chan's eyes and released her immediately.

"I'm… sorry" he apologized. "It's just… someone as beautiful as you, shouldn't speak such a disgusting name. I hope I didn't hurt you"

"no, I'm alright" she said. "i shouldn't have intruded. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I was just…"

"no, it's okay" he cut her off. "I'm sorry for lashing out. That name just brings back bad memories"

"I'm sorry" yan-chan said. She knew she shouldn't have forced this on jayson. if she had a past lover that had hurt her, she probably wouldn't want to talk about it either. "look just… forget I mentioned anything" she said.

"no, I need to talk to someone about this, it's not going to leave me alone until I let it all out" he said as he took a deep breath to relax himself. He then told yan-chan about… _her_.

"her name was Katherine. She was my first love. My only love, actually. She and I did everything together. We were never apart. I loved and obsessed over her. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. Anything she wanted, I gave to her"

"did you ever have…"

"Sex? Many times" he answered.

"what happened then? If you had such a good relationship, what went wrong?" yan-chan asked.

"she never really loved me back. I was just one of her toys. One night, I walked into my room, only to find her and… _Marco_ " he said as he clenched his fists. "he was my best friend, he was like a brother to me and he knew how much I loved Katherine. My girlfriend and my best friend had sex _**right in front of me!**_ " he shouted in anger. "the best part was where they insulted me the entire time. They made fun of me. Teased me, taunted me."

"you did something about that?" yan-chan asked "you wouldn't have just let him get away with that"

"i did do something. I locked Marco in a wooden crate and lit him on fire" jayson said with a sadistic smile "i also massacred his family and butchered his sister, then I cut them up, threw them in a box and mailed them to his front door" he laughed. Yan-chan knew he wasn't lying. "Marco is still alive however. I didn't want him to die, I just wanted him to suffer"

"you're getting off-topic" yan-chan reminded.

"Katherine was in rage over what I did to Marco. She didn't just break up with me, she took my heart and crushed it into tiny little pieces. I didn't take that very well and… I gouged out her right eye with a screwdriver" jayson added, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Jesus Christ!" yan-chan shouted in shock. Even that goes above what she'd do. I mean, yeah she's done some bad stuff but she'd never stab someone in the eye on purpose! Stabbing someone's eye out dosen't really do anything other then handicap them. That was just cruel, even for her standards.

"what?! She replaced it with a prosthetic one! I mean… yeah, she kinda lacks depth perception now. But she's fine! Sorta… kinda… maybe. I don't really care" jayson said. "oh don't judge me! you're the one who tied a girl into your basement while you tortured her for two days straight, you freaking sadist!"

"okay, okay. Just… is she still alive?" yan-chan asked.

"yeah. You remember when I said I was in the mafia? She's the boss's daughter"

"wow…"

"yeah, that's the real reason I came to japan. Info-chan is my real sister though!" jayson added. "Katherine is not a saint. She's a slut. I mean it, she sometimes brought total strangers into her bed just to piss me off. That was three years ago"

"she did all of this at age fourteen!?" yan-chan asked in shock. "so, if you saw her again, what would you do?"

"I would have just left her alone. But things have changed now. I almost committed suicide for her. After I came here, I couldn't get her out of my head. Everywhere I went, I saw her. Everything I heard was her voice. It got so bad that… I almost jumped off the school roof" jayson admitted.

"something stopped you though. If not, you wouldn't be here" yan-chan said.

"you're right. Before I tried to jump, I saw a girl… hiding behind a sakura tree. She had this odd yet familiar look in her eyes. And I became mesmerized by that look. After I saw her, I felt my heart heal. She made the pain go away" he said while smiling warmly.

"aww, who is this girl?" yan-chan asked.

"her name is ayan… aya! Her name is aya!" jayson said after he quickly realized he was talking about yan-chan. He then made up a story. "she's… in the third year. She's kinda like… the girl version of your senpai, yeah. She's my senpai" he lied.

"aww, I'm so happy for you" yan-chan said as she pulled jayson into a long and heartwarming hug. "maybe I could help you with this girl. You know, like how you've been helping me"

"thanks, but no thanks. I have it under control" he blushed as he lied again.

Yan-chan wouldn't show it. But she felt a great amount of jealousy toward this aya girl. But she'd never do anything about it. Jayson needs this girl to help him repel the pain left behind by Katherine.

If yan-chan ever did see that Katherine bitch, she'd make that slut drown in her own blood for breaking jayson's heart.

The poor boy has been through so much pain. _Don't worry friend, I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again._

 _I'll protect your heart for you…_

* * *

the time was 7:59 PM.

Imouto was sitting on the couch, watching anime reruns with her onii-sama.

He looked rather tired fro his school work. He always pushed himself hard, now more then ever. His time in high school was almost over. In another two weeks, he'd be off to collage, leaving imouto and her mother all alone.

Mother had been pushing herself hard too, she had been on the phone and computer for days, desperately searching for a collage that could provide the best educational experience for her first born son.

"onii-sama?" imouto asked.

"yeah? What's up?" he said through a yawn.

"do you have to go to collage?" she looked at her brother with a frown.

"well… yeah. I really want to. And don't you think dad would want me to go to collage too?" he asked.

He always pulls the dad card. Their father wasn't here anymore, he was… gone. He died of heart cancer two years ago. Thinking about father always brought tears to both imouto and her brother.

If he was still here, he'd be proud of onii-sama.

"one more question?" imouto asked.

"shoot"

"what about that girl you like? She won't be going with you, will she?"

"no, but we could keep a long distance relationship, and I could always visit. But I don't really know if she and I will ever be a thing" he said.

"why is that?" imouto asked.

"you remember jayson, right?"

"yeah…" imouto's tummy still hurt from that big bully's stupid knee.

"well… he likes ayana-chan too. Maybe he likes her more then I do. If I don't give him a chance, then i'd be a bad friend" her onii-sama explained. "i could make ayana-chan my girlfriend if I wanted to. But that would hurt jayson, and the last thing I want is to hurt my friends"

"you're a good friend, onii-sama"

"i know" he said while smiling. "well, I gotta turn in early. I've got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, imouto" he said as he headed toward his room

"goodnight, onii-sama"

* * *

The time was 1:35 AM.

Jayson Stone yawned as he awoke from his rather peaceful nap on yan-chan's couch. They were supposed to be watching a movie but they must have slept through it.

The reason he was still at her house was because her parents had left to go dancing or something like that. Jayson saw how yan-chan didn't actually enjoy being alone, so he convinced her to let him stay until her parents returned.

When jayson looked at his chest, he saw yan-chan unknowingly snuggling herself against him while snoring gently. She was sleeping like a newborn.

Y'know. Now that jayson focused on it, her snoring sounded more like a cat purring.

He smiled at the sleeping yandere. "I'd carry you to your bed, but you look so comfortable here. I don't wanna disturb your peaceful slumber" he whispered as he gently stroked her hair. It still smelt like lavender.

This calmed jayson for a while. He was still a little on edge about Katherine. He had wondered why yan-chan really wanted to know so much about jayson's ex-lover. He began to think about that whore again. She used to be his everything, but not anymore. He's found someone else to fill the void. He doesn't and never needs her again.

Well… no use in sitting here anymore. Jayson needed to get home.

He gently removed yan-chan from him and sat up from the couch. He tried to avoid making any noises so yan-chan could continue her slumber.

Jayson then ran up to her room, grabbed one of her pillows and her blanket and returned to the couch. He then gently lifted her head and set it down on the pillow, then he covered her in the blanket.

She smiled as she tossed and turned a little in her sleep, gratitude obvious on her face.

Jayson then attempted to leave. Once he got close to the door, it opened on its own. Standing in the doorway were yan-chan's parents, Seiko and Taro satsujin-koibito.

"hello jayson" yan-chan's mother greeted. "what you still doing here?"

"i didn't really want to leave yan-chan alone. So I stayed here for awhile" jayson responded as he soon left the house after saying goodbye.

Seiko and Taro looked over to the couch, where they found their daughter sleeping soundly.

"that jayson boy has been coming over often, hasn't he?" seiko asked her husband.

"leave him be. It's good that ayana has some social interaction" Taro said. "besides, whats the harm?"

"there is no harm. He seems rather attached to her though. Do you think he would make a good husband for her?"

"whoa, don't you think it's a little early to talk about that stuff?" Taro asked as he began unbuttoning his coat.

"no. we're parents, we have to always two steps ahead of our children" Seiko said as she walked upstairs.

Taro was then left alone in the living room of his home.

He walked towards the couch and lightly tapped his daughter's shoulder. "ayana, wake up"

"hmm? Daddy?" she yawned. Her peaceful sleep disturbed.

"go sleep in your room, you've got school tomorrow" taro said to his daugher.

"okay…" she stood up from the couch, Picked up her pillow and blanket, and walked upstairs to her room. She didn't question why her bedding had been brought to her, she was to tired to care.

* * *

The time was 1:59 AM.

It was cold outside as jayson walked home. He was glad he decided to wear his jacket.

As he walked out into those cold streets, his mind wandered to many different subjects. He wondered if yan-chan would ever really accept his feelings. She's crazy devoted to her senpai, so how would she react if jayson told her that he loved her? Would she then see him as a threat? Would she really accept him? Or would she turn out to be just like Katherine? Would she make him think that she loves him, only so she could break his heart?

No… yan-chan would never do that. Jayson just wasn't thinking straight, that's all.

He struggled when he felt hands suddenly wrap a blindfold around his eyes and cover his mouth as he was dragged into a nearby alleyway.

He couldn't see who his captor was, but he was going to make them suffer for whatever stupid reason they had for disturbing him.

"shh shh. Shush jay, it's okay" he heard a female's voice whisper in his ear. He recognized it.

No… NO! This was impossible! He came to japan to get away from her! Not have her shove herself down his throat!

"let him go" she the female voice said again. The blindfold came off and he saw… _her_

"Katherine" jayson said in disgust as he looked upon his ex-girlfriend.

She was a pale and beautiful seventeen year-old with long golden blond hair and multicolored eyes. One eye was sapphire blue while the other one was emerald green. The green eye was prosthetic, after Katherine and Jayson's breakup, he had a little… episode.

Behind Jayson stood Katherine's bodyguard, who used to be jayson's friend. Marco.

Marco was twenty-nine years old. He had short brown hair and eyes. He wore what looked to be an expensive suit. You know, the kinda outfit that screams 'I work for the mafia!'

along the bottom of his neck was the burned and scorched skin that was a cruel and painful reminder of what jayson does to those who wrong him.

"it's been so long since I've seen you, baby" Katherine said to jayson while smiling.

"what the hell are you doing here?" jayson asked.

"what? Speak English!" she shouted. Jayson forgot that he was speaking Japanese, a language that Katherine didn't understand.

"i said. what the hell are you doing here?" he asked again, in English this time.

"I came here to bring you home, babe" she said in a seductive tone. "daddy misses you very much, and I miss you too. We want you to come back to America with us"

"go back to new york?" jayson asked. "what about my… problem?"

"daddy took care of it. You can come home now, sweetcake. And then… you and me can get back together" Katherine smiled suggestively as she got closer to jayson. "you and me, Every night. Just like the good old days" she purred as she held up the plane tickets.

To be honest, he was a little home sick. He would really love to go back and… no. yan-chan still needs him. He can't leave her, he won't leave her.

Even if he wanted to go back to America, he wouldn't go back with Katherine. He knew what would happen if he went with her. His heart can't handle that pain again.

"i don't wanna go home" jayson said while glaring. "i like it here. And I don't know if you've heard, but you've been replaced. I don't need you anymore Katherine" he said coldly.

"watch your tongue, kid"

"SUCK YOUR OWN DICK, MARCO!" jayson shouted.

Katherine glared seductively at her ex. Did he really think she could be so easily replaced by some other girl?. There is no other woman like katherine. She's a one of a kind. A fucking golden goddess in human form! And if little jayson couldn't see that, then he needed to be reminded who he's dealing with.

"so who did you replace me with? That little whore?" katherine spat. "I've been following you for a while, Jaycee. I know all about your little crush on that asian whore"

"she's japanese" jayson corrected.

"same thing" Katherine replied."that little hussy doesn't hold a candle to me, and you know that. I'm the only woman for you. You don't want me… but you need me, don't you baby?"

"no, I don't need you. Not anymore." jayson said.

"well I need you, sweetie. And if you don't wanna come home with me, then i'll have to make you come home" she said as she pulled down the top of her shirt, revealing both her breasts and the pistol hidden between them.

Jayson gulped as he saw the gun. It had to be loaded. Katherine was always quick with a firearm.

"so what do you say baby? Are you gonna come willing? Or do I have to bring you home in a body bag?" she asked as she covered her chest.

Ayson couldn't believe he was going to do this. He didn't want to, but he had to… for yan-chan. "alright. I'll come back with you" he said in shame.

"that's a good boy!" Katherine purred. "now, before we leave… give me a kiss!" she said as she threw herself onto jayson and forced her lips on him. He struggled at first but eventually settled once he felt Katherine's tongue enter his mouth.

That kiss brought back many memories. Some of them were filled with joy, others were filled with pain.

They're lips soon parted.

"ohh baby! I forgot how good you taste!" Katherine moaned.

"Katherine. There's one thing i've always wanted to say to you. And I honestly mean it when I say it" jayson said.

"what is it, my love?" she smiled.

"go to hell" he said as he slapped Katherine in the face with the back of his hand. He then reached into his pocket ad pulled out his butterfly knife as Katherine fell to the ground.

Marco was paralyzed in horror as jayson ruthlessly slashed and cut through Katherine with his knife. He stabbed her in almost every part of her body, leaving long gashes and carves in her flesh as she screamed in agony. His knife just constantly kept going in and out, in and out, in and out.

he eventually stabbed her in her good eye, Taking away her sight.

Once she bled out, jayson used his knife to cut out Katherine's heart, which he then stomped into the ground.

He then stood up and looked towards marco. Blood was all over his face and clothes. His eyes were blank and he held a demonically sinister smile.

He reached into Katherine's breasts and pulled out her gun, which he aimed at marco.

Marco could have pulled out his gun too, but that would be a big mistake. He was never good with guns.

"jayson, what have you done!?" marco asked in shock.

"i have taken two years worth of pent up aggression and unleashed it in less then an hour" he smiled.

"this place… it's changed you. you're a monster, jayson!. A FUCKING GODDAMNED MONSTER!" marco shouted.

Jayson pulled the trigger and shot marco in his head… he enjoyed watching his past friend drop dead.

He then returned home, showered all the blood off of his body and threw his clothes in the washer.

He brushed his teeth fourteen times until he got the taste of Katherine out of his mouth.

It was over. She was gone. And somehow, jayson felt no different. He felt exactly the same. No sign of guilt or remorse. The death of Katherine hadn't changed him one bit.

If anything, it only increased his devotion to yan-chan.


	15. pushed past the breaking point

The Time was 8:03 PM. Friday.

Jayson Stone was leaning against one of the booths that was set up for the student culture festival at Aka-demi high school.

It had taken all day to get the school ready for the festival, meaning that all students and faculty had spent the whole day decorating and setting up stalls instead of actually learning or teaching anything. Jayson didn't complain though, he'd rather be put on decoration duty instead of listening to one of Miss Rino's lectures.

The students had actually done an amazing job on the school. Many booths and stands were placed all around in colorful and attention grabbing displays. some students set up carnival games like bottle toss or darts (which jayson was amazing at) and much more. Think of the culture festival as one big carnival.

Jayson was actually surprised at how professional everything looked. You really couldn't tell the difference between this and an actually carnival. You wouldn't believe that a bunch of high school student made this festival unless you watched them set it up themselves.

It wasn't really unexpected though. The aka-demi school was a very rich one, and rich schools have refined tastes. No expenses spared.

On the inside of the school building, multiple clubs were putting on some kind of performance. The acapella club were singing many of the latest j-pop hits and also taking requests. The drama club were reciting and performing live plays that were actually pretty entertaining. the gaming club had brought in actual arcade cabinets from a generous donation. Many of the music based clubs had turned their rooms into stages where they'd put on concerts.

Jayson's favorite had to be the break dance club. He loved watching those guys. seeing them bust those amazing moves on cardboard brought back memories of when jayson used to see people dancing on the streets of new york. Man, he missed home.

He stood still for awhile, watching as many people who were both foreign and familiar with the school had entered.

Many adults had come to check out the school. Most were parents of the students of the facility while others were hoping to enroll their children next year.

This was the perfect time to observe the high school, since it's normally shuns outsiders for some odd reason. Maybe the headmaster is protective of something, or maybe they take the whole concept of a private school to seriously?

Whatever. It's not like it mattered.

Jayson soon smiled when he saw a vision of beauty enter his line of sight.

There stood yan-chan, wearing a knee-length purple dress and a denim jacket. She was allowed to wear such an outfit since school was technically over. In fact, most students were in casual clothing. A blessing for jayson. He hated the school uniforms.

Yan-chan was accompanied by her parents, Seiko and Taro satsujin-koibito. those two had looks of nostalgia on their faces. They had actually attended aka-demi high, back in the year 1995. when Taro was Seiko's senpai.

Yan-chan literally was her mother all over again, wasn't she?

She smiled when she saw jayson, she separated herself from her parents, who didn't really seem to mind their daughter going off on her own. But then again, she does know the layout of the school like she knows the back of senpai's hand.

"hey jayson" yan-chan greeted as she stood in front of him.

"hello beautiful" he greeted back while smiling.

The two yanderes didn't really say anything other then that. They just stood there, starring into each others eyes, almost as if they were communicating solely through eye contact.

"Hey guys!" a male voice shouted from the distance.

No… not him…

"sorry… excuse me… coming through" senpai said politely as he walked through a large crowd, eventually reaching his two favorite Kohai.

"hey! Did you guys see the garden we made in the courtyard?" senpai asked.

"no, could you show me?" yan-chan asked as she focused her gaze onto senpai and away from jayson.

"sure! It's just this way" senpai said as he took her hand.

" _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!"_ Her mind cried in joy.

Normally she wouldn't freak out about this, since senpai had held her hand before. But something was different. The way he held her hand now was less like a friend would. It was more compassionate, caring, protective. Firm yet gentle. The same way lovers would hold hands.

Jayson glared hard at this new display of affection that senpai was showing. Not only did the worm just ruin one of his and yan-chan's moments again! Senpai had also practically snatched her away from jayson! Who does that?!

"hey jayson, you coming?" senpai asked.

"no thanks, I'm not really a flower guy" he responded in a rather hateful tone.

"are you sure?" yan-chan asked, bringing out the anime eyes.

Jayson sighed. Man, the things that girl can do to him. She's practically controlling him! "alright, I'll come" he said as he joined yan-chan and senpai.

The three soon walked into the courtyard, which had also been decorated.

Five sakura trees stood in the courtyard. One was placed in each corner while the fifth was in the center, surrounded by benches.

That fifth tree was the legendary one, rumored to have been here long before aka-demi high was even built. It was nicknamed _(shorai no koibito no ki)_. The old myth that surrounds that old piece of wood says that if you confess your love to someone while under that tree on a Friday, they are destined to not only accept you, but to also become completely devoted to you! binding your heart to theirs forever.

Not only that, it's also rumored that the old tree has the ability to make your inner feelings visible to your beloved, allowing you to practically say _'I love you'_ directly to their heart without saying anything!

Jayson scoffed. What brain dead moron came up with that retarded legend? A tree that does all the romancing for you? Yeah right! So maybe a few kids make out under it once and awhile, maybe someone had sex under it too, that does not mean its magic. That tree is nothing more then scenery, accompanied by a phony legend told by some desperate loser and believed by only desperate losers.

jayson doesn't deal in legends, he deals in facts.

Okay, back on topic.

The courtyard did look really good. The gardening club had done an amazing job. Many different species of flora were planted all throughout the courtyard, varying in color and size. Old-styled paper lanterns were lit and held from thick string that was tied high above the four pathways that lead into the main building. Jayson had never seen any part of the school look this nice.

"and you'd think this flower would grow better in the heat, but the cold temperature is actually perfect for this particular type" senpai rambled while he led his friends through the newly made garden, going to great amounts of detail about plant life.

Jayson yawned in boredom the entire time. He held little interest in plants. Sure, they're nice to look at and all, But does senpai really need to go into detail about the various… you know what, never mind. Point being, jayson was bored. out of all the things he could be doing during the festival, he has to stay here and listen to flower boy.

"isn't he amazing?" yan-chan sighed in content as senpai continued his ramble while they stood behind him. "i mean, just look at those soft… gentle… loving hands" she looked completely love struck.

"yeah, he moisturizes, big deal… let's ditch him!" jayson suggested.

"what? Why?" yan-chan asked in a somewhat betrayed tone.

"come on, The festival ends in another two hours. You can either spend that time with me and have fun, or you can stay here and listen to flower boy go on about the various types of fertilizer. Your choice" jayson said in a sarcastic tone. "tick tock, beautiful. I don't have all night"

She did admit that this was kinda boring. There were a lot of other fun things at the festival to do. Maybe just a few minutes away from senpai wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

Yeah. She'd play a few games. Win some prizes and come back before she's missed.

"okay. Let's go" she said as she took jayson's hand and silently left the courtyard, leaving senpai alone.

"and this flower is called a… guys? Jayson? Ayana-chan? Where'd they go?"

* * *

The time was 8:33 PM.

Jayson and yan-chan were walking around the outside of the school, where most of the booths that held attractions were present.

They had played and lost almost every game they tried, But they didn't really care. They were still having fun and most of the money spent playing those attractions would go to help the school.

They soon came upon the dart booth, where multiple prizes were waiting to be collected.

Yan-chan had her eye on a particular one, a large stuffed panda.

Funny, you'd never expect a sociopath would have a soft spot for stuffed animals.

"you want it?" jayson asked.

"well… kinda" she said, slightly embarrassed. She was a little old to still like stuffed animals, but that wasn't really her fault.

In her childhood days, she had been isolated from life outside of her home. The only social interaction she ever had back then was with her parents, her old home school teacher, and Yujin.

Yujin was her old stuffed teddy bear, which she still owned. he was kinda like her only friend.

Yes, She knew it was childish and stupid to count an inanimate object as a friend, but you have to see it from her perspective. If you spent fifteen years in isolation, you'd call an inanimate object your friend too.

"I got this" jayson said confidently. "five darts, please" he said to the booth owner.

His objective was simple. Hit five of the white balloons on your fist try. To someone else, it's difficult. To someone who spends all day throwing darts at a picture of their most hated enemy, it was child's play. Just pretend the balloons are senpai's eyes!

He threw the darts expertly and they all hit their targets. Yan-chan was impressed at how good he was at this game. Then again, he does have a dart board in his room. She had seen it once or twice when they had tutoring sessions at jayson's house. One thing that yan-chan always thought was weird was when ever she went in his room, jayson would quickly tear off and destroy some piece of paper that was held onto that dart board.

Every time she asked what the paper was, he'd quickly change the subject. It was probably nothing though.

"congrats jayson" the second year student who was manning the booth said as he gave jayson his prize.

"thanks Sazama" jayson said as he grabbed the stuffed bear and gave it to yan-chan.

She held the rather large bear in her hands and smiled in pure gratitude. He had went through an effort to get something for her, simply because he felt like it. What a good friend.

Jayson loved seeing that smile of joy on her face. It was easily one of the most beautiful sights in the world to him.

"thank you, jayson. I love it" she smiled in happiness as she hugged the large stuffed animal. She then walked toward jayson and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"y-you kissed me!" he said in shock.

"well yeah, it's just a peck on the cheek. It doesn't mean anything, remember?" yan-chan stated.

"right… it doesn't mean anything" jayson sighed.

"come on, let's go find senpai" she said as she began walking off.

Jayson stood there for a second, trying to take that all in. her words were ringing in his head.

It really doesn't mean anything to her? It meant something to jayson… no, it meant the world to him.

"tough break, bro. I know how you feel. he friend zone sucks" Sazama said.

The friend zone… jayson came to a realization. Killing senpai is pointless. Even if he manages to get away with it and yan-chan doesn't get thrown in a mental institute over the death of her obsession, she'd still only see jayson as a friend. She might see it as awkward if they ever took the next step.

Maybe he should just give up… there are plenty of other women in the world, why waste your energy trying to please just one when she doesn't even want you?

Because this one saved his life, that's why. She keeps the pain of heartbreak away. She eases jayson's suffering.

She keeps him alive. Without her, he doesn't have a purpose. And when you can't find purpose in your life… you end it.

Jayson isn't giving up. He's come to far and lost to much to be stopped. Fuck the friend zone! It won't stop him!

Nothing will…

* * *

The time was 9:03 PM.

Senpai walked around the school at a fast pace, searching for ayana.

He couldn't believe she and jayson would just leave him without telling!

To be honest, he kinda understood why though. He admitted that his ramblings weren't very entertaining but he needed some kinda starting point.

He'd be leaving for collage after school was over. Meaning he wouldn't see ayana for a long time. If senpai didn't make his move now, he'd never be able to express his feelings for her.

He knew it was kinda cruel to attempt a love confession now. Why tell a girl you love her when you'll be going to collage while she stays in high school?

Well, if he did confess his feelings and then left, she'd take it pretty hard. Meaning she'd probably be depressed for awhile.

This was where senpai would kinda see his cruel actions as justifiable. If jayson notices ayana's depression, he'll obviously spend a lot more time with her. Their bond will increase and eventually she'll fall for him and forget about senpai.

Yeah, that would be the right thing to do. Senpai would get a huge weight off of his chest, he'd date ayana for awhile. And once he's gone, his best friend will be unknowingly set up for romance.

Everyone will be happy, right?

* * *

The time was 9:25 PM.

Jayson and yan-chan had returned to the courtyard after failing to find senpai.

"you sure you don't wanna try looking in the gym again?" jayson asked.

"no. lets just wait for him here" yan-chan sighed as she sat on a bench under the legendary sakura tree, waiting for her senpai's return.

Jayson took a place next to her on that bench. "you alright?" he asked.

"yeah, I'm fine" she said. "I've just been thinking"

"well that's dangerous" jayson joked, causing yan-chan to giggle a little. "what were you thinking about?" he said.

"school is almost over. After graduation, senpai will be in collage and I'll still be here. He's going to keio university" yan-chan sighed. "that's all the way in Tokyo"

"hey, it's not that bad. You're only spending one more year here" jayson said, trying to support her. "and you still got me to keep you company"

"you're right. I'm over thinking this too much, that's all" she shivered a bit when the cold wind blew past her. "my hands are freezing"

"here, let me warm them for you" jayson took her hands into his. "this isn't weird for you, is it?" he asked.

"no… I like it" she smiled warmly. "you know what i've also been thinking about? All those other girls that senpai liked, Osana and the others? Maybe he only sees me as a friend because I'm not his type of girl. I should change?"

"hell no" jayson said as he looked into yan-chan's eyes "don't change anything. You are perfect. You are and always will be better then those girls"

"what makes you think that?" she asked.

"because they're all dead and you're still alive"

"they're all dead because I killed them" she said as she gazed back into jayson's eyes.

"that just proves that you were stronger then them. And if senpai doesn't see that, it's his loss"

"that's really sweet of you to say, jayson" she smiled again.

"I'm speaking from the heart" he smiled back as he gently brushed one of her bangs out of her eyes. "you have really beautiful eyes, do you know that?" he complemented.

That complement must have sparked something inside of her. Jayson saw her moving her head close to his. They're foreheads were against each other.

Jayson enjoyed the closeness. He felt so content, he wanted to just sit on this bench with her forever.

He noticed that she soon closed her eyes and brought her lips close to his. His cheeks blushed harder then ever.

This was it! After two years of hard work he was finally about to be rewarded. The door to her heart was open and ready for him to enter! Just two more inches and…

"there you guys are!"

senpai's voice had caused ayana to open her eyes, realizing what she was doing.

no… no… NO… _NO!…_ _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"i've been looking everywhere for you guys! My roses just bloomed in the gardening club's room. You gotta see them, ayana-chan" senpai said as he took her hand and gently pulled her away. She obviously agreed to leave.

Jayson sat on the bench with a dumbfounded and hurt expression on his face.

He was so close… just another two inches and they would have truly kissed. He would have finally earned his place inside her heart, but that will never happen now.

Info-chan appeared from her hiding place behind one of the five sakura trees. "i saw all of that. it was rather painful to watch" she stated. "are you okay, brother?"

"go away…" he said in a depressed tone.

"jayson?"

" _ **LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ "

info-chan quickly ran out of the courtyard in fear over jayson's anger. She watched him through the windows of the metal double doors.

" _Relax, big guy"_ His mind said to him. " _Breath, count to ten._

 _1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10._

He breathed in, appearing relaxed and tranquil… on the outside.

He collapsed onto his knees and loudly screamed in both pain and sadness as he clutched his skull tightly.

His heart couldn't take it anymore. The pain had returned, hitting harder then it ever did. the suicide thoughts were rushing through his head. the doubt, the worry, the sadness, the anger, it was all hitting him at the same time as he continued to scream in heartbroken pain and agony.

Info-chan could swear that she saw tears fall from his eyes.


	16. Revenge is best served cold

_Some call it stalking, I say walking just extremely close behind. I'm sure if I sat down and asked you, well you really wouldn't mind._

 _You've got those eyes that drive me crazy, and I've got eyes to watch you sleep. I brought a pack lunch and some coffee for my stakeout in your tree… outside your house…_

 _gotta be as quiet as a mouse, or else you'll call the police and I'll get done for somethin' stupid like disturbance of the peace._

 _And piece by piece I am collecting all the things you leave behind. and when you don't, I rummage through your bins to see what I can find…_

 _You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same. one day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything. We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part. Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart._

 _(The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra) (An Unhealthy Obsession)_

* * *

The time was 1:06 AM. Sunday.

Senpai was asleep in his bed, Lost inside his little dream world.

Yan-chan watched him in all his majesty from inside his closet. He looked like an angel while he slept.

She had been waiting in that closet for six hours. During that time, she got to watch senpai do many amazing things such as doing his homework, playing video games, watching anime, changing into his night clothes. Yes, she actually got to see senpai in all of his glory. He was an amazing model.

Once she was sure that senpai wouldn't wake up to get a glass of water or use the bathroom, Yan-chan opened the closet door quietly and exited.

She then stealthily tip-toed toward senpai, stripped down to her bra and panties and crawled into bed with him.

He was a rather heavy sleeper. You could make as much noise as you want, but he just won't wake up. Even as yan-chan hugged, cuddled, squeezed and pressed him against her semi-exposed body, he didn't wake up. In fact, he seemed to be subconsciously enjoying this.

She longed for this kind of closeness. their skin against each other, Exchanging body heat while sharing the warmth of the blanket. Yan-chan was in heaven.

"welcome home, my husband. how was your day at work?" she whispered lovingly into senpai's ear, Pretending to be his wife. She enjoyed this little role playing thing she'd do with him, she only wished he'd play back with her.

"oh you poor baby. you've had such a hard day, haven't you? Well don't worry, husband. Just relax and let your loving wife get rid of all that horrible stress" she put her hands on his shoulders and massaged him. He smiled in his sleep as yan-chan continued massaging her future husband.

She didn't stop playing with her sleeping senpai until 3:59 AM.

"i have to go now, my love. But I'll be back tomorrow night" she smiled as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As she tried to leave senpai's bed, she found herself unable to do so. Senpai was cuddling her arm, holding her in place.

"aww, you don't want me to leave, do you? Well… I guess I could rest with you for another two hours" yan-chan snuggled against him and joined her senpai in sleep. "good night… husband"

She awoke at 5:59 AM. Senpai would wake up in Three minutes.

She silently crawled out of senpai's bed and proceeded to re-dress herself in her clothes. She then raided senpai's dresser, stealing one of his t-shirts and three pairs of his underwear.

She took one last look at him before leaving the room. He was just so beautiful, so peaceful and content… she pulled out her phone and opened her camera app. She had to take just one picture.

Senpai flinched and made noises of discomfort when she captured that moment. " _Crap! I left the flash on!_ "

Sure, he can sleep like a bear during a four hour cuddle session, but a tiny flash from a cellphone camera wakes him up? That makes no sense!

She had to hide, no! He'd find her! She had to leave. She quickly exited his room and ran into the hallway.

She bumped into imouto, senpai's little sister.

Out of all the girls yan-chan hated, imouto was the worst. She was just so peppy and happy all the time. Not to mention that she's a total attention whore who is also trying to steal senpai from yan-chan.

She didn't know for sure, but this little twerp was probably an incest trope just waiting to happen.

Why?! Why do people always try to steal senpai from yan-chan?! Why is their love forbidden!?

"you!" imouto said in shock. "you're the girl onii-sama likes!"

"shh! Not so loud, you little runt. You'll wake him up" yan-chan said quietly.

"why are you in my house? Are you a burglar?" imouto asked while glaring. "if so, you're a really bad thief. The whole point of stealing stuff is not getting caught"

yan-chan grew a seductive smile. Time to see if reading all that hentai manga paid off.

She gently grabbed imouto's little waist and pressed her against yan-chan. She then slowly rocked imouto back and forth.

"what are you doing to me?" imouto asked as an odd sense of comfort flowed through her.

"oh, little imouto. You're so adorable. I could just eat you up" yan-chan said in a seductive giggle. "you look so much like your older brother, and not to mention the fact that his amazing blood is coursing through you"

"what are… what are you saying?" imouto asked as her head was gently pressed against yan-chan's breasts. imouto… liked this.

"just think. Senpai and I will be married soon, then you and I will be family. I've always wanted a little sister. What do you think? Would you be able to look up at me and call me… onee-chan?" yan-chan purred in imouto's ear.

"y-yes… I'd love to have you as a sister… onee-chan!" looks like seduction really does work.

yan-chan soon slammed her knee into imouto's stomach, causing the little girl to fall onto the ground and whimper in a familiar pain.

"I'm giving you a warning because I know senpai would be crushed if you turned up dead. Stay away from him, or I'll make you suffer… little sister" yan-chan giggled sadistically as she walked out the front door, leaving little imouto to rive in pain. She couldn't believe she let that whore seduce her!

A small feeling of deja vu over came imouto as familiar words rang in her ears.

" _you do anything to hurt my woman, and I'll make you suffer. Same goes for that worm you call a brother. Now then, I think you're over due for a nap time, you seem a bit cranky, run along home now, little mouse"_

the girl onii-sama likes, She's just like that big bully that hurt imouto before.

* * *

The time was 12:30 PM. Sunday.

"I'm surprised at how well you're taking everything" info-chan said.

"I'm over it" jayson stone was in the kitchen of his home, Making himself a sandwich.

"still… she hurt you pretty bad, jayson" his sister said to him.

"I said I'm over it. Now please, drop it"

info-chan felt horrible for her younger brother. Ayana had really hurt him. Even though he said he was over it, she knew he was just trying to fool himself.

"did you take your medication today, brother?" she asked.

"I ran out yesterday" he said in annoyance. "I'm fine, alright? I don't need the pills"

"do want me to schedule an appointment with doctor Naomi?"

" _ **I'M FINE!**_ " he shouted as he stabbed the wooden kitchen counter with a steak knife. "I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I don't need pills controlling the way I feel. I don't need some shrink messing around inside my head, judging me on my every action while telling me what is wrong with me! _**i know what's wrong with me**_!" he yelled in anger.

Info-chan just stood there and shook her head at her brother. "are you done?" she asked.

"i… I'm sorry" he apologized. "i just… I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk… and I'm taking my sandwich with me!" he zippered his hoodie and exited his home.

Jayson has schizophrenia, brought on by dramatic experiences in his past. The pills he takes are supposed to help him with his… disorder. They function in a way similar to anti-depressant medication.

He hears things… sees things that aren't really there. Sometimes, early in the morning, he sees ayana laying next to him in his bed, but she's not really there, it's just a hallucination. When he thinks about killing or hurting senpai, he hears her yelling death threats at him. but again, she's not really there. It's all in his head.

Sometimes he sees katherine. Sometimes he hears her too.

Sometimes he hears senpai laughing and humiliating him, Saying how ayana will never love him.

These little hallucinations are what often triggers his headaches or (the pain) as he calls it. They get so intensive that he clutches his skull like its about to explode.

Ever since ayana left him under the sakura tree, he's been getting worst. Increased aggression, violent tendencies, trouble telling the difference between what's real and what isn't.

though unlike ayana, He's not a sadomasochistic sociopath. he's just… sick.

Info-chan lost her train of thought when she heard a knock on the door. Jayson probably forgot his phone again.

"ohh… it's you" info-chan said, opening the door to one of her best and most disturbing clients.

"I'm sorry, we've never met. I don't forget a face" yan-chan said as she stood in front of the door.

"it's me, info-chan"

"ohh, it's good to finally meet you. Is jayson home?" yan-chan asked.

"he went for a walk. He'll be back soon. Come inside, lets have a cup of tea and talk while you wait for him" info-chan said.

"thank you" yan-chan entered the house.

Jayson soon returned home.

"hey, I forgot my phone and… oh, hey beautiful" he said as he walked into his house, finding yan-chan on his couch.

"hi jayson" she greeted.

"I'll give you two some space" info-chan said as she walked upstairs.

Yan-chan stood up. "I'm sorry for what happened at school" she apologized. "i just don't know what came over me…"

"it's okay" jayson interrupted. "you didn't mean it. We just got caught up in the moment"

"i wasn't thinking straight. I mean, what would senpai have thought if he saw us?" yan-chan said.

"look, lets just be mature and put this behind us, okay… friend?" jayson held his hand out to her.

"okay… friend" she took it.

And just like that, the conflict in their friendship was over.

"oh, wait! You forgot something" jayson went upstairs into his room and returned with something that belonged to yan-chan.

"my panda!" she said as jayson returned the stuffed animal he had won for her.

* * *

The time was 2:30 PM. Monday.

"aww man, did coach really have to make us do gym on a Monday!?" one of the many students in the boys locker room complained.

"well yeah. The entire school is going to be focusing on finals during friday, there'd be no time to do gym" one of the other students responded.

Senpai had just stepped out of the shower in the boys locker room. Coach was really hard on the students today, so senpai sweated like there was no tomorrow.

Once he found his locker, he opened it and dressed back into his school uniform.

Senpai had the weirdest reoccurring dream last night. He dreamed that ayana was his wife!

He had came home from a long day at work, and she was there to help him relax and ease his stress. It was one of the best dreams he ever had.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was fate's way of saying "she's perfect for you!" maybe he should start a real and dedicated relationship with her.

No. jayson wouldn't like that.

Senpai felt awful about what he did to his best friend. Jayson had her under the legendary sakura tree, in one of the most heartwarming scenes in the entire story! And what did senpai do? He ripped ayana away from jayson and left him all alone.

Senpai was sorry about that. He didn't know what came over him. When he saw jayson and ayana's lips just two inches away from each other… something in senpai snapped. He felt angry, he felt betrayed, he felt jealous! And then he felt like a total jerk afterwords.

He hoped he could patch things up with his best buddy.

The rest of the students left the locker room to go waste whatever time they had left before the bell rings. Senpai stayed in the locker room, however. He enjoyed the peace and quiet, it calmed him down. A lot had happened during the weekend. His family were preparing to move back to tokyo so senpai could stay close to his mother and sister during collage. All of his teachers and classes were getting more brutal as the final exam grew closer and closer.

No to mention, he was going to miss aka-demi high. He spent the best three years of his life here. These old halls were full of memories and friends that he would surely miss.

Sure, some accidents happened. A few students died, others went missing. But this was still the best time of his life. He almost didn't want to leave.

"YOU BASTARD!" senpai felt someone randomly grab him by the collar of his uniform and pin him against the lockers.

"jayson!?" senpai said in shock as he found that his best friend was the one who was assaulting him.

"you are an asshole, senpai. I had her right where I wanted her! I was so close! But then you ripped her away from me. Now i'm back to square one!" jayson shouted as he continued pinning senpai against the lockers.

"is this about ayana-chan? I'm sorry jayson. You have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have done that" he apologized.

" _i shouldn't have done that, but I did it anyway because I knew it would piss you off!"_

"i hate you so much, you little worm!" jayson growled as his grip tightened in anger,

"what? Why?" senpai questioned.

" _oh good. I'm glad you hate me! Why don't I just go to yan-chan right now and say (go murder jayson and then you and I can bang, okay?)you schizophrenic freak!_

"i have a minor case of schizophrenia! Okay?! It's not that bad!" jayson protested.

"whats not bad? I didn't say anything!" senpai said in confusion. Is something wrong with him?

" _look at you, you're delusional! Do you really think yan-chan wants to spend the rest of her life caring for a mental case like you?! You're pathetic!"_

"SHUT UP!" jayson shouted as he forcefully turned senpai around and began to slowly twist his arm in a way it's not supposed to go, causing senpai to wince in pain.

"jayson! What's wrong with you?" senpai shouted in reaction to the pain.

"stop laughing at me!" he yelled as he began feeling the pain return.

"I'm not laughing at you!" senpai said. "look, jayson. I wronged you, and I feel like a complete jerk for it. You have every right to be angry. Let me make it up to you, I'll do anything you want"

"from this moment on. You are forbidden from speaking to yan-chan"

"what!" senpai protested. "look, I know you're mad but you can't make me do that! If you really love ayana-chan, you should be content in knowing that she's happy"

"i've been content for two years! You said you wanted to make it up to me, remember? Don't talk, look or even acknowledge yan-chan's presence. Even if she gets down on her knees and starts crying, you will forget she ever existed" jayson said as he tightened the pressure on senpai's arm, almost to the intent of breaking it.

"and if I refuse?" senpai asked.

"i…will…break you. GET IT?"

"got it"

"GOOD!" jayson shouted as he threw senpai onto the floor and exited the locker room.

* * *

The time was 3:04 PM.

Two students by the names of Budo Masuta and Sho Kunin were waiting outside class 2-1 for two very particular students to exit.

Budo Masuta is president and founder of the martial arts club, he is also the older brother of Ryori Masuta, who had been murdered some time ago.

Sho Kunin was an apprentice of Budo. Ever since he first came to this school. budo had been his idol, he was just so brave and fearless. Sho wanted to be just like him.

"what are we waiting for again?" sho asked as the final bell rang and students walked out of the classroom.

"a girl with raven black hair tied in a single pony tail" budo said with the determination he'd need to avenge his little sister's death.

He promised that he'd capture and imprison the cold blooded witch that ended his sister's life. Not only that, but this would be the ultimate test. If he could take down that psychopath, then he'd be both a true martial arts master and hero. Nobody would question his skill. He'd be famous!

"there she is!" Sho said as their target appeared. Ayana Satsujin-Koibito, the true aka-demi killer and budo's greatest challenge. He never understood how a girl who looked so sweet and innocent could be so cruel and evil.

Standing next to the murderer was her human guard dog, Jayson Stone. He wasn't the main focus though. He was just an obstacle.

"see the guy walking beside her?" budo asked his apprentice.

"yeah. I see him" he answered his sensei.

"deal with him. I'll handle the real murderer"

"are you sure. If he's as tough as you say he is, maybe we should take him out together?" sho suggested. "i mean, it'd be a great way for you to see how strong I've become and… maybe you could provide some backup?"

"sho… are you scared?" Budo asked.

"i… well… kinda" his apprentice replied meekly. Sho was a good kid and a he was rather astute at martial arts, he just lacks back bone.

"remember what I taught you. Never have fear when facing your enemy. And if you do have fear, take it into your inner being and set it ablaze… then let the fire boil your blood and strengthen you with rage!" Budo said, inspiring his pupil.

"you're right! I can take him!"

"that's the spirit. Now off with you" budo dismissed his apprentice and followed his target when she and her guard dog went their separate ways.

* * *

Jayson stone sat on the front steps of the aka-demi high school, waiting for his sister.

Yan-chan hadn't left for home yet, she was in the courtyard.

Jayson needed some time to himself for awhile. After everything that has happened, he just needs to relax.

Info-chan joined him on the steps.

"here, these are for you" she said as she handed her brother a brown paper bag.

"first you sell panty shots to boys, now you're dealing in drugs" jayson remarked when he opened the bag to find a bottle of pills.

"these are your prescribed medications for your disorder. I called in a favor from the nurse" info-chan explained.

"I'm fine… I don't need them."

"yes. You do need them. I've seen the way you're acting, jayson. The hallucinations are getting worst. The pain is getting worst" she reassured. "this is the only way to make it stop"

"i don't need them. I'm perfectly calm and relaxed" he said.

"were you calm and relaxed when you threatened senpai?"

"shh! Not so loud! She'll hear us!" jayson said while looking around. She wasn't in sight.

"what were you thinking? Do you have a death wish or something? If she finds out that you almost broke senpai's arm, she'll kill you!" info-chan warned.

"she won't find out if you shut up!" jayson said quietly.

"fine. Just please...take the medication" his sister urged.

" _please. for me, jayson"_ an image of yan-chan flashed in his head.

He sighed in defeat "fine. I'll take your damn meds" he said as he took the medication and swallowed it with the help of a bottle of water. He felt his mind clear slightly afterwords.

"better?" info-chan asked.

"a little. My head still hurts though" he stated.

"come on, lets go home and get you some rest"

"nah, I'm gonna stay here for a little while. Yan-chan's not ready to leave yet"

"suit yourself" info-chan said as she left school grounds. Confident that her brother would be alright.

Jayson stayed on the stairs for awhile. Looking down at the bottle of prescribed medication.

"what is wrong with me?" he asked himself as his palm met his face.

"you're a murderer, that's whats wrong with you" a student with dark brown hair that had covered most of the left side of his face. He was also wearing a white headband.

Jayson glared hard at the student that had entered his line of sight "what did you call me?" he asked in an intimidating tone.

* * *

The time was 4:01 PM.

Yan-chan stood in the courtyard gazing at the legendary sakura tree.

Something horrible had happened to her. Senpai had forgotten yan-chan's existence!

Okay, he didn't really forget her, but it was like she was a complete stranger to him. He ignored and denied every word yan-chan said to him. He surrounded himself with most of his friends from the gardening club to avoid direct confrontation with yan-chan. He even stopped looking at her!

It was just like the way things used to be, back when he barely knew who she was. Back when she was simply content with hiding herself in a bush and loving from the shadows.

No… she can't go back to that. she refuses to go back to the way things were.

"okay, beautiful. You got this" she said to herself for encouragement. Jayson's little pet name had kinda rubbed off on her, to the point where she actually started addressing herself by that name/compliment.

Back on topic. The reason she was here was because of the sakura tree. It was said that this old tree has the ability to generate love and affection in other people.

She witnessed this magic at first hand when she and jayson stood under the tree during the cultural festival.

It was the tree that made her almost kiss jayson! It was working it's evil love magic on yan-chan when it really should have been working it's evil love magic on senpai!

She couldn't believe she was actually about to do this but… she was desperate.

"hello, old tree…" she greeted. "i… I come bearing a request. Senpai doesn't love me anymore. You've used your magic to make him think I'm unworthy of him. So fix it! Make him love me again or I'll make a dining room table out of you!" she shouted to the tree.

She sighed in self pity after she realized what she was doing. "god, I really am crazy. I just gave a death threat to a tree! Whats next? Am I gonna hug it and apologize?"

"first you endanger the lives of people then you endanger the lives of nature. Is there no end to your murderous rampage?" a voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see a student with dark spiky hair and grey eyes, he was also wearing a white headband, signaling his place in the martial arts club.

"so we meet at last, Ayana Satsujin-koibito!" he said while his arms were crossed.

"yes we do… whoever you are" she responded.

"wait, do you not know who I am?" he seemed offended. "i am Budo Masuta! President of the martial arts club! Bringer of death! Judge of the guilty! Defender of the innocent! And wrecker of your shit!"

"so… what are you implying here? Should I be afraid or envious or…?"

"you don't remember the name of Masuta!?" he asked while glaring.

Masuta… Masuta… why did that name sound familiar? "ohh, now I remember! You must be related to that cooking whore from chapter five!" yan-chan said in recollection.

"yes. You killed my sister! And I'm…"

"and you want revenge!" yan-chan said in joy. "ohh, this is perfect! I have had like the most stressful day ever! I really need to let off some steam and kill someone"

"how… how can you be so casual while saying that?! You really are a monster!" budo shouted in shock.

"I'm just stating the facts, Man. fuck massage parlors. Killing people, that's where the real relaxation comes from" she smiled.

"you… you're a… you're a…"

"yes yes yes… I'm a horrible person, I'm going to hell. I'm a fucking psycho, blah blah blah. I've heard all of this before. So if you could just lay down and let me kill you, it would be really appreciated" she smiled as she unfolded her butterfly knife.

Budo was paralyzed by her actions. She acted so casual and calm, like this was just an average day for her. This only confirmed his suspicion. She's a monster. a dangerous animal, and there is only one way to properly get rid of a dangerous animal.

Budo didn't want to do it. But it was the right thing. He'd end her life so that nobody else would suffer from this horrible woman. She had to be put down.

"how many innocent people have you killed?"

"Good question! Lets do the math!" she said with a smile.

So yan-chan normally kills students once every other day, starting on Monday. so that would sum it up to 4 students every week.

She's been going to school for two years. There are 52 weeks in a year, so take the number 4 and times it by 52 and you get 208. take 208 and times that twice and you get…

"you've killed over four hundred and sixteen people?!" budo shouted in surprise.

"i know, right!? That's a new family record! Mother is going to be so proud of me!"

Budo took whatever fear he had inside him, and turned it into rage. He now knew he had to do this. He'd avenge every student that has fallen to the hands of this… beast.

"you're a monster! A fucking monster! You don't deserve life!" Budo yelled as he charged at her.

Yan-chan quickly tried to stab his neck but budo quickly caught her by her wrists and the two went into a struggle. She tried as hard as she could to send her knife into his flesh but he just kept fighting, his strength heavily overpowered her own. He quickly pinned her to the ground and forced her knife toward her chest with the intent of killing her with her own weapon.

Why do people always have to fight back!? Can't they just accept death peacefully?

"It's over, murderer!" budo shouted as his strength brought yan-chan's knife only mere centimeters away from her chest. "this is for my sister!"

She knew she couldn't win this fight. She should have invested more study into her physical education. She needed assistance right now…

"JAYSON!" she cried for help, hoping her closest and only true friend would come to her aid.

"scream for help all you want! Your attack dog isn't coming. I've dealt with him"

"Batter up!" budo was randomly hit in the face with a baseball bat. The shock from the impact practically sent the martial arts master flying. Yan-chan looked up to see jayson stone standing tall and strong with that baseball bat in hand.

"i knew you'd miss me, beautiful" he smiled as he helped her up.

"what?" budo said in shock after quickly recovering from the blow to his skull. "you… how are you still here? where is my apprentice, sho?"

"ohh, he didn't survive" jayson said coldly as he pulled out a white headband from his back pocket.

"you killed him! Where is his body?" budo demanded.

"i dunno. I shoved him in the trunk of some random teacher's car. His corpse could be all the way in sisuta town right now" jayson chuckled. Yan-chan giggled.

"you… I'll give you one chance. Stop fighting for this witch and stand against her. If you do, then you will be forgiven for your crimes" budo said.

"nah, I gonna stay with her for awhile, y'know, chill out on the winning side" jayson said smugly.

"you fool! Can't you see that she's just using you? You're a toy to her and she'll throw you away when she's done with you! But there is still a chance, stand with me and together we can free this school from her terror!"

"really inspiriting speech you got there. You should join the public speaking club." jayson taunted. "now are we gonna fight or what?"

"I tried to make this easy on you, but you've forced my hands. I'll give you one thing though, guard dog. Your mistress is quite persistent" budo said as he tightened his headband and got into his fighting stance.

"you have no idea" jayson said. "she's actually a really sweet girl once you get to know her"

"I doubt that" budo said in a cold voice. He then charged at jayson and began punching.

Jayson quickly blocked the punch and caught budo in a hold, the threat of budo's arm breaking was the only reason he didn't try to escape.

"how is this possible? I am the leader of the martial arts club! I've never lost a fight" budo said while trapped in jayson's hold.

"I always thought martial arts was to be used in self defense, not revenge" jayson answered. "but then again, my job back in america was to beat people up for money, so I guess I'm pretty good at fighting" he said as he twisted budo's arm. Yan-chan heard the delightful sound of his bones snap out of place.

"agh! My arm!" budo shouted in reaction to the pain.

"now, Let's see how well you fight when you're outnumbered and crippled" jayson smiled. "go ahead, beautiful. You deserve to give the first hit" he said to yan-chan as he continued to hold budo down.

"aww, what a gentleman you are" yan-chan responded. She cracked her knuckles and began punching budo relentlessly as jayson held him in place.

He tried to squirm and break free but jayson's grip and the physical trauma brought on by yan-chan's attacks made escape near impossible.

Jayson felt the shock of every one of yan-chan's punches as she brutally beat budo. Her attacks weren't really that strong, since she relied more on knives and blades rather then her bare hands. but man, does she have some speed! To top that all off, she's not even breaking a sweat!

Give jayson two weeks and he could turn yan-chan into a professional cage match fighter.

Jayson threw budo onto the ground and then both he and yan-chan proceeded to kick him ruthlessly.

As yan-chan brutally kicked the poor boy, she heard an annoying buzzing in her ear. Quickly turning her attention away from budo, she found that the buzzing sound was a wasp! Those yellow little winged demons! Yan-chan's eyes followed the wasp back to it's hive that was nested high in one of the sakura trees, tainting it's beauty with their ugly home.

A sadistic grin grew wide on yan-chan's face. She truly desired to see budo suffer.

Jayson saw her object of focus and grew a grin similar to hers.

"you are horrible" he said in joy. "here, Allow me" he picked up the baseball bat from it's place on the ground and threw it as hard as possible at the nest.

As the bat made contact, the nest broke apart and the swarm of wasps were released.

They didn't take the destruction of their home very well…

jayson and yan-chan quickly turned tail and dashed into the safety of the school as fast as they could, leaving budo alone with the angry swarm of deadly wasps.

The swarm quickly took out their combined fury on the martial arts master as they're long, sleek and freaking terrifying stingers went in and out of Budo Masuta many, many times.

"HELP ME! THEIR ALL OVER ME!" He screamed in agony and terror as the wasps were practically ripping him apart while yan-chan and jayson watched from behind the safety of the metallic double doors.

The venom from the wasps soon caused swelling in Budo's throat and he gave into asphyxiation and choked… dead.

* * *

 **A/N: _so i accidentally mixed up the personalities of our main characters in this chapter._**

 ** _Jayson acts more like yandere-chan (easy to provoke and rather serious)_**

 ** _Yandere-chan acts more like jayson (sarcastic and relaxed)_**

 ** _this was defiantly not intentional and kinda bothered me a lot when i was proof reading the chapter. i decided to leave it be for just this once though. in my opinion, it shows how much these two have rubbed off on each other._**

 ** _thanks for reading. all feedback is appreciated._**


	17. Enjo-Kosai

**A/N: _so this one is a bit of a long one. i really got carried away here. it would be best if you grabbed yourself a snack before reading._**

 **Word count (7,626)**

* * *

The time was 5:36 PM. Monday.

"I'll get you what you want! Just please, give me more time!"

"i gave you two weeks, yet you failed to deliver. Give me what I want in less then two days, or else" info-chan said as she dealt with one of her suppliers through a video chat.

"it's not as easy as it sounds, you know! I can't just go up to my friends and say ' _hey girls. Lift up your skirts so I can take pictures of your underwear!'_ besides, this isn't my problem!" the brunette whined.

Info-chan grinned. "of course it isn't your problem… and this isn't a photo of you giving a blow job to an underclassman!" she shouted as she held the embarrassing photo.

"where did you get that!?"

"that's not important… get me those photos or I'll upload and send this picture to every social media user in the entire school!" info-chan threatened.

"you can't! That will ruin my reputation!"

"i don't care" info-chan said while smiling maliciously. "get me twenty panty shots by Wednesday night or this photo will be posted… get it?"

"…got It…"

"good" info-chan ended the video chat on her laptop and sighed in annoyance.

Why is it always so hard for them to understand? If you don't do as info-chan says, bad things happen.

Okay, time to stop messing around. Back to the real work.

Info-chan had been searching through her network of student information while looking for a particular profile.

This network was one of info-chan's greatest achievements. It was designed to 'stalk' students social profiles and slowly gather information about them as the years go by. It was also constantly edited and updated by info-chan herself.

It held information, pictures and videos of almost every student in aka-demi high. The only person who wasn't in this network was info-chan's brother, Jayson Stone.

"there you are" info-chan said when she finally found the file of Ayana Satsujin-koibito. Inside that file were literally hundreds of pictures of corpses, murder weapons and bloody uniforms. There were also at least thirty recorded videos of ayana murdering girls and even boys for her senpai.

Ayana was a very sloppy and inexperienced murderer. An effective murderer, but still sloppy and inexperienced. Always leaving the corpse untended, always leaving proof, always forgetting to clean up her mess. The only reason she doesn't get caught is because of jayson. He cleans up the mess, he hides the body, he disposes of the evidence, he deals with the witnesses. He's been cleaning up after ayana ever since he first saw her, long before she ever knew he existed.

Info-chan had always kept this file handy, in case there was ever a reason to blackmail the senpai obsessed yandere. It wasn't like info-chan wanted to though.

She was terrified of ayana, and that was for good reason. Not only was her brother spending every minute of his life with that psycho, but that psycho was also one of info-chan's best clients. She alone supplied more panty shots then any other contact that info-chan had. Let's sum it up for you. A regular client brings in one panty shot per day, ayana brings in five.

She was info-chan's greatest asset… and her deepest fear.

It was ayana's job to move around and stalk while being unseen. She could be behind info-chan right now and nobody would know!

This caused her to turn around to look behind herself… just to be sure. She sighed in relief when she saw nothing. She was growing more and more paranoid as the days went by. She would normally be okay, But things were different now.

Ayana knows where she lives, she's seen info-chan's face, she's heard her voice.

Jayson was told not to bring that psycho into their house, But did he listen? no. how can that fool be so calm when dealing with an obsessed psychopath with a slingshot personality and murderous intentions?

More importantly, _**why does he want to drop to his knees and worship the ground she walks on!**_ Isn't he afraid that she'll go after him next because she no longer she's him as useful? Doesn't he know that she's just using him?

Isn't he scared?…

more importantly, doesn't he know that if that murderer does fall for him, his older sister will become a target?!

Honestly, ayana isn't really that pretty. She's actually rather bland when compared to the many other girls at school. Maybe jayson likes her because he believes they are one in the same.

Let info-chan tell you, they are not one in the same.

Jayson doesn't have a shrine to ayana! Jayson doesn't pretend that ayana cares! Jayson is not an invisible nobody who lacks both common sense and emotion! Jayson is not a pathetic nut job who can only function on the approval of some loser like senpai! And…

Okay, maybe info-chan was getting a little angry. It's just… unfair. Her brother has spilled his heart out to ayana, he put his life in danger for her. She doesn't even notice, maybe she does notice but just doesn't care.

The only thing that will register inside that little freak's head is senpai.

Every day, every night. Senpai this! Senpai that! Notice me senpai! Love me senpai! Watch me murder this girl and write your name with her blood, senpai!

"What a pathetic little monster you are" info-chan said to the digital photo of ayana. "I'm just waiting for you to break my brother's heart, because when you do… I will destroy you and everything you hold sacred. I have enough information to keep you locked away for life"

* * *

The time was 10:28 PM.

"who are you talking about?" Taro Satsujin-koibito asked his wife as he fell into his bed, exhausted from his hard day of work.

"oh, my! Are you jealous, darling? Are you worried someone is going to steal your beloved wife away?" seiko replied in a teasing tone.

"that's… actually the last thing I worry about" Taro said as his wife joined him on the bed.

"ohh, darling! That's so romantic!"

"right… so who did you see today?" Taro got back on topic.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the airport, darling"

"wait… airport?!" Taro asked in shock as his wife quickly went into their closet. She pulled out to suitcases.

"that's right, darling! Pack your bags! We're going to America!"

"we can't do that! What about our jobs?!"

"Don't worry darling. I've already called the boss and informed him that we need to take a little trip. He was _very_ understanding" Seiko said in joy as she began folding her various clothing and began putting them in one of the suitcases.

"how long will we be gone for?"

"I'm not sure darling. It all depends on how fast I can track _him_ down" Taro felt incredibly sorry for whoever _he_ is.

"what about Ayana? Her graduation is in four days! She wants… no, she needs us to be there!" Taro said.

"she's moving from the second year to the third year. Honestly, it's not that big of an accomplishment"

"it is to her!" Taro argued. He was furious towards his wife's selfish actions. Ayana, their only daughter, had literally sat both of them down and said 'I need both of you to come to my graduation ceremony' yet, here is her mother, planning on going to America just to hunt some poor fool down.

"she'll get over it. We leave her alone all the time" seiko said.

"exactly. We leave her alone all the time! We're never around when she needs us!" taro shouted. "we owe her this!"

"we owe her nothing" seiko said in a slightly angered tone. "we gave her life. If anything, she owes us"

"we isolated her from the outside world for fourteen years! She spent her entire childhood right here! In this house! Not going anywhere or doing anything! And now that you've unleashed her upon the world, we're just going to leave her when she needs us the most?!" Taro shouted. All fear was past him now. Now he wasn't just fighting for himself, he was fighting for his daughter.

"she'll be moving out in less then a few years"

"yes! And when she moves out, do you think she'll automatically know how to hold down a job? Or how to pay a rent every month? She'll be a woman on the outside but on the inside, she'll still be just a girl. A little girl who will be scared and confused because her parents didn't take the time out of their busy schedule to teach their child how the world works!"

"this conversation is over" seiko said in a growl.

"no! I am putting my foot down, Seiko! Our daughter! Our combined flesh and blood needs us! Needs you! It's time for you to stop acting like a psychopathic murderer and start acting like a mother!"

His wife drew a knife and stabbed one of the pillows on their bed, causing feathers to fly out of it. "listen to me. Taro! That little _**brat**_ might be your daughter BUT I AM YOUR WIFE! I AM THE ONLY WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE! AND I AM NOT LETTING MY OWN DAUGHTER STEAL MY HUSBAND FROM ME!" Seiko yelled. "so when I say pack your bags, you will pack… your… bags… NOW!"

"yes… my wife" Taro said in defeat.

"we leave Tomorrow morning, whether ayana knows it or not"

* * *

yan-chan heard everything from the other side of the wall, which was where her room was.

"hey… you okay, beautiful?" Jayson stone asked in a concerned tone while standing up from her bed.

"i want to go to sleep" she sounded heart broken.

"I'm sure your mother didn't mean what she said" jayson tried to cheer her up. "it's best to not take it personally"

"i want… to go… to sleep" yan-chan repeated.

"right… i'm sorry. Goodnight, Ayana" jayson exited yan-chan's room by climbing out the window "if you need anything… I'm here for you. Remember that" he said before he left her.

She was then left alone, as always.

They're never there when she needs them. They're never there when she wants them. They just leave her alone, thinking that she'll be okay. Don't take this as her whining because she's got daddy and mommy issues.

God, that sounds so common. A little girl who doesn't get along with her family, read that story a hundred times.

Her family isn't exactly a broken one. Her parents don't really neglect her. In fact, she's grateful for every moment she spends with them. Even siting down to eat dinner with them is seen as a big deal for yan-chan.

She's not neglected or unloved, she's just… ignored.

* * *

The Time was 11:43 PM.

Senpai was laying in his bed, getting ready for sleep.

Before he turned off his bedside lamp, he took a good look at his room.

Many of senpai's possessions were packed away inside large cardboard boxes that were ready to be transported to their new home in tokyo.

Even though senpai was all packed and ready to go, his family wasn't. They'd still be in this house for another three or four weeks, due to the amount of items that would need to be packed and moved. It would also take at least a week for senpai's new home to be made livable.

Senpai was going to miss this old house. He was going to miss all of his friends. But he wouldn't let the sadness of goodbye ruin his mood.

He focused on the positives. Senpai already knew that collage was going to be amazing, he'd be securing his future while meeting new people and gaining new friends, and all of his family members were back in tokyo, waiting for senpai to come home!

His train of thought was ruined by the sound of a pebble colliding on his window. He opened the window and found jayson to be the source.

"jayson? Why are you still up?" senpai asked.

"i need to talk to you, it's important" jayson said. He seemed worried over something.

Senpai was a little bitter toward jayson after their encounter in the locker rooms. But hey, maybe he was feeling guilty, maybe he wanted to give an apology.

Jayson didn't wait for senpai to give permission to enter the house. He climbed up the outside wall and entered through the window. the same way yan-chan always enters his room.

Senpai was shocked to see that jayson was able to climb up and into his room, which was on the second floor. An easy feat for someone like jayson, but not for senpai.

"so what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"forget about our little conversation in the locker room" jayson said simply.

"so I can talk to ayana-chan again?" senpai asked. He hated having to ignore her.

"yeah, something has come up and… I need you to keep her happy" jayson said.

"why? Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"she's fine. She's just… It's not my place to tell you"

"well, why do I have to keep her happy?" senpai asked.

"because she's only happy when she's around you"

"oh… I never knew she felt that way" senpai said.

"then that just proves how ignorant of a worm you are" jayson said coldly before he jumped out of senpai's window, leaving the house.

Senpai stood there in shock for a while. Did ayana really love him that much? Was he truly the only thing that brought her joy?

Wow… he really is an ignorant worm. Ayana must have meant a lot to jayson if he came all the way here just to tell senpai this.

Maybe… senpai still isn't ready for this stuff. He thought that he was more then ready to take on a relationship. But when you're so narrow minded to the point that you cannot comprehend the feelings of someone else, maybe you just aren't ready for love.

What if senpai is Asexual? Like… he want's love, but he can't feel it yet because deep down, he knows he can't handle it.

Jayson is ready. Ayana is ready. Senpai isn't ready, and he most likely never will be.

* * *

The time was 7:01 AM. Tuesday.

"okay. The house is full of food and you've got money to order takeout if you want. Be a good girl while we're gone Ayana" yan-chan's father said as he loaded his suitcase into the car.

"do you really have to go right now? My graduation is in another three days. Maybe you could wait until then and I can go with you?" yan-chan asked her parents. She really wanted them to be with her, But instead they decide to take a 'business trip' to America while leaving their only child alone!

"no… we can't wait" her mother said coldly. "hurry up! Our flight leaves in the next half-hour!" she sat down in the passengers seat of the car.

"we'll be home soon" her father kissed her on the forehead "we love you, sweetie"

"i love you guys too" she replied.

Her parents then drove away. She stood on the sidewalk, looking at the now empty road.

This was just great. First senpai forgets she ever existed, next her parents leave her to go play tourist in the united states. What's next? Is jayson going to say ' _hey, beautiful! Guess what! I love you! Marry me!'_

"hey, beautiful" speak of the devil…

Jayson stone walked toward yan-chan, who was still standing on the sidewalk.

"you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder in a caring fashion.

"I'm fine" she said simply. "I'm just a little…" she stopped talking when jayson suddenly took her hand in his. She looked at this gesture with a shocked expression.

"my hands are freezing. I was wondering if you'd warm them up for me" he smiled softly.

A soft smile also grew on yan-chan's face. "i dunno if you're telling the truth or just making up an excuse so you can hold my hand" she said in a slightly happier voice.

"it's a little bit of both"

"this isn't weird for you, is it?" yan-chan asked.

"no… I like it" he said.

They were mimicking each others words that were said when they were under the sakura tree during the culture festival.

They walked to school together, side by side. holding each others hands.

* * *

The time was 7:23 AM.

Senpai was leaning against one of the sakura trees in the courtyard of aka-demi high while reading through one of his textbooks.

His mind was far from focused today, so he'd need all the last minute knowledge he could get. He couldn't stop thinking about jayson and ayana. All this time, senpai had thought that ayana was perfect for him, and maybe she was. But he wasn't perfect for her.

Ayana obviously deserves someone who is mature and serious about their relationship, and senpai may be serious, but he obviously isn't mature.

A mature person wouldn't freak out when they see their best friend getting ready to kiss a girl who has no relational bond to another.

And yes, jayson did freak out on senpai, but he kinda felt like it was deserved. Besides, jayson was a good guy. Ayana would be happy with him.

Senpai was just taking his own advice. If you love somebody, then you should just be content in knowing that they'll be happy. Senpai strongly believed in this.

Of course, he would still honor the request of his friend. He'd give ayana the happiest time of her life. Then, once senpai goes off to collage, jayson can handle the rest.

His gaze was taken away from his textbook when he heard the voices of the very people he was thinking about.

"so, this aya girl of yours. Why haven't I seen her around?" yan-chan asked.

"umm… she's from a different school, That's it" jayson lied.

"but… if you tried to jump from the roof of our school, how could you see her if she goes to a different school?" jayson forgot how smart yan-chan was.

"uhh… haven't you heard of student exchange programs? Because that's… totally a thing!" he said, thinking quickly.

"ohh, I never thought about that" yan-chan responded. She then saw senpai walking towards her.

She hid her face from him. For all she knew, she had probably dishonored him in some way. And now he barely wants to see her. She's not worthy.

"good morning, ayana-chan" senpai greeted. "you look lovely today"

"really?" she asked in a cheery tone while revealing her face. her mood instantly brightened.

"yeah. I love what you've done with your hair" senpai commented again.

"what do you mean? I always wear my hair like this" she said while playing around with her ponytail, slightly confused.

"smooth move, Casanova" jayson commented, causing yan-chan to giggle slightly.

Whoa. Where did that come from? She never used to laugh at jayson's… constructive criticism towards senpai. In fact, yan-chan mostly got offended by it, So why did she laugh at an insult geared toward her beloved?

Even though everyone thought senpai was a total ladies man, he actually didn't know the first thing about flirting with girls. Seriously, what do you say to them? Do you just keep changing topics until you find one they are into or do you just constantly throw complements at them? And even then, what do you complement about?

"yeah but… it looks good on you, it's like the style was made just for you" senpai said, fixing his mistake. He could see Jayson's palm meeting his face. Yeah, senpai would have done that too.

"aww, why thank you. Would you like to walk me to class?" yan-chan asked, Trading jayson's hand for senpai's arm.

Senpai looked at jayson but didn't see any form of aggression in his eyes. Basically meaning that it was okay for senpai to do as he pleased.

Their arms interlocked and senpai escorted her to class while jayson followed behind.

Yan-chan was having one of the best moments of her life. Senpai's big, strong arm was interlocked with hers! He was escorting her to class because he was just as concerned for her safety as much as she is concerned for his!

Yan-chan's saw it clearly now. She understood why senpai had ignored her all day yesterday and why he's being so nice now.

He obviously ignored her because he was making a huge decision and he didn't want her presence to influence him. And the reason he's so nice now, is because he's made that decision.

Don't you see? He has finally realized that he's in love with her!

Finally! After two whole years of hard work, He's finally hers! All that's left is for her to confess her feelings for him too. Then they'd only further reinstate their love for each other.

They'd be together… _forever!_

They walked through the hallways of aka-demi high school while almost every other student stared at yan-chan and senpai in shock. Almost every female student glared at yan-chan in lustful jealousy.

 _That's right. Eat your hearts out, you pathetic whores! He belongs to me!_ Her mind cried in joy.

Everything was going amazingly well. Until this happened…

"oh senpai!" a girl with long honey blond hair and deep sapphire eyes shouted.

This was Ninki Arimasu. Student council president.

One of the most popular girls in the entire school. She was the one girl that nobody would ever dare cross. Not like they wanted to, anyway. Everybody, literally the entire school worship her as a goddess walking among humans. An angel personally picked by god himself to spread purity and goodness. A child born with a heart of gold and a soul of silver.

Boys line up and beg for just one moment to look at her. Girls beg to be her! Her teachers bend over backwards for her. One time, the football team carried her all the way to the cafeteria!

She could skip school right now and nobody would care. She's even allowed to wear casual clothes at school! She breaks the strict dress code every day yet nobody cares!

If any student ever showed up without wearing their uniform, they'd be punished. But for some reason, this girl could walk in while wearing the most skimpy and perverted clothing possible and nobody would object, some would even complement. Why? because everybody loves her.

She's drop dead gorgeous, incredibly intelligent, a pro athlete even though she hates sports. Not to mention the fact that she's rich! She wears the newest and most expensive clothing, her phone alone costs sixty-one-thousand yen! That's close enough to five hundred dollars in America!

You want it to be made clearer for you? Her nickname is Mary Sue.

"hello Ninki!" senpai greeted his class mate while smiling.

"what are you doing down here, silly? Our classroom is on the third floor, remember?" Ninki asked while cruelly shoving yan-chan. Causing her to lose her balance and fall.

Jayson quickly caught yan-chan before her body hit the floor. "what the hell, senpai!" he shouted.

"oh, ayana-chan! I'm sorry" senpai apologized while looking toward her.

"oh, don't worry. She looks fine to me" Ninki said while grinning at yan-chan. "well come on, cutie. Let's get you to class before you're late. We don't want you to get in trouble" Ninki said before her arm forcefully interlocked with senpai's. They then walked upstairs, to the third floor.

Before senpai disappeared from yan-chan's field of sight, she could see an apologetic look on his face.

This was absurd! This bitch just stole senpai right in front of yan-chan! The worst part was that he did nothing to stop this! It was like he was being brainwashed! Wait… that's exactly what was happening. This whore was no shining saint. She was a demon, a succubus sent by satan to steal senpai away.

Yan-chan just stood there, dumbfounded and confused. Everything was going so well for her today. But now…

"and here I was, thinking that today was going to be boring" jayson said, snapping yan-chan out of her trance.

"what do you say, friend? You wanna go murder that whore or what?" yan-chan asked. Her blank eyes held nothing but rage. To jayson, her glare of hatred was one of the most beautiful sights his eyes had ever seen.

"on three" he said as they joined hands.

 _1… 2… 3…_

"she… must… die" they both whispered together. To you, they would be attacking and taking the life of a poor girl who had done absolutely nothing wrong. To them, it was a regular Tuesday.

* * *

The time was 5:01 PM.

Info-chan walked into her brothers room. She was greeted to the sight of her brother sitting on his bed while yan-chan was frantically pacing around his room, ranting off the top of her lungs.

"HOW DARE SHE STEAL HIM FROM ME! DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA WHO SHE'S DEALING WITH? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER… I'LL TORTURE HER FOR THREE YEARS STRAIGHT! I'LL BLUDGEON HER WITH A BALL POINT PEN! I'LL TEAR HER FLESH OFF OF HER BONES AND EAT IT! I'LL… I'LL…"

"we get it. You're gonna go super sadist on her" jayson said. "just sit down and breath for a while. We need to think about this before we do anything rash"

"i know. I just… I need to take my anger out on something" yan-chan said.

"here, go crazy" jayson threw one of his pillows at her. She caught it and began stabbing it with her butterfly knife.

"so how should we kill that bitch?" yan-chan asked as she continued to stab jayson's pillow. "do we light her on fire and laugh as the flames devour her body? Do we feed her to rabid dogs? Do we sacrifice her to the occult club?"

"why bother killing someone when you can make them kill themselves" info-chan said as she announced her presence.

"what are you talking about?" jayson asked his older sister.

"it just seems like so much work. You two have a lot of things to do. Murder doesn't need to be one of them" she smiled. "especially for you… valedictorian" info-chan smiled at yan-chan.

"me? I'm not a valedictorian" yan-chan protested.

"no, you aren't. But I can make you one. Think of it as… a goodbye present"

"what do you mean?" jayson asked.

"I'm not going to collage in japan. I'm taking my education out of this tiny island. You two are looking at one of the newest students of the Massachusetts institute of technology" info-chan gloated.

"you're going to Boston? America?" jayson asked. He was surprised that his sister was swinging so high.

"well its technically in Cambridge. but yes, i will be in America"

"what does this have to do with me?" yan-chan asked.

"you've been one of my most useful assets. I take care of those who do good things for me. and think about it. senpai will see you on that podium, giving one of the most inspirational speeches in the world. He'll be eating out of your hands" info-chan gave a fully written speech to yan-chan.

"thank you" she said in surprise.

"okay, as much as I love to see my girls getting along. We still have a dilemma to deal with" jayson said. "why do wank ninki to kill herself?"

"before she even came to aka-demi high. I was the queen. I ruled with an iron fist. But then she came, and ruined everything. Everything I was good at, she dominated. It took me months to gain control over the school, she gained control in only a few minutes. She even stole my seat in the student council! Ever since then, I've dedicated my life to exacting my revenge" info-chan explained.

"so why is she still around?" yan-chan asked.

"i can't find anything to blackmail her with. She's just so… perfect" info-chan said through gritted teeth. "but I realize I've been going about this all wrong. It's not her acts at school that I can use. It's her acts outside of school"

"what are you saying?" jayson questioned.

"have you ever heard of enjo-kosai?" info-chan asked.

"enjo-whatsai?" jayson asked. Yan-chan knew what that meant though.

"enjo-kosai refers to the Japanese phenomenon of school girls going on dates with middle aged men in exchange for money or gifts. This is also known as compensated dating. The girl decides how far the date will go. the date might end after dinner at a restaurant, or the date might end… in a hotel room" info-chan smiled.

"the practice of enjo-kosai is frowned upon and can bring shame to a girl and her family. It is believed that over thirteen percent of Japanese school girls participate in enjo-kosai" yan-chan explained to jayson.

"so?…"

info-chan and yan-chan rolled their eyes. "he's hopeless" info-chan said. "do you remember when we went shopping last week in Sisuta town, brother? I saw her in the mall. Aren't you curios as to how she can afford the most expensive outfits when her family is going through financial struggle?"

"you don't think?" jayson suggested.

"i don't think. I know" his sister smiled. "i also saw her buying lingerie that only a prostitute would wear. If there was proof to confirm this little rumor, her reputation would be crushed and senpai would see her as nothing but a whore"

jayson and yan-chan grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The time was 8:30 PM.

"i told you, mom. He's right next to me. I'll be home before midnight, I promise. Love you too" ninki arimasu said. She groaned in annoyance as she hung up her phone. She was waiting in line at a Restaurant in sisuta town.

"everything okay, cutie?" said a tall man in his thirties. He had soft brown hair, matching eyes and was wearing a nice dress shirt with a black leather jacket. This was Teshima Hiroharu, ninki's date.

Yes, you read that right.

Ninki engages in enjo-kosai. Better known as compensated dating. Throw your criticism at her all you want. Call her a softcore prostitute, call her a whore, but do not call teshima a pedophile, because he's not and ninki knows that!

Teshima was actually a really sweet guy. He's always been there for her when she needed him.

The two had actually met in a park, back when ninki's family was suffering from bankruptcy and foreclosure. Her parents and older brother both worked two jobs a day and even after a whole weeks worth of work, what little money her family could scrounge up was never truly enough to survive.

That was thanks to all the bills that her parents were constantly forced to pay. Electric bills, water bills, internet, cable. You name it, they had to pay. Tax collectors were the worst though.

The threat of losing their home and being forced to live on the streets was a constant fear. To the point where ninki would have nightmares.

But that all changed when teshima came into the picture. He had found ninki crying on a park bench and when he asked why, she told him.

Ever since then, this man… this angel has given any and all of his support towards her family. It was thanks to him that they no longer have to fear losing their home. It was a blessing.

But all blessings have a catch. Teshima was not doing this out of pity for the financially challenged family. He wanted something in return… their daughter. As long as teshima and ninki would continue their little get together every week, he'd support her family by any and all means.

This wasn't some perverted old man's way of taking advantage of a little girl though. You see, Teshima had been recently divorced from his wife, who not only sued him for almost everything he had, but had also taken his children away from him. His children are in Germany now, they're only four years old.

Teshima supports ninki because she fills the void left behind by his wife. She heals his pain.

Ninki's parents knew this. They made a deal with teshima two years ago. If he continues to support ninki and her family, he can marry her when she comes of age. Until then, he's free to do whatever he wants with her, as long as she shows consent.

And yes… that includes sex, which he thankfully won't force her to do.

At first, ninki was both uneasy and scared of this whole compensated dating thing. But now it just feels… natural. In fact, she's often over joyed whenever she gets to go on these dates with teshima. He's such a sweet and kind guy!

To tell the truth, she feels awful about taking advantage of him. He's the one that buys her all the expensive items she owns. She hates it when he spends money on her, but she also feels horrible for denying his gifts.

"is everything alright, ninki?" he asked again in a caring tone.

"yeah. My mother just won't get off my back" she replied.

"she cares about you"

"i know" she said softly.

"i have reservations for two" teshima said to the table manager.

"sir, are you aware that your date is rather young?" he asked. A small look of disgust was on his face.

"oh… umm. He's my dad" ninki lied.

"yes, my daughter is going to collage soon, I just wanted to treat her to something special before she leaves me" teshima played along.

"i wish I did the same for my daughter. Right this way, I'll show you to your table" the manage said as he escorted them.

* * *

In a cherry red sports car parked outside the restaurant, two teenage yanderes spied on ninki arimasu.

"she's not alone… the fat guy is still with her" yan-chan said while looking through a pair of binoculars.

"lets just keep watching them. they're bound to do something explicit soon" jayson said while relaxing in the drivers seat of his car.

He didn't want to tell yan-chan, But there was no need to be doing any of this. ninki didn't need to die. All yan-chan had to do was wait until graduation. Senpai would have been in tokyo then, miles away from both ninki and yan-chan.

In truth, she was being manipulated into ruining the life of one of info-chan's rivals. Jayson knew this but refused to tell yan-chan for fear of her going after his sister.

Not only that. If it wasn't for info-chan, jayson would never be as close to yan-chan as he is now.

She did him a favor, and now was his time to pay her back for it.

"exactly what are we supposed to be looking for? What counts as proof of compensated dating?" yan-chan asked. This could easily be passed off as a father-daughter dinner.

"a kiss on the lips, her breasts being fondled, him pinning her to the wall and penetrating her" he said casually.

"jayson!"

"what? You asked, I answered!" he said. "That could be a learning experience for you"

"what are you talking about?" she said while rolling her eyes.

"you know… when you and senpai are having sex. You'll get at least some vague idea of what you're supposed to do" he suggested.

"you're disgusting" she spat.

"I'm just telling it like it is. When me and Katherine first went, man… did I fuck up"

"what? Did you cry?" she spat again.

"no! I hurt her… I felt like shit afterwords" jayson said in a somewhat depressed tone.

"oh… I'm sorry, jayson. I didn't know"

"it's alright" he said quickly.

"does it?… does it always hurt?… you know, for the first time?" she asked. She probably didn't want to know but… the question was already asked.

"i dunno… it depends. It might hurt you… it might not" jayson said. "you might actually like the pain"

"lets… stop talking about this" she said as she returned her attention to the binoculars.

Her stomach began growling.

"are you hungry?" jayson asked.

"I'm fine" she said.

"you didn't eat anything since lunchtime at school. We could go in that restaurant and get a table"

"you need a reservation, genius" she spat for the third time.

"you know, You're being bitchier then usual, and not in the hot way" jayson spat back. These two are just going at each other, aren't they? "come on. We'll sit down, eat a nice meal. It'll be fun" he said.

Her stomach growled louder at the mention of food. Stupid body with its stupid needs!

"well… I guess a little bite wouldn't hurt"

The two eventually exited the car and entered the restaurant.

It was a rather fancy place, that was for sure. Waiters wearing tuxedos, expensive furniture, plates, and eating utensils.

"table for two please" jayson said to the table manager who stood at a lectern near the entrance.

"I'm sorry, but you need a reservation, genius" the manager spat. jayson already wanted to punch him in the face. "Beside, you two look a little young to be eating here"

"oh trust me, good sir. People tell me I'm rather mature for my age" jayson said smoothly as he bribed the table manager.

"i see… come this way, _sir_. We have a lovely table for you" he said as he showed jayson and yan-chan their table.

"smooth move, Casanova" yan-chan admired.

The two had been given a table that was right next to ninki. A perfect place to listen in on her conversations.

They ate for a while, not really talking to each other. Occasionally they'd say something random to each other, but nothing worthy of a long winded debate.

"you okay? You've been checking your phone a lot" jayson said. Every half-minute, yan-chan would check her phone, almost as if she was expecting something.

"oh, I was just waiting for my parents. They said they'd call me once their flight landed" yan-chan explained. She had checked her phone for anything. A missed call, a text, an email. But no such thing was given.

"maybe their flight got delayed" jayson said.

"they still would have called me. It's been thirteen hours" she said with concern. The one thing that was bothering her the most is where her mother called her a brat. Was that?… was that how mother really saw her? Was it all just an act to fool her daughter? all those moments where yan-chan was inspired by her mother's determination, where she looked up to her, wanted to be her. Did that all mean nothing?

Did she mean nothing to her mother? Was she just a nuisance? A bother? An annoyance?

"maybe they don't have world wide coverage"

"yeah… that's probably why" yan-chan sighed. She continued eating her food.

Jayson hated seeing her like this. She looks so sad, to the point where jayson would become deeply saddened whenever he saw her frown. It practically broke his heart.

He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to take her into his arms and squeeze the sadness out of her. He wanted to find the source of her distress and beat it into the ground until it was nothing more then a piece of dirt. He wanted to see her laugh, not cry. He just wanted her to be happy.

"they're leaving" yan-chan said, refering to Ninki and her date.

"hey waiter! Send the check and some to-go bags!" jayson called.

* * *

The time was 10:23 PM.

Teshima had driven ninki back to his place.

He wanted to take her back to her home but for some reason, she kept pushing him. She had never seen his house before. Maybe she just wants to know where he lives.

It was odd, but teshima did as told after she asked for the thirty-sixth time.

Yes, he counted. Thirty… six.

They soon arrived at his house and he escorted her inside.

"well here it is, home sweet home" teshima said as he locked his front door. "why did you want me to take you here anyway?"

"it's a really nice place, teshima" ninki dodged the question. "where is the bathroom? That food is going right through me"

"down the hall and to the right" he directed.

"thank you"

teshima yawned in exhaustion. He decided to go into his room and lay down in bed for awhile.

Ninki soon entered his room. He noticed that she changed outfits. She was now wearing a hot pink bath robe. When did she get that?

"did you take a shower or something?" he asked.

"teshima… do you like me?" she asked while covering herself with the bath robe. It was almost like she was trying to hide something.

"you didn't answer my question"

"and you didn't answer mine" she replied. "do you like me?"

"of course I like you. Everybody likes you" he smiled.

"we've been going out for a long time, haven't we?"

"yes. You've matured a lot, ninki. You're not a little girl anymore. I see you as a woman"

"really? But I'm still really young" Ninki blushed.

"it's not the number that represents your age, it's the experiences that you go through. And you, my dear, have been through a lot. You have fought and won many battles against enemies that even grown men have surrendered to. Other people see a little girl, but I see a full grown woman"

"oh teshima… that's so sweet" she said. "you've done so much for me and my family… now its time I do something for you" she pulled off her bath robe to reveal a rather skimpy laced corset.

Teshima would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused. "Ninki, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"I've been thinking about this for months. I was terrified at first… but I'm ready now" Ninki said. "just… be gentle"

* * *

The time was 12:34 AM.

"damn… she has got some stamina. Whoa! Watch her go!" Jayson admired while chuckling.

"please, stop talking" yan-chan said in embarrassment.

They were watching the whole thing from outside one of the bedroom's windows.

To yan-chan… this was even more disturbing then the hentai manga.

What if senpai and her did consummate their love for each other? Would it be just like this? Would yan-chan scream that loud? Would she?… would she enjoy it?

"are you gonna stand there or are you gonna take the picture? This is the proof we need" jayson asked.

"I'm not taking a photo of this! The image is going to be burned in my brain forever!" yan-chan shouted.

"you are such a girl sometimes. Give me the camera, I'll do it!" jayson said before yan-chan handed him the hi-definition camera. he took the picture.

* * *

 **A/N: _wow! i got carried away in this one. i really didn't want it to be this long. you wanna know the best part? this is only half of the original chapter! i had to cut it in half because it was too long!_**

 ** _thank you for reading. remember, all feedback is appreciated._**


	18. Sorrow and suffering

The time was 7:01 AM. Wednesday.

Ninki Arimasu smiled in joy as she skipped through the halls of aka-demi high while humming a happy little tune.

last night was the best night of her life and that could be seen by many of the students who were walking to their club rooms or lockers before class started.

Every time a student passed ninki, she would stop and cheerfully greet or complement them. It was her way of taking some of the amazing joy she was feeling and sharing it with her fellow schoolmates.

She just felt so revived and refreshed. Teshima's warm embrace had taken away what must have been years worth of stress and worry, and now all that remained were these positive and joyous feelings that she held now. It was like a group of butterflies had take refuge in her tummy!

"hey ninki! Did you have a good night last night?" a female student said as she passed by.

"yeah… I had a great night. Why do you ask?" ninki replied.

"no reason. Have a good day… and say hello to your boyfriend for me" the female student giggled as she walked away. "slut…" she said silently.

What was that all about? Probably nothing. Her fellow students are probably just concerned about her well being, that's all. But wait… boyfriend? Ninki doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe somebody started another rumor about ninki getting a new boy. she'd have to clarify that the rumor was bunk once school ends.

"hey ninki! Looking sexy today!" "how much do you charge for an hour, ninki?" "wanna go kill some time? I'll compensate you for it!" three male students laughed as they passed her.

"ohh, you guys. What's going on? Is this some new joke or something?" Ninki asked in confusion. The three boys just ran past and ignored her question.

"such a whore…" "fucking slut…" "filthy skank…" they insulted silently before leaving the hallway.

Okay… things were starting to get weird for ninki. She swore she could hear one of those boys say something mean spirited as they left.

Whatever. People are always jealous of her, that's one of the reasons she hated being popular. most people are just mean because they themselves cannot gain the level of popularity that ninki has, so they resort to insulting her for this. She learned to ignore these kind of comments a long time ago, though.

"good morning fellow council members!" she greeted in joy as she entered the meeting room of the student council. They all sat at a large oval shaped table that took up most of the room.

"good morning, ninki" they all said at the same time. An odd look of grief and worry was plastered on almost every face of the members. The ones who didn't look incredibly saddened, held glares of pure disgust.

"is something wrong? We agreed that there would be no more meetings, since school is almost over"

"this isn't a meeting, ninki. It's a confrontation" one of the female members said.

"confrontation about what?"

"about this!" one of the male members said as he threw a folder onto the oval shaped table. The folders contents were filled with pictures of ninki and… teshima.

"wha… where did you get these?" ninki asked in shock as she looked at the photos. They were all pictures of her, completely naked and posed in a different sex positions with teshima. How? How did they get these?!

"are you the girl in the photos?" one of the council asked.

"please… let me explain… this is all a misunderstanding" ninki begged.

"answer us!"

"yes… it's me. But Its not what you think! I promise!"

" _ **SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"**_ another council member shouted.

"we are sorry, ninki. But we cannot allow this" another female council member said.

"but… nobody has to know! This can be our little secret!" Ninki said in desperation.

"everybody already knows. The entire school knows"

"please tell me where you got these photos!" Ninki begged while tears began falling down her eyes.

"they were given to us by a student who requested to remain anonymous. Ninki, you are no longer a member of the student council. Please leave the meeting room"

"but…"

" _ **GET OUT**_ _ **OF HERE**_ _ **AND TAKE YOUR SLUT TEARS WITH YOU!**_ " they threw her out of the meeting room and into the halls.

"ohh, look everybody. It's the aka-demi prostitute! She's come to sate our desires!" said the same girl that ninki passed while walking down the halls. Multiple students huddled around ninki and laughed at her as she continued to cry. "aww look, she's crying. Boys, pull down those pants of yours so she can suck you off! That ought to cheer her up!"

Ninki closed her eyes and looked away in horror as the many male students did so. There were just so many faces… so many eyes judging her. So much laughter geared all towards her.

She even saw her own classmates, people she had known and cared about ever since her first year! And now they are all laughing at her humiliation. She couldn't take this. She had to get away. She violently shoved one of the students and ran down the hall while weeping in sadness. Her tears created a trail that anyone could follow.

"where you going!? You got dicks that need sucking, you slut!" one of the boys laughed.

She just kept running, she didn't care where she was going or who she ran past. She just knew that stopping isn't an option.

She eventually saw one of her truly closest friends… Senpai.

She had known the boy ever since he first moved here three years ago. They quickly became the best of friends. As they climbed up the social ladder from year to year, They always stayed in the same class. They never spent one day without seeing each other. Their bond only grew further when ninki tutored him during his second year.

Senpai was always there for ninki when she needed him. Whenever she was in trouble, he'd arrive to save her. It was almost as if he was a white knight who's only purpose in life was to protect her.

He'd support her through this horrible time she was having. He'd make the pain stop. He'd have to…

"senpai!" she shouted as she pulled him into a hug and cried into his chest, wetting his uniform with her tears. "please tell me we're still friends. Please don't leave me alone" she begged.

"Ninki…" senpai sounded both heartbroken and betrayed. "how could you?… have you no shame!?" he shouted as he pushed her off of him, causing gravity to force her to the floor.

"senpai… please…"

"i'm sorry, ninki. But we can't be friends anymore… I can't be seen with you!"

"but senpai…"

"i can't be seen with somebody like you. just… stay away from me" he said coldly before running off into the halls.

No… no this couldn't be happening! This isn't happening! Why?! Why would somebody expose her like this? What did she ever do to deserve this? Who did she wrong? What was their reason?

Maybe this was karma… maybe the universe enjoys seeing her and her family suffer.

She wanted nothing more then to just go home… go home and cry herself to sleep. But school is important to ninki. She can't afford to skip. She'd have to try her best to survive the day. then after that, she'd work on sorting out this whole mess.

She picked herself up from the floor and hid her face behind her school bag as she walked to class.

Once ninki left, a girl with a raven black ponytail revealed herself from her hiding place inside a storage closet.

She grew a sadistically cruel smile and made a giggle that quickly turned into an insane fit of laughter. She just kept laughing, like this was all some sick and cruel joke that only an absolute psychopath would find funny. It was almost like this horrible girl gained some form of pleasure from the suffering and pain of others.

Ninki soon arrived at class 3-1. the door was locked.

That was to be expected though, it had taken awhile to get to class since ninki had to wait for the halls to be clear of other students who would definitely laugh at her misery.

The door soon unlocked and the teacher, miss Karin Hana.

"ninki… you're five minutes late"

"my apologizes, hana-sensei. I've… had a rough morning" ninki rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"I've heard" miss Karin said she offered her handkerchief to the crying student. "you don't have to attend class if you don't want to. I could send you home for the rest of the day"

"that won't be necessary, hana-sensei… may I take my seat?" ninki asked in a meek tone as she returned the handkerchief. It was nice knowing that not everybody in the entire school is laughing at her.

The teacher moved aside and allowed ninki in.

* * *

The time was 8:05 AM.

Senpai sat at his desk as he watched his homeroom teacher allow ninki arimasu inside.

Senpai and her were always in the same class, ever since he first came to this school. Back then, he used to be a loner since he was still getting used to life this far away from the rest of his family members. Ninki was the one that changed that. She found senpai at lunch, eating all alone. After she introduced him to her friends, he sorta became part of their group. And the rest was history…

But now things are different. Ninki's true nature had been revealed and senpai felt nothing but disgust toward her.

How could she do that? How could somebody enjoy selling themselves to a complete stranger? How do they sleep at night knowing that they are only dirtying themselves?

"hey ninki, wanna get under my desk and _sharpen my pencil_?" one of the male students asked.

"satoshi! Leave miss arimasu alone or disciplinary measures will be taken!" the teacher shouted.

Senpai sighed. He didn't want to turn ninki away like that. He and her used to be close. She was practically the older sister senpai always wanted.

It was kinda like how jayson was incredibly close to ayana, To the point where they had a bond that rivaled even the best of siblings.

But that's all over now… Ninki is a whore, and senpai cannot be friends with somebody who is so shameful.

* * *

The time was 12:02 PM.

Ninki stood in the cafeteria with her bento box in hand as she tried to find a place to sit.

The entire class, her friends had treated her like dirt. The boys of the class made sexual passes at her. The girls threw papers or pencils. The immature members even shot spitballs.

What? are we in Elementary school? Spitballs? Seriously!?

Ninki soon found the table that she always sat at. It was occupied by many of her friends, some were members of the student council.

"hey guys" ninki said in a meek tone. "can I sit with you?" she felt embarrassed beyond all measure for asking this. Since when do you have to ask to sit at _your_ table!? She expected her friends would insult her.

"sure… you can sit" one of them said while they all smiled like nothing had happened.

"really?!" she asked in a joyful tone. She knew her friends would still be there for her!

"yeah… we just got done eating anyway" one of them said cruelly as they all stood up and left the table. Some of them still had trays and bento boxes full of food so instead of having to sit with ninki, they went to different tables.

Ninki had just been given the high school equivalent of the middle finger.

She sat at the table and ate alone.

Once lunch was over. She returned to her class.

As she walked into the classroom, She found it was completely empty. Nobody, not even the teacher was in sight.

This was because ninki finished her lunch rather fast. There was only another five minutes until second period would start.

She thought that finishing lunch and heading to class early would give her some much needed time to think. Give her time to sort through all the chaos that was happening today.

In a matter of minutes, she had gone from the most popular girl in school to a complete and utter laughing stock, all because of those photos.

Who did take those photos? Why did they do it? Were they one of the newspaper club members hoping to land their juicy scoop? Were they somebody who enjoyed destroying the social life of someone who had never wronged them?

Ninki just needed to sit down and breath for awhile, clear her head for a bit.

As she walked towards her desk, she whimpered in sorrow as tears began falling from her face.

The students had used a black permanent marker to voice their disgust on ninki's desk.

 _ **DIE! KILL YOURSELF! WE DON'T NEED WHORES IN OUR SCHOOL! I DARE YOU TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF! HANG YOURSELF! JUST LEAVE! PATHETIC SLUT! FILTHY WHORE! DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND DIE!**_

 _ **-signed by the whole class.**_

 _ **P.S. kill yourself.**_

Ninki stared at her now ruined desk while tears continued falling faster then ever.

She… she can't go on like this. She had to leave!

She quickly sprinted out of the classroom, pushing her teacher aside as the door was rapidly opened.

Ninki then left school grounds.

She just kept running and running. She was going to the one place she knew she'd be safe, to the one person who would always protect her… Teshima.

Yes… she trusted him more then her parents, more then anything. He was always there for her, and he always will be!

As she ran into the cul-de-sac that held his house, She saw a police vehicle parked at his front door.

"wait! This is all a big misunderstanding! Why am I being arrested?!" teshima shouted as the officer threw him in the back seat of his car.

"you're under arrest for pedophilia, extortion and prostitution of a minor"

No… no this couldn't be happening. Why!? Why was this happening!? The last and only person that would ever show her support, had just been arrested.

She struggled as she felt hands grab and pull her away. She was then pinned to the wall of one of the houses around the cul-de-sac while being held in place by two boys from school. One had green hair, the other had yellow.

"well, well, well. If it isn't the aka-demi prostitute" she heard the voice of a boy as he revealed himself to her.

"Haruto Yuto" she said. He was one, if not the worst student in the entire school.

On his nose was a cast from where he received a heavy beating from an American exchange student who had slammed haruto's face in one of the lockers. Ninki always wondered who exactly had the guts to stand up to one of the cruelest bullies in the whole school.

"leave me alone, Haruto-kun! Let me go!" she shouted as she tried to escape. Haruto's little entourage had prevented this from happening however.

"you know what I want, whore! And you're going to give it to me" he said while grinning.

He wouldn't… he couldn't! He wasn't actually going to…

"now, just stand still. This won't hurt at all" haruto said as he undid his belt buckle.

"NO! NO! HARUTO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Ninki yelled in a terrified shriek. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

" _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING SLUT!"**_ haruto shouted as he slapped ninki in the face with the back of his hand. "i thought whores liked getting fucked!" he pulled down his pants.

"PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

The time was 8:32 PM.

" _die, monster! You don't belong in this school!"_

" _it was not by my hand that I am once again given love… I was called here by senpai, who wished to pay me tribute"_

" _Tribute? You steal boys hearts! And make them your slaves!"_

" _perhaps the same could be said of all girls…"_

" _your words are as empty as your heart! Senpai ill needs a girlfriend such as you!"_

" _what is a senpai? A miserable little pile of heartbreak! But enough talk… have at you!"_

yan-chan was sitting on her couch in her living room. Wrapped up in her warm cozy blanket while playing a video game.

She didn't really play her games to much since most of her free time was spent with either senpai or jayson. But now she just needed to relax with some mindless video game violence.

She paused the game so she could check her phone, hoping her parents had tried to contact her.

No missed calls. No new texts. No new e-mails.

This made yan-chan worry. Her parents must have certainly touched down in America by now. Maybe they had been kidnapped?! Maybe the plane exploded?!… or maybe they were just having so much fun that they forgot that they daughter who was worried for them. Whatever.

Her train of thought was ruined when she heard someone knock at her door. Who would visit her at this hour? Maybe it was her parents! But wait… why didn't they use their house keys?

Before answering the door, she grabbed her school bag from its place on the floor. She retrieved her butterfly knife and unfolded it, ready to defend herself if any danger lurked outside her home.

The person on the other side knocked harder.

"keep your panties on! I'm coming!" yan-chan shouted as she walked to the door while hiding the knife behind her back.

she unlocked and opened it slowly and saw ninki arimasu standing on her porch.

"oh… it's you" yan-chan said coldly.

"hello, ayana-chan. Lovely night, isn't it?" ninki looked incredibly battered. She had a black eye on her right side. Her arms were covered in scratches, marks and bruises. Her face was covered in dirt. Her long honey blond hair looked as if someone had rubbed mud in it. She was still wearing her school uniform, though now it was dirty. It would take weeks to clean it up.

"what happened to you?" yan-chan asked while glaring. The glare showed ninki that she was given no empathy. This was another senpai stealing slut after all. Yan-chan only asked because she wanted to know who exactly had the pleasure of beating this whore down.

"oh, this? It's… nothing" ninki began shivering as the cold wind blew past. "i suppose you heard about what happened at school?" she asked.

"yes, and I really don't care. Now go away." yan-chan said as she began to close the door.

"wait!" ninki stopped it with her shoe. "i was wondering if… you could…"

"get on with it" yan-chan demanded. Did she really have to deal with this?

"i need a place to stay for the night" ninki said with shame.

"I'm not a bunkhouse. Go home"

"my parents have disowned me!" ninki shouted. "they sold all of my stuff and rented out my room. My friends don't even want to look at me! I have nowhere to go!"

"go on…" yan-chan said as she opened her door all the way.

"you're not the first person I went to. All my friends think I'm a whore. Even senpai hates me! I just need a place to sleep. I know you and I aren't very good friends, but maybe you can help me. I won't be going to school anymore, so you don't need to worry about your reputation"

"fine…" yan-chan allowed her inside. "you can sleep in the basement"

"really!?" ninki got on her knees and hugged yan-chan's legs while shedding tears of joy. "thank you! Oh thank you! You are the kindest, sweetest girl in all of japan!" ninki shouted in praise.

"get off of me, you pathetic waste of life!" yan-chan violently threw ninki off of her.

"sorry… I got carried away. Thank you for letting me sleep here. I promise that I won't be a burden. As for you and I, we're best friends now. No! We're sisters!"

"whatever" yan-chan rolled her eyes as she escorted ninki inside.

"you have a really nice house, ayana-chan. Where are you parents?"

"gone. Ten week vacation in America" yan-chan explained.

"do you have any siblings?" ninki asked.

"no. I'm an only child"

"and they just left you all alone? That's horrible" ninki said.

"I'm used to it"

"no one should ever get used to being left alone"

yan-chan rolled her eyes at that comment. Ignorant fool. Who does she think she is? How dare she judge yan-chan. Still… she had a point. Yan-chan might be used to being left alone, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"is that your boyfriend, ayana-chan?" ninki asked.

on yan-chan's couch was jayson stone, sleeping peacefully like an infant.

"my boyfriend? Yeah. He's my boyfriend, whatever" yan-chan rolled her eyes again.

"he's very handsome" ninki commented.

"i guess he's kinda cute" yan-chan commented honestly. She really did think that jayson was somewhat attractive, but she'd never tell him that. His senpai, this aya girl he talks about, is obviously the one who he has given his heart to, not yan-chan.

Not that yan-chan cared! She… she could care less about who jayson likes! Yeah… it's not like she sees him as anything more then a friend! You're reading to much into this! Stop hassling her!

"kinda cute? He's adorable! You're a lucky girl, ayana-chan" ninki smiled.

True. Yan-chan was rather lucky to have a friend like jayson. Sure he's a little bit of a jerk. Sometimes he's annoying and his sarcasm only infuriates yan-chan. But… he's sweet, he's true, he's funny, he makes her laugh, he supports her. He cares about her…

and she cares about him…

 _Wait a minute! What the hell are you thinking?! You love senpai! Remember!? Senpai is your destiny! Not jayson!_

Yan-chan shook those thoughts out of her head and escorted ninki to the basement.

"wow… it's dark down here" ninki said. "can we turn on a light"

yan-chan flicked the light switch.

Ninki gasped in shock after the lights turned on.

Hundreds, literally hundreds of polaroids were hung from wall to wall with all of the dates of the photos written in red ink. The polaroids all held pictures of senpai. Many different wax candles were placed on the floor all around in a circle shape. One of the walls held a large poster of senpai, smothered in purple lipstick marks. A tiny hand stitched doll bearing senpai's likeness was the centerpiece of the shrine.

"what the hell is this?" ninki said as fear crept into her mind.

"do you like it?" yan-chan asked. "it's my new and improved senpai shrine. It took months to get it to look the way it is, but it was a labor of love" she smiled.

"what the…"

"you are not going to sleep here… you are going to die here" yan-chan said in a monotoned voice as she unfolded her knife.

"oh no… you're a yandere" ninki said in shock "i should have known… I heard the rumors about you, but I chose to ignore them. I thought yanderes weren't real"

"oh, we are very real, and we are everywhere. Constantly vigilant. Always protecting our lovers from thieving sluts like you!" yan-chan shouted.

"wait a minute… you were the one who took the photos! You ruined my reputation!"

"you ruined your own reputation the moment you out your _filthy_ hands on my senpai!"

"what! I never liked senpai that way! He's just a friend, he's like a brother to me!" ninki said

" _ **FUCKING LAIR!"**_ yan-chan shouted in rage. "YOU WANTED TO STEAL HIM FROM ME! BECAUSE YOU'RE THE GODDAMNED PRINCESS WHO ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS!"

"what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?" ninki asked in fear.

"No… you are going to kill yourself" yan-chan said.

"what! You… you can't be serious!" ninki shouted as yan-chan handed her butterfly knife.

"you have nothing to live for… everybody hates you. Your own parents disowned you. You have no purpose in life. And when your life has no purpose, you end it" yan-chan smiled sadistically. "do it! Free yourself from your pathetic existence! Sacrifice yourself for my senpai! DO IT NOW!"

"i can't do it!" ninki dropped the knife in fear.

"PATHETIC WEAKLING!" yan-chan slapped her with the back of her hand. She picked up her knife and then begqan stabbing ninki over and over while ranting.

"WEAK AND PATHETIC! WEAK AND PATHETIC! YOU HAD ONE JOB AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT! YOU WERE CREATED JUST SO I COULD KILL YOU! THATS HOW PATHETIC AND WEAK YOU ARE! WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW, NINKI!? WHERE IS HE!?"

yan-chan now stood over ninki's corpse. Her clothes were covered in the whores filthy blood.

"RRRAAAAAGGHH! I AM YANDERE-CHAN! DESTROYER OF EVIL!" she yelled in victory.

She breathed for a few minutes. That was it… the final rival was dead… it was over.

"somebody get me a dictionary, because we need to redefine the meaning of overkill" yan-chan turned around to see jayson stone standing with his arms crossed.

"ohh… Jayson. Did I wake you up?" she asked in a sweet and calmed voice.

"no. I slept through your psychopathic rants like a baby" he said sarcastically.

"i'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to disturb you"

"it's alright" jayson said. "here. I'll get rid of the body, you go take a shower"

"good idea" yan-chan agreed as jayson began hauling the corpse out of the house.

He soon returned and sat on the couch while waiting for yan-chan to return.

She walked down the stairs soon after jayson had sat down. Her skin was glowing brightly. Her wet hair was flowing freely over her shoulders while dripping little droplets of water. She was also wearing a rather comfortable looking mint green nightgown that somewhat showed her cleavage.

To jayson, that nightgown was easily ten times sexier then any corset.

"you okay?" he asked.

"i feel a little better" yan-chan said as she gave a relaxed sigh.

"yeah… I might as well go home now"

"wait!" yan-chan grabbed his wrist. "could you… spend the night here?" she asked.

"why?" he asked with concern.

"i don't really like being alone, and I can't explain it but… I'm comfortable around you. You make me feel safe"

"it means that much to you?" jayson asked. She nodded. "alright. I'll stay for the night"

"thank you, jayson" she said as she pulled him into a hug. The blood rushed into his cheeks, turning them into a light shade of red.

"you mean a lot to me, do you know that, jayson? You're my best friend" she whispered in his ear. "i won't let anyone take you away from me. We are Best… Friends… _Forever_ _…_ " she smiled.

Jayson felt an odd mixture of comfort, excitement… and fear.


	19. A miserable little pile of heartbreak

**A/N: _yeah, i know. this one took forever. but since it's a really important part of the story, i wanted to be extra careful and not mess up like i did in the last chapter, which was rushed since it required rewriting before i posted it and i was dead tired during proof reading. this one isn't perfect. but so far, it's my personal favorite._**

 ** _thanks for reading. all feedback is and always will be appreciated._**

* * *

The time was 9:43 PM. Wednesday.

Yan-chan was laying in her bed, dressed in her mint green nightgown.

She had trouble falling asleep due to all the thoughts that were going through her mind. Tomorrow is the day of the final exam. after that, graduation day. These two little facts caused her to rethink her time and experiences in high school.

She had been through so much. First, she got to experience life outside of isolation. Then she met senpai. Then came two whole years of stalking and murdering any girls that dared look at him.

And then the biggest change in her life… Jayson Stone, her first best friend. the first person that she actually desires the company of. the first person who supports her and her every decision.

That poor boy has done so much for her, and what has she done for him? Well… nothing. She can't ever recall doing anything for him, yet he's done so much for her. He's assisted in the dispatching of all of her rivals. he's helped her grow a proper bond with her senpai. He's even protected her from danger, which he is doing right now as you read this.

You know what's funny though? yan-chan always thought that she could take care of herself. she thought that she'd be more then capable of defending against any threat to her safety.

But in reality… she's nowhere near as capable as she thinks she is.

Think about it. Have you ever read about yan-chan and a rival going into a direct struggle? No, you haven't. She's never broken out into a fist fight with someone. She's never been in an actual battle.

And in honesty, yan-chan preferred it that way. A fight attracts attention. And of course, if senpai sees yan-chan beating down another student, he'll see her as nothing more then a brute. Senpai could never love a brutish delinquent.

She's always caught her rivals when they are unaware. She strikes when they don't expect it. She attacks when their defenses are lowered and their backs are turned. She'd rather kill you in your sleep with a knife instead of beating you down in the open with her fists, which she's never really used.

But… what happens when someone does the same thing to her? When one of her most powerful weapons, the element of surprise is used against her.

Well, you know what happens. Osana Najimi had yan-chan tied to a tree while looming death over her.

Jaku Chikan had disguised himself as senpai and when yan-chan tried her best to defend herself, he pressed her to the ground while attempting to rape her.

Budo almost killed her with her own knife!

But before any damage to her could be done, her guardian angel appears.

That's kind of what she sees jayson as, a guardian angel who will always be there to protect her. And he plays his part rather well. He's very skilled at direct confrontation and self defense. he knows exactly where to hurt you so he can hear your cries of pain.

Yan-chan sighed in relaxation. She was being completely and totally honest when she said that he makes her feel safe and comfortable. Whenever he's around, yan-chan doesn't really worry or doubt herself as often as she used to. He gives her hope. He gives her more hope then her mother ever gave her.

Even now. He's downstairs, sleeping on her couch. Standing guard against anything or anyone that can be perceived as dangerous.

She didn't really want her protector to sleep on the couch. She would have preferred it if he slept in her parents room. Hell, she would have let him sleep in her bed while she slept in her parents room. But he wanted to sleep on the couch, so he sleeps on the couch.

Yan-chan did wonder why jayson was so protective of her. Why does he spend almost every available minute with her? Why does he do whatever she asks of him? Why is he assisting her in the killing of innocent people?

Maybe… because he knows the pain of heartbreak and he doesn't want somebody else to feel that pain. So he's not just protecting her life, but he's also protecting her heart too? What a good friend!

A small yawn forced its way out of yan-chan's mouth, telling her that her body and mind require rest.

She flicked the switch on her bedside lamp, causing the room to go dark. She snuggled against the blanket and felt the sweet embrace of sleep.

She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock at exactly 6:00 AM. Thursday.

She stood up from her bed and stretched out her arms and legs to make sure all her limbs were ready to concur the day. She opened her wardrobe to reveal a full body mirror on the inside, attached to one of the doors. It was thanks to the mirror that she noticed the sticky note on her upper chest.

 _ **Left an hour early to get ready for school.**_ _ **Final exams are today, good luck. See you in class.**_

 _ **-Jayson Stone, your best friend.**_ _ **P.S. made you breakfast, check microwave.**_

Yan-chan smiled as she set the note down on her desk. She grabbed one of her many school uniforms from the wardrobe and headed to her bathroom to change and redo her hair back into it's ponytail.

She then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Jayson's note told the truth. In yan-chan's microwave was a plate of short stacked pancakes, eggs sunny side up and turkey bacon. Her favorite.

After reheating and then eating the amazing breakfast made by her friend, she grabbed her school bag and rain coat from the rack near the front door.

It was pouring today. The sky was a dull grey, the streets and sidewalks were being bombarded with tiny drops of heavy water as a roaring thunder could be heard. People were all either wearing raincoats, using umbrellas or running as fast as they could to get to dry shelter.

Yan-chan opened her black umbrella soon after she put on her yellow rain coat and walked outside. She actually liked it whenever it rained. Hearing the pleasant sound of the heavy downpour as it crashes onto the ground was relaxing for her. It calmed her in a way. the air always smells and feels fresher during storms. And of course, the rain gives you an excuse to laze the day away.

Should she take her bike today? It would be the fastest way to get to school. But it was raining and riding a bike in this kind of weather is dangerous. Her tire could slip and send her flying off, causing her to hurt herself. Then senpai might see her as… damaged goods. No. best to just walk like always. It was a shame though, it's been so long since she's rode that old bicycle. It's probably still in the garage, covered in dust thanks to months of inactivity.

Aka-demi high school was north east of yan-chan's house. She went west… toward senpai's home.

Today was the day. She was tired of waiting. Graduation is tomorrow, which means senpai will be leaving anytime after that. Yan-chan needs to confess before some collage whore taints his purity.

Once senpai has committed himself to yan-chan, she'd finally be able to rest easy knowing that he will honor the pledge he will make towards his soon-to-be lover. And if he says no… well… a certain someone is going to be very unhappy. And when a certain someone is very unhappy, people go missing… or turn up dead in their homes.

Yan-chan checked her phone as she walked toward senpai's house, hoping her parents actually remembered the existence of their only daughter.

No missed calls. No new texts. No new e-mails.

Why were they doing this to her? Don't they know that she's worried for them? Are they ignoring her? Did they?… did they abandon her and restart their lives!? No… they wouldn't do that, right? No parent can be that cruel towards their child! She's not some dog that gets left on the side of a street while waiting for it's cruel master to return!

You know what? Fuck it! She's calling them! If they don't remember that they have a seventeen year old daughter that misses them, she'd force them to remember! Yan-chan will not be ignored by her own family!

"come on… pick up already" she said while waiting for an answer.

"hello?"

"mother! I-"

"I'm sorry I can't answer your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" it went to voice mail.

"hi mother. it's me, ayana. I haven't heard from you in awhile. Please call me… I love you, mother" yan-chan left a message.

Okay… mother was not answering. fine, whatever! She'll call her father. He always answers his phone.

When she dialed the number, it went straight to voice mail, meaning that his phone was off. But father never turns his phone off! He always answers! So why is he not answering now!?

"hi, daddy. It's me, ayana. Please call me… I'm really worried about you. I love you" she left another message.

Why? Why was this happening? Why are they being so distant from their daughter? Maybe she had misbehaved in some way? Maybe they were just too busy? Busy doing what? Sightseeing? Buying cheap and useless souvenirs and knickknacks? Having fun without their only child? Leaving her alone without once checking if she was okay? Forgetting her?

Abandoning her?

She shook those thoughts out of her head. No! She refused to believe that her mother and father, the two people who were responsible for her creation, who regularly shower her with love and affection, would just abandon her! They'd never do that! They love her! They treat her birthday like it's freaking Christmas!

She needed to stop thinking about this… it was ruining her mood, and this horrible weather was only making it worst. Damn you channel 4 weather man! Damn you to hell!

She eventually came upon senpai's home. A beige colored house with an upstairs, a patio and a garage.

Yan-chan walked right up to the doorway but hesitated before knocking.

Is this really a good idea? Should she really just throw her feelings at him and expect him to go along with it? Is it seen as a burden to do this when he's in the middle of moving far away from her? Will he actually accept and understand her feelings?

Would he ever find out what she is? Will he realize that deep down inside this young woman lives a horrible and disgusting monster? Will senpai become like her father? Will he live the rest of his days in fear of his soon-to-be girlfriend? Will their future marriage be seen as life imprisonment?

If yan-chan gives birth, will senpai see the child as a monster too? Would yan-chan be a good mother? Would she shower the child in love and affection like her parents used to do for her? Or would she mistreat and abuse the child?

She backed away from the door in fear of these questions. No, she can't do this! She's not ready! She needs to leave!

" _you're not just going to quit while your ahead, are you?"_ a tiny angel appeared on yan-chan's left shoulder. He wore a white robe, carried a harp and bared a striking resemblance to senpai.

"my shoulder angel" she stated as she saw him appear out of thin air.

" _ **don't listen to that guy!"**_ her shoulder devil appeared on her right. He wore a black shirt and black jeans with a red hoodie. He carried a pitchfork and had two tiny red horns coming out of his forehead. He bared the likeness of Jayson. **_"he's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks!"_**

" _oh, come off it"_

" _ **you come off it!"**_ the shoulder devil shouted. **_"listen up beautiful, I got three good reasons why you should just walk away. Reason one, look at that guy! He's got that sissy stringy music thing!"_** the shoulder devil insulted the angel.

" _we've been through this. It's a harp."_

" _ **ohh, right. That's a harp… and that's a dress!"**_

" _ROBE!"_ the angel defended, clearly aggravated.

Yan-chan sighed "look guys, you're trying to help. I understand that, but you're only making this harder so… begone" she said to the both of them.

" _ **well, fine. Have it your way, princess"**_ the shoulder devil scoffed as he and the shoulder angel both disappeared in their separate clouds of smoke.

"ayana-chan? What are you doing here?" the door to senpai's house opened.

"ohh, um… good morning, senpai" she said while blushing and looking down at her now soaked loafers.

"is something the matter? We don't really leave for school until 6:30" senpai said while walking out to his patio. He was wearing his uniform while carrying a mug of coffee. He drinks it for the taste, not the caffeine.

"oh, nothing… I was just in the neighborhood and-"

"is something wrong? You seem worried" he asked while gently grabbing the bottom of her chin and slowly lifting her head to reveal her face. Their eyes were now in direct contact.

Ohh! Why does this have to be so hard!? Damn you emotions! Damn you character development! Damn you author for giving yan-chan feelings! When this story is over, she's coming after you!

"are you still packing?" she said while looking at senpai's window. She could see that many boxes were packed and placed against the wall.

"yeah. And I'm still not done yet! Its amazing how much stuff I have. I'll be here for another month or so!" senpai said.

"umm, there's something I need to tell you, senpai" yan-chan said, grabbing his attention.

"yes, what is it?" senpai asked while smiling.

There's no going back…

"I… I'm…" easy, beautiful. Breath. You got this. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she shouted her confession.

"wh-what!?" senpai asked in shock. "you're in love… with me?" he almost couldn't believe it.

"y-yes. I've been crushing on you for… two years now" she said, ashamed of herself. This was a mistake.

"wow. You couldn't have picked a better time to say this" senpai said while looking down at his feet. Almost as if he was working up the courage to say something too.

Is he? Is he planning to confess his desire for her?

"ayana-chan…"

"shh" she put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "don't speak, my beloved senpai. I know what you're going to say. I knew deep in my heart that you would feel the same way. We are made for each other, aren't we?" she purred with a loving smile on her face.

"that isn't what I was going to say" he removed her finger from his lip. He didn't want to tell her how he felt. He had a bad feeling about this.

"ohh, were those not your exact words? Oh well, the meaning is still there, right?" she asked. A small look of worry crossed her face.

"I'm incredibly flattered to hear that you've had your eye on me for so long. I never thought a girl like you would be interested in me. I mean, you're pretty, and you're kind, sweet and…"

"go on… I love hearing you complement me" she purred again.

"but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship" senpai finished his sentence.

The moment he said that, yan-chan felt the world around her shatter like a mirror being hit with a hammer.

"wh-what?" she said in a shocked tone as she took a step back.

"i'm sorry, ayana-chan. But with everything that's happening and everything that's going to happen, Supporting a relationship is just not on my agenda"

"b-but I…"

"look. You're a really amazing girl, ayana-chan. And you deserve someone who's perfect for you. And in all honesty, I'm not perfect. I'm not ready for this. And with collage coming up, a relationship would only slow me down" he admitted. "but hey, just cause I'm not ready doesn't mean you aren't either. You should go out there, find a nice guy and have fun. Maybe you could give jayson a try?"

"n-no… w-wait. This wasn't supposed to happen" she begged. "you are perfect for me. I think about you day and night! You're my destiny!" she poured her heart out to him.

"you might think I'm perfect for you, but I don't think I'm perfect for you. I know this is a lot to take in, and I hate seeing you like this. But I'm just not ready" he said with a look of sympathy towards yan-chan. "maybe we should just stay friends"

That last sentence made yan-chan wince in pain as she felt her heart break into tiny pieces. She collapsed on the ground, kneeling on senpai's porch. He swore he could hear her sobbing, he swore that he could see tiny droplets of water fall from her face, but the hood of her raincoat hid the proof to confirm this.

"i'm really sorry, ayana-chan. Please don't hate me" he said as he looked at her kneeling form. "we can talk this over on the walk to school and…"

"just… leave me alone…" she sobbed in despair.

Senpai took the hint. He walked to school and just left her. He just left her crying on his porch.

"why am I such an asshole?" he asked in regret as he walked towards the school. He really felt like that. What kind of cruel and sick jerk breaks a poor, sweet girl's heart and then just leaves her crying on their front door? That's like kicking a box of newborn kittens into dirt!

Senpai wanted to return to her and take back everything he said, just to get her to stop crying. but that would be lying, and senpai hated deceiving people.

What's worst? Burying your true feelings for someone while you feed them sweet lies? Or throwing the hard truth in their face while you watch them cry?

* * *

The time was 7:49 AM.

"seriously, where is she?" Jayson Stone asked himself while leaning against the wall next to the school gate.

He was sure that yan-chan would be here by now. What was taking her so long? She's usually on school grounds around this time.

Jayson sighed as he continued to lean against the wall. He watched as the many students came rushing into the school. The ones that didn't wear raincoats or used umbrellas, would use their school bags to keep them dry as they sprinted towards the shelter of the main building. Inside the main building, many students huddled into groups while looking over textbooks and questioning each other about said textbooks. Final exams were today, many of the students were trying to cram in as much last minute knowledge as possible. Some even began using the classic trick of writing the answers on their arms.

Jayson did not do this, however. He was confident in his studies and the tutoring sessions of yan-chan.

He was worried about her. Ever since last night, jayson had been… thinking.

When yan-chan asked him to stay for the night, he thought they were going to… you know. He thought that she had finally seen his true feeling for her. He thought that she was ready to move past their bond of friendship and have a relationship upgrade. But jayson was obviously wrong. Instead of her saying _'pin me to the wall and make love to me'_ she was really saying _'stay and defend me like the loyal dog you are. good boy!'_

How long was he going to let her play with him like this? When was the right time to even think about confessing his feelings? Would she accept them and move on from senpai? Would she become enraged and see jayson as a threat? Would she just ignore his feelings and say that they should stay friends? Or would jayson have to go with… plan B?

Plan B was his last resort. If all else fails, then this will be the only way of securing the love of his life. Plan B is difficult and dangerous to both himself and yan-chan. He'd get hurt and she'd break down and go insane. But again, this was just a last resort. Jayson hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. That's not the way a lover should be treated, especially when said lover is a highly unstable sociopath who receives pleasure from the suffering of others. But then again, Plan B won't give him a lover, it will give him a pet.

Lets just leave it at that.

"good morning, jayson" senpai said as he saw his 'friend' leaning against the wall.

"hey. You see yan-chan anywhere?" jayson asked.

Oh no… should senpai tell him what happened? He knows how protective jayson gets when ayana is concerned. Maybe senpai should just fain ignorance, but once he finds ayana and she tells him… he's going to be pissed.

And jayson was a person that you did not want to piss off.

"umm, about ayana-chan. We kinda had a… falling out"

"what did you do?" he asked in an intimidating tone while glaring directly into senpai's eyes. God, those beading orbs were terrifying. They held so much rage, so much anger and hatred. It made senpai squirm a little.

"answer me" he growled.

"she… she told me she loved me, and I said I wasn't ready for a relationship and… she didn't take it too well" senpai's words made jayson's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"you worm!" jayson shouted as he grabbed senpai by his neck and threw him to the ground. "where is she? Did you hurt her? You made her cry, didn't you!" he shouted in anger as other students took notice.

"hey, those two guys are fighting!" isn't that the guy who beat up haruto?" "is that senpai?" they said as they gathered around the two.

"aww, shit!" "come on! Beat his ass!" "kick that stuffy upperclassman to the ground!" "break a rock over his head!" "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the students cheered jayson on as he stood over senpai, who was on the ground.

"look man, I never wanted her to cry! I just told the truth!" senpai begged.

"you just left her alone to cry?" jayson asked while glaring.

"i'm sorry. I just…"

"ooohhh, he's gonna get it!" "kick that jerk in his face, jayson!"

Before anything could happen, the bell rang, signaling that class was starting. Multiple students groaned in annoyance as they headed toward their homeroom classes.

Senpai was literally saved by the bell.

"look, I'm sorry" he said while standing up.

"hide your face from me! Because the next time I see you, you will break!" jayson threatened as he threw senpai into the fountain and walked into the building, heading for class.

He wasn't lying, he was going to break every bone in senpai's body. He was going to show that pathetic worm what true suffering really was. Jayson would make him pay for breaking the heart of his beloved.

Poor girl. She's probably either in her room, crying into her pillow. Or she's somewhere in the school, planning her revenge while under the heavy influence of anger and rage. Jayson hoped for the latter.

He honestly thought about skipping class to find her and give her comfort if it was needed. If she was crying, he'd take her into his arms and rid her of sadness. If she was angry, he'd help her exact sweet revenge. And once that pathetic worm is dead, his blood splattered all over yan-chan, Jayson will finally confess his love for that demented and sadistic goddess.

"and it appears miss Satsujin-koibito is absent today, what a shame. I had such high expectations for her" the teacher said as she closed and locked the door to the classroom.

The teachers assistant, a girl with green hair who went under the name koharu Hinata, began passing out the multiple pages of the final exam. They were all stapled together. The test spanned multiple questions for multiple subjects and all around, it would take the whole day to complete.

As the students began writing their answers on that test, jayson kept glancing to his right, which was where yan-chan's desk was.

It felt so weird seeing that space empty, and jayson knew that he wasn't the only one thinking that. Other students glanced at the desk too. They also held similar faces of worry and concern.

Yan-chan never misses a day of school. Even when she's in one of her worst possible moods or when she's incredibly close to attacking someone out of annoyance, she's never once been tardy or skipped class. She's had perfect attendance ever since her enrollment. This often generated respect for her among the students and faculty, which was why yan-chan was regarded so highly and gained an almost perfect reputation by both her classmates and her teacher. She must be in bad shape if she's not here.

" **hey, where are you? Finals are today! Remember? Are you alright?"** jayson texted while hiding his phone under his desk. Yan-chan never responded.

" **Hey! I'm worried about you! Talk to me, ayana. Let me help"** again, no response. Either her phone was off or she's ignoring him.

"mister Stone! You know cell phones are not permitted during class! Hand it over" the teacher caught him. He surrendered his phone.

The teacher rudely read over his messages. Doesn't anybody have respect for privacy anymore?

"i suggest that you worry less about miss Satsujin-koibito's whereabouts and worry more about the piece of paper on your desk that counts for over ninety percent of your final grade. You may have your phone back after school"

"my apologies, sensei" he said while taking the teachers advice. Try as he might, he couldn't stop worrying. His mind kept imagining worst case scenarios and consequences that yan-chan could have gotten herself into. He hoped her sanity was still intact.

* * *

The time was 8:03 AM.

Senpai couldn't stop shaking. As he sat at his desk with pencil in hand, he kept jittering and flinching at anything that he didn't expect. He even jumped in surprise as the teachers assistant handed him his paper.

He was beyond the definition of a nervous wreck. Most students thought he was shivering because his clothes were soaked thanks the cold rain, which was now a thunderstorm.

Senpai gasped as the boom of the thunder caught him from surprise.

"mister Yamada, is something the matter?" his homeroom teacher said.

"n-no, hana-sensei. Just a little nervous" senpai said. Easing the teacher's worry over one of her students.

She was arguably one of the nicest teachers in the entire school. She was less strict and more laid back then the others. But that could have been do to her years of teaching experience or the fact that third year students are a little more matured, respectable and much more reliable when compared to the underclassmen.

"i understand. You're going through a lot of changes that you are not ready for. It is a burden on your mind. Just relax, breath and do not rush. You have all day to complete this test" she said before taking a bite into an apple.

Senpai wasn't worried, he was terrified. Not because of the final exam. He was terrified of jayson.

Their encounter had revealed everything to senpai. They were never friends. Jayson must have known about ayana's crush and used senpai as a gateway to get closer to her. How could somebody do that? Why would you use and manipulate someone without permission? and all for some girl?

Granted, ayana was not just some girl.

She obviously means the world to jayson. Senpai knew this but he never knew how bad jayson had fallen for her. But it was all clear now.

And now that ayana has been rejected, she must hate senpai, which means there is nothing left to stop jayson from delivering the ultimate beating towards senpai.

The horrifying image of jayson's eyes had been burned into the back of his mind. They looked so blank, empty and lifeless yet at the same time, they were filled with anger and hatred for senpai and anything he holds dear. How can someone live like that? How does one have the ability to hold in all that hatred while appearing completely normal? How can so much anger be created by the presence of one human being?

Why is senpai going to get his limbs mangled for doing as jayson said? He wanted senpai to stay away, he stayed away. So what? Does senpai deserve a beating just for following orders?

No… this was so much more. Ayana said that she had been in love with senpai ever since her first day at school, which was two years ago. Jayson said that he's known ayana ever since his first day at school, which was exactly the same day.

Senpai is going to feel two whole years worth of pain and suffering.

What would have happened if senpai accepted ayana's feelings? Would everything be okay then? If he apologized and begged ayana to be his girlfriend now, would jayson back off?

No. then senpai would be manipulating and taking advantage of ayana and her feelings, and that is just wrong.

Wait! Maybe one of the faculty members can save senpai. Yeah! He'll go to his teacher and she'll protect him… while he's on school grounds.

But what will happen when senpai gets home? What will happen when senpai walks home? Either way, he's still going to get whats coming to him.

Oh god…

* * *

the time was 2:34 PM.

"Ayana! Open the door!" jayson shouted as he violently slammed on her front door. He had skipped the rest of school due to his worry over her. He honestly didn't care about his final exam and he didn't care about graduation either. They were pointless to him. So what if he just destroyed his only chance at collage. Collage was never something jayson wanted anyway.

"i know you're in there. Open the door before I break it down!" he yelled. Yes, he was angry beyond belief. But that anger was not geared toward yan-chan or senpai. It was geared toward this annoying blockade that prevented jayson from comforting his beloved.

"go away…" he heard her muffled voice on the other side.

He calmed down. "just let me in, beautiful. I want to help you"

"just… leave…"

"I'm coming in there, whether you want me to or not" he said as he took three steps away from the door and then charged straight for it. His right shoulder being used as an effective battering ram.

His first attempt failed, causing him to feel pain as his body collided with the door, absorbing the shock of his impact. He tried a second time, taking six steps back instead of three.

Same result, failure.

He wouldn't give up though. This stubborn piece of oak will move at jayson's command! He was not going to let yan-chan rive in agony. He was not going to let a simple plank of wood come between them! He backed up even father, this time going all the way across the street.

His third attempt was a success.

The door was forced open as jayson collided with it. He was in.

"yan-chan, come out. I just wanna talk" he said as he looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

Oddly, the house was rather clean and tidy. Jayson was expecting the place to be a complete wreck. He expected the couch to be cut and slashed, he expected the television screen to be broken, he expected a large trail of tears all over. But no such thing was found. In fact, the house had been cleaner then ever. Literally spotless. Not a speck of dirt or dust to be seen in sight. It was almost unnatural for any house to be this clean. It was like a stay-at-home-mother's dream come true.

He checked the kitchen, the bathrooms, the dinning room. All sharing the same fate as the living room. Disturbingly clean and spotless.

The dinning room's large dark wooden table had been recently polished. The bathtub, toilets and shower's porcelain had been so shiny that you could see your reflection in it.

This was odd. Yan-chan and her family were clean and neat people, but not this neat! It was like they had some sort of live in maid or something!

Jayson checked the basement, the newly prepared senpai worshiping room. That's what yan-chan called it. Jayson called it hell.

His eyebrows bolted up in surprise as he flicked on the light switch.

The destruction of property that jayson was expecting from a heartbroken yandere was here. The Polaroids of senpai that usually hung from the walls, were now scattered all over the floor with large tears through them, obviously from a knife. Somebody had personally sat here and stabbed exactly six hundred photos.

The candles had all been melted onto the floor due to the heat brought on by the tiny fires that were never blown out.

The walls that held the multiple custom made posters of senpai had been slashed, vandalized and burned. The words _**'unworthy'**_ were written in black marker alongside the posters.

The tiny hand stitched doll bearing senpai's likeness was hanging by the neck from a noose that was tied onto the ceiling. The doll had also been stabbed in the chest with a steak knife. If that doll had a heart, it was most likely destroyed.

All around, this shrine, this labor of dedication and love had been completely profaned and destroyed by the very same person who created it. The caretaker of this shrine, who had spent months creating and molding this place until it reflected her definition of perfection, had just destroyed everything in less then a day.

You would say that this was a good thing. Yan-chan is moving on, dealing with the situation in her own special way. Pretty soon, she'll be over it and realize how narrow-minded she's been.

But… what will happen then? Will she go back to the way she was? A blank, emotionless, apathetic, empty shell? She'd go back to being nothing, literally nothing. She'd lose interest in killing because there's nobody to kill for. And when you lose one part of your personality, you lose all of it. Everything that jayson loves about her will be gone. She'd be seen as a perfectly normal living human on the outside, but on the inside she'd be dead.

Jayson exited the profaned shrine and ran into yan-chan's bedroom.

Oddly, her door wasn't locked. He entered the room to see that it too was disturbingly tidy and clean.

Freshly washed sheets, blanket and pillowcases. walls scrubbed free of dirt and dust. Desk polished and shining. A laundry basket sitting by her bed with fresh, clean clothes waiting to be worn. Her phone was on her bedside table, the screen free of fingerprints.

The only unclean thing in her room was the now destroyed little temple… doll house… thingy. The original senpai shrine. Again, showcasing the fact that yan-chan is moving on… or motivating herself to take senpai's life.

She wasn't in her room. The large window on her left wall had been fully opened. The now furious storm caused the curtains to move with the wind as it blew in violently.

Jayson's presence has forced yan-chan to flee her own home. she could be anywhere, alone, heartbroken, and dangerously unstable. the one time she needs jayson the most, and she doesn't want him.

A small sticky note was attached to her computer monitor.

 _ **I know you're just trying to help. You're a good friend.**_ _ **I've seen it all now, loving senpai is pointless.**_

 _ **Don't worry about me, I'll be okay.**_ _ **I've decided to end this all where it began.**_

 _ **I am not worthy. I never was worthy. Love is forbidden to me.**_

 _ **I trust that you will take good care of my senpai.**_

 _ **-Ayana satsujin-koibito, your former best friend. Goodbye.**_

Jayson stared at the note with confusion in his face. End it where it all began? Trusting that jayson will take care of senpai? Former best friend? Goodbye?

Goodbye? What does that mean? It couldn't mean…

No…

* * *

The time was 3:01 PM.

Senpai had just exited school grounds. He had calmed down a little bit since his tiny spaz attack back in class.

Ever since first period, he hasn't seen jayson all day. Maybe that was a trick. Make senpai think he's safe and then jayson will show up out of nowhere and beat the living hell out of him.

But senpai did feel like he deserved it. He felt like such a cruel and heartless monster for what he did. And the students, his fellow schoolmates only made him feel worst. News had quickly gotten around as to why ayana had not come to school today. Jayson and senpai's little argument before class had also played a pivotal role in the spreading of this.

Almost every student in the school was on jayson's side. Nobody showed sympathy or even pity toward senpai. The underclassmen insulted him, his fellow upperclassmen looked upon him with shame.

Students who used to look up to him now saw him as a complete jerk. All because he tried to avoid a relationship. Because he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

Senpai felt like he deserved this. He didn't break ayana's heart, He ripped it out of her chest and stomped it into the ground. He crushed a poor, innocent angel's heart and he'd never forgive himself for it.

He shouldn't have been so forward and direct when he told ayana that he didn't want to be her boyfriend. Maybe he should have tried let her down easy? Maybe he should have just humored her until he moved to Tokyo?

Whatever. Either way, doing anything to fix his mistake is pointless. If he apologizes to ayana and says that he'll be her boyfriend, he'd only break her heart even more when he moves away and then comes back years later with some other girl while she stays single, waiting for him.

Senpai saw a figure running towards him in the distance. Oh no… it's him.

Jayson has come to do the deed. He's coming to cripple senpai. Well, there wasn't anything he could do. There's no escape from this. You have to reap what you sow. Senpai forced his eyes shut and braced for an attack.

"MOVE IT!" jayson shouted as he pushed senpai to the ground and ran past him, heading in the direction of the school.

Huh, Maybe jayson has forgiven senpai. Maybe he realized that it's wrong to hurt somebody for something they didn't mean to do. maybe something more important has taken jayson's time Or maybe he thinks senpai isn't worth the effort. Either way, senpai was safe… for now.

* * *

Jayson Stone breathed rapidly as he sprinted onto the grounds of aka-demi high.

He knew exactly what yan-chan meant when she said she'd end it where it began. Yeah, she's not very original.

As jayson ran through the hallways of the school, he bumped into his homeroom teacher, Miss. Rino.

"Mister Stone, explain to me exactly where you were for second period" she demanded, angry that two of her students failed to complete their final exam.

"i don't have time for this!" jayson shouted as he pushed her out of the way and then climbed the stairs to the rooftop and opened the double doors.

She stood there, wearing her school uniform, hands behind her back, gazing down and watching as students and faculty alike all left the school.

"don't… you… dare" jayson said in an intimidating tone. This was the first time he had used the tone towards her.

"everybody looks like ants from up her" she said, her back turned to him. "that's all this school is to us, isn't it? A tiny, insignificant dirt mound. The students and faculty, ants… insects for us to kill and torture just because we're bored. We have nothing better to do, we use murder, death and violence as a form of entertainment" her voice was deadpanned. No emotion, no care. Just empty.

The old yan-chan has returned. the emotionless one. the one that looks upon the world with a deadpanned expression. "is it wrong for us to do what we do? Are we bad people? Are we monsters? Do we deserve death? Or is that too good for us?"

"what are you talking about?" jayson asked.

"nothing. Just thinking out loud" she turned around, revealing her face to him. Her eyes were bloodshot. her mouth in a saddened frown. The skin of her cheeks were moist, meaning that she had been crying recently. "i honestly didn't think you would find me" she said.

"i know you better then you know yourself" she giggled at his remark. That giggle wasn't a form of laughter. it was empty. a forced expression.

"that's right. I forgot about that. You know what's funny? You know everything about me. you know my favorite foods. My favorite outfits. Where I live. my devotion towards my senpai" She stated "you even knew that I wouldn't mind if you killed others. Yet, you never explained how or why you knew so much"

jayson said no words.

"it takes a lot of time and devotion to know every single thing about someone. You'd have to watch them for almost every moment of their life. Is that what you've been doing?" she asked. "are you stalking me, jayson?"

Oh shit…

"there would be only two reasons to stalk me. Reason one, you are a homosexual and you want to steal senpai from me. so you gained my trust, made me think I was your friend and then you'd stab me in the back and take senpai for yourself" she glared "reason two, you are in love with me. You think about me everyday and every night. I am the star of your fantasies. I am your obsession. You are completely devoted to me. I am your goddess. So tell me, which one is it? Reason one? Or reason two?"

"why are you doing this?" he asked.

"don't dodge my questions. Answer me!" her glare intensified. "what's wrong? Are you afraid to answer? Don't be scared. We're friends, remember?" her voice sounded so venomous. So threatening. yet, so sweet and innocent at the same time.

Jayson could feel his body tense up as she spoke. Fear kept creeping into his mind, but he wouldn't show it. This was a game of dominance. She wants him to feel fear.

"you probably though I was going to kill myself. You were right, I was. But in what I though were my final moments, I looked back on my life. For fifteen years, my parents isolated me from the outside world. I never had friends. I never went outside. All I did was watch television and read books. That was my life for fifteen years" she said. "and then I thought about you. The time you and me spent together. And I noticed that something wasn't right. Can you fill in the blanks for me, jayson?"

"what if I don't want to answer?" jayson asked.

"then i will attack you" she stated.

"do you really think you can take me on? I'd wipe the floor with you" he glared at her, trying to use intimidation to cull and scare the beast inside.

"no you won't. If my suspicions are correct, and they always are, You won't lay a hand on me. You can't do it. Why can't you do it?" she asked. "your hands are shaking, jayson. Is something bothering you? Are you scared? Do you want me to come over there and hug you to death?" she grinned sadistically.

"you're really going to toy with me like this? After everything I've done for you?" he asked in a betrayed tone.

"I'm not toying with you, jayson. I'm asking simple questions. You are toying with me for not answering them. I won't hurt you, I give you my word, And I am a woman of my word" she was not. jayson knew this. she's a liar and a deceiver. she manipulates and controls. jayson could have done the same. he could have lied, but he didn't. it was those eyes, they control him, they own him. because he's a dog, a collared dog, and she holds his leash.

"yes… I'm in love with you" he admitted.

" _I KNEW IT!_ " she yelled, pointing her finger at him in anger. " _YOU PERVERTED SUCKLING LITTLE PIG! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'VE RUINED MY FUTURE WITH MY SENPAI! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING THAT I HOLD DEAR AND CRUSHED IT! YOU BROKE MY HEART!"_

"I'm sorry" that was all he said.

"why? Why do you love me?" she asked, returning to her glare. "answer me, dog!"

"because when I look at you, I see someone who is just like me. You will never judge me for my actions. You will never call me a murderer. You will never become disgusted by me. You will never break my heart the same way Katherine broke mine" he explained. "that's another reason. She broke my heart, the same way you feel right now, was the same way I felt. I was going to jump off this very same roof, in the exact same spot where you're standing"

"but you didn't go through with it" she grinned, satisfied that she had gotten her answer. "it's because you're weak!"

"no. it's because I saw you, hiding behind a sakura tree. I saw your eyes all the way from up here. After that, I felt the pain in my heart go away. The aching stopped. You made it stop. You saved my life, whether you knew it or not. The same way I feel about you is the same way I felt about Katherine, and it's the same way you feel about senpai" jayson said from the bottom of his heart.

"was I just a replacement? Were you using me as some sort of pain relief?" yan-chan asked.

"at first. But as I watched you from afar. As I saw you kill other people for some guy who didn't even know you existed, I knew I had found the right one. The perfect lover, You… Ayana Satsujin-koibito. My beloved, beautiful, yandere-chan" his words only made her anger build, to the point where it looked like she was going to explode.

"you are so captivating, so utterly gorgeous when you're angry. Your glare of pure rage freezes me from the inside. I'm paralyzed with fear, yet my heart is beating faster then ever, all because of you" he smiled warmly.

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ she yelled in pure, unadulterated hatred as she charged into jayson.

She forced him against the railing of the rooftop while pressing her butterfly knife, the knife that he had given her, against his neck. He had two choices, die by the hand of gravity, or die by the hands of his true love.

"FILTHY DOUBLE CROSSER! ALL THIS TIME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! MY ONLY FRIEND! BUT YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN SENPAI? YOU THINK YOU HOLD A CANDLE TO HIS DIVINITY? WELL YOU DON'T! HE IS BETTER THEN YOU! THERE IS NO ONE BETTER THEN MY DARLING SENPAI!" she yelled as tears began falling from her eyes. She was crying? Why? Was she sad because jayson had hurt her? Was she recalling all of their moments of friendship? Did she really feel betrayed? Or was she reliving the pain of heartbreak? A pain that jayson knew all to well. he was about to die. yet, the only emotion that he was feeling now, was nothing but sympathy towards his killer. her heart is broken beyond repair. the damage cannot be fixed and she will remain forever changed.

Jayson knows this because he felt the same thing. even with that heartbreaking slut's body rotting away in some alley, jayson never truly moved on. but maybe that was for the best. he heard that being blue was better then being over it. lets people know that you've still got a heart.

"why are you just standing there? SAY SOMETHING!" yan-chan shouted as the tears kept falling.

"please stop crying. it breaks my heart to see you like this" jayson said in a concerned tone. she looked at him in shock. "what? you didn't want me to say that? fine, what should i say?" he asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE! YOU SHOULD BE GETTING DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, SAYING THAT YOU'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT! WHY? WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID? _**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**_ "

"nothing is wrong with me. I'm just waiting for you to kill me. Do it, my love. Set me free. I'm ready to die"

Her hands were shaking at incredible speeds. her breathing became frantic. The tears fell from her eyes even faster then before and a look of pure terror was on her face.

"you can't do it, can you?" jayson asked in a concerned tone. "don't show me mercy, because I don't deserve it. I've done horrible things, beloved. The world would be a better place without me" he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. No struggle, no fighting back. This was his end, and he was more then happy to see it through.

He couldn't help but feel happiness. No more medications for his schizophrenia. No more appointments with doctor Naomi. No more hatred or anger towards senpai. No more keeping secrets from his beloved. His conscience, if he ever had one, was finally clear. His mind at ease. The weights of burden, lifted from his shoulders. His story is over.

Yan-chan however…

 _ **DO IT! KILL HIM!** YOU MUSTN'T! PLEASE, LET HIM LIVE! **BLEED HIM LIKE THE DISGUSTING PIG HE IS!** HE LOVES YOU! **YOU HATE HIM!** YOU SAVED HIS LIFE! **YOU MUST END HIS LIFE!** SENPAI DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! MOVE ON! **WE WILL MAKE SENPAI WANT YOU!** AFTER EVERYTHING JAYSON HAS DONE FOR YOU! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? **HE LIED TO YOU!** HE PROTECTED YOU! **YOU DIDN'T NEED PROTECTION!**_

 _YOU AND HIM ARE ONE AND THE SAME! **YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM!** LET HIM LIVE! **MAKE HIM SUFFER!**_

 _SPARE HIM! **KILL HIM!** FOLLOW YOUR HEART! **OBEY YOUR INSTINCTS!**_

"STOP!" she shouted. "THE VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP!" she backed away while clutching her skull as tight as possible.

"what's wrong?" jayson asked, worried for his beloved.

 _YOU CAN'T DO THIS! **YOU MUST DO THIS!** IT'S WRONG! **BUT IT FEELS SO RIGHT!**_

"PLEASE! MAKE THEM STOP!" she begged in pain as she clutched her skull harder. Tears falling from her eyes incredibly fast.

"make what stop? Tell me what's wrong!" jayson said in worry.

"MY HEAD!… IT HURTS!" The pain was just too much, the voices were so loud. They just kept yelling. They wouldn't stop yelling.

she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain and agony before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.


	20. Moving on

**A/N:** _ **apologies for the delay on this one. the holidays really wore me out. happy new year!**_

 ** _thanks for reading. all feedback is appreciated._**

* * *

The time was unknown to yan-chan.

She groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Everything was all blurry and fuzzy, but after giving her eyes a moment to adjust, she found out that she was in her bedroom. Her head was spinning and occasionally causing tiny aches of pain.

She had the most horrible nightmare. She confessed her love for senpai and then he rejected her! He took her heart and crushed it into the dirt! Then yan-chan destroyed her shrine to him, the shrine that took her months to create. Then after that… something else happened… something on the rooftop of the school. Jayson was there.

Everything else is just a blank.

Good thing it was just a bad dream though! It's not like senpai actually tore out yan-chan's heart and stomped it… he wouldn't do that, right? He… he didn't do that… right?

He… he did that, didn't he? So it wasn't just a dream. Yan-chan actually confessed to her senpai and he rejected her. She actually went into a heartbroken rage and destroyed her shrine, didn't she.

"well hello, sleeping beauty" Jayson stone said as he opened the door to her room and entered.

He looked… odd. He seemed to be more cautious then usual, more alert and focused. He also seemed rather intimidating. He looked at yan-chan as if she was an enemy, a threat to his safety… or his life.

"jayson? Why are you looking at me like that?" yan-chan asked as she held her blanket close to her, similar in the way a frightened child would.

Jayson had a rather vicious glare on his face, a glare that was freezing yan-chan down to the core. It made her feel uncomfortable, threatened, and a little fearful. He held the glare of a predator, and she must have been his prey.

"whats wrong with you? You look like you've seen the face of death" yan-chan said in concern for her best friend.

He sighed in relief as his expression brightened. That horrible glare disappeared "you don't remember? Perfect" he said as he sighed again.

"remember what? What happened? How did I get back in my room?"

"you kinda passed out" jayson explained. "you were angry, incredibly angry. After you said some… choice words, you screamed at the top of your lungs and passed out. I brought you home immediately"

her brows jolted in shock. "oh no. not again" she said in worry before covering her face with the palms of her hands.

"this has happened before?"

"when I was a little girl, I used to just… snap. I got violent and angry for no reason at all. Sometimes I hurt people and then I just… wake up" she explained. "but that hasn't happened in seven years"

"have you ever fainted after snapping?" jayson asked.

"sometimes, But only when I get really bad. I was ten years old the last time I snapped like that. I almost killed my father, and I don't even remember why" yan-chan said. she looked incredibly upset.

"hey… maybe you should just relax. Take it easy for a little while" jayson said, trying to calm her down.

"i almost hurt you, didn't I?" she asked as she now pressed thighs against her chest and hugged her legs, taking on the shape of a ball. Now she understood why jayson looked so prepared and cautious. Yan-chan must have snapped at him, and the worst part is that she can't even remember what she said or if she caused him pain or not. "what did I do to you, jayson? Tell me everything"

"promise you won't get mad?" he asked.

"i promise"

jayson then explained everything to her. Well, not everything. He left out the part where he confessed his love for her and replaced it with a lie about forcing him to kill senpai, trying to make it sound believable. He hated lying to her about this. He hated hiding his true feelings. But now is not the time to tell the truth and face consequences. Yan-chan is in a very, very delicate and fragile state. She needs jayson now more then ever, before she does something she regrets.

"and then you kinda… tried to kill me" he explained. Using the 'you wanted me to kill senpai' lie.

"and you didn't fight back? You were just going to let it happen?" yan-chan asked.

"i didn't want to hurt you" jayson answered honestly. He really felt that way. He couldn't live with himself while knowing that he had brought pain to his beloved, whether by accident or not. if jayson lays a hand on her, he fails as both a protector and a lover. Yan-chan doesn't deserve to be treated like katherine. Nobody deserves to be treated like katherine.

"I'm so sorry" yan-chan said as she stood up from her bed and pulled jayson into an apologetic hug "i can't believe I almost hurt you. My only friend, and I almost killed you. I'm so sorry" her grip around him tightened.

"it's okay. I forgive you" he gently patted her on the back. He got in a quick sniff of her hair. Still smells like lavender.

"how long have I been out?" she asked as she removed herself from jayson.

"for a whole day. Today is Friday, 3:05 PM" he said as he checked her alarm clock.

"oh no!" yan-chan shouted. "i missed graduation and I skipped the final exam! My chances of getting into collage are ruined!"

"it's not that bad. You could just take summer classes, right?" jayson asked.

"mother and father are going to kill me! i can't believe I just threw away my education! Argh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she shouted again as she banged her head into the wall.

"easy! Don't give yourself head trauma!" jayson shouted while preventing her head from meeting the wall again. Maybe after she passed out, a few screws in her brain loosened.

Yan-chan groaned in irritation as she fell back into her bed. She then scoffed at her own stupidity.

How could she just miss two of the most important days of the school year like that! She was supposed to be valedictorian too! You know, the person who's supposed to give the motivational speech and everything! The most important part of graduation!

What's going to happen when her parents find out? Ooh, that are going to be angry, mother especially. Maybe that will give them the incentive to come home and stop ignoring their only child.

"i can see that you need to be alone. I'll be downstairs if you need me" jayson said as he walked towards yan-chan's door. God, this was such an uncomfortable situation and jayson knew that his presence was only making it worst.

"thank you" yan-chan said before he almost made it to the door.

"for what?" jayson asked.

"for taking care of me and for being there when I need you. You're my best friend, jayson" she said as she laid on her mattress and gazed at the eggshell white ceiling above her.

"you're my best friend too" he replied.

"I remember calling you a dog" yan-chan said in a calm tone. "I'm sorry for insulting you like that. A dog is a mindless animal. You are not a mindless animal, jayson. And if anyone says otherwise, crush them. make them scream and whimper in pain" she sounded angry. But that anger wasn't geared towards jayson, it was geared towards herself. Yan-chan was angry at herself for all the idiotic and foolish things she had done yesterday.

Confessing to her senpai while thinking he'd just agree. Destroying her shrine that took months to reach perfection. Turning on her one and only friend, threatening to kill him while he smiles at her.

Not to mention the fact that her hands still smelt like bleach due to the mad cleaning frenzy she went on. That was supposed to be yan-chan's way of taking her mind off senpai, since she never thinks about him when doing her chores. But that obviously didn't work for the first time, so she did her chores again, and again, and then again for seven hours straight. Her arms still ached from all the scrubbing.

Ohh well, at least mother and father will have a clean house to come back too.

Speaking of which, when were they coming home? What exactly were they doing? Was this some kind of business trip or personal vacation? And why America of all places?

Sure, yan-chan's parents have taken business trips before. And yes, yan-chan has been left alone for most of those trips. But they never left the freaking country! Most trips were to places like Tokyo, Hiroshima or Nagasaki. Places yan-chan had been to before and knew her parents would be safe at.

But when did they decide that going to a foreign country was a good idea? Especially when mother doesn't even know how to speak English!

Yan-chan sighed. What is she going to do now? Senpai has rejected her and she has been locked into the friend zone. Now he'll never love her!

Like it or not, yan-chan is going to have to go back to her old ways. She's going to have to hide in bushes and trees while stalking senpai instead of walking next to him while talking and getting to know him.

She'll never hear his complements toward her ever again. She'll never get the chance to stare directly into his big, dreamy eyes. She'll never again feel the pleasure of hearing him say her name or hold her hand.

now she is forced to hide her love in the shadows, watch over him like a guardian angel while he goes on with his life, blissfully unaware of her existence.

She can't go back to that! She doesn't want to go back to that! She doesn't like being the clingy and possessive stalker! she likes being the clingy and possessive future girlfriend! But that will never happen now. Now everything goes back to normal.

Yan-chan doesn't want everything to go back to normal! She loved the changes and improvements in her relationship with senpai. So what now? is she supposed to just forget about that all and continue being the creepy stalker?

You know what. Maybe she shouldn't think about that just yet. Maybe she should take jayson's advice and just relax and take a break for the day. Maybe now is the time to… stop thinking about senpai.

" _BLASPHEMER!_ " her mind shouted at her. _"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING ONE SECOND WITHOUT BASKING IN THE DIVINE GLORY THAT IS SENPAI!"_

Her mind was correct. It was blaspheme to even grasp the concept of going a whole day without thinking about senpai. But sadly, that's what she needs right now. She needs time to think and clear her head. She needs to let off some steam and just… live.

* * *

The time was 3:15 PM.

Jayson Stone sighed as he threw himself on yan-chan's couch and clicked a button on a remote, causing the flat screen television to come to life.

He was beyond relived to know that yan-chan had forgotten about their little encounter on the school rooftop. Now he has a second chance, a chance to show his sister that he doesn't need to go with plan B. still… jayson was concerned. If yan-chan forgot, that means she can remember and if she remembers, then jayson will either die by the hands of his beloved or he will be forced to go with plan B.

the reason he didn't do that on the rooftop is because plan B requires the use of a… special object that may or may not be entirely legal to carry around.

Jayson didn't have the special object on him during yan-chan's assault, but he's come prepared this time. The syringe is strapped firmly against his thigh, hidden inside his jeans. If things get out of hand…

jayson's train of thought was destroyed upon hearing a knock on the front door. Why do people always interrupt him when he's rethinking his plans?

Jayson looked through the peep hole of the door to see… oh god, it's him. Out of all places for this worm to be, why does he choose to come here? Hasn't he done enough damage already?

"what do you want?" jayson asked coldly after opening the door to reveal senpai. The pathetic worm was wearing a simple white collared shirt with regular denim jeans while his grey sweater was unzipped and hanging from his left shoulder. Senpai lacks in personality when it comes to clothing. If the school didn't enforce uniforms, senpai would defiantly become a laughing stock due to his bland choices of clothing.

Jayson knows what you're thinking. _Speak for yourself, hypocrite! You wear the same thing, only in black and red!_

Wrong! Jayson wears tee-shirts! Big difference! Besides, red says a lot about jayson. It's usually the color often associated with danger. and that's exactly what jayson is, a danger.

"hey, jayson. What are you doing here?"

"i asked you first" jayson's tone still carried cruelty in it. And by all accounts, it was well deserved to be thrown at senpai. Squirming little bastard, breaking the heart of yan-chan like that. it was a crime that jayson could never forgive.

"i was just walking around and I thought I'd check up on ayana-chan. is she…"

"she's fine" jayson cut senpai off. "she doesn't want to be bothered. Go home" he shut the door.

"look man" senpai said in slight anger as he used his foot to block the door, preventing it from closing. "i know you've got it out for me, but that doesn't give you a reason to bring ayana-chan in the middle of this. I just wanna talk to her"

"she's asleep" jayson's tone sounded more aggressive.

"you're lying" senpai matched that tone in aggression. "i know what I did was wrong. I should have considered her feelings. I was being too hard on her. Just let me apologize and get back on good terms with her" senpai tried to push the door open.

"you need to just leave her alone" jayson pushed in the opposite direction.

"and you need to stay out of situations that don't concern you!" senpai shouted. That had set jayson off.

He opened the door fully and forced his fist into the worm's face, causing senpai to fall onto the wooden floor of the porch, due to the unexpected force of jayson's violent action.

"you… you punched me!" senpai shouted in reaction to the pain.

"go… away" jayson said as his eyes went blank.

Senpai got up and walked away. His left cheek now bearing a black and blue bruise.

Damn, hitting that worm felt amazing. Jayson had always wanted to do that to the wimp. He was almost tempted to run out of the house and bang senpai's face into the pavement.

"i saw that" jayson turned as he heard the female voice behind him. Oh shit…

yan-chan stood at the bottom of the stairway, which was right behind the front door. She wasn't glaring in hatred and she certainly didn't look offended or even angry. She just looked… sad.

Jayson had no words. "i… um… before you go all crazy on me, I was just…"

"don't let it happen again" she said before walking into the kitchen.

He couldn't believe it. He had purposely hurt senpai while yan-chan watched, and she just let it slide? She just let jayson go unpunished? No yelling about how much of a god senpai was? No sudden outburst of rage? No cry of vengeance? just saying 'don't do it again' and throwing the matter out of the window?

The yan-chan he knows would have never let this go, even after all the things she and jayson have been through, there was one rule that must always be followed, nobody hurts senpai.

But jayson just did that. He even left a mark on the worm. So… does that mean she's over him? Has she moved on? Does she care anymore?

She soon returned to the living room while carrying a bag of chips in her hand. She sat comfortably on her couch, legs crossed. She then used the remote to change the television to her favorite channel.

"um. About what just happened" jayson said.

"i said don't let it happen again" she dismissed. Normally she'd be beyond enraged over any violent assults on her senpai but she made an acceptation and left a warning for her loyal friend. he would do well to follow that warning if he wanted to remain close to her without finding a knife in his back.

"you okay?" jayson asked as he joined her on the couch.

"i just wanna be left alone. Today is officially known as no-senpai-day"

jayson was beyond shocked at her words. "Ayana Satsujin-koibito. You are the worst yandere ever" he joked.

She scoffed at him. "i just want to relax for a little while. Clear my head, you know?" she said as she offered to share her bag of chips with her dear friend.

"fine" he said. "you wanna netflix and chill?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

"what? What's a netflix?" she asked back, clueless.

"Nothing" he dismissed as a chuckle escaped him. "how about you and me go hang out for awhile? Wanna go to the mall?" he offered.

"why? I just want to be left alone today, remember? You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I don't need a babysitter"

"oh, really? Well to bad! Because I am not leaving your side!" jayson said as he took a more comfortable position. "order some pizza, babe. We're not leaving this couch"

"did you just call me babe?" yan-chan asked while glaring. He just smiled and directed his attention toward the television. He seemed to act more flirtatious and forward then usual. Why was he doing this though? Was he just messing around or was this something more? Does jayson… have feelings for yan-chan?

Nah. There's no way that can be right. They're friends. Jayson is like the brother yan-chan always wanted. That was the truth. She always did like the idea of having a sibling, even if she would never get along with her older/younger brother/sister, at least she wouldn't be alone all the time.

But back on topic. No-senpai-day starts now. She knows what you're thinking. " _Blasphemer! How dare you have a no-senpai-day! You're supposed to be yandere-chan not kuudere-chan!_

If you actually did say this then hold your horses and go easy on her. She's been through a lot. It's not like yan-chan was giving up on loving senpai. She's just taking a small break, getting a little R&R. She can work on regaining his love tomorrow. Today is all about her.

* * *

The time was 1:30 AM. Eastern standard time. Location: New York City, America.

"hehe… I had so much fun"

"i know. Now, why don't you lay down and relax for a bit. Give yourself a good long nap" Taro Satsujin-koibito said as he guided his wife toward the bed in their hotel room.

"aww, but I don't wanna sleep. Come and play with me, darling" she sang as she swayed side to side before losing balance and falling into the large double bed.

Taro rolled his eyes at his wife's actions as he unbuttoned his coat. Yes, Seiko is heavily intoxicated and yes, taro is at fault for this. He didn't mean to get his wife drunk off her ass, He just wanted her to get a little tipsy and serve that as an excuse for leaving that god awful bar.

In truth, he liked her better when she had a little alcohol in her system. She's more playful and less threatening. It's better to be cuddled to death rather then stabbed, not that seiko would ever dream of hurting him.

He sighed as he fell into the hotel room's queen sized bed. His wife cuddled up next to him and nuzzled herself into his neck.

"taro… I love you." she said, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"yeah, I know" he replied as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and held her closer. That's all she says. Every day, every night, I love you. Those three words that are the most passionate things you could ever say to somebody, and he saw nothing in them. He saw them as blank, hollow, empty and meaningless.

Granted, any man should appreciate the ability to hear their wife pronounce her love, but when you hear those very same words over and over again, it gets repetitive.

Taro sighed again as he surfed the channels that the hotel provided, nothing good was on though. As he kept clicking and clicking on the remote, he couldn't stop thinking about his daughter.

Poor girl. He knew his daughter detested being alone and the lack of contact with her parents was probably making that worst. Taro wished she could have been here with them. She would have loved it. This place is so bright and flashy, so alive and energetic. It's very different from the quite and calm neighborhood back home. You know, now that taro thought about it, this place was a lot like tokyo.

Ayana. Was it wrong for taro to feel bad for her? He knows what she does. He knows that she takes away the lives of innocent people, all for some boy. She spills blood almost every other day. She's very violent and high strung.

Taro lifted up the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing the large scar on his upper left arm, the scar that his daughter had given him on her tenth birthday. Taro never held this against her, however. It was an accident and he knew and forgave his daughter for this.

She's a horrible person, but she's not a _horrible_ person. She behaves like any normal girl. Polite, respectful, caring. she was a good daughter. She's just… what's the word, oh yeah! Bat-shit insane to the point of hearing voices in her head and talking to her reflection!

But in all fairness. She was still taro's daughter. The flower that bloomed from his seed. And even though she has done incredibly horrible things, taro still loved her like any parent should love their child, even if they are a murderer.

There is still is hope for ayana, however. She can be controlled, unlike her mother. She's willing to listen to reason and she can see the errors of her ways. She just needs guidance and support from those she cares about.

One day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But one day, she'll become a normal and upstanding young woman. A woman taro can look upon with pride and say "that's my daughter!" but for now, she's a murdering sadistic sociopath. That will change soon. Taro knows her goal, once she realizes that her senpai isn't that big of a deal, she'll move on. And if she doesn't, then ayana and this senpai's marriage will become a carbon copy of taro and seiko's. But in all honesty, that's not so bad. Taro lives a good life. It's really not as bad as it looks. A nice quiet home in the countryside of japan. A loving wife. A beautiful and intelligent child. It's more then taro ever thought he would get. He just had to learn to take the good with the bad.

"seiko, are you awake?" he asked his wife who must have been trapped in a deeply intoxicated form of slumber, due to her not responding to her husband.

He gently pushed her off of his chest and exited the bed. He grabbed his coat off the floor and walked toward the door. Before he made it, however. He stopped at the closet and opened it. Inside said closet was a battered and bruised old man, tied and bound with rope. He had a piece of duct tape around his mouth preventing speech.

This old man was in his late fifties. He was an old journalist who had personally investigated disappearances of high school students back when Taro and Seiko were teenagers. This was the reason for coming all the way to America. To hunt down and eliminate this poor old man.

Seiko sure can hold a grudge.

Taro removed the duct tape from the journalist's mouth.

"please! You have to help me! She's going to kill me!" he begged.

"i know. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do" taro said to the captive.

"she obsessed over you. You're her husband. She'll listen to you! Please, you have the power to save my life!"

"no… I don't" Taro said as he walked out of the hotel room.

" _ **NO, PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HER!"**_

Taro tried his hardest to ignore the cries of help from the journalist as he walked into the lobby.

"hello sir, are you enjoying your room?" the woman who maned the front desk asked.

"yes, it's really pleasant" he said in English.

"good, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask" she nodded.

Taro then walked outside the hotel. He shivered as a cold gust of wind ran past. It was pitch black out here. Back in japan, it was most likely sunny and bright.

Taro pulled out his phone and made a call.

"hello? Daddy?" he heard his daughter on the other line.

"hello, ayana. It's me. I'm just calling to see if you're okay" he said.

"yeah, I'm fine" she said as her tone grew somber.

"is something wrong? You sound sad" taro asked.

"I'm fine, really. I just miss you and mother"

"we miss you too, we'll be home soon, I promise. We love you, ayana"

"i love you too" she hung up.

"who were you talking to, taro?" he heard his wife say in an intimidating yet sultry tone.

"n-nobody! I was just getting some fresh air!"

"are you sure? Were you talking to my sister again? Or did you come down here just to chat up that whore at the front desk?" she asked in a playful tone.

"what? No, I-"

"i don't even care. Come on! Back to bed with you!" she giggled as she pulled her husband back into the hotel.

* * *

The time was 3:56 PM. Japanese time. Location: Buraza town, Japan.

Yan-chan smiled warmly as she looked at her phone, happy that at least one of her parents took the time to acknowledge the fact that they have a daughter. She still wondered why only her father called though. Usually it's mother who is more concerned over yan-chan. Father just seems to… keep his distance.

But that was understandable after what yan-chan had done to him seven years ago. She still felt guilty about that. It ate her up inside. The worst part was that she couldn't even remember why she did such a horrible thing to her beloved father. Honestly, she didn't want to remember. If she did, then she might attack him again. And when mother gets a hold of her…

" _you little brat! What?! Just because you're ten means you can assault your father!?"_

" _no… I'm sorry! Please forgive me, mommy!"_

" _SHUT UP! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE!"_

" _NO! NOT THAT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN, MOMMY! I'M SORRY!"_

she shivered as she recalled her… cruel punishment.

"you okay, beautiful?" jayson asked from his seat on the couch.

"yeah, I'm just… thinking"

"a hundred yen for our thoughts" he said.

"I'm just so foolish. I actually thought I could just tell senpai how I felt and he'd just go with it. I never even thought of a plan B" she admitted. "what about you, jayson? What if you never get your true love? Do you have a plan B?"

"yup" he said.

"you gonna tell me what it is?"

"nope" he said as he relaxed deeper into the couch while looking over to yan-chan. She didn't really look like she was enjoying her no-senpai-day. In fact, she looked rather somber and grim. Almost as if some unbearable ache was eating away at her. It was most likely the worm's fault. Jayson wished yan-chan would just take the fool captive already and… wait…

"that's it!" he shouted in his moment of brilliance.

"what's it?" yan-chan asked.

"you…ohh, don't you worry, beautiful. I am going to fix this. I'm gonna make your pain vanish" he said as he pulled her into the tightest and most heartfelt hug possible. She hugged back, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his body. It felt… soothing. It was like this simple gesture of friendship was ripping away any and all feelings of discomfort. She didn't know why, but she was somewhat saddened when he pulled away. She almost wanted to pull him back and threaten him not to leave.

"wait! I don't understand! What are you fixing?!" yan-chan asked as she followed him out the door.

"everything! Just trust me, beautiful!" he shouted as he ran off into the distance, leaving yan-chan's line of sight.

"jayson… I trust you… with my life" she said softly.

* * *

The time was 10:49 PM.

"do we really have to leave tomorrow morning?" Imouto asked as senpai finished packing the last box of his items into the moving van.

"yes, imouto. We have to get to tokyo early so we can get settled in our new home" senpai said as he shut the door on the large van with all of his families possessions neatly packed.

"but I don't wanna leave! I like it here!" imouto whined, causing her onii-sama to roll his eyes.

"if you like it here so much, then you'll love it in tokyo" he said.

"but what about all my friends?"

"you can make new friends and we still have tons of family members that are waiting to see how much you've grown. I think we have some cousins who are your age" senpai said as he tousled his little sister's hair. "i know moving is hard. But trust me, everything will be okay" he hugged her.

"okay, onii-sama" imouto said while returning the gentle embrace. "is something wrong, onii-sama? You look sad" she observed.

"i… hurt someone yesterday, and I feel awful for what I did to her. I feel even worst because I can't apologize. But… lets not focus on that. You need to get ready for bed, we have a big day tomorrow" senpai said as he brought imouto back inside their house and made sure she went straight to her room to gain the restful sleep she'd need for their big move.

"hey imouto?" he called his sister's name as she walked upstairs.

"yes, onii-sama?" she answered.

"don't ever fall in love. You're just gonna break someone's heart or someone is going to break yours" he warned. His sister looked at him with confusion in her eyes before continuing her walk upstairs.

senpai then sighed as he sat on the couch, which was the only thing left in the living room. Everything else was packed away in boxes, either waiting for the family at their new house or packed away in the large moving van outside

The living room was completely bare, empty. Ready for a new family to move in and call this place home. Senpai wished good fortune to whoever would live in this old place. It brought him so much joy and happiness in his three years here. He hoped this house was capable of making its new owner feel the same.

Senpai also wished he got the chance to apologize to ayana and say goodbye before he left. He still felt like shit after cruelly breaking her heart. He also wanted to forgive jayson for the punch he gave to senpai. In truth, he needed it. It gave him somewhat of a wake up call.

Senpai's train of thought crashed as he heard the ring tone of his phone.

"hello?" he answered.

"i need to talk to you. It's important" jayson was on the other line. He sounded worried.

"is everything okay?" senpai asked.

"just come to the school rooftop, I'll explain everything. You will finally know the truth" he hung up.

Senpai looked at his phone in confusion. Truth? What truth? What could jayson possibly know that would require an explanation? And why tell senpai now? one thing was for sure, though. whatever this was about, ayana obviously plays a big part in it. What? Does she only have three days left to live? Is she infected with some kind of magical disease that can only be cured by true loves kiss?

Okay, enough sarcasm. Senpai was seriously concerned even if he doesn't sound like it. Maybe this is his last chance to say goodbye to her.

Senpai took his jacket from the coat rack and ran out of his house into the dark streets.

He was always amazed at how fast night falls around here. It's usually pitch black by eight o'clock. It was so dark that senpai needed to use the flashlight application on his phone in order to see where he was going.

He soon arrived at the front gate of the school. Locked.

" **hey, the school gate is locked"** senpai sent a text to jayson.

" **so hop the fucking fence, you sissy!"** he responded in a rude way. That kinda reminded him of how Osana would respond. He missed her.

Senpai wasn't a climber. These small little toothpicks he calls arms were not meant for this. He could barely climb the rope at gym class! What made jayson think senpai could just hop over a seven foot gate!

He tried his best though. He put his foot in the gate and used his arms to pull his body weight up before he lost his balance and fell on the ground. He groaned in pain as his back fell on the concrete of the sidewalk. Okay. try again, senpai. You can do this. He tried once more, succeeding this time. He now stood at the top of the fence and jumped down.

Once he landed on the other side, he walked toward the entrance to the school. Locked, figures.

Senpai would have to climb up the fire escape.

* * *

Jayson stone sighed as he looked over the school's courtyard from the rooftop.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. This was beyond dangerous and was incredibly risky. But that's the thing, jayson has always played it safe and stuck to the plan. Now look where it's gotten him. He's trapped in the friend zone, unable to escape. Putting himself close to his beloved has caused her to see him as a sibling.

Jayson wants a lover, not another sister.

But back on point. Jayson had learned that you cannot always follow planed routes if you wish to achieve your goal. Sometimes you need to throw caution to the wind and go with your gut. The risk is great, but if this goes as expected, the reward will be greater.

"okay… I'm here" senpai said as he faced jayson's back while deeply inhaling and exhaling, out of breath due to his long climb. "now what is it you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"she did it" jayson said in a deadpanned tone. He sounded a bit like yan-chan when she talks like that.

"who did what?" senpai asked, still out of breath.

"it's her fault. She's the reason they're all gone"

"stop being cryptic with me, man!" senpai shouted. "just tell me what's so important!"

"Ayana killed them all!" jayson shouted back.

"wh-what? Ayana-chan killed somebody?" senpai asked in shock.

"she didn't kill somebody. She killed everybody" jayson turned to senpai, grinning evilly.

"wha-"

"every girl you've ever talked to, all dead by her hand. Killed out of nothing but jealousy for any whore who tried to steal away her darling senpai" jayson continued grinning. Senpai looked horrified. "ohh, come on. Don't tell me you believed her whole sweet and innocent act. Because that's exactly what it was… an act. A guise, a way to hide what she truly is. You don't know ayana-chan the way I know her. You see an average teenage girl, I see a sadistic sociopath who disregards the worth of life"

"no… no, you're lying!" senpai shouted in anger. "i refuse to believe ayana-chan killed anyone!"

"then that proves how dim-witted and narrow minded you are" jayson insulted. "you may be asking why she killed anybody. What could her reason be for committing the ultimate crime? Well the answer was simple. She killed because she loves you. She killed because she wanted to please you"

"what?! B-but I never asked her to kill anyone!"

"of course you didn't, why would you? She's killed others because she saw them as threats to her love for you. She wanted to make sure that she was the only girl who owned your heart. Come on… you know what she is" jayson smirked.

"a yandere" senpai was chilled to the bone.

"that's right. Now you get it! Good for you! Clap… clap… clap" jayson said sarcastically as he clapped slowly. "you're her obsession. She thinks about you day and night. She has fantasies about you. To her, you're the reincarnation of Jesus Christ. To me, you're just a worm, a small little worm for me to squash beneath my boot"

"why are you telling me this now? You could have warned me!"

"i could have, but I choose not to. Besides, why would I betray my beloved like that?" jayson asked, revealing his inner nature with that one question. "oh yes! I am yandere for her! I've gladly killed for her and who wouldn't? she's just so… _**fucking hot!**_ Sometimes I just wanna pin her to the wall and force myself on her without giving a damn about her consent. But I won't do that, because I'm not like your cousin, jaku. And yes, I did kill him. I broke every bone in his body before I began mashing my fist into his face. And while he was crying like a little bitch, I stomped my foot in his neck until he choked and died! Then I hid his body behind that shitty ramen restaurant!" jayson laughed.

"you… you're insane! You're a goddamned psychopath!" senpai shouted in terror.

"don't judge me! You were the one who was being stalked for two years straight without knowing. Everyone else knew though. I knew, your mother knew, your sister knew, the entire school knew!"

"who did she kill?" senpai asked. "no! Never mind! I don't wanna know!"

"she killed a lot of people. all of them, you knew. Most of them, female" jayson smiled.

"so what now? Are you gonna kill me? Am I your next victim?"

"no senpai. I can't kill you, no matter how hard I want to. Let me tell you a story" jayson said as he stepped closer to senpai. "two years ago, I was about to jump of this roof and kill myself. The reason? Not important. When I met ayana, something in my heart set off and I knew that she and I were destined to be together. But there's just one problem… you. My beloved doesn't care about me. All she cares about is you. Every day, every night. Senpai this! Senpai that! Senpai ate this for breakfast! Senpai went here today! But did she ever give a shit about me? NO!" he shouted violently.

Senpai just stood there, motionless. It was impossible. There was no way this was happening! This is all a bad dream! Senpai is on the couch, sleeping! This is just a nightmare!

"long story short, doesn't love me. But she loves you. did you know she had a shrine to you? Who does that? Even I never built an ayana shrine. Well… maybe I hung a few pictures on the wall, but I got rid of them as soon as she started coming into my room" jayson said. "you know, I had the chance to tell her my true feelings multiple times. I could have told her two weeks ago, a could have told her a month ago. But every time I tried, you interrupted. The best was when you snatched her away from me while I was two inches away from kissing her! Anyways, I've realized that no matter how hard I try, I'll never earn a place in her heart. But if I can't earn a place, I can buy one"

"buy one?" senpai asked.

"yes, I can pay for my place inside her heart by using you. You are the highest, most valued item in her sick little world"

"you're gonna sell me!?"

"I AM GOING TO HAND DELIVER YOU TO HER, PERSONALLY! AND MAYBE THEN SHE'LL LOVE ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

" _ **YOU'RE CRAZY! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!"**_ senpai shouted as he tried to run.

Jayson caught him by the collar on his jacket and punched senpai as hard as possible on the left side of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

Well… that was that. Now jayson just has to find a way to move the worm through the village without raising suspicion.

"ouch… my head"

"oohh, it looks like darling senpai can take a punch!" jayson laughed before he pinned senpai to the ground and pulled the syringe out of his pants.

Senpai quivered in fear. "what is that?!"

"ohh. what's wrong, senpai? You scared of a little needle? Makes sense. I've never seen you accept the booster shots the nurse gives out and you never participate in any of the blood drives. You shouldn't be afraid of a little needle though, you should be afraid of what's in the needle. This? It's a powerful mix of horse tranquilizer and LSD! Designed to keep you knocked out and high off your ass for weeks!" jayson shouted as he held the syringe close to senpai's neck. "i was originally going to use this on our lovely little yan-chan, in case she got violent with me. I called it my plan B. if I couldn't have her as my lover, then I'd make her my slave! It wouldn't have been easy though. The training would have been difficult. Ayana-chan is a tough girl. But I figured, after a few months of mental torture, her mind would break and she'd submit and become my loyal little pet and you'd become my punching bag"

senpai just kept shaking. This wasn't a dream. This was real.

"it would have required a lot of work though. I'd have to make sure she'd never escape, prevent anybody from filing a missing person report on her and then I'd have to massacre her entire family to make sure she'd have no home to run back to. And I'm not talking about just killing her parents, I'm talking about making sure she had nobody. I'd have to kill her grandparents, distant cousins, uncles and aunts. Basically, I would have committed genocide on the entire Satsujin-koibito bloodline. And all for just one woman" jayson said.

"you're dedicated, I'll give you that" senpai said. "I've never heard of someone going to such lengths for the person they love. That would actually be rather heartwarming if _**YOU**_ _**WEREN'T FUCKING INSANE!"**_

"I know, right? But I digress. It's time for you to relax, senpai. Relax and..." jayson smiled as he injected the contents of the syringe into senpai's neck. "enjoy the ride..."


	21. Together at last

Senpai groaned as his eyes slowly opened only to be met with pure darkness. His head banged and ached in pain, his ears were ringing and his entire body felt numb. He could see his legs in front of him, so he must be sitting on some kind of stone floor. He tried to stand up and move, only to find out that his wrists had been bound behind some pole or pillar that was at his back. He used his fingers to feel the object that kept him in place. Handcuffs.

He tried calling for help only to discover his mouth was sealed by some sort of object when he heard muffled words escape him. Using his tongue, he realized what it was that prevented his speech. A ballgag!? Seriously?!

Perfect… just perfect. First he realizes that his best friends are card carrying members of the 'lock me away, i'm crazy!' club, next he gets drugged, then he wakes up in some unknown place, bound and gagged! Just… perfect.

Well, he's not going anywhere any time soon. The only thing he can really do is sit here, alone and wait for someone to come.

How long was senpai out for? Did anybody notice? Did his mother and sister go looking for him? Did they find anything to serve as proof of his disappearance? Or did they just leave him here and go on with their lives?

No, they'd never do that. Mom and imouto would never leave senpai alone. His mother can barely function without the support and aid of him, and his sister is to young to become the woman of the house. They must be out there right now, looking for senpai.

His face is probably on a million missing person posters all over japan. He's probably on the news. His family is most defiantly canceling their big move until senpai is reunited with them. He's not worried. Imouto is still young, but senpai has faith that his little sister will find him.

Imouto… that poor girl is probably worried sick about her big brother. Maybe she's too distraught over his disappearance to search for him… maybe she thinks he's dead.

Senpai shook that thought out of his head. It's wrong to think that way. He has to keep his spirits up if he's going to survive. No doubting himself or those who may be… no, those who are most defiantly looking for him.

He decided to try and take in his surroundings as best as possible. He couldn't really see anything past his legs, due to the blackness of this dark place. His feet were bare, shoes and socks missing. Someone must have taken them off. His shirt was also missing, revealing his bare chest. Someone had defiantly removed his clothing.

He stared at his rather lack luster chest. Dear God, why couldn't you give senpai the rock hard six pack abs he's always wanted? Maybe then, he'd have the strength to break free of whoever his captor was.

Senpai heard the loud squeak of a door opening followed by the footsteps of somebody walking down a wooden flight of stairs. Someone is coming, Maybe it's a rescue party!

"ohh, darling! You're finally awake!" he heard a girl squeal in excitement. He knew the voice. It was… _her._

Senpai flinched as the lights above came to life and shined brightly in his eyes. The room he was in was not completely illuminated. Mostly everything around him was still covered by darkness. He could see one thing though… Ayana.

She was directly in front of senpai, standing tall and proud. Her hair done in the same old ponytail she always wears. Her apparel was basically nothing but senpai's missing shirt.

No pants, No socks, no bra… just his shirt fitting loosely over her torso, slightly revealing her upper chest. The bottom of the shirt hid her midsection, preventing senpai from seeing if she was wearing underwear.

She probably wasn't.

Her presence allowed fear to slip into senpai's mind. This was it. He was face to face with the true aka-demi killer. The wolf in sheep's clothing.

"oh, I am so glad that you are finally awake! You don't know how long I've been waiting!" she gave a heartfelt smile. She looked so innocent, so harmless and sweet. But senpai knows better now. He knows not to be fooled by this… witch.

Senpai tried speaking to her. Only to realize that he forgot about the ballgag that prevented his speech. He had to hand it to those fetish freaks, this thing is rather comfortable.

"oh! Let me get that for you, sweetie" yan-chan purred as she removed the gag from his mouth. "now, what did you wanna say, my love?"

"you… murderer! Bloody murderer!" senpai shouted in anger at her before she put her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"no no no, darling. No shouting or screaming, else I'll have to put the gag back on!" yan-chan smiled. "now, why don't you try speaking in a low and calmer tone, kay?" she removed her hand.

"why? Why did you do it, ayana-chan? They did nothing to you! They didn't deserve to die" senpai said as he glared at her.

"but they did deserve death, darling. They were trying to destroy our love. I couldn't let that happen"

"Osana… all this time I thought she was taken away, but she wasn't. You killed her, _AND THEN YOU LIED ABOUT IT TO MY FACE!"_

" _I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOUTING!"_ yan-chan yelled as she smacked senpai with the back of her hand. She soon gasped in shock at her actions.

She hurt her senpai. The one person she swore to protect and cherish, And she just hurt him. The proof was right in front of her. The red mark on senpai's left cheek.

"i'm so sorry, senpai. Please forgive me" she said as she fell to her knees and brought herself close to him. She then began to place her lips on the cheek she struck and kissed it like a mother would do for their child once they felt pain. "I'm so sorry" she said after every kiss she placed on his cheek.

"umm… it's okay… I guess?" senpai said as he reacted to the somewhat sweet yet incredibly disturbing gesture.

"it's not okay" yan-chan said before placing another kiss on his cheek and moved down to begin kissing his chest. the feeling of his skin on her lips was making her shiver to the bone. His skin was so amazingly soft. So tender and smooth.

"p-please stop. This is creeping me out" senpai struggled.

"senpai, do you know how devoted I am to you?" she asked. "i used to have a cat, a tiny kitty. I loved that little guy. he always cheered me up when I was sad. He always kept me company when I was lonely. But then I learned that you were allergic to cats… I had to get rid of him"

"i-i'm sure you found a good home for him" senpai said.

"i snapped his neck and threw him out my window. I felt so horrible for doing that. Oh, my poor little _senpai 2_. I'm so sorry, kitty!" yan-chan said as she recalled fond memories of senpai 2, her now dead feline companion.

"anyways, i promise that I will be a better caretaker of you, my darling" she whispered softly in his ear. "i will start right now. Are you hungry, my love?" she asked.

"well, now that you mention it… I'm starving" senpai said as he felt his stomach practically eating away at him.

"you poor thing! I'll go get you something to satisfy that unbearable hunger. Don't move, I'll be right back" she giggled before standing up and walking upstairs, exiting the basement.

Thank god, she's gone. That must have been the most uncomfortable and disturbing experience senpai has ever felt. A normally sweet and loving gesture that now chilled him to the bone, and not in a good way. How long is she going to keep him here? Is she ever going to let him go?

There's only one way to find out. Like it or not, senpai has to do as she says. He needs to stay in her good graces until she begins to trust him. Then he's running for the door when he gets the first chance.

He heard that deafening squeak from that door again, followed by the sound of feet walking down an old flight of wooden stairs. God protect senpai. She's back.

"here, my love. Pork dumplings, I made them myself" yan-chan said as she carried a plate with twelve pork dumplings, some sauces on the side and a pair of chopsticks.

"you made twelve pork dumplings that fast?" senpai questioned.

"i had them made already for… a very special friend. But he'll just have to deal with the fact that you are more important then him"

"you're talking about jayson, aren't you?" senpai asked.

Yan-chan giggled "is that jealousy I hear in your voice, darling? Do you worry if that nasty boy is going to steal me away from you?"

"no! I-I just… it kinda seems unfair for me to get such 'special' treatment" senpai said, quickly peicing together an excuse.

"you don't need to be so modest, senpai. You are special. So that means you deserve to be treated as such. But if it means that much to you, I could whip up another batch for my friend" she said as she used the chopsticks to grab one of the dumplings and held it in front of senpai's face. "now open wide and say ahhh"

"you don't have to feed me! Just get me out of these handcuffs and-" senpai was interrupted when the dumpling was forced into his mouth while he was in the middle of his sentence.

"nonsense. I want to feed you!" yan-chan giggled. "besides, if I took off those handcuffs, you could escape. I don't want you to escape"

"i won't escape, I promise. You can trust me, ayana-chan"

"nice try, my darling. But I'm not falling for your tricks" she said as she fed him another dumpling. He had to admit, she was a pretty good cook. "so how did you get here?" she asked.

"wait… you don't know?"

"no, I don't" she said, shaking her head. "At first, I thought you were submitting yourself to me. But when you didn't wake up for three weeks, I knew that wasn't the case. Plus, your initial confusion as to where you were only proved that point. So how did you get here?"

as soon as she asked that question again, senpai's mind flashed back to his encounter with jayson. He remembered everything that psycho said. Maybe senpai has a chance to get back at him. He could send ayana after that jerk and she'd exact revenge…

No… NO! What was senpai thinking?! That was wrong! Even thought jayson deserves it, it's wrong to send others to kill people. Besides, ordering somebody to take life is just as bad as taking it yourself!

But ayana wanted to know the truth. Her eyes say it all. She can see right through senpai's words. She'll know if he's lying, so the truth he must tell. And the truth he told was the whole truth. He told ayana about jayson's love for her. He revealed jayson's plan B in full detail. Her enslavement and mental torture, the genocide of her family bloodline, everything.

"ohh, my" yan-chan said as she took all of this in.

"look… I know you're mad. But please, don't kill him" senpai begged. "you're only putting yourself in danger"

"that's… so sweet of him!" she said in joy.

"what?!"

"he was going to go through all that trouble just for me! But instead he brought you here so I can be happy! Oh, That has to be the most heartfelt and sincere gift anyone has ever given me!" yan-chan shouted.

"are you insane!? Did you just forget about him wanting to enslave you and massacre your entire family tree?"

"it's what I would have done for you, senpai! But… I never knew jayson was so dedicated! I never knew he felt such strong feelings for me…"

"well he made it pretty obvious. The guy practically worships you" senpai said. "are you crying?" he asked as he saw little droplets of water fall down her face.

"they are tears of joy!" yan-chan shouted. "tears of pure joy!"

"right… so you aren't mad at him for drugging and selling me to a psychopath?"

"of course I'm not mad! Do you know what this means?" she asked.

"no… and I don't think I want to find out"

yan-chan's tears soon stopped falling. Her look of happiness was replaced with a sadistic grin.

"w-why are you looking at me like that?" senpai asked as she got closer to him. "you're starting to make me feel uncomfortable"

her grin only grew wider. "i don't care about your comfort" she said in a dominating tone.

"what?"

"you heard me. I do not care about your comfort… slave"

"what did you just call me!?" senpai shouted in a sudden burst of anger.

"i thought you wanted to be here. But now that I know you were brought here against your will, I can do whatever I want to you without caring about whether you like it or not" her eyes became blank. "i own you now. You belong to me" she said before forcing her lips onto senpai's, causing him to struggle as she slid her tongue into his mouth and began exploring.

Ohh, he just felt so… amazing! She was actually having her true first kiss, and it was with her darling senpai! It was everything yan-chan had ever dreamed of and more! Her body just wouldn't stop shaking and shivering as the sensation of senpai's delicious lips overwhelmed her senses.

Senpai on the other hand, would not stop struggling and resisting the loving embrace of his new owner. He just kept trying to push her away. He refused to allow her tongue to meet his. He was denying her the pleasure she felt she deserved.

She soon removed her lips since she needed to come up for air.

"oh, darling. That was… amazing" she said as she deeply breathed in and out. "it was better then I could have ever dreamed of. It was like my fantasies were coming to life!"

"please… let me go…" senpai begged. "i don't want this… I just wanna go home"

"this is your home. Besides, I'm not done playing with you!" she giggled as she laid on her stomach, directly in front of senpai's feet.

Oh no…

she gently grabbed his left ankle and proceeded to gently kiss his foot, occasionally letting her tongue get a lick in.

"hey… stop… that tickles!" senpai struggled again as she started nibbling. A moan escaped her every once in a while.

"i… said… STOP!"

"OUCH!" she winced in pain after senpai kicked her as hard as possible. "oww… my nose" she said as small drops of blood began to fall from her nostrils.

"oh my god, i'm so sorry! I was… wait. No! I'm not sorry! I've had enough ayana! Let me go! I have a family that's probably worried sick about me!" he shouted.

"is that so?" she asked in an angered tone. "well don't worry then, I'll go tell them that you're alright"

"Wait! No! please don't hurt them!" senpai begged as yan-chan ran out of the basement.

Oh no… now she's going after his family! Senpai began shaking in fear as he imagined the horrible things she'd do to his mother and imouto.

He… he has to get out of here. Maybe if he struggles hard enough, he could break out of these handcuffs and save his family!

He tried doing just that. He forced his wrists as far apart as possible, hoping that the handcuffs would break under the force of senpai's resistance, but no. the handcuffs stayed on.

Damn you modern age law enforcement technology! Damn you!

Senpai sighed. It was foolish for him to think he could break out of here like he was some action movie hero. He's stuck in here. The only ticket to his freedom is most likely in the hands of yan-chan. He'll only get out when she wants him out.

Maybe… maybe his family will be okay. Mom is a big woman and ayana is just a teenager, a very skinny and rather weak teenager. Her arms are literally like toothpicks. How much damage could she do?

senpai just sat there for what felt like hours. not moving, forced against that pillar. Wrists still bound by those handcuffs. Occasionally, his eyes would close and he'd nap for a few minutes. He had no idea what time it was or how long yan-chan was gone for. He tried counting the seconds as he waited but it soon grew repetitive, he had to stop for his sanity's sake.

His eyes shot open when he heard the squeak of the door and the sound of feet walking down wooden stairs. She's back…

Wait… that's not her. Her footsteps are much more softer. These new steps had much more weight to them. They were heavier. Not the gently steps of a woman. It was the hard stomping of a man.

Alright! Help is here!

"well well well. I see you're enjoying yourself" a familiar male voice was heard as the figure came into senpai's line of sight.

"jayson…" senpai said coldly.

"you look like you're having fun" he grinned.

He could see the damage yan-chan had done on poor senpai. His hair was all messy. His shirt and shoes gone, leaving him in nothing but his pants. His face, chest and one of his feet were covered in purple lipstick marks.

"you've got to get me out of here… she's insane!"

jayson chuckled. "aww, what's wrong? You don't like being captured and bound against your will?" he asked sarcastically.

"this isn't funny! Please, get me out of here!"

"you just don't get it, do you?" jayson asked. "this is your life now. Your family? They're dead. You're friends? They're going to be dead. But look at the bright side. You've lost your friends and family but you've gained a loyal and loving yandere girl. She'll do whatever you want. She'll hand feed you if you ask nicely. Be more grateful. Do you know how bad I'd kill to be in your position?"

"ohh, you wanna trade places!?" senpai spat in anger. "you can be the chained up slave and I'll be the mindless murderer! You fetish freak!"

"you have your hobbies. I have mine" jayson dismissed. "now I gotta go. But I'll check up on you later to make sure you're not dead!" he laughed.

"i told her everything! I told her all about what you wanted to do to her!"

"if I didn't want her to know, I wouldn't have told you" jayson smiled. "so congratulations. You've ran your maze like a good little rat. Unfortunately, I don't have any cheese to give you" he chuckled.

"you bastard! _YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

"I'm a bastard, alright" jayson grinned. "I'm a magnificent bastard!" he laughed as he exited the basement.

And senpai was alone once more for god knows how long. He was well past the feelings of fear and worry. Now he only felt bored and annoyed. He wished yan-chan would have put a television down here or something. At least give senpai something to keep him entertained while he sits here. Hell, he'd settle for being strapped to a bed or a couch, at least then he'd be able to comfortably sleep the rest of his time away.

"get moving!" he heard yan-chan's voice along with the sound of someone being pushed down the stairs.

thrown into senpai's line of sight was imouto, senpai's little sister.

"onii-sama!" she shouted in surprise as she ran to him. She had tears in her eyes and a look of horror on her face. Whatever sick and disgusting act ayana had done to make imouto feel this way… senpai didn't want to know.

"onii-sama… she… she..."

"shh, imouto it's okay" senpai tried to calm his sister to the best of his abilities. "just relax, I'll handle everything"

"yes. Everything is alright, little imouto" yan-chan giggled as she pulled senpai's sister away from him and began to run the back of her bloodstained knife against imouto's jawline.

"ayana-chan. Please, let my sister go. She doesn't deserve this"

"no can do, darling! She's seen to much"

"i won't tell anybody!" imouto shouted. "this can be our dirty little secret!"

"please, ayana-chan. Don't you think it's wrong to kill the sibling of your true love?" senpai tried using her logic against her.

"fine… I'll let her go" yan-chan said. "on one condition. You have to say the words"

"what words?" senpai asked.

"you know what to say. Pronounce your love for me, or I kill your sweet… little sister" her words made imouto shake in terror.

Senpai gave in. "i love you… ayana-chan" he swallowed his pride. "you are the only woman I will ever need in my life. All other girls are whores when compared to you"

"aaaahhhhhh" she moaned when she heard her darling senpai say that… heavenly sentence. "oh, darling… that was beautiful"

"you freak" imouto said quietly.

"there! I did what you wanted! Now let my sister go!"

"okay" she smiled.

"really?" senpai asked.

"no" yan-chan said as she forced her knife into imouto's neck and threw her lifeless corpse at senpai's feet.

"NO!" he shouted. "IMOUTO!" he began crying.

"I'm so sorry, darling. But it had to be done. You understand, right?"

"you monster…" senpai sobbed as his tears continued to fall. The tiny droplets hitting his sister's dead face. _**"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"**_ he shouted as his sadness was replaced with pure anger. She lied to his very face! She said she'd let his sister go! When he gets out of this… he's going to destroy her! He's going to make this murderer feel the pain she's inflicted on senpai and his family.

"please don't be angry with me, darling. I did this for our love. Think of it this way, Our love is a flower and we must protect it from filthy little weeds like this bitch you call a sister!" yan-chan yelled as she kicked the body.

"my mother! What did you do to her!?"

"well… let's just say she _DIED_ when we talked about you" yan-chan giggled.

" _ **I HATE YOU! I… HATE… YOU!"**_

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DARLING!" she yelled as she forced a passionate kiss onto senpai's lips again. Senpai struggled even harder this time.

Their kiss was ruined when yan-chan's phone rang from it's place on a nearby table.

She groaned in annoyance. "what?!" she answered in a rude tone.

"ayana?" she heard her mother on the other line.

"ohh… hello mother. Finally remembered that you have a daughter, did you?" she asked sarcastically.

"watch your tone, young lady. I was just calling to make sure you were okay"

"oh, now we care? I am wonderful, mother. Just wonderful" yan-chan said as she went into another passionate kiss with her senpai, moaning heavily as her phone was still in hand.

"are you moaning?… are you kissing somebody? ARE YOU HAVING SEX?!" her mother asked.

"i dunno! Why don't you come home and find out?" yan-chan smiled deviously.

"you disrespectful little… when I get my hands on you…"

"have a safe flight home, mother" she hung up and returned to what she was doing. Showering her senpai in love and affection.

"when I get out of this… you are dead!" senpai said in anger after yan-chan finished her kiss.

"ooh, feisty! I love it!" she giggled. "i have to go, darling… I have to deal with something"

"where are you going?" senpai asked.

"don't worry darling. I'm just going to… pluck the final weed away from the flower that is our love" she purred. Senpai knew what she meant.

"finally! I hope he goes through with his plan B! I hope he keeps you locked away in _his_ basement! I hope he rapes you! I hope he actually does commit genocide against your entire family!" senpai shouted as yan-chan walked away.

It's time to deal with _him_ once and for all… the final weed must be removed.

* * *

The time was 8:59 PM. Saturday.

"okay, I'll be home late, guys"

"bye dad" Jayson Stone and his sister, info-chan said as their father left the house, leaving the two siblings alone for the rest of the night.

They both sighed. "so it didn't go well with ayana-chan?" info-chan asked.

"it didn't go as planned. Maybe I should just give up. She's gotten all she's ever wanted now. She doesn't need me" jayson said.

"don't say that. You gave her what she wanted, that means you can take it away too"

"whatever, I'm gonna sleep on it. Maybe I'll think of something better in the morning"

"sweet dreams, brother" info-chan said as she watched her younger sibling walk up the stairs and into his room.

Jayson couldn't believe he was so stupid. Wasting his plan B just so yan-chan could have her senpai. If anything, jayson should have just said "fuck senpai" and continue with plan B. but that will never happen now. He foolishly used all of the syringe's contents to keep senpai knocked out. Now he has no way to properly sedate yan-chan so plan B can work properly.

But there is a silver lining in all this. Jayson was telling the truth when he said that he wanted senpai to tell yan-chan everything. She knows now, which means one thing.

"well hello, hansom" he saw yan-chan as soon as he opened his bedroom door. There, sitting on his desk, legs crossed. She was wearing her school uniform of all things. A playful grin was on her face.

"well hello, beautiful" he greeted her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"I've come to kill you" yan-chan said simply. "i know. I know. You can wipe the floor with me, but you won't"

"you're absolutely right. I can't bring myself to hurt you, even in self defense. I love you too much" jayson admitted. "it's funny. You saved my life, fitting that you should end it"

"when senpai told me about your little plan B, I remembered our encounter on the roof of the school"

jayson was silent.

"i called you a perverted… suckling… little pig" she smiled.

"You really want to kill me?" jayson asked.

"i do" yan-chan nodded her head.

"fine… but I have a dying wish" he said. "you don't have to listen to it, but it would mean the world to me if you did"

"go on…" yan-chan said, intrigued.

This was his chance…

He grabbed yan-chan by the collar of her uniform and forced his lips onto hers. She struggled at first, due to the shock of it all. But she soon accepted it. She even kissed back.

To jayson, this one little kiss meant the world. It felt so passionate, so loving. It was truly all he ever wanted. Now, he can sleep peacefully.

"there. now let's finish this where we left off" jayson said as he released and walked past her. opening his window to look out at streets, allowing the fresh air of the cold outside to enter and invade his nostrils.

"you're not going to try to run?" she asked.

"no"

"you aren't afraid of dying?"

"only a coward fears death" jayson said. "and I am not a coward"

yan-chan could not believe it. She expected jayson to run but he didn't… he just stood there, back turned, eyes closed as he breathed in the fresh night air. In truth, she felt bad for him. All he wanted was love. All he wanted was someone to repair his broken heart. He wanted a true lover, not some cheating whore.

"are you really okay with this?" yan-chan asked. She didn't know whether the question was for jayson or herself.

"i give up" he said. "just… be quick about it"

"wait. What am I going to do with your body? I can't just let you rot!" she said. "i know. I'll have you cremated and put in a nice little urn. Then I'll put that urn on my bedside table and every time I wake up, I would say good morning to you, and whenever I went to sleep, I'd say goodnight and give the urn a little kiss. Like this" she said before demonstrating. Leaving a small purple lipstick mark on his cheek. It was both a loving gesture… and a cruel tease. His fists began to clench in anger.

"or would you prefer a burial?" yan-chan asked. "if so, I would find the biggest, most beautiful tree in all of japan and then I'd bury you under it and plant a little garden over you. And once a week, I'd come and say hello while tending to that garden. Would you like that?"

"either one is fine" jayson said. "just get it over with"

"jayson?" he heard his sister's voice from the other side of his door. "is everything okay?"

"go away please. I'm busy!" he shouted.

"goodbye… friend" yan-chan said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'll see you in hell… maybe then I can get another chance"

yan-chan unfolded her butterfly knife. The very same knife jayson had given her so long ago. She looked at it for awhile, seeing her reflection in the blade.

Her hand just couldn't stop shaking. Was this the right thing to do? Was this really the only way? She didn't need to kill anyone else to gain senpai's love anymore, so… was this unnecessary?

And what about all the good times she and jayson had? He was truly her first and only best friend. The only person who she knew could truly understand her. Here she was, once thinking that they would never be friends, Once thinking that friends were just a waste of time, Once believing that she never deserved friends. It was also through interaction with jayson that she gained emotions. He made her laugh, he made her happy. He took this empty shell and turned it into a person.

He's done the very same things she's done for senpai. He's killed other people in her name. Does that mean he feels the very same feelings she used to feel?

Does that mean he's spent almost two whole years watching her from afar? Gazing at her while she went on with her daily life? Not speaking to her? Not having his presence acknowledged? Sitting in the shadows? Dreaming of the day when his love finally notices his feelings?

Just being ignored? Just like she used to feel?

"will you hurry up already?" jayson asked. "you are such a drag sometimes" he chuckled.

He was laughing at this? This meant nothing to him? It meant something to yan-chan. This was hard for her! It should have been hard for him too! He's the one who's about to die!

"i…"

"ayana?" he turned around.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" she dropped her knife in horror. Her hands were shaking out of control. Tears were falling down her face. "i can't do it! It's wrong!" she repeated.

Jayson picked it up. He chuckled kindheartedly at this old knife. So many memories wrapped up in this dull little blade. Yan-chan really doesn't know how to properly sharpen a weapon, does she?

This was one of the first knives jayson has ever owned. It always kept him alive when he was in trouble. He relied on it more then anything. He never left home without it.

The moment he gave it to yan-chan long ago, he felt like he was giving away a piece of himself.

"here" he returned it to her shaking hands. They seemed to calm down as he held them in his. So much smaller when compared to his. So much weaker. Yet far more capable then he'd ever thought they'd be.

"don't be scared" he smiled at her. "it's okay" his words didn't seem to ease her. All jayson could see in those eyes was fear. Not fear of him, fear of herself.

The monster has finally taken a good long look in the mirror. The killer has grown a conscience.

"would you like me to do it for you?" jayson asked as he held the knife to his neck.

"NO!" yan-chan shouted as she tore it out of his hands and flung it out of the window. The sound of a windshield breaking, followed by a car alarm could soon be heard. "i can't do this to you… it's wrong! It's beyond wrong!"

jayson was at a loss for words. Since when was killing wrong to yan-chan? Why was she terrified at herself now? Why the change in heart?

"why is this so hard for you?" jayson asked.

"after everything you've done for me… it just doesn't feel right" she said, slightly calmer this time.

"you don't even mind that I forced you to kiss me?" jayson asked.

"not at all… I actually liked it" she admitted. "you've done so much for me… why?"

"i love you" jayson said.

"i… I love you too, jayson" yan-chan said before she brought her lips back to his and wrapped one of her legs around his waist in a possessive way. Oddly, he tasted better then senpai. There was more passion, more emotion, more love then she'd ever feel from anyone else. Maybe that was because jayson was more experienced. Maybe he just knew how to kiss better then others.

Either way, a revelation hit yan-chan. She cannot kill jayson… because you cannot hurt the one you love. She realized this as soon as she came into his room. She wished death on him. she told him that she was going to kill him… and he just accepted it. Even as his sister attempted to check on him. He didn't let her ruin yan-chan's moment.

It wasn't because he didn't have anything to live for. It wasn't because he wanted to die. It was because she wanted to kill him. He literally proved that he would die for her. He would kill himself for her.

If that isn't love… yan-chan doesn't know what is.

She… She somewhat understood now. When she held her senpai captive, she expected him to enjoy it as much as she did. But instead, he only showed her how foolish she's been.

Senpai was nothing but lust… jayson was love.

As the two stayed locked in that kiss. Yan-chan grabbed jayson's hands by the wrists and guided them to her chest. Giving permission to explore her body. And explore jayson did. His hands ran up and down her waist, her back, her hips, her chest, and even down between her legs. She moaned softly and shook the entire time before she pushed him onto his bed and got on top of him.

They both struggled as they tried to remove each others clothing.

* * *

The time was 3:01 AM.

" _oh yeah… keep going, jayson. Right there, right there! Oh… I think… I think I'm gonna… ahh… **ahh… AHH!"**_

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" info-chan yelled as she slammed her fist into the wall where the noise came from. Even in her own bed, ears covered in her pillows while under the blanket, she could still hear little-miss-moans-a-lot as they kept going. God, does she have to be so loud? Fucking virgin.

Either way. Info-chan was happy for her brother. Against all odds, he overcame the impossible. He got a merciless, senpai obsessed killer to fall in love with him. Woo hoo for him. Well… at least his life is going to be a little more… exciting.

Info-chan was worried about what would happen to her if yan-chan became a little too territorial over her new lover, to the point where info-chan would be seen as a target.

But… she is going to an American collage for most likely the rest of her life, so she probably doesn't have to worry about her brother's new psycho girlfriend for awhile, right?

She doesn't have to worry… right?

Maybe now would be a good time for info-chan to get to know ayana as a person. You know… form a bond of friendship and make sure that her new future sister-in-law doesn't want to kill her… that's a good plan, right? Still, info-chan was happy for her brother. His suffering is finally over.

The heart has received what it has always wanted.

* * *

~~Epilogue~~

The time was 9:58 AM. Friday. _Six years later_.

A twenty four year old man yawned as he sat up from his queen sized bed and awoke from his peaceful slumber. This twenty four year old man was none other then Jayson Stone, who had recently moved into his new apartment in the city of Hiroshima. The move was a rather recent one. Even though he had spent a week in his new home, cardboard boxes that were both empty and full could still be found cluttering the place. It wasn't a large apartment, mind you. But it was the perfect place for a loving couple to live together… speaking of which.

"good morning, my darling. how did you sleep last night?" jayson turned around to see the twenty three year old Ayana Satsujin-koibito as she cuddled her lover and placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"i slept great. Thanks for asking. How about you?" jayson asked.

"ohh, I slept amazingly well" she giggled. "i had so much fun with you last night… I'm still a little sore, though"

"aww, you poor thing" jayson said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Ayana sighed in comfort as she sunk deeper into the white sheets of their bed. The black blanket hiding their naked bodies. "do we have anything to do today? Any preparations we need to make?" she asked.

"no. your mother said she'd handle everything"

"perfect" ayana sighed again. Relaxing further. "this bed is so comfy. I just wanna stay in it with you all day and cuddle" she purred.

"i don't think your senpai would like that" jayson smiled at her. You're probably wondering what happened to the poor guy. Well… this will explain everything.

"who?" ayana asked with confusion on her face. "wait… are you talking about that boy I used to have a crush on back in high school?"

"that's the one" jayson nodded.

"ugh… don't remind me! I can't believe I wasted two years of my life over that loser!"

"oh, come on. He wasn't that bad of a guy" jayson defended. After their third year of high school, ayana saw how truly worthless senpai was to her. So you know what she did? She just let him go…

After she killed his mother and sister, ruined his chances at collage and kept him in her basement for a whole year, she just let him go! No goodbyes. No support. She just left him on the streets to fend for himself. After she released him, neither ayana or jayson saw him again.

"still. I can't believe I killed so many people for some… bland moron" she scoffed at herself. "but that's all over now, and I don't want to even hear the word senpai" she said as she pulled out her arm out from under the blanket and admired the rather expensive silver engagement ring on her left hand. She paid particular attention to the fourteen karat diamond at the top of the ring.

"come on, beautiful. how long are you gonna look at that ring?" jayson asked.

"i can't help it. It's just so pretty. I love it! And I love you for getting it for me!" ayana said as she crawled onto jayson's chest. "just think… only five more days until the wedding. All the waiting is killing me though" she whispered in his ear before giving it a little nibble.

"i know, the wait is killing me too, but it's all worth it, isn't it?"

"it is worth the wait. I'm just impatient, that's all" she giggled before being pulled into a passionate kiss. The two then spent the whole day in bed, never leaving the warm and loving embrace of each other.

Jayson and ayana could never be more happier then they were right now. even after so many twists and turns, ups and down, in the end, They both turned out pretty good. But don't think that the two of them repented their murderous ways and became saints. Oh no. even after jayson proposed to his beloved, the two were still eager to spill the blood of whoever was foolish enough to come between them.

Their hearts had finally been given what they've always wanted. Their story… is over.

"i love you, Jayson"

"i love you too, Ayana"

* * *

 **A/N: _well… this story sure was something, wasn't it? At first, I intended to do this just because I was bored. And honestly, I never expected it to be this popular. It was a joy to write and I hope it was a joy for you to read. Now all we have to do is wait until the actual game gets released._**

 _ **Thank you very much for reading this story to the end. Your feedback was appreciated.**_


	22. a sneak peek at the rewrite

**A/N: _So, guess what? I'm not dead!_**

 _ **I was messing around the archives of the story for some odd reason. Scoffing at all the mistakes I've made in this story, when I came across this draft that I cut out of chapter 20: moving on.**_

 _ **This draft started when Jayson asks Yandere-chan if she'd like to go to the mall so she can take her mind off Senpai, due to his monstrous act of breaking our poor murdering psycho's heart. That part is in the actual chapter, but Yan-chan rejects the idea, saying that she'd rather be alone.**_

 _ **Don't get me wrong. I've cut a lot of stuff out of this story and had so many ideas and scenarios that will probably never get used. I save these cut drafts in case there is a certain paragraph or dialog that I may use later.**_

 _ **Looking back. I can't ever understand why I cut this draft. It was so good! Why did I cut it out!?**_

 _ **Well as I was reading through this cut chapter, I thought it was too good to just be forgotten. So I finished it up and now I'm going to use it for the rewrite of this story, which is still going to happen. Just gotta wait for the game to get done.**_

 _ **So, consider this a sort of 'sneak peek'.**_

* * *

The time was 3:50 PM. Saturday.

She soon returned downstairs after dressing herself and saw Jayson sitting outside on one of the chairs on Yan-chan's patio.

It was a rather nice day today, much better then the horrible thunderstorm of yesterday. Instead of the freezing rain and wet ground, everything was bright and sunny with the occasional cool wave of wind. The people who walked down the streets also reflected this change. Yesterday, everyone was wearing or using raincoats and umbrellas. Now everyone is wearing regular, everyday clothing.

Yan-chan could hear birds chirping in the tree that stood in her backyard. She could see her next door neighbor wave to her while walking his dog. Little kids were playing in the street, riding bikes.

Today was odd… but it was a good kind of odd. This small little village is usually so quiet and bland. But today, it was teeming with life. Everyone had smiles on their faces. People were happy.

Oddly, this sight made Yan-chan feel… nice.

She sighed in contentment as she sat in the chair next to Jayson.

"nice outfit. You look good" he commented.

"so how are we getting to the mall?" Yan-chan asked. The mall was all the way in sisuta town. A rather far distance by foot.

"we're hitching a ride" Jayson explained.

"who's driving?"

"GET IN LOSERS! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" a silver convertible pulled up to Yan-chan's house. Info-chan was seen in the driver's seat with a smile of excitement on her face. She always has that look when someone even mentions shopping. Jayson honestly thought she had issues when it came to purchasing items, especially clothing. Have you seen her closet? It's filled to the brim with stuff she hasn't even worn yet. It got to the point where she and Jayson had to share a closet due to her not having enough room for her shoes.

Jayson hated those shoes. So many high heels… so many high heels.

* * *

 _ **(this part would then transition to the scene in chapter 20. where you read about Yandere-chan's father in America. That chapter finishes with her father being dragged back into his hotel room by Yandere-chan's mother, after Yan-Dad calls to check on his daughter)**_

The time was 4:46 PM. Japanese time. Location: sisuta town, Japan.

"I love you too" Ayana said before she hung up. A small smile crept its way onto her face.

"you okay?" Jayson asked, smiling at her.

"he called me. My father called me" her smile only grew. Now at least one of her worries had been eased. She knew her family was safe. They'd be home soon. Then after that, her mother can help her get this whole mess with Senpai straightened out.

"are you just going to sit there or are you going to finish your food so we can get back to shopping?" Info-chan asked in an annoyed tone.

The three of them were sitting at a table in the food court of the mall, sating their appetites before continuing their stereotypical teenage shopping experience.

Yan-chan just ignored Info-chan and continued eating her food.

The mall was rather packed today. Many people who were both teenagers and adults were walking through the large complex. Some of the teens were students of aka-demi high, Yan-chan even recognized many of her classmates who would give her a proper hello and goodbye or walk up and have a conversation with her, asking if she was okay.

She honestly didn't expect anyone to recognize her. She always thought she blended in with the background, but now she could see that she was wrong to assume this.

She only felt more wrong when Jayson had told her how badly everyone was worried when she didn't show up for school yesterday.

She never really thought that so many people would care like that. People she barely knew were concerned for her safety and well being.

Wow…

okay, back on topic.

Many females walked out of expensive clothing stores while carrying their weights worth in shopping bags. If the female had a boyfriend, then that poor sod was to become a pack mule for his female companion, carrying all of her bags for her.

Sadly, Jayson was one such pack mule, and an over worked one at that. He was forced to carry both the bags of Yan-chan and his older sister.

Yan-chan personally hated how Jayson insisted on carrying her things while being forced to carry his sister's items.

Yan-chan bought a few things. Some new tops, some matching bras and panties, a new pair of shoes. That was really it. All of her items came from the same store. she really didn't buy that much, due to her limited amount of funds.

Her money mostly came from whatever she could find during her day to day life. Some student leaves a few yen on his desk? It's not there when he gets back!

Her mother mostly handled the shopping for her. Whenever mother wanted to go get her hair done, Yan-chan would go with her. And maybe she'd get a few new outfits, if mother was in a good mood.

You know, maybe Yan-chan should get a part time job or something. She'd take whatever work she could find. But not fast food, gross. Maybe she should learn how to drive a car while she's at it.

"seriously, Onee-chan. Did you buy half the entire mall?!" Jayson asked as his sister.

"you think that's a lot? Wait till tomorrow! The rest has to be delivered to our house!"

"how much did this all cost!"

"you don't wanna know! Luckily, it's not our bank account that's going to be paying for it" Info-chan said smugly. Indicating that she must be using the funds from someone else. Probably illegally.

Don't get her wrong. Yan-chan likes shopping just as much as the next hormone crazed teenage girl, but Info-chan, she has problems. Every store they went in, she had almost cleared out. snagging almost every item off the shelves.

"hello? Anyone home?" Info-chan said as she snapped her fingers in Yan-chan's face, breaking her from her thought induced trance.

Of all the people to go shopping with, why did it have to be the psychopathic murderer? Why did Jayson have to drag her here? The answer was obvious. He wants his older sister to grow a bond and befriend this freak.

He's trying to make sure his future wife and his older sister get along. Well that's not going to happen. Don't get her wrong. Yan-chan is… okay, as far as psycho standards go. These two just don't see eye to eye, that's all.

Honestly, Info-chan doesn't know what Jayson see's in her. If you remove the whole unfeeling murderer personality, all you have left is this shrinking violet that's barely noticeable. This person who fits into crowds too well. A blank slate. An empty shell.

"huh? Did you say something?" Yan-chan asked, coming back to the real world.

"forget it" Info-chan rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get my hair done. You two stay here and be all… lovey-dovey" she walked away.

"what's her problem?" Yan-chan asked, referring to the attitude of Jayson's sister.

"nothing. She's just in a bad mood" Jayson dismissed.

"she bought half of the entire mall without having to pay for it, basically getting everything for free at someone else's expense while giggling like a first year school girl, and she's in a bad mood?" Yan-chan asked.

"yeah, she's weird like that" Jayson said while throwing his soda into the garbage can. "so where you wanna go next?" he asked. Yan-chan didn't respond however. She stared off into some random direction in the mall until her eyes landed on… _him_.

"i thought today was no-Senpai day? Remember?" Jayson asked after sighing. He then used Info-chan's method of snapping fingers in Yan-chan's face. "earth to Beautiful. Respond"

"what? Ohh… sorry, I spaced out there" she said.

Yeah, that's been happening a lot. Whenever she sat still or saw anything that remotely reminded her of he who shall not be named, she'd just drift off into dreamland where she fantasizes about bare chested senpai. Okay, maybe she doesn't fantasize and instead loses herself in straining thought. But the effect is still the same and it became annoying for Jayson to keep 'waking her up' after this happened.

"you okay?" he asked. "you've been blanking out a lot, more then usual"

"it's just… look at him!" she shouted while turning towards his direction. "going about his business! Pretending nothing is wrong! Not knowing that he's cut a hole in my heart! And it's bleeding! Arrgh! It's bleeding! It's drowning to death in a pool of it's own blood!" she shouted as she held her hand over her aforementioned organ.

Okay… people are starting to stare.

Senpai was just… standing there, looking into a glass display while his little sister was standing at his side. Yan-chan hated that little brat. If she ever gets the chance, she's going to tear out little Imouto's organs, cook them and force the little incest slut to eat them. It was no fair. Why does that little bitch get to have Senpai's amazing blood coursing through her veins? Why does she get to be made of the same flesh as Senpai?

"maybe we should get out of here" Jayson suggested.

"fine. But I still want to go get my mani-pedi" Yan-chan said.

"alright, lets move" he said as he gathered all their bags and retook his role as pack mule as they walked into the salon, which did both hair and nails. It was here you could see Info-chan relaxing as the employees worked tirelessly on her crimson red hair.

Jayson did what all guys do when they enter this dreaded place. Sit in the corner, on the waiting chair while looking at the hot models in the magazines.

"just a mani-pedi, sweetheart?" the woman working the desk asked Yan-chan.

"yeah… and maybe a shampoo for my hair. That would be great would be great too"

"you got it, Cutie"

Jayson yawned as he laid back into the uncomfortable waiting chair while watching Yan-chan get ready for her mani… whatever the fuck they call it.

She sits down on that rather comfy looking chair, taking off her well worn sneakers and slowly sliding off her tight knee socks. An entertaining show for our male yandere.

God, her feet are amazing. So smooth… so pale… the way those toes wiggled. What he wouldn't give for just a quick kiss of her soles. Inhaling the scent… showing her how much she means to him. Letting him worship her and all her perfection.

He sighed. At this rate, that will never happen. Not until the worm who destroyed her heart is dealt with and properly punished for his actions. Jayson promised that he'd make Senpai suffer. He never breaks a promise.

"you have really amazing feet. You must take great care of them" Jayson glared hard at the woman who said that as she fulfilled the task of perfecting and pampering those freaking amazing feet.

Lucky bitch…

* * *

The time was 5:04 PM.

"c'mon Onii-sama! Mom is waiting for us!" Imouto whined.

"all right. All right" Senpai said.

"cute sister you got there. I really wish me and my little sister were as close as you two" The store clerk said as he handed Senpai his recently purchased manga.

"no you don't" Senpai said as they began walking out.

God, he hated going to the mall with imouto. It's here of all places where the whine factor goes up to a hundred.

Senpai sighed. He really wasn't himself today. He'd normally be a very patient and kind guy, but after yesterday, well… things have changed. This isn't a permanent change. Senpai just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all.

But he was very bothered today. He couldn't stop thinking about Ayana. He kept replaying her love confession in his head over and over. Focusing on every word she said.

Crushing on him for over two years? Wow, she's dedicated. He'll give her that.

He was perfect for her? He didn't really think so. He thought he was the worst possible choice for her.

Then he remembered the form she took after Senpai cruelly tore out her heart and stomped on it. She just fell to the floor, sobbing. Her tears of pain and heartbreak covered by the hood of her raincoat.

Then after that, Senpai was told that she wasn't seen in school for the whole day. Did he really hurt her so bad that she couldn't even go to school? And on the day of the final exam too.

But the news that Senpai heard after that made him feel even worst. She tried to kill herself. She tried to jump off the rooftop but apparently Jayson was there to save her. That must have been why he dashed past Senpai while he was walking home from school. He was running to stop Ayana.

Thank god he did stop her. Senpai couldn't live with himself if he knew she threw away her life because of him. He never really thought she'd go that far… another testament to how narrow minded Senpai is when it comes to love. How could anyone devote two years to such a moron like him?

Maybe… maybe Senpai was wrong. Maybe he should get together with Ayana, at least for a few days. Try to make things right and patch up their relationship. Then when he and his family leave so Senpai can attend collage, he'll try to get Ayana to come to his school next year. Then they can have a collage romance.

Senpai said he wasn't ready for love. But is it really something you're ever truly ready for? And even if Senpai said he wasn't perfect for Ayana, perfection doesn't really exist. Everyone is different. They have their bad sides and their good sides.

Ayana would have looked passed Senpai's bad spots in order to see the good ones. He should have done the same for her.

He nodded to himself in determination. He was going to set things right.

* * *

"okay, that'll be six-thousand and two-hundred yen, sweetie" the salon cashier said.

When Yan-chan opened her purse and pulled out her wallet from within, she sighed when she opened it. Empty. Her funds are all dried up. Now how is she going to pay for this?

"here, it's on me" Jayson said as he handed the exact amount of yen to the cashier.

Yan-chan sighed in relief. Thank god for him. he really is her guardian angel.

"thank you so much, Jayson"

"just promise to not throw yourself off of rooftops anymore, Beautiful" He smiled.

"aww, you two are adorable!" the woman manning the cash register said. "how long have you been together"

"oh… we're… umm" Yan-chan blushed.

"well we're not really… I… um…" Jayson stuttered.

"we're just friends" they both said at the same time. It sounded like the most painful thing you'd ever hear. Like they were both suffering from inside.

"well that's a shame. You would make the most the most cutest couple, has anyone ever told you that?"

"yeah… yeah they have" Yan-chan sighed.

"well, have a good day" the woman said as they both walked away.

"wow. That looked embarrassing. What is up with you two?" Info-chan asked as she walked ahead.

Wow… just wow…

That was painful. But, why though? Why was it painful for Yan-chan to admit that they were just friends? That was the truth, right? There is nothing like that going on between them. They're just really close friends. Like… brother- sister close!

So why was it so difficult to admit that? Why did it feel so wrong? Why did it feel like hot lava was boiling in her throat when she said that?

Was their friendship evolving into something different? Something new?

Yeah… something was happening. Lately, Yan-chan has been noticing the way Jayson looks at her. His attention is always one-hundred percent focused on her. Was he always looking at her like that?

He always listened to whatever she said and held onto every word. Rarely trying to derail the conversation. Did he always listen to her like that?

He also followed her no matter where she went. Staying by her side. Never leaving her unless she told him too. He even followed her into parts of the mall that no man would dare go into. Stores that every guy would dread and avoid at all costs but here he was, following loyally. Did he always follow like that?

Then there was what had happened just now. She ran out of money to pay for her salon treatment. And Jayson just put down his own funds without being asked. He didn't even ask to be paid back later. He just told her to stop trying to kill herself in the most caring tone possible. Did he always care like that?

"wake up, Ayana!" Jayson shouted as Yan-chan crashed into some other girl.

"ouch! Watch where you're going!" Imouto? Oh no…

"Are you okay?" Senpai asked his sister as he helped her up.

"you alright, Beautiful?" Jayson asked as he helped Yan-chan up and brushed a little dirt of her skirt.

"oh, Ayana-chan… Weird seeing you here, huh?" Senpai asked in an embarrassed tone.

Awkward…

She began shaking slightly as her eyes stared into Senpai's.

"look… about yesterday" he never got to finish his sentence before she ran away as fast as possible.

"Ayana-chan! Wait!" Senpai shouted. "what's wrong with her?"

"congratu-fucking-lations, Romeo. You just ruined no-Senpai-day" Jayson said in a hateful tone as he glared hard into Senpai's eyes.

"no-Senpai day? i just wanted to apologize…"

"just stop" Jayson said. "whatever sweet little idea you have to make her fall madly in love with you again is not going to work. You're only doing more damage. You set off a fire that's burning her from the inside, and now you're just feeding the flame"

"stop making me look like I'm some bad guy!"

"oh look. Now he cares more about his image rather then the heart of the girl he just rejected and left alone to cry" Jayson clapped. "Stay away. You've already broken her heart beyond repair. Haven't you done enough damage?"

When Senpai tried to move past Jayson, he clenched his fist in Senpai's face. Showing him what would happen if he got too close. Senpai backed away out of fear.

"I'll say it only once. If you go near her, I will force you to listen to the sounds of me cracking and shattering every bone in your body" he threatened in a tone filled with poisonous venom.

"you don't really mean that, do you?" Senpai asked as Jayson picked up the shopping bags Yan-chan dropped.

"there are exactly two-hundred and six bones in the human body. I know how to break every one of them without killing you" Jayson said before walking away, leaving Senpai paler then an albino vampire.

"what a bully" Imouto said.

* * *

Yan-chan was outside the mall, sitting down at a bus stop. Not waiting for one to come and take her home, she just wanted to rest her legs. They had began aching due to how fast Yan-chan had ran away.

Sky sighed at herself and proceeded to stare down at her aching legs.

Lets face it… Senpai doesn't and never will want Yan-chan. He has no place for her in his heart. Two years of hard work, all her wasted efforts, all the people she's killed for him, the lives she's taken in his name. all in vein.

What's the point of going on with it now? She's already lost. Game over, man! Game over!

"i give up…" she said in a pained whisper as a single tear fell from her face.

"there you are" Jayson said as he sat down next to her. Loyal guardian angel comes when needed. She was actually about to go find him.

The two looked into each others eyes for awhile.

Jayson held out his arms wide. "come on, get it out of your system" he said.

Yan-chan then latched onto his torso while burying her face in his chest. Crying and weeping as much as possible, using her best friend as a sort of security blanket.

Jayson just sat there quietly and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same with him. Just leaving her to vent. Letting all these negative feelings leave her.

"I… I really…"

"shh… don't speak. Just let it all out" He said softly as she continued crying while using his sweater as a makeshift handkerchief.

He sighed as he sat still. Sure, this was something he never wanted to happen. He never wanted Yan-chan to break down and cry but… it felt nice, being here when she needs him. Comforting her.

She then stopped. Apparently there were no more tears left for her to cry. Now she was just whimpering and sobbing.

"feel better?"

"a little…"

"good" Jayson said. Yan-chan never moved from her resting position on Jayson's chest.

She liked this… being close to him, feeling his chest expands and contract. Hearing the soothing sound of his heart beating. She felt more safer here then in her own home.

"so is this how you felt?" she asked. "after Kathrine?"

"i dunno… how do you feel?"

"in pain. I feel like somebody is beating me to a pulp. Like I'm being stabbed in the back over and over. Like I'm being strangled and choked while someone spits in my mouth"

"yeah… that's how I felt" Jayson said.

"i don't wish this pain on my worst enemy" She said.

"it gets better. I promise"

"Thank you, Jayson… For everything. You're always here when I need you. Thank you." she said with eternal gratitude.

"you're welcome"

* * *

 **A/N: _See? Why did I cut this?!_**

 _ **Well. As long as we're here, let's talk about the rewrite and get you on the hype train.**_

 _ **When will I start the rewrite?**_

 _ **I originally wanted to wait until Yandere simulator was officially released, but wow… 2019? that's way too long of a wait just to read a fanfiction. So the rewrite is going to start once the names, personalities and appearances of all in game rivals have officially been released.**_

 _ **I need to know their full names, how they act, what they do and what they look like before I even start writing. That's pretty much the only reason the rewrite is not even started.**_

 _ **In this story, I was using original characters as the rivals. I want to use the official characters alongside some new original ones that I've been planning to add.**_

 _ **Yandere-chan will be addressed by whatever name she has in the game. Her current name in the game is Ayano Aishi. People in the story will still call her Yan-chan and Jayson will still use his little pet name 'Beautiful' for her.**_

 _ **Same goes for Senpai. If his name is Taro Yamada. Then he will be addressed as such, but will still be nicknamed Senpai.**_

 _ **Jayson Stone (my original character) is going through a remake. I'm giving him a whole new back story in the rewrite that will suit him much better and fall more accurately with the game and it's lore. He's still going to be the psychopathic, violent, Yandere-chan worshiping bastard we all love!**_

 _ **Yandere-chan's parents will play a more important role in the story, being upgraded from side characters to main characters.**_

 _ **The story is going to be a lot more darker and violent.**_

 _ **The ending is going to be SOOO much better.**_

 _ **Well that's it. I'm gonna leave this page up for awhile but it will be removed when the rewrite is started. Since this chapter will be in the rewrite.**_

 _ **Also, I need help on a new title for the story, I have some working titles but I'm not so sure.**_

 _ **Lovesick: Woes Of The Heart.**_

 _ **Lovesick: Heart Of Stone.**_

 _ **Lovesick: Crazy For You.**_

 _ **Lovesick: My Hearts Desire.**_

 _ **Lovesick: Give The Heart What It Wants**_

 _ **If you've got a better title, I'd love to hear it. I'd like something with the word "Heart" to signify the romance part of the story.**_


	23. The Story Must Go On

**A/N: _Hey, readers! Ready to hear about my latest progress on the Yandere simulator rewrite? Too bad. NO WAIT! Don't leave yet! I've still got good news! I've made a brand new story! This one is going to be my best work yet!_**

* * *

Kuudere: Leave The Heart Alone.

"I don't even need a Senpai" Kuudere-chan said as she gazed at the white walls that surrounded her small room. "I don't care about who Senpai is dating" She said in a monotoned voice, showing complete disregard for Senpai's love life as she continued to sit in this small room.

"Why would i waste my time on something as unimportant as a Senpai?"

Just her, four walls, a ceiling and a floor. That's all she needs. That's all she wants. No Senpai. No boy from America who'd would help her get Senpai. No heartbreak. No love.

It wasn't needed. All she needed was this room. These same walls in this one, tiny room.

"I don't really care at all" She said as she lubricated her eyeballs by blinking "Blink" She said.

* * *

 **A/N: _Okay, I've had my fun. Actually, no. I haven't. Lets do one more!_**

* * *

Yanderedev: Woes Of A Game Developer.

The time was 12:01 AM. Saturday.

Alex sighed in annoyance as he scrolled though his inbox. "Delete. Delete. Spam. Stupid question. Another stupid question. Do you people even read the FAQ?" He groaned at his computer screen as he looked over and addressed the abundance of dumb e-mails that had been sent to him over the course of just one day.

How was he supposed to get yandere simulator up and running if his fans kept sending him all these stupid e-mails again and again and again?! Just let him work in peace!

He's had thoughts about just shutting down his e-mail address entirely. But that'd be a dumb move. How would volunteers who could actually help with the game be in contact with him? How could he communicate with voice actors and composers? No. best to just deal with the negative.

"OMG! Yanderedev! Yanderedev! I read a fanficion about a male yandere who loves Yandere-chan! You should put a male character in the game who loves Yandere-chan!" An e-mail read.

"Fuck that!" He said as he practically slammed on the delete key. Stupid Fanfiction writer. He admitted it was a good story after reading it, even if it was a little rough in the beginning. Not to mention all the typos and errors. Yet, it was not a part of what Alex wanted to create! It wasn't his vision! So it doesn't go in the game! Ever since then, he's been getting requests like it was necessary. He'd ignore them all though. It's not made to be there.

He had no problem with the writer of the fiction. He actually felt a little humbled that someone would take the time to make a story based on an incomplete game and barely flushed out characters. If he had to pick a favorite from that story, it'd most likely be Yandere-chan.

He never expected someone would be able to take a cold and unfeeling sociopath and make them lovable like in that story. Though it was not the character Alex created, it was kinda cool seeing someone else give their own interpretation. That's what Yandere-chan was made for in the game anyway. She was intentionally designed to be a blank slate for the player to project onto. So if a writer wants to write about her gaining emotions and becoming normal, why should Alex stop them?

Anyways, time was wasting. Alex sighed in exhaustion as he closed his inbox and opened the program that would allow him to begin adding new lines of code to his game. He typed and typed on his keyboard for hours. The thing clicking and claking as the keys were pushed down under the weight of his fingers.

After a considerable amount of work was put into the next build of the game, Alex threw himself onto his bed and slept. The only thought going through his head was the fact that he'd have to wake up the next day and do that all again. But it was worth it. He's not stopping till this game gets done.

* * *

 **A/N: _Alright, now onto the real reason this is up. But seriously, leave Yanderedev alone!_**

* * *

Yandere: Give The Heart What It Wants

The time was 8:09 AM. Sunday.

Yan-chan yawned with a smile on her face as she awoke from her restful slumber. She turned over to the opposite side of the bed to see Jayson Stone next to her, still deeply in sleep.

Her smile grew even longer as she watched over him, hearing the gentle sound of air going in and out of his body as his lungs expanded and contracted. It was a rather wild night for the both of them, so it was understandable as to why he'd still be asleep.

After giving the sleeping boy a quick kiss on the forehead, she silently crawled out of his bed.

She saw his red sweater laying on the floor and put it on, zipping it up so that it would cover her nude chest before finding her panties and putting those back on too.

She then sat at his desk and pressed the power button on his laptop, bringing it to life.

It had been some time since she moved out of her house into his. She was happy about how accepting her family was to allow her to live with him. Mother loved the idea but father was understandably hesitant. He eventually came around though.

After the laptop's start up sequence was finished, Yan-chan started the web browser and connected to a video streaming website.

"Yes!" She said silently when she found that the game developer she had been following had finally posted a video regarding characters that would be in his game. The reason she was so excited about this was because she had written a fanfiction about the game. However, the story she made did not accurately represent what she felt was loyalty to the source material. So she suggested that she'd rewrite it once the names of the official characters were released.

As she watched the introduction video, she kept a small notepad by her side as she wrote important information she'd need to remember about the characters that were being displayed in the video. As she wrote her notes and watched the video, many ideas about what to do with these characters rushed into her mind. She flipped through a few pages of the notepad, going passed certain notes she's already written in regards to new things she'd add to the characters along with other miscellaneous things. She doubted whether she'd be able to include everything, as some of this doesn't really fit the context. But hey, we'll roll with it. See what works and see what doesn't.

After watching the video several times over, she closed the web page and opened the text editing program required to write her new story. She cracked her knuckles and stretched before she began typing on the keyboard, writing the new story.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **The rewrite has begun! Thanks to the rival introduction video, I have all I need to begin. Please, do not review this chapter! Go review the new story! You can find it on my profile! I really really wanna hear your opinions on the new story! I need your feedback!**_

 _ **Check out**_ _ **Lovesick: Give The Heart What It Wants.**_

 _ **Oh, and don't worry. The original story is still gonna be here. Love you guys! *pulls out knife* you love me too… right?!**_


End file.
